Evil angels fall
by hyperrlol
Summary: Sakura went wild with training after Sasuke left. 3 years later, she is an assassin. What happens when her and Sasuke finally meet again? WARNING: psychotic Sakura,  dark and possessive Sasuke, LEMONS, and major suspense! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's view:

I entered the dark room with such grace and seduction. The dark figure of my next victim was lazily relaxing on the golden silk sheets that would soon be stained by ignorant blood.

"Aah. Aren't you a pretty little thing? Where did they get you from my dear?" his cynical voice rang through my ears. Fresh adrenaline pumped through every fiber of my being.

Closing the door behind me, I was all TO ready to end this worthless piece of shits life. My red velvet crop top, black-lace matching thong, knee high heeled boots perfectly accentuated every curve of my body. My long pink hair that came to my lower back, creamy pale skin, striking but soulless emerald eyes were perfect bait. I posed as a cheap thrill for my victim tonight.

I stepped closer to him, my hips swaying back and forth. Might as well give him a little pleasure before destroying him right?

"that's right, come a little closer. Dance for me" his tone was husky, he tried to sound sexy. But to me, it was the most disturbing and repulsive tone. Despite that, I danced for him anyways.

His bed was large, obviously custom made to be larger than king sized. It had posts going all the way up to the roof.

I crawled onto his bed seductively, sending him a predator like glare. That's exactly what I am, a predator. I hunt and kill, and he was my prey.

I pulled myself up desperately clinging to the large, round post. It served as a pole.

I wrapped a long leg around it and slid down it like a certified stripper, only to pull myself up and slowly grind on it. Climbing the pole about halfway up, I bent backward and let go of the pole with one hand. Closing my eyes, I slowly slid back down in a rotation.

"that's good sweetie.. Just keep dancing for daddy, daddy likes it" I wanted to puke, but I kept a perfect façade.

When I almost reached the bed I grabbed the remaining pole under me and did a back flip, landing gracefully in front of him.

He looked up at me and I stared down at him.

"come to me" I could see the lust in his eyes and he looked me up and down. I bent down and straddled his waist, crawling on all fours so I could whisper in his ear

"you've been a VERY naughty boy" my silk voice sent chills down his spine. I smirked at how close I was to killing him

"Daddy likes it when you talk dirty. How will you punish me?" I sat back and analyzed his face. I like to look into the eyes of my victims before killing them.

He smiled devilishly at me, I felt his member slowly pushing up on my core. Thankfully, there was cloth to cover it on both ends. I smiled sweetly and brought my hands up, placing them on my perky breasts

"that's right, touch yourself baby, excite yourself and get ready. Daddy will take care of you" I rubbed my breasts and pretended to be turned on by it. Squeezing them and popping them little by little out of the cloth containing them.

I moved my hands down the length of my body. Arching my back to tease his aroused cock. Sliding my hands down my bent legs I reached the point I was working to get to, the final act. I slowly started grinding on his clothed member and gripped the sheets beside my left boot.

He closed his eyes and groaned

"yeeah… oh that feels good baby" his eyes were closed and he placed his hands on my hips, moving me faster and creating more friction between his dick and my vagina.

I let him touch me, fake moaning all the while. When he was completely in a world of bliss I slid a kunai out of my left boot. While he was completely distracted I raised the kunai to his throat.

The blade slowly reached his skin and he froze.

"who-who are you? Who do you work for?" his voice trembled. His hands shaking

"what? Daddy doesn't like that?" I venomously spat. His face showed pure terror, this is the face I love to remember!

I felt the air being sucked into his lungs as he was preparing to scream. I slit his throat swiftly so no blood got on me.

His face was frozen with terror forever more. I stood up and pushed his corpse over on the bed.

Mission: kill the leader of the dragon blood gang. Status: completed.

Slipping out of the window, I licked the blood off of my kunai. His blood tasted tainted, signaling I had killed another evil being. The satisfaction swept over me. _"you did it Haruno. Another one down" _my inner praised our handy work as I traveled back to Konoha to tell Madame the assassination had been a success.

It was like this at least once a week. I spent all my time training until given another task, I would carry out that task fast and efficient, and return to do more training. I didn't make time for a social life. Being the best was now the only thing on my mind. I was higher rank than ANBU. My existence was entirely top secret and no one knows what I have been up to the past 3 years.

They don't need to know. Its better if they don't. I pulled out my black cloak when I was far enough away to be safe and pulled it over my exposed body, disappearing into a pile of Sakura pedals.

When I returned Tsunade looked up at me, pleased.

"good work Sakura. I have no other missions for now. See me in three days, I will have new intelligence and maybe a new mission" I nodded and turned to leave.

This one better be more interesting. It would be nice to have a mission every once in awhile where the victim fights back and I don't have to be more than half naked. Just once in a while, I'd like a challenge.

"_**and you can never break my stride, you never slow the momentum at any moment I'm about to blow! You'll never take my pride! Killing the flow, slow venom and your opponent is getting' no mercy, mark my words, aint letting up, relentless, I smell blood, I don't give a fuck! Keep giving him hell!"**_

Sasuke's view:

"SUIGETSU YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Karin screeched. Suigetsu broke out into a fit of laughter. It was 3 fucking A.M. what the HELL could be so funny?

I opened my eyes and activated my sharingan. You NEVER wake Sasuke Uchiha up, unless TOLD to do so.

"I'm gonna kill you! fucking shark baka!" I heard rumbling on the hard ground and water whooshing around which could only mean one thing, Suigetsu is pissing Karin off as usual. I rolled my eyes and deactivated my sharingan but got up anyways to stop her before she finds a way to behead him.

Karin had Suigetsu in a head lock on the ground, punching him in the face when I walked out. She immediately stopped and stared up at me. Hearts formed in her eyes. Suigetsu looked up and saw me, his expression slightly more fearful knowing I was pissed.

"What's going on Karin?" she stood up and dropped Suigetsu on the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but the shark baka put a spider on my face while I was sleeping!" she pouted like a child, expecting me to be the slightest bit attracted in some way, shape or form. But I wasn't.

"go back to sleep, Suigetsu stay away from Karin" I turned and Karin ran up behind me, hugging one of my arms. I cringed and pulled away but she held on tight.

"Sasuke-kun can I sleep with you? He wont mess with me if I'm with you!" batting her eyelashes and tugging on my arm slightly I cringed

"no. go to your tent and sleep" I ripped my arm from her and stormed off into my tent, leaving her dumbfounded in the darkness. Amazing how she has the nerve to still seem shocked when I reject her every attempt at getting in my fucking pants.

Fuck fan girls.

Laying back down, trying to return to the peaceful dream world I was in I finally fell asleep.

Tomorrow we would be meeting Madara in the crumpled sound village to plan our attack on Konoha. I would need rest for the journey, so these fuckers better behave.

"_**I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress, hand full of anger held in my chest. And everything left is a waste of time"**_

Sakura's view:

When I got home I stripped from the barely-even-there clothing and stepped in the shower. The cold water felt good on my tense muscles. I slicked and stroked my hair back as I let the water run down my face and onto my bare figure.

After washing and shaving I got out and dried my body off, taking extra time on my hair since it was so long.

With the towel wrapped securely around me I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. I pulled out a blue thong, black shorts and a white tank top for pjs.

Fully dressed, I towel dried my long pink hair. Tomorrow morning I would be up at the crack of dawn and go to the training grounds to prepare for my next mission.

I hung the towel back up in my bathroom and looked in the mirror, admiring my progress. My arm muscles were well toned and slim. I squeezed one and found it to be sore from so much training and less rest, but it wouldn't stop me. Training gave me an adrenaline rush I was addicted to

I ran my hands down the length of my sides, stopping just over the curve of my hip. My hips were big unfortunately, but a major dick magnet so I wasn't going to complain, they were a good weapon on missions. I turned and saw how big my ass still was, it never seemed to go away no matter how hard I trained! It was perky and full, so its not like I had a fat ass.. I was just.. THICK on my lower half. My legs were well toned and long.

"_we're HOT, you already know this" _inner Sakura and I both snickered. NO guy refused me, EVER. Even though I refused EVERY guy. Yes, I am still a virgin, still have yet to have my first kiss. Guys drooled over me constantly but I never paid attention to any of them except if they were a target, and I wouldn't even have to kiss them either!

I brushed my teeth but didn't brush my tongue, I wanted to savor the taste of the bastards blood in my mouth for a night. I brushed my hair and hopped into bed with new found confidence and a wicked smile plastered on my face.

The next two days I did the same thing. Got up, ate a small breakfast, trained, went home, took a shower, went to bed. And the routine replayed. I didn't make contact with anyone, I hadn't in some time and managed to avoid everyone almost entirely besides a few cover slip ups every now and then.

The last time I had eaten ramen with Naruto was about 4 months ago when he caught me on the street walking to my hidden training grounds. I took a secluded route to and from after that.

I went to bed 2 hours early last night and felt refreshed with the extra sleep, so getting up was no problem for me this morning and I was rather excited to see what Madame had for me.

When I got to the tower I saw the ANBU just left. _"good, so fresh intelligence had been gathered and a new mission is open for us" _my inner gave a wicked laugh and smirk. I couldn't help but smirk also, I wonder who I will be killing this time…

"ah, Sakura. I have a mission for you" Tsunade-sama smiled and crossed her arms on her piled desk. I stepped fully into her office and walked up to the desk.

"well, there's good news and bad news, which do you prefer?"

Good of course, I get to be pissed and haunted by bad news afterwards.

"good news is that you wont have to get half naked for this one. Bad news is that its in the sound village, and its Tobi. it seems he's got intelligence on us and is planning to attack with an unknown force. You must search for him and take him out before his plan comes into action. I estimate this will take you a month, maybe more. You leave immediately"

I nodded and turned, smirking even wider. THIS is just the challenge I had been looking for. If I remember Tobi correctly, he has some unique abilities. It will be fun testing his against mine.

I went home and packed all the needed weapons and supplies to get me there, I will restock once I get to the village. It will take me two days of travel to reach the sound village. Somehow, the name sounds so familiar.. It was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't put my finger on it just yet..

I looked at my old team 7 photo on my dresser for some reason. Ironically, the answer came as I looked at Sasuke. Orochimaru created the sound village, but Sasuke killed him and it now ran independently. It will be interesting to see what kind of chaos a sick, twisted snake demon could make for a village.

As I started at the dark haired boy who is now almost a man, the sadness and loneliness I managed to shut out all this time crept into my heart. I would replay that damned night in my head over and over to remind myself why I am the way I am. I DON'T trust anyone. NO one. And I DON'T need anyone. The little weak girl I used to be no longer exists. All I have left is spite and hate in my heart. It fueled my determination.

"_**I feel so alone**_

_**All I've become**_

_**Hands fall apart**_

_**Hole in my heart**_

_**Savored fragments of my being piece together, give life meaning. Fragile quilt of faded memory, torn apart by life's disease again."**_

Sasuke's view:

We made it to the sound without much more clashing between Karin and Suigetsu. They got the hint I wasn't fucking around, not that I ever do.

"so where is this Madara guy Sasuke?"

"we will be meeting him shortly. Be patient"

I led my team through the streets of the sound. Such chaos all around us, though it stopped as everyone stared at me in fear. I was well known here, for reasons.

We would be staying here for awhile until the attack plans were completed. I estimated about three months before our first move.

We moved through the streets rather quickly. I didn't make eye contact with anyone, I didn't have to. Everyone moved out of my way. DAMN STRAIGHT. I was the well known and feared Uchiha who killed Orochimaru.

"AH, SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE HERE!" Madara appeared in front of me and squealed. It seemed when he was in public he kept the perfect façade of Tobi, not many knowing he was actually Madara Uchiha.

"lets get this over with" I growled at him. Fucking bastard had an irritating voice as Tobi. Not that I liked him any better as Madara.

"right this way Sasuke-kun and peeps!" he extended a hand in the direction we were to travel, signaling me to lead. I rolled my eyes and proceeded. This was going to be a LONG ass three months.

"_**I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard, handful of complaints but I cant help the fact that everybody can see these scars. I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel"**_

**Author's note:**

**New story! Sasuke is still with taka and Sakura is a bit different. She's basically legally psychotic and you will see that more later XD please R&R! let me know what you think!**


	2. Emi Haruno

**Sakura's view:**

Traveling was a relaxing part of missions. Leaping through forests and seeing the beauty all around, UNTIL, some stupid ass low life ninja get in your way and try to rob you, expecting the pretty ones to be the weakest. OHHHH how wrong they are…

"come on honey, we don't got all day" the tall, masked one snickered to his two little buddies. I just stared at them, daggers in my eyes.

"are you deaf?" one of the short ones mused. He held a kunai in a throwing position. If he threw it, I would end their life. If they touched me, I would end their life. If they even kept LOOKING at me, I would end their life. I just stood on a tree branch in front of them, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"she's to scared to speak. If you don't hand over all your shit now we will have to…. Punish you" the leader was obviously the tall one, he will be the first to die. _"cha! slow and painful!" _inner Sakura chimed.

"alright I'll give you to the count of three to start handing everything over!" the leader yelled out. This was my chance!

"one!" my fists clenched, jaw locked, face stone cold and emotionless, muscles tightened, and I was getting ready to attack.

"two!" his buddies leaned forward and smirked to each other. Fresh adrenaline pumped through my veins. _"lets do this!" _inner Sakura growled, fire spewing from her eyes.

"THREE!" the short ones sprung at me. I closed my eyes and lowered my head.

"alright baby I see how you wanna play!"

Right before they touched me I disappeared. They went flying over the branch and crashed into a tree behind it.

"where the fuck did she go?" the leader began to panic

I appeared behind him and grabbed his wrists, twisting them behind him and forcing him onto his knees with my foot pushing down on his back. He cried out in pain, the ear piercing screech was like a beautiful melody, and he was an instrument I would play.

"is this your so called 'punishment'?"

"who-who are you?" why do they all ask that? Its none of their fucking business! I pulled harder and he cried out again. His buddies brushed themselves off and stared up at us in complete shock. I grinned evilly from ear to ear. My eyes widening with the pleasure I got from this game.

"please! Stop hurting him! We'll leave!" the short ones begged for their silly little friends life. didn't they see that all that I wanted was a blood bath? Would killing this man give them an empty feeling, like it was all their fault? I hoped so…

I pulled harder and could hear his bones starting to crack as his screams got louder. Panic filled the eyes of the poor bastards. But I didn't feel pity, I found it hard to feel anything other than my pounding heart as I became more excited.

Finally I yanked and ripped both arms from their sockets. He screamed bloody murder and I enjoyed watching him fall flat on his face

I picked him up by his hair and arched his back up to face his friends. He cringed and opened his eyes that were filled with fear. I took one wicked glance at his friends to find them frozen in fear.

Pulling a kunai off the strap on my thigh I spun it around my finger twice before holding it in a stabbing position. My grin grew wider and wicked as I lifted him up more. His eyes closed and his face filled with anguish and torture. It's almost over my friend… and for the final act!…

I pierced his heart and slit his throat. Was both necessary? Nope. But I enjoyed the split seconds before his body went limp and his soul descended to whatever hell he came from.

I threw his body back down flat on his face once again in disgust.

His friends hadn't moved. They witnessed my dark side, and now they had to die also. I took out two kunai and flung them straight into the idiots skulls. They dropped dead where they stood and I smirked. Perfect aim every time.

Gathering my bloody weapons, I continued on my path.

When the adrenaline rush faded and I settled down, the old Sakura came back to haunt me.

"_those people.. You didn't need to kill them and you know it!" _"shut up" _"don't fool yourself into thinking your heartless while I'm here!" _

Not this bitch… it was my little 12 year old self that** had **a conscience coming back to haunt me. She would appear every now and then to spit in my face and make me feel those stupid fucking emotions to cloud my mind and bring my inner demons to haunt me.

I pushed her out and locked her up in the cage at the very back of my mind where she belonged and continued. Going to the sound village, where so much chaos and mayhem took place, where Orochimaru and Sasuke were, I needed to be emotionless. If I let my guard down even for one second, I could loose my life.

" _**cause I ain't 'playin' around, there's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way to up to back down! But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out. Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fucking black cloud still follows me around. But it's time to exercise these demons, these motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!"**_

Sasuke's view:

We settled into a large dark room in a secluded building away from the chaos. I sat at the end with taka on my right and Madara at my left.

"so Sasuke-kun, are you ready to prepare the attack on Konoha?" thank god he used his normal voice now

"Aa" I stayed completely stoic and emotionless.

"good. As you know, our goal is to capture the nine tailed kyuubi. Once we have him as well as the other tailed beasts we will be powerful, beyond your wildest imagination!" he paused and analyzed me for a moment "I would like you, Sasuke Uchiha to personally capture the nine tails. I understand he has sentimental value for you. This will test where your loyalty ultimately lies" I cocked an eyebrow

"you think that damned village, or any worthless villager in it means something to me? Have you forgotten I left that behind me and no longer feel for Konoha?" venom oozed from my words

"I suppose so, but this is just a precaution Sasuke-kun, nothing immensely personal. You will carry this out as soon as the kyuubi returns to the village in a week"

"wouldn't it be better to get him while traveling?" Karin piped in

"no. we will make Konoha aware of our presence and also not leave traces to where the kyuubi has been captured this way"

We nodded and got up, Madara teleported to who cares where. I stood up and walked out of the room, followed by team taka.

When we got outside we saw the destruction and mayhem in the streets of the sound. Everyone stopped and stared as we walked by

Any fuckers tried to mess with us, we'd kill them.

We found a place to stake out for the time being. It was an old hotel but still livable. The halls were dimly lit, the walls covered in blood stains and shadows creeping everywhere. But any place seems better after living with the snake himself.

"juugo, take the room next to mine. Suigetsu, take the room across from juugo. Karin, your room is across from mine" they nodded as juugo and Suigetsu parted into their assigned rooms. Karin remained in the hall and stared at me like I was something to eat. I turned and walked into my room before she could pounce. Fucking annoying red head.

The mission really wouldn't be difficult for me, a simple capture shouldn't be trouble at all, even if it is the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja I have to capture. Naruto will always be Naruto, a dimwit at best. Fuck Konoha, fuck everyone that lived in that village.

"_**I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedlyAnd all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balconyNo if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he"**_

Sakura's view:

About a day and a half later I was getting close to the sound village, no other miss-haps standing between me and my goal.

The entrance came into view, the chaos in the village getting louder with each spring as I sprung.

I crouched in a perfect assassin stance on the large wall containing the village. I looked down upon the villagers all mauling and destroying each other. It seemed to be a village that never slept due to mayhem, a perfect picture of the kind of village Orochimaru would be capable of creating.

I wondered why all these people stayed when the entrance was right below me, yet they chose to stay and rip each other to shreds like savages. Don't get me wrong, it entertained the hell out of me, but I would never stay in this village by choice. that's when it hit me.

"_these people are probably bound to these walls" _it made sense.

My heart stopped when I spotted a young girl, maybe 4 or 5 being beaten ruthlessly. My heart strings stretched and twisted, making me feel sick to my stomach. The child lived in this place? How did she survive? I didn't have much time to think before reacting.

I jumped down and flung three kunai into the barbaric men's skulls and wiped around with momentum to kick the last jackass in the face. The little girl lay cowering on the ground, covered in gashed, bruises and blood. She shook all over and didn't even looked at me as I lifted her bridal style, rather she looked through me. Fear was written all over her features and I wondered what kind of sick torture this child had been through, throughout her life.

Finding a rather secluded area I could hide the child and I in I managed to get away from the chaos and settle in a small cabin. It lacked lighting but had candles, proper bedding but the floor would do just as fine, and for food I had enough for us both for now.

Before I did anything I set her on the cabin floor and proceeded to set up traps and explosives all around within a mile of this place. If anyone tried to get by, BOOM! And it would be all over for them. When I was satisfied I returned and found the child exactly how I had left her.

Quickly I examined her wounds and healed them one by one until no scratch or bruise was seen on her entire body. She still hadn't blinked or moved on her own power and I started panicking, I had never seen someone this badly in shock, let alone a CHILD!

"listen, your going to be alright now. Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?" I sat her up and pulled her closer so she was looking into my eyes. Something in her snapped and she began screaming and thrashing

Covering her mouth with my hand I pulled her closer and hushed her until she coughed and settled down

"I'm really not here to hurt you! I promise! I want to help you! See? I made all your wounds all better!" I cooed and soothed the child by stroking her hair until the little tears in her eyes fell as she gave in and collapsed into my arms. I wrapped them securely around her as she wept into my red blouse. On the inside I cried for this child. So abused, abandoned, neglected.

We sat for almost an hour in that same position while she cried her little heart out and mine began breaking all over again. Old Sakura came into play with this child, and only wanted to take all her pain away and give her a new life. New Sakura told old Sakura it would only be trouble and weakness that we couldn't afford.

It was a battle between moral and intelligence. Heart and mind. But the longer I thought of it, the more leaving this child in this hell seemed out of the question.

When her tear ducts couldn't produce anymore tears she looked up at me, into my eyes. She was strikingly gorgeous for a child. She had long, jet black hair and green eyes that were slightly duller than mine, full of sadness and loneliness. Her body was so tiny and frail I knew she hadn't eaten in some time so I pushed her back a little bit and crossed my legs, reaching to my right for a my bag.

She watched with caution as I grabbed it and slowly brought it in front of me. I unzipped it and pulled out some salt crackers for her. When I showed her the food her eyes widened and a bit of drool came from the side of her mouth.

"tell me your name sweet heart" I talked in a soothing tone to calm the child

"I-I done have one, mommy and daddy were killded by da mostoes" she stared at the crackers as she spoke. Her voice was the most adorable little girl voice I had ever heard! My heart broke to confirm her being all alone to fend for herself. How she made it all this time bewildered me

"alright, I have some food and drink for you. When your done I'm going to clean you up so you wont be dirty okay?" she nodded slowly and I reached out to give her the crackers. She perked up and grabbed them from my hand and ate them as if it were the first time she had ever eaten food.

While she ate I pulled out a water tin and placed it next to her. She looked at it but kept eating. I examined her more closely.

She was an absolutely stunning child underneath the filth. She had pale, flawless skin and great muscle tone for her age. Other than being a little to skinny, she was perfect. She had a little button nose and adorable small ears. Her feet were so small and perfect as well as her hands. I fell in love with the child as I looked into her sweet little eyes surrounded by thick, long eyelashes and she looked back into mine. Right then, a bond grew as I felt the need to protect this child.

I tilted my head and smiled sweetly. Her face lit up and she gave a wide grin. Her perfect little smile and perfect little teethe dazzled me. She was way to precious to leave here. I made up my mind about 2 things. One: this child is coming back to Konoha with me, and two: her name

"I will call you… Emi. Emi Haruno. Do you like that name?" she ate and nodded while smiling at me and my heart melted. I tucked a few long stray hairs behind her ear and held her stroked the tears off her cheek. I felt like a mother already, I wanted to love and protect this child as my own. And unfortunately for the mission, I put her life before mine, meaning this was going to be one LONG, DIFFICULT mission and no one could know about her from now on. I needed to keep her safe, and I would die to protect her.

"_**this is the last night you'll spend alone! Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be! The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go, I'm everything you need me to be!"**_

**Author's note:**

**PLOT TWIST! Bet you didn't see this coming ne? thanks to all the reviewers :')! it made me giddy to read people liked the story XD and tsuchiya-sama I adore how you stay with my stories! You're my ff bff XD lol **

**So Emi= Japanese girl name meaning beautiful blessing (: cute eh? **

**What's gonna happen with the child, and how will Sasuke and Sakura meet up again you ask? Read and find out! Next update will be tomorrow! Please R&R (: xoxo's! **


	3. Reunion

Sakura's view:

Emi finished off all of the crackers and drank most of the water in the tin. I had set up a little bed for her where she would be more comfortable, I wouldn't be sleeping tonight anyways.

I took Emi to a clear spring nearby with a mapped out escape route to get away from all my traps. She smiled widely at me every time I looked at her and it warmed my cold heart every time.

As I walked I held her close to me, hugging her tightly to my chest as her body went limp with exhaustion when we got back to the cabin. I set her down on the little bed I made and covered her with a blanket I found.

I pulled it over her little shoulder and removed the hair from her face and neck, kissing her forehead. Words could not describe how much I had fallen in love with this sleeping child before me, and how any person could harm such a sweet, loving little girl I could never understand.

Once she had her little episode earlier and it was over she warmed up to me quickly, clinging to me as if I would disappear if she let me go, I loved every little bit of it.

I felt as if she were my child, like I was meant to find her and save her, loving her as my own. She held the old Sakura part of me and I couldn't picture myself ever abandoning this child. But staring at her sleeping face, knowing this was no place for her and I couldn't fully protect her here while I had a mission to complete, I knew what I had to do.

I couldn't leave her in this place even if it had a million traps around it. How would she get out if she needed to? How could she defend herself in my absence? I needed to get her out of this village and somewhere safe before I could even begin to worry about the mission.

Her fingers twitched a little bit, letting me know she was fully asleep. Now would be the best time if any. I packed up supplies and threw them over my shoulder, picking up the sleeping child carefully so to not wake her up and left.

I'll get her as far away as the darkness of the night would take me and in the morning, I would begin my mission.

Hours later just before the sun rose above the horizon I found a little cave by a waterfall. It was large and cozy inside, a perfect spot to keep Emi since the waterfall was rather calm and shallow, she couldn't drown in 4 inches of water

The beautiful sleeping blessing in my arms hadn't woken up yet as I set her on the soft grass in the cave and built a small fire. I sat down right beside her and stroked her hair while watching the fire dance. How would I go about this?

If I left, would she know how to take care of herself?

How much food would she need?

When would I be able to check on her?

What if some jackass came and tried to hurt her?

The answer came to me. She would never know the difference between me and a shadow clone! If I left one here to watch over her, and was careful not to exert to much chakra in battles, I could be with her at all times and still get the mission done! _"score one for Haruno!" _inner Sakura gave a thumbs up sign.

I quickly made the seals and one clone appeared, nodding to me. I kissed the little angels forehead and caressed her cheek one last time before traveling back to the sound village.

My heart felt heavy leaving her, but my clone would be more than capable of caring for her while I'm gone. I left enough food for 10 days. It should last long enough for me to at least find out where Madara is in the village before refilling the supplies and continuing the mission. I pulled on my cloak before entering the village.

The sound was quiet now. The villagers walked around all beaten and bruised and walking like zombies over some dead villagers. The sight was disgusting and haunting, I had never seen so much blood and dead bodies even in my line of work.

I saw dead bodies of children, searching the faces just to be sure Emi wasn't one of them. This mission was going to be difficult if my only view of this village would be self destruction, chaos and blood. Parents mourned over their children's deaths and some even knew it was THEY who caused it.

I gathered that at night, something evil possessed them. Maybe Orochimaru's experiments became monsters at night and had an uncontrollable need to kill even their own blood? I wasn't sure, but it was logical.

I thought of Emi, how she could have turned out to be just like them. Never in my life, had I seen something so sad. Loved ones killing loved ones. Who killed Emi's parents? Did they know what they were doing? It didn't matter I suppose but I couldn't help but question..

My mind was calculating every situation around me as always. I was 2 steps ahead of myself but frozen in time from my surroundings. I'd give ANYTHING to help these people, and hopefully, I can.

"_**I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain. I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we could make. I see the life, I see the sky, I'd give it all to see you fly! Yes we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the one's who made it. Watch the beauty of all our lives passing right before my eyes!"**_

Sasuke's view:

I didn't sleep at all the last few nights. Being in this place and witnessing my old sensei's creations at work made my insomnia even worse.

I walked through the streets of the sound, inspecting the damage done the previous night. It was like this every day. Orochimaru's experiments would hide within themselves until night time then emerge and rip people to shreds.

The beasts didn't care who they were killing, elderly, adult, teen, child, toddler, new born. It made no difference even if it were their own blood.

Orochimaru had been so proud of his creations, I hated them. I never wished death on any innocent people other than Konoha, I saw no reason for playing with their lives as he did.

The zombies around me who would normally cower at the sight of me didn't have enough energy to even notice my presence, it irritated me. These people have no reason to live anymore, their lives were already destroyed. All that is left for them is to kill each other and that was slowly progressing.

I heard a soft sobbing coming from an abandoned building. It was out of pure curiosity that I followed it, not sympathy. In the dark corner of the small building was an experiment that had never turned back human. The human emotions must be in play if it was sobbing, but it must still have the bloodlust of the monster it was.

I walked in, accidentally kicking a little stone. The monster immediately stopped sobbing and raised its head. My heart stopped but I would never show it on the outside. Its head slowly turned until one of it's eyes spotted me

It got up and spun around, fangs bared as me, bloodlust in its eyes.

I turned and began walking outside into the rising daylight, but a terrible shriek rippled from the monsters throat and stopped me in my tracks. If it wants to kill someone now, it will, unless I kill it. I didn't like killing, but in order to keep chaos from arising even in daylight hours this was necessary.

The monster lunged at me, its claws outstretched and teeth gaping. I turned and swung my arm into its neck, sending it into the wall. It slumped to the hard ground as I raised my snake sword. I brought it down and decapitated the beast before it had a chance to do anything.

I didn't look at what I had done, instead I turned and walked outside.

I sat on the wall above the entrance to the village and watched the villagers start to pick themselves up again.

A familiar chakra caught my eye as it neared me. I couldn't identify it but it was strong and cold, similar to Madara's but all too different to be his. It neared the village at an astonishing rate.

I stood up on the wall and waited to see who it was, but I couldn't see anything or anyone as it passed me and entered the village. I furrowed my eyebrows at not being able to see it. This person was fast, and definitely strong.

It slowed to a normal pace in the village but disappeared into the crowd of villagers. I searched the faces and bodies for the source but to no veil. It's like a _ghost _chakra. A dark cloaked figure caught my eye, the chakra must be coming from him!

I jumped down from the wall quietly and followed the chakra, masking my own until it was barely there.

He moved through the crowd slowly until reaching a point where no villagers had gone, a secluded area. He took a strange route and jumped onto buildings, crawling under houses that were raised by stakes, hopping over fences and boulders until approaching a small cabin. I silently copied every movement, there had to be a reason he would take such a strange route just to get to this point.

When it went inside I followed it, the chakra disappearing now. I guessed he masked his chakra as well..

When I got closer I realized it was a feminine chakra. But what girl had I come in contact with that was so powerful? I couldn't remember, but it was intoxicating.

I walked up to the cabin, determined to identify this person. I grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it.

Pushing the door open a little I could see the dark figure standing without the cloak in the darkness of the cabin. I swung the door open, knowing I had been identified. The dark figure's chakra blared and filled the room like fire

It seemed cold and haunted, strong and determined. It was a good match for mine, maybe this would be a nice challenge.

I stepped inside the darkness

"identify yourself" I ordered. It stiffened

"what? You don't remember me Uchiha?" she oozed venom from every word. The voice sounded so familiar, it rung bells in my head but I couldn't put my finger on it!

"tell me your name" I stayed cold and stoic, but on the inside I was searching for where I knew that voice

She bent down and pictured something that looked like candles and a match box up, I activated my sharingan and readied my stance

She swiftly took out one match and lit the candle, but held it down so I couldn't quite see her face

Throwing the match box aside she swung all her hair behind her, it was long and looked to be an odd color

She slowly raised the candle until it was level with her shoulder, her features lit up and I froze

"Sakura" I questioned on the inside, but stated on the outside

"give the boy a fucking prize" she sneered sarcastically.

She was so different now. So grown and matured. She filled out in all the right placed, her boobs and butt being huge now, her muscle tone was perfect as well, and she had grown her hair back out even longer than it was when we were twelve. She looked even stronger, her eyes fierce as if fire could spew from them

"what are you doing here?" I narrowed my eyes

"oh ya know, just visiting an old _friend_" she was lying through her teeth

"…."

"you always did have a way with words Uchiha.. This visit was pleasant, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do"

"_**I see your motives inside… decisions to hide. FUCK! Back off I'll take you on! Headstrong to take on anyone!"**_

Sakura's view:

When I saw him come in something jolted inside of me, and I felt sick to my stomach.

On the outside I was completely emotionless and strong, on the inside I was slightly afraid and unsure of what was going to happen.

"you always did have a way with words Uchiha. This visit was pleasant, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do" I'm a good liar, but he wasn't fooled

"you will leave this village immediately or be executed" so cold and stoic.. Nothing left in his eyes that held the old Sasuke. So the rumors were true…

I refused to feel for him, not even pity. And hell will freeze over when I let him order me around as if I couldn't take care of myself

"aw but I like it here, it's so nice with all the blood and murder. I think I'll stay" I stretched my arms up and yawned to piss him off.

Anger flashed in his eyes and pleasure filled my being. Inner Sakura was snickering at how easily worked up the Uchiha brat always was, at lease that would never change

"I will not tell you again, get OUT of here Sakura. You don't belong here" seriously, did it look like I cared?

"nah I'll stay. Good seeing you again Uchiha, you can leave the way you barged in" he cocked an eyebrow, as if I just challenged him. Which actually, I DID!

I wonder what an almighty Uchiha's blood would taste like after all it's been through…

I wanted so much to scream at him, but I would never show it. I couldn't let him know I cared for him the slightest bit. On the inside, I was so unsure of what to do, how he would react. On the outside, my façade was so perfect.

"_**I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident. Cause you don't understand, I do what I can and sometimes I don't make sense. I am what you don't want to say, but I've never had a doubt, it's like no matter what I do, I cant convince you for just once to hear me out"**_

Sasuke's view:

She was just pissing me off now. Cocky little bitch thinking she's all bad ass.

I cocked my eyebrow and watched her blow out the candle slowly. Her lips curved perfectly, they had also filled out better. She was obviously HOT, but I would never admit it

She bent down and put the candle on the floor. She turned her back on me and cocked her head to the side to look at me

"I said leave, god your annoying Uchiha" and then I snapped

You NEVER turn your back on an opponent, and turning her back on me was the deadliest mistake of her life

"_**he tip toes from brick to brick, and skips the cracks or he gets sick, counting sheep, loosing sleep, now his eyelids are heavy set. Run for it, they're on the prowl, these demons never make a sound. Cries ignored, this cardboard box will keep him dry for now"**_

**Author's note:**

**Emi is like a daughter to Sakura to answer some questions (: sorry I didn't update last night I worked on both stories and I haven't finished the next chapter of my other one yet, but it will be finished either today or tomorrow! Thanks for R&R so far! I'm liking the numbers! XD ALSO, the last quote was from an AMAZING song called hush hush by set it off. They are a brand new band and I encourage people to listen to the song because it's my new obsession!**

**Oh and um, one of the reviewers made a nice observation too! I read it and I was like SOMEONE is a smart cookie! Lmfao good job person I will not name ;) **

**Sakura takes Emi to safety out of the horrible village and a clone of herself is taking care of Emi now while Sakura works on her mission. Sasuke wonders the village and unknowingly follows Sakura back to her cabin. When he discovers Sakura and found her to be all THIS he doesn't exactly know how to act now does he? Sakura learns to turn her back on Sasuke, I figured some people would like that. What will happen now that they have met? What's going to happen with Emi? You just gotta wait and find out! XD**

**Please R&R! you guys are SOOO awesome and encouraging I really appreciate it (: the more reviews I get the more excited I am to write the next chapter and update sooner ;D**


	4. Captured

Emi's view:

I woke up and saw the nice lady sitting beside me. She looked over at me when I yawned and smiled at me. She made me feel so much better! She reminded me so much of my mommy with her green eyes, and she acted so much like my mommy.

"good morning sleepy head!" the nice lady chuckled and brushed the hair from my face as I wiped my eyes.

I blinked twice and realized I was in a cave right by a pretty waterfall. Why was I here?

"uh mommy.." her eyes went wide and I realized what I said, but I want her to be my mommy now since my old mommy is.. Dead.

"why are we here?" her face softened

"it's safer here for awhile, then we can go back to my village and I promise you'll love it! You have to be a good girl for me while we're here though okay?" my new mommy was so pretty, I love her long pink hair and how her eyes are green like mine! Her skin was so soft and smooth and I loved it!

"tell me about your village mommy" I pleaded while crawling into her lap and snuggling into her. She wrapped her arms around me and it's the first time I had felt safe and warm since mommy and daddy died.

"well… its beautiful and friendly. it's a HUGE village and there's pretty lakes, trees, flowers and animals everywhere! The villagers are so nice and yodaime will just love you to pieces! The village name is Konohagakure-"

She told me all about Konoha and the people there, she told me I would have an uncle Naruto and aunt Ino when I got home and they would love me just as much.

But something was missing..

"mommy" she stopped talking and looked down at me

"do I have a daddy?" I could hear her heart begin to thump and she looked sad.. I don't want mommy to look sad! She bit her bottom lip and I felt bad, I upset mommy!

"what's wrong mommy?"

"nothing sweetie. No, you don't have a daddy" she looked up at the waterfall and everything went quiet. I cuddled into mommy again and she hugged me tighter, so I knew mommy wasn't mad at me. Her heart stopped for a second and she tensed under me, I looked up to see fear frozen on her face

I looked to where mommy was looking and saw a man standing there with an orange mask that only showed one eye, he looked scary and my heart started thumping, mommies was racing a mile a second

"well, well. What do we have here?" his voice sounded stupid but scary. I didn't like this man, he looked dangerous

"who's that mommy?" she hushed me and continued to stare at the man who came closer

"mommy? Sakura Haruno, top secret leaf village assassin and.. Mommy? To make things even more interesting, it seems you are only a clone.. Where is the _real _Sakura Haruno?" I really didn't like this man! And what is a shadow clone?

"mommy!" I held on tighter to mommy, gripping her arms and burying my face in her chest

"aw.. How cute. I'm assuming you followed me to my village, correct? Why would you bring your daughter? She could get…. Hurt" the evil man laughed and came closer. Something triggered in my brain and suddenly I felt like I knew everything that was going on

My new mommy's name is Sakura Haruno, she comes from Konoha, she is an assassin on a mission and this is a shadow clone, or copy of herself made to stay with me and keep an eye on me while she is in the sound village. She is after Madara, the man standing in front of me who disguises himself as Tobi. My brain flooded with information and thoughts that didn't seem to be my own. Visions of different ways of escaping came to mind and I didn't know how I figured all of it out.

Medical abilities and special techniques of different kinds sponged their way in and I felt like I knew much more beyond my years.

Why was this happening? My brain hurt from all the information coming in!

I held the sides of my head and buried my face even more into mommy's clone's chest.

"mommy! Make it stop!"

Sakura's view:

My back was still turned to the Uchiha brat standing by my door, Sasuke came full force at me, eyes blazing red

I turned around and spin-kicked him upside his head. He went flying into the cabin wall.

I smirked as he crashed into the hard wood

"to much for ya, ey Sasuke?" he growled at me and I almost burst out laughing. Was the Uchiha getting _annoyed _with me already? HAH!

"ch. I'll make you regret that" he spat poisonously

Next I knew he was behind me, ready to thrust his stupid chidori sword into my back. Before he stabbed me I back flipped so I was now behind him. I was about the deliver a chakra filled fist to the back of his chicken ass head when something twitched in my head. Images of Emi flooded my mind and I felt as if she were in trouble. I froze and he turned, punching me straight across the face

"ugh!" I went crashing into the wall behind me. Before I could get up and recover he stabbed his chidori snake sword into my abdomen. Pain filled my being but my mind focused on Emi. What was happening to her? I saw her terrified face and heard her horrified screams all around me, was I going crazy?

"your not fighting back… to scared to hit me now?" he mocked me. If I hadn't been so focused on trying to sense Emi through the pain I would have decked him.

I let the chidori sword stay in me and continued to loose blood. Emi is in trouble, and that is all I care about. I needed to get away and make sure she's alright, but I started loosing consciousness as the chidori numbed my body and eventually my mind.

"I win" he sneered before I passed out

Sasuke's view:

So she was a little more skilled than I imagined. She got a good hit on me, but in the end the outcome was exactly how I pictured it.

She went limp with my chidori sword in her abdomen as it spread threw her body. I expected her to die by now, but she merely went unconscious.

"I win" I sneered just before she totally went under.

I removed my sword. I really had no interest in killing her, just showing her who was more powerful than who, and it was a clear victory on my end and she better realize that. I heard footsteps behind me

"very good Sasuke-kun. I had been looking all over for Sakura-chan when I heard she was looking for me" Madara stood behind me. I peered at him from the corner of my eye

He held a small child in his arms, she looked unconscious. What could he possibly want with the child?

"who is the child?"

"Sakura-Chan's daughter" my insides twitched, but I didn't know why. Sakura had a child? Since when? This child looked t old to be hers

"let's get these two back to the hide out Sasuke-kun. Would you be a gentleman and carry Sakura-chan?" did I have a choice?

I grumbled a little but picked up my injured pink haired ex-teammate bridal style and followed Madara back to the hideout.

When we got back to the hideout we locked Sakura in a cell and put the child in a separate sound-proof room.

Sitting on the outside of her cell, I watched the rise and fall of Sakura's chest as her head hung. She was held high off the ground by wrist chains and she also had clamps on her ankles. Madara put some chakra control on them so she couldn't break them

I got a real good look at her now.

She was the spitting image of perfection in a man's eyes. Long, silky hair. Striking eyes. Perfect muscle tone. Huge, perky boobs. Nice, bubble ass. Creamy skin, long legs… yeah she was perfect. But her attitude made her even HOTTER. She called _me _annoying, and told _me _to leave.. Odd.

I had to admit, she had grown in skill just as much as in appearance. When she punched me it had been harder than any man had ever hit me. The yodaime had taught her well. I wonder what other skills she had I have yet to know about

"she's a beauty isn't she Sasuke-kun?" Madara walked out of the darkness and stood above me

"hn" I could see amusement in his eye

"what do you want her for?" I really was curious to know..

"she came here to kill me.. I need her for.. Reasons. Do you not know what she is now?" I cocked an eyebrow

"an assassin. She came here to kill me" he chuckled "but that's not happening now is it Sasuke-kun?"

"so your keeping her child for bait reasons?"

"… The child is valuable. It seems she is an experiment of Orochimaru's"

My blood froze. How on _earth _did this _child _survive one of the snakes experiments?

**Author's not:**

**So I couldn't find lyrics to fit right -.- **

**I had to make a cliff ;D **

**I'm sorry to a reviewer for not making a lemon, but patience is a virtue and will not go unnoticed and unrewarded ;]**

**ALSO, I would LOVE to hear what people think about Emi being one of Orochimaru's experiments. Another plot twist! So what do you think happened? What abilities do you think she possesses? What will happen when Sakura wakes up in a prison cell? What is going to happen to Emi now that Madara has information on her? You just have to read and find out! But I would love to know what you think in reviews (:**

**I go by reviews now sorta so when I get inspiration from a number of reviews I update ;) **

**My other story will be updated in 2 days or so, sorry it's taking so long but I'm having fun with this one lmfao please R&R! love you guys! xoxo**


	5. Snake returns, new suspicions

Sasuke's view:

My blood froze. How on _earth _did this _child _survive one of the snakes experiments?

"it seems she is not technically Sakura-chan's biological child but she has part Sakura-chan and of _you _in her. My guess is Orochimaru extracted skills and bloodline limits from anyone he saw potential in. she also has the potential of byakugan as well. This child is perfection"

"how does she have part of Sakura and I in her?"

"you lived with Orochimaru for two and a half years, in that time, he had extracted numerous amounts of DNA from you, which is why she mostly looks like you, also having potential for the sharingan. She has Sakura-chan's strength and medical knowledge. She have the Huuga taijutsu abilities and the genius of all of you combined. I have her records if you would like to see them"

"take me" I got up and followed him to the room he put the child in.

she lay unconscious on the table with wrist and ankle irons holding her down as if she were an escaped prisoner. Her face looked so troubled as she slept, there's no way she could be a threat to any one.

Madara took out some scrolls and folders and tossed them to me. I opened and read through each one carefully, each new discovery about this child amazed me to no end. So this is what he had been working on when I wasn't around.. Sick BAKA!

Apparently he had extracted DNA from the top ninja he found who had skills above his own, including bloodline limits. She had all the potential of Uchiha, Haruno, Huuga, and UZUMAKI put together!

She was mostly made from my DNA, since I was around and tested on as well. He created this child to originally be just a test subject, but something went terribly right and her cells were made just perfect enough to become his next vessel.

She was originally to be a farmer's daughter, but she was extracted from her mother straight from the womb before fully developing. The original photo of her showed her to be blonde with blue eyes and tanner skin. My DNA changed her appearance.

Orochimaru and his sick sense of humor began conducting experiments and found she had accepted all the right effects and outcomes he searched for, and MORE. When I came to him, he extracted my DNA and tested to see if bloodline limits could be transfused, finding her mind absorbed every bit of my DNA and unlocked parts of her brain that were normally out of reach, giving her all the same skills and techniques I was capable of.

Sakura's DNA was extracted and transfused next. She gained her medical knowledge and gifted chakra control. She inherited Sakura's small, almost button nose and her vivid green eyes also.

She was gifted Naruto's large amount of chakra and speed.

From the Huuga clan, she received their bloodline limit, the byakugan. Also, Neji's superior skill in taijutsu.

In other words, she was perfect just as Madara described her.

Orochimaru gave her mind the illusion of being a normal child with a family, saying they had been killed by his monsters. In a way, it wasn't lying since her biological family HAD been killed by his monsters when he got the idea of making the perfect child to grow into the perfect vessel, and who would expect he would transfer to a female vessel? Right now, her mind is still developing. She will discover these abilities little by little if Orochimaru is correct.

It was smart, it was cruel, it was everything I would expect from him. But it felt so _WRONG._

I finished the last scroll and looked at the before and after of the child. How mine and Sakura's features were dominant in the child, and how she turned out so perfect. I was almost proud, but she wasn't my child, nor was she my responsibility. Though I couldn't help but wonder what Madara wanted with her now..

"what do you need her for?" he analyzed me

"if you must know, she will be raised as my child and share the same hatred for this corrupt ninja world. She will destroy it one day when she is grown, and _I_ will have the last laugh"

It was smart, and this child would grow to be perfectly capable of it if she were to remain in good health long term from all the experimenting.

"what are you going to do with Sakura?"

"she has already been accepted by this child as her mother. I will brain wash Sakura of every memory , and replace them with artificial memories of Sakura-chan, this child and I as a family. I will do the same for the child, and they will both believe we are a real family"

My eyelid twitched as something in me snapped. Anger bubbled and I could feel my mind clouding with pure, unadulterated _RAGE_.

"_**what do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly? Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams, or give into sad thoughts that are maddening? Do I sit here and try to stand it, or do I try to catch them red-handed? Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness, or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?"**_

Sakura's view:

Why do I feel like I'm hanging off the ground?

I came to my senses and found I really WAS hanging off the ground by chains. And to make things even MORE peachy, I realized there were ankle chains on me as well and I was in a PRISON cell!

"_damn fucking Uchiha's gonna get it now!" _"fucking Sasuke!"

Alright, so I was hanging off the ground by chains, chains were breakable to people with my kind of strength.

I pulled my wrists apart and began trying to pull the chains apart, but found I didn't have the strength to do it. The chains seemed to be chakra absorbing, just GREAT!

Luckily, one thing I have discovered is that the enemy will never confiscate a weapon or bobby pin that is inside of you!

With my nail I dug into my wrist, feeling around for the bobby pins I hid incase of situations like this. I found one!

It hurt like a bitch, but I pulled it out. The crimson liquid spilled from the gash in my wrist but I ignored it and began picking the lock.

Madara isn't as smart as he thinks he is for not watching me. I skillfully picked it within a minute and fell to the floor when the chains released my wrist.

Immediately, I felt the strength and chakra returning to my upper body. I placed the bobby pin back into my wrist and healed the wound shut. Assassins have plenty of tricks up their sleeves. Literally.

When I had enough strength I pulled apart the chains on my ankles and massaged them till they weren't sore. I cracked my back and stretched out while thinking of a way out of this cell. There were no vents, the bars were obviously made of chakra and if I touched them I would get shocked. I had no weapons that would be useful. "damnit" I mentally cursed. There was no way out!

"you're a crafty little one aren't you Sakura-chan? Breaking free from my chains after deceiving your 'daughter' with a shadow clone that could barely protect her, hiding her in a cave believing she would be safe while you searched for me to KILL me. It was smart, but I'm smarter" he came from no where and stood in front of my cell

"what did you do with her?" I snarled at him, half tempted to rip the bars if it were possible

"relax Sakura-chan.. She is in good care. Your former teammate is caring for her while I came to talk to you"

"I'll KILL both of you if either of you touch her"

"easy, easy!" he put up his hands

"don't you fucking tell me to relax when you have my fucking child and I'm in a fucking cell you baka! Let me out of here at once!"

"you would try to kill me if I did"

"damn straight. Ill fucking rip your head off and shove it up your ass, teleport THAT shit MADARA UCHIHA"

"so you know all about me ne?"

"I know everything about my victims. I know all about your past, all your skills and abilities. don't think I go around fire without being able to put it out. Ill fucking take you out first chance I get"

"do you want to know about your beloved Sasuke Uchiha?" I froze. How did the baka know anything about me?

"yes, I know all about you and how you _love _my new partner. You know what he has been up to? he wants to CRUSH your leaf village for all it's wrong doings just as much as I do. And that pretty little 'daughter' of yours, she is going to be a key advantage in my ultimate goal"

"your fucking sick, you lie through your teeth" venom leaked into every word and my eyes spewed fire around the daggers in my eyes"

"I'm not lying. Want to know the best part?" I hissed venomously. He chuckled and shook his head

"YOU will also help me in fulfilling my dream. don't you feel lucky?"

"the hell I wont!"

"you will have no choice soon enough"

"fuck you"

"ill hold you to that"

"would you like me to leave you two alone?" my eyes tore away from Madara and to the right of my cell where Kabuto stood. I barely recognized him as he somehow slowly took on the form of Orochimaru. What the HELL is going on

"Kabuto, nice of you to finally show up. You know my terms, have you concluded yours?" Kabuto took a few steps forward and smirked at me

"well, if it isn't Konoha's cherry blossom. Nice to see you again Sakura-chan"

"bite me stupid snake" he narrowed his eyes

"that could be arranged" he hissed and fresh adrenaline leaked into my veins

"lets not be hasty. What are your terms Kabuto?"

"I want Sasuke-kun" he turned his attention back to Madara. My blood froze and the ice in my heart chipped. Snakes just love Sasuke don't they?

Madara contemplated for a second

"after the war… he's all yours. HOWEVER, I have someone I would like you to see. I'm sure SHE will jog some of Orochimaru's memories"

Who was he talking about?

"where is my daughter?" I was running thin on patience, and time.

"she is perfectly fine, Kabuto will be happy to see her I'm sure. So, if you will excuse us.."

They began walking off and I all but tore the place apart as punching the walls became the brightest idea I had at the moment

How the hell was I suppose to save Emi? Let alone get myself out of here?

"_**if I could find you now things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever. I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together"**_

Sasuke's view:

Madara left me with the child. I sat on the floor against the wall and focused on anything but how wrong I felt bringing a child into this mess.

I heard footsteps approaching the door to my right, but they were followed by more footsteps.

The door opened and revealed Madara, followed by KABUTO. My sharingan activated

"relax Sasuke-kun! Kabuto is here to help us!"

I deactivated my sharingan but narrowed my eyes, analyzing his every movement. If he took one more step in my direction, I'd send the little puppy dog snake into oblivion.

He watched me, not like he didn't trust me, but with WANTING in his eye. I wanted so badly to destroy him.

"its nice to see you again Sasuke-kun" his voice was cynical and menacing, but it was Kabuto after all and not someone I was particularly afraid of

"hn"

"Sakura-chan sure has grown hasn't she Sasuke-kun?" did he expect me to care? "she sure is a pretty little blossom now, dangerous too" he winked and I wanted to cringe. Sakura will always be the little annoying fan girl in my mind no matter how **incredibly sexy, mouth watering, those hips, that skin those eyes and lips, that FIRE inside **I stopped myself.

She came here for one reason, to kill Madara and nothing more. Her plans got fucked up but she didn't come here for me.

"now, look at the child on the table and tell me what you think" Madara ordered, calling Kabuto's attention

Kabuto shifted his gaze to the small girl laying on the table fast asleep and his eyes widened, rushing over to her

"this-this child. She belongs to ME! Is she injured?" he panicked and I could see a bit of a bond must have formed between Orochimaru or Kabuto and this child for he looked like a protective father… it was a disgusting sight

"she is just unconscious. But I would like you to tell me all about her"

He stroked her slightly flushed cheek and looked at her lovingly

"she is my prize possession. Orochimaru-sama and I that is. I extracted her from the womb when she could finish developing on her own, expecting a boy but she has turned out to be a rather special case"

I wanted to kill him more than ever for touching the child! And what did he mean by "special case"?

"specify please" Madara looked intrigued

"well, her cells have some natural ability to be morphed into anything I desired. I implanted special DNA and cells from… qualified, elite ninja into her and her cells soaked them in like a sponge to water. Her pretty little face and shape changed over time into what she is now. If I am correct, she should have; inhuman strength, elite taijutsu and genjutsu abilities, a rare, large amount of chakra, and special bloodline limits like the sharingan and byakugan. Other developments came into play that I never got the chance to study, but now that I have my little seedling back I can perform all the necessary tests and adjustments! Thank you for returning her to me!"

He took the child's hand and kissed it, stroking her face again while inspecting her body. Pervert. I outta just take him out right now, how much help could he REALLY be anyway?

"I am not returning her. She belongs to me now. She wasn't part of our deal, and she will not become a part of our deal. I wanted Intel on her is all"

"ah, but if I have her, I will no longer need Sasuke-kun!" I tensed. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?

"when did I become part of your "deal"?"

Madara looked at me warily

"what he means is that he wanted to see if sharingan could transfer into him" he lied through his teeth I could tell.. But I wasn't going to say anything about it. FOR NOW.

"Sasuke-kun, I would like you to check on Sakura-chan, she has been acting rather… barbaric in her time here" he wanted to get rid of me so he could plan behind my back. Not that I cared

So Sakura's awake now ne? I would like to see how she felt about this.. Not that it made a difference, her new psychotic side just intrigued me slightly. I like it.

"_**she's fresh to death, she'll be the death of you. Seduction leads to destruction. She's fresh to death, she'll be the death of me. She's fresh, she's fresh but not so clean"**_

**Author's note:**

**Now you know a bit about Emi! But I'm not done with her yet ;D**

**Kabuto isn't dead yet, and he has Orochimaru in him of course. **

**Madara works up an evil scheme, and Sakura is beginning to loose her mind. BEGINNING. Meaning she HASN'T yet. **

**So what do YOU as REVIEWERS, think Emi's other 'developments' will be? I'm interested to see what you think and next chapter you get to see if your as dark humored as me ;) lmfao**

**Oh, and Sasuke and Sakura talk next chapter… wonder how THAT'S gonna go… HAHA! Anyways!… thank you to everyone SOOOO much for reading my story and reviewing. You guys keep me going and it's so encouraging. Nice to know that MY writing style and sick humor entertain others instead of trying to go off of what I want in the manga XD that's sooo hard to do honestly lol**

**Please R&R! xoxo'z (:**


	6. Deceitful

Sasuke's view:

Walking down the hallway I heard more and more crumbling and banging coming from where Sakura's cell is. "_fucking annoying kunoichi" _I grumbled to myself

The ground began rumbling the closer I got and I could feel the pinkette's chakra dance all around me

When I got to her cell I looked inside where she stood, fighting stance, fist in the wall, face full of pure furry. It really was a sight to see, she looked even more attractive when pissed.

This time however, I could actually see her full face and form fully awake. She glanced over at me and immediately stopped all action. All the furry and emotion faded from her face and her muscles relaxed, but still tensed.

She stood completely still, arms at her sides. Her face turned toward me with a bored expression. Her eyes didn't have the fire I craved, but a small spark of an almost faded flame loomed in them. She looked like a ghost of her once cheery self

"well what the hell could _you _possibly want Uchiha" her tone was vicious, betraying her emotionless eyes

"stop hitting walls"

"and if I don't?" she raised an elegant eyebrow at me. Where did this ATTITUDE come from?

"I'll make you" I stayed emotionless but the threat was clear. She smirked evilly which is the LAST thing I would have expected, this Sakura is a _freak_

"I'd _love_ to see that. Last time you had me distracted. Now, I'm just pissed off. Let me out of here and we'll BUMP" her grin grew wider and my hot temper kicked in

"Sakura, you're the same weak little child I left years ago"

"and you're the same egotistic, arrogant, ignorant tyrant I stopped caring for years ago. Power doesn't make up for blindness"

"I'M blind? YOUR delusional"

"how am I the delusional once, when your still here waiting to become that snakes next body still huh? You think you get to fulfill everything you want without paying?" she demanded, teeth bared and eyes glaring daggers

Once I crush the leaf I don't care what happens as long as the Uchiha name is cleansed

"that is for me to deal with and you to know nothing about. Quit pretending like you know ANYTHING about me when you know NOTHING"

"CORRECTION, I know EVERYTHING. I've BEEN on both sides now" she got quieter towards the end and walked closer, stopping in front of the bars.

"what's that suppose to mean? you don't know ANYTHING about how I've felt for so long now, and if you don't stop pretending like you do I'll SHOW you what real pain feels like!"

She lowered her head and smirked, eyes emotionless

"you already have Uchiha. I should thank you for that. The only reason I didn't kill you on the spot, is because Naruto would never forgive me. don't fool yourself into thinking you're the only one hurting. EVERYONE is hurting. Most of them are, because of YOU"

And she closed her eyes and turned her back to me again, walking toward the back of her cell. The anger bubbled over and I felt like EXPLODING on this little assassin bitch. But I knew she would be suffering an even worse fate soon. Emi is even in it which made me feel sick, but a little more pleasure knowing the most important person to her will suffer with her.

If she were anyone else, I would have killed her. But Madara's plans would be ruined.

The future bride of Madara Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and her "daughter" Emi Haruno. I chuckled slightly to myself and she stopped, cocking her head to the side.

"what's so funny?"

"_**cute face, slim waste. She's got 'em in a craze yeah we think he's going crazy. When she speaks it makes me grind my teeth, yet he still thinks she's amazing. And she's been playing games ever since 98. Shallow is as shallow does, yeah, some people never change"**_

Sakura's view:

I turned my back and faced the dark wall of my cell. The Uchiha disgusted me every time I looked into his soulless black eyes, beautiful as they were.

I didn't have the erratic heartbeat, no butterflies. I didn't feel a thing for him, yet somehow so much. It irritated me to no end how CLUELESS and STUPID he was. I could care less if he went with Kabuto, but that would mean that everything Naruto stands for is crushed.

He chuckled lowly in the background, his deep velvet voice ringing in my head. I started to smell blood, and it wasn't mine. The urge to kill him increased immensely with each passing moment and each wasted breath. I didn't know why I even bothered to talk to a dead man, trying to get him to wake the fuck up and realize what was happening.

I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING!

I cocked my head to the side and looked back at him, completely stoic.

"what's so funny?"

"you worked so hard to become what you are now. Soon enough, it wont even matter. THAT'S what's so funny"

"how do you figure?"

"Madara wants you. And your 'child'"

My heart stopped. What could he want with Emi?

I turned and grabbed the bars, shock waves were sent through my entire body but I ignored it and continued to growl in utter rage at the Uchiha

"it seems she has things he wants. He also WANTS you. Once you are brainwashed, all your hard work and determination and everything you stood for will be destroyed right in front of my eyes" he looked like a maniac, but I'm pretty sure I beat him in mental disorders ten fold

"THE HELL IT WONT! IF HE SO MUCH AS TOUCHES THAT CHILDS HEAD I WILL RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AND SHRED HIM TO PIECES, BURNING THEM TO ASHES UNTIL HE IS NOTHING BUT DUST AND DIRT!"

I was far passed _enraged ._ I was borderline Psychotic

"you wont even know the difference. Looks like _you_ will be an Uchiha after all Sakura" he looked all to cocky, and my heart pounded erratically, my mind clouded in pure bloodlust. I want so badly to spill the hebi teme's blood all over this floor!

But I did the worst thing you could do to a person. Play mind games. I wasn't going to let him win on anything ever again. He wanted me mad, furious, venomous. Instead, I will give him bipolar. Happy and cheerful

I smiled sweetly at the dumbass in front of me and let go of the bars, the shocking feeling faded quickly

"your right. I will be an Uchiha in that way. And Madara _is _after all, more powerful than you. He is also smarter, his _own_ man. He would be a much better fit for me" I clasped my hands together in front of me like I did when I was twelve and smiled, pretending to be in some fantasy about Madara.

And oh boy did he get pissed.

"_**I loved you, you made me, hate me. You gave me hate, see? It saved me. AND THESE TEARS ARE DEADLY! You feel that? I rip back, every time you try to steal that! You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no, FUCK THAT! It was MY heart! MY life! It was MY start! It was YOUR knife! And THIS strife, it dies, THIS life, and THESE lies! And THESE lung have sung this song for TOO LONG! And it's true, I hurt to! Remember, I LOVED YOU!"**_

Sasuke's view:

"your right. I will be an Uchiha in that way. And Madara _is_ after all, more powerful than you. He is also smarter, his _own_ man. He would be a much better fit for me" she smiled and clasped her hands. Sending me back to when we were twelve and her hands were always in that oh-so-innocent position.

Rage filled my being and I couldn't help it anymore. WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY MADARA IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ME? THAT'S A FUCKING LIE! And how is he a better match for her than me… whatever. THAT doesn't matter. If I needed a cocky, loud mouth whore, I could always go to Karin.

Speaking of the devil…

"SASUKE-KUN!" down the hall came my three, so called 'companions', looking for me.

"down here" I closed my eyes and relaxed a little, hiding the rage. Sakura seemed to 'snap out of' whatever Madara fantasy she was in and smirked devilishly at me, turning and walking to the wall to lean on it and watch

"Sasuke-kun we were looking ALL OVER for you! Where have you been?" was it her business? I think not.

"the plans have been.. Rearranged" I looked over at Sakura as my team got closer. When they were a few feet in front of me they turned their heads, all shocked at the devil woman in the prison cell

"yo, who is she Sasuke?" Suigetsu's eyes widened and a devil grin plastered on his face that sent a weird angry feeling into the pit of my stomach. I sneered at him

"my ex-teammate. But she is nothing special, yet. Madara wants to 'claim' her, so I wouldn't bother" she snickered at me in an amused way. I really didn't get what was so funny

"awe. Too bad. She's HOT" he raised his eyebrows in a "ya know what I mean" kind of way. I rolled my eyes and looked back at her. She looked a little TOO pleased with herself

"don't waste your time" I turned and walked away, leaving a fuming Sakura

"_**aint no way I'mma let YOU stop me from causing mayhem, and when I say I'mma DO something I DO IT! I don't give a DAMN what you think! I'm doin' this for ME. SO FUCK THE WORLD!"**_

Sakura's view:

"don't waste your time" Sasuke spat before walking away. OH, THE BOY IS LOOKING TO DIE!

The red head annoying fan girl glared at me, if only looks could kill…

The shark boy looked at me and smirked, admiration in his eyes.

The tall, orange haired one looked warily at me. He looked dangerous from what I could tell, but I know I could take him if needed.

"lets go after Sasuke and see what went on" the tall orange haired one looked at his teammates and they nodded, the red heads eyes never left me. It was starting to piss me off..

"I guess your right. See you later princess" the shark boy made a meow sound and clawed playfully like a cat at me. I winked and smirked at him before he disappeared. Might as well have a little fun till I figure out how to get out right?

The orange haired one followed, but the red head stayed in place STILL not looking away from me

"Karin, lets go" the orange haired one ordered

"ill be there in a minute!" she barked. They shrugged and continued walking.

I turned my full attention on the red head and cocked an eyebrow at her, a bored expression plastered on my face

"can I help you?" I said sarcastically

"stay. Away. From. MY. SASUKE-KUN!" she got louder with every word. Was she trying to be terrifying? Does she even know who I am? I almost burst out laughing, but suppressed it. A few urges worked there way up my throat and I had to cover my face to hide my smile

"oh GOSH. A Sasuke fan girl. You know, jealousy is an ugly color, not that red makes you look any better" her mouth gaped and I saw an angry red making it's way on her ugly 4 eyed face

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BITCH?" I couldn't help it! I burst out laughing!

"_bingo! This is our way out! Lets get her a little… riled up!"_

"oh I'm sorry, did you think I was SCARED of you? Or are you just THAT stupid and oblivious?"

"BITCH I'LL FLATTEN YOU LIKE A PANCAKE!"

"I would LOVE to see that" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a 'prove it' kind of expression

I LOVE playing mind games. This is going to be so much easier than I thought!

"alright stupid pink bitch I'll take you right now!"

"open that door and prove it then, Sasuke is all yours if you win" I nodded toward the locked door. She stormed off somewhere and my façade stayed perfect when I heard her storming back, a jingling sound trailing her

"_hook, line and sinker! Idiot fan girl ate the bait!"_ inner Sakura snickered. This will be FUN

"ill show you Sasuke-kun is MINE once and for all!" she unlocked the door and I felt the chakra control on the bars repress. I smirked and dashed out of the stupid cell and into the hallway behind the redhead

"I. will. DESTROY. You"

I chuckled and she gasped, swinging a left hook around at me. Stupid bitch is to slow.

I blocked it easily and grabbed her arm, spinning around and throwing her over my shoulder in front of me into the cell bars across from me

She hit the bars with a loud clang and fell to the floor "AGH!" she cried out in pain. Shivers of pleasure filled my being. I crouched beside her and stroked stray hairs away from her face

"now, weren't you the one saying you would FLATTEN me? What happened? You cant even get up and I didn't even HIT you. If Sasuke-KUN is suppose to be yours, and you want to fight for him, make sure you KNOW your opponent before blindly going into battle and NEVER underestimate them. You are way to gullible for your own good"

She opened her eyes barely and I could tell I had broken her spine. She wouldn't be trouble for me now at least

I got up but looked back down at her. Fear filled her eyes when she finally figured out she was paralyzed

"oh, and, by the way. Sasuke doesn't care about you. He doesn't even care about me. Your wasting time on something that will NEVER happen. You see the way he looks at you? You disgust him. He cringes at the very THOUGHT of you. Sasuke doesn't have interest in ANYONE so get used to it and stop acting like a pathetic horny bitch trying to hump him every two seconds and find someone actually WORTH obsessing over. I promise you, you could chase him forever, telling him you love him and would do anything for him, and he would simply turn away and leave you. He has no soul, no remorse, no love and he WONT give you the time of day. I'm speaking from experience" she stared at me, anger and sadness filled her eyes

"you-you to?" I didn't turn around or look at her, I simply closed my eyes and kept walking down the hall. Maybe I wont spill her blood just yet, I have other victims that are higher on my list at the moment. And I need to find Emi! But where is she?

The bloodlust consumed my mind. There WILL be bloodshed. And it WONT be mine.

"_**Define your meaning of war. To me it's what we do when we're bored. I feel the heat coming off of the black top, and it makes me want it more. Because I'm hyped up out of control. If it's a fight, I'm ready to go. I wouldn't put my money on the other guy, if you know what I know that I know"**_

Emi's view:

I woke up and I was strapped down onto a table, unfamiliar shadows looming over me. When I looked into the red eye of one of them I saw EVERYTHING all over again. I had been captured by Madara and are now in his base

There was a hissing on my right and when I opened my eyes more I saw scaly skin… oh no! the snake monster!

"she's awake! My precious creation is awake!" creation?

"will she know us?"

"she probably already knows you, but she will not know me as her creator" they talked low and thought I couldn't hear, but I could. AND I WAS SCARED!

"where-where am I? where's mommy?" hot tears leaked into my eyes and I sniffled them back. I felt clammy, scaly fingers trace my jaw line

"my dear child, don't cry please! Mommy is just fine! She's in the other room in fact! If you are a good girl, we will take you to her" he smiled wickedly at me. My heart raced and my head filled with options of getting out of this, showing me step by step how to get out of my trap and get away, processing every detail of everything I saw including the men in front of me.

The door was on my left in the dark corner of the room. I was surrounded by different machines and equipment I somehow came to recognize

"I want mommy NOW!" I began crying and struggling against the chains on my wrists and ankles that restrained me to the table. I froze in shock when I easily tore them off the table entirely. How did I do that?

"ah, the child is figuring her abilities out already!" the snake almost jumped in pure joy when I ripped the chains off without even knowing how I did it!

"what's going on?"

"my child, don't worry! This is good! I will tell you ALL about it once our friends arrive!"

I didn't like these people, they scared me! The snake monster looked familiar now that I looked at his face, but I couldn't remember entirely! GOSH WHERE IS MY MOMMY? I felt something coming over me, I felt some weird… _power.. _spreading through my veins. What's happening to me?

"ah, I see. The genius abilities are coming to her. Soon, she will be smarter than any of us. Its strange how her abilities seem to be all coming at once.. I will need to study this to make sure it will have no negative affects"

"of course. But why does she look like she just saw a ghost?"

"she is processing everything and realizing something is wrong with her. As a child, she is still a bit naïve. But she has those cells of older ninja combined so it will be a lot for her brain to process. Soon, she will be a cold blooded killer. The PERFECT ninja.

"_**there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface.. Consuming.. Confusing.. This lack of self control I fear is never ending.. Controlling.. I cant seem to find myself again. My walls are closing in"**_

**Author's note:**

**Karin bashing is fun (:**

**Sasuke and Sakura's talk didn't go to well… **

**Sakura and Karin fight, well, it was more child's play for Sakura ;D we ALL know who would win in a real fight anyways. Karin's just a stupid whore who thinks she's tough but she's soft like play dough ;) **

**So Sakura escapes her cell and is after Madara and everyone who took Emi. Sasuke and the two guys from his team are heading to the room with Emi in it and Emi has just woken up. All her abilities are starting to show themselves for unknown reasons but don't worry, you'll find out soon! **

**Next chapter will be Sasuke seeing Emi awake for the first time. How will that impact him? He has a slight conscience still obviously, because he is feeling guilty for bringing Emi into this destiny. **

**Kabuto is going to experiment on Emi. Sakura is looking for her… WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Read and find out ;D but I like when people predict, so don't be afraid to let me know what you think might happen! And if you have questions I have answers most likely so don't be afraid to ask (: I'm over 50 reviews now and I'm getting excited to continue the story! Thanks everyone for R&R! pleasee keep it up! (: xoxo**


	7. Impossible decision!

Sakura's view:

I silently crept around the hallways, following Sasuke's familiar chakra signature and disguising my own to almost nothing.

As an assassin, I am entirely undetectable, making no sound, leaving no trace, and my chakra signature is level with that of a fly.

I was on the prowl, fully in the game. My plan was to find Madara and Emi, rescue Emi first and then take out Madara. Whoever got in my way would be eliminated immediately.

I passed through many dark hallways of the strange building, checking for any traps and finding it to be clear. Cocky bastards probably figured they could destroy anyone who entered their hideout, obviously never thinking someone like me would come.

Finally I caught up to Sasuke and his two male companions. They walked silently down the hallway. I stayed far back and slowly crept forward only when out of ear shot, I know Sasuke has good hearing.

They stopped in front of a large door on the right side of the hallway strip

"what you see in this room, stays in this room. No one is to know about her" Sasuke warned

"whose her?" sharky asked

Sasuke opened one of the large doors and the three of them walked in, shutting the door behind them.

Creeping up to the door, I could hear everything being said

"ah, so nice of you and your team to join us Sasuke-kun. Our child is awake now!"

Our child? HELL no! they wont be taking Emi from me. But I continued to listen until I know exactly what I'm dealing with.

"_**if I turn my back I'm defenseless, and to go blindly seems senseless. If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll take from me till everything is gone. If I let them go I'll be outdone, but if I try to catch them I'll be outrun. If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer, then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer BY MYSELF"**_

Sasuke's view:

"as, so nice of you and your team to join us Sasuke-kun. Our child is awake now!" our child? HELL no.

She isn't an Uchiha even if she is biologically similar to me in some way. Madara would make her an unofficial Uchiha.

The perfect child laid fear filled on the table. She was panting and I could tell she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. What had they done to her?

Her head snapped over to look at me. When our eyes met I had felt such a pain I didn't know I could feel anymore.

Her emerald was as bright as the old Sakura's. the fear in her face reminded me so much of her. She only had Sakura's nose and eyes, but it was more than enough to make me feel for her.

Her eyes were wide, fear and pain showed in every feature through her gaped mouth and searching eyes. She searched mine long and hard, not finding what she wanted obviously because she turned to look at my teammates.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was more than perfect enough to be an Uchiha. So maybe this one child could be an exception, she is being skilled enough as will, pertaining all the Uchiha bloodline limits and traits and more.

"she's… who is she?" Suigetsu stared long and hard at the child, cocking his head to the side and watching her every movement.

"she is perfection. The future of our plans" Kabuto looked proudly at his prized experiment. She hadn't eased up at all.

"if I am correct, she now has her strength she got from Sakura-chan, and the knowledge is still being processed in her brain. She has the elite ninja way of thinking, and perception, but she has yet to learn the attacks and bloodline limits.

"how long will the process take?" I was interested, I needed to know everything about the child

"no one could know. When it happens, it happens. She is the first and only of her kind"

No one spoke. Everyone just looked at the child

She looked back into my eyes, pleading. The ice box where my heart use to be slightly jiggled.

Her bright emerald bore into my empty onyx with such a pleading look. She looked like she almost wanted to cry, images of little Sakura flashed through my head.

All the times she cried, cried for me. This child, the fear vanished from her eyes and was suddenly replaced with such regret and sympathy. I saw my life flash in her eyes. All the pain and anguish I endured to get to this point, she now knew.

"Sasuke-kun…" Madara analyzed me, but I couldn't focus on anything other than this beautiful broken child before me. She suddenly knew everything about me. She looked wise beyond her years.. This child will never have a normal childhood

"SASUKE-KUN" Madara spoke louder, tearing my gaze away from the child

"our little Emi here needs time to think and-"

The door slammed open, cutting Madara off.

There stood a strong, blood crazed, venomous, dangerous pink haired kunoichi. The dark angel of my dreams became a nightmare of my reality

"_**memories consume like opening the wound. I'm picking me apart again. You ALL assume I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again. I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused"**_

Sakura's view:

I couldn't take it anymore! I felt Emi's chakra everywhere! It spread like wildfire and changing rapidly! I didn't know what was going on with her, but I didn't like it at all!

To make matters worse, all the people I hate were in one room WITH the only thing that gives me any sort of human emotion and meaning in life.

I will DIE protecting her.

I slammed the door open. My head bent down and fire spewing from my eyes. My stance strong and unafraid. My focus solely on getting Emi out of this horrid place

The whole group turned and looked at me, fear in every one of their eyes.

"found ya" I clenched my fists and glared menacingly at all my prey

"MOMMY!" Emi squealed, my heartbeat became erratic hearing her voice

"she is dangerous Sasuke-kun…" sharky made an intelligent observation. He shook a little in his hands with his mouth gaped. The orange haired one looked as if he was fighting something back

"AGH! I NEED TO KILL!" he began taking form of one of Orochimaru's cursed monsters

"Sasuke-kun, get Emi out of here!" Madara ordered. They all jumped in front of the table in a protective stance while Sasuke grabbed the child and vanished

"if you all wish to live… MOVE!"

I stepped inside into the lighter area, revealing the full force of my furry.

"where's Karin?" shark boy asked timidly

"she got in my way. If you don't want to end up like her, MOVE"

He unsheathed his large sword and gained a look of determination. I kept tabs on where Sasuke and Emi were, Emi's chakra signature still blazing furiously so even if we were miles apart I could find her easily.. It seemed like she was doing it on purpose but HOW? She's just a child and shouldn't know how to control her chakra level like that. She shouldn't even HAVE a chakra level that high! Where the hell did all this power come from?

"we wont let you pass Sakura-chan. You could give in easily and painlessly, or die out of pure foolishness"

"foolishness? I wouldn't want to be YOU saying that to ME" I smirked and a low growl escaped Kabuto's throat

They exchanged glances and nodded, surrounding me. I didn't falter one bit, I knew I had the upper hand here.

Sharingan on my left, snake on my right. Sharky in front, fully taken over monster behind me. NO PROBLEM.

They all attacked at once.

"get her!"

An evil grin made it's way to my face as the four men came at me. Shark boy held his sword above his head, ready to bring it down on me. Little did he know… he's exactly where I wanted him

I stayed perfectly still

They were rapidly coming at me

Shark boy brought his sword down slowly, inching toward my head

I jumped out, out of the way of the rapidly approaching kunais, snakes and claws coming at me and grasped the handle of the sword, swinging it around to block the weapons and cut off the heads of the snakes, blocking the death claw of the monster all in one motion. Shark boy looked shocked and stared at me from the corner of his eye

"ch" he spat

I delivered a chakra filled kick to his stomach and brought it around, nailing him right in the gut. He coughed up blood, letting go of the large sword. I heard the cracking bones in his stomach and smiled devilshly

I snickered and dropped to the ground, the large sword now in my possession

They all stared cautiously at me

"Suigetsu you fool!" Madara spat. Suigetsu eh? He crashed the ground and landed on his back, arms protectively around his crushed stomach. I was sure I cracked some ribs and he may have a punctured organ so internal bleeding was very possible. I chuckled a little to myself in pleasure

"damn pink haired bitch!" he bellowed in pain

Tension ran high and enveloped in the air as silence fell into the room

Madara drew closer to me cautiously, each step hesitant

"you sure you want to get close to me? You ARE my main target after all"

He drew a few steps closer and stopped 10 feet in front of me

"I am no longer your target Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun has your child. The way I see it, you have two options. Stay here and battle me, potentially killing me. Or go after and save your daughter. Save Konoha, pr save your daughter. Which will you choose?"

My heart tore in two. Do I betray the village, or betray Emi? What would Sasuke do to her if I let him escape with her? What would Madara do if I let him live and continue his plans… DAMNIT!

My inner coward into a dark corner of my mind, betraying me and making me decide which path to take, but I couldn't decide!

Images of Sasuke thrusting his sword into Emi's little stomach and her crying out "MOMMY!" in pure anguish flashed.

Then, burning buildings and fallen Konoha soldiers flashed.

It was the first time, the first time EVER, I had felt so torn.

"_**All I know is time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away. It so UNREAL. I didn't look out below, watching time go right out the window. Trying to hold on, but didn't even know, I wasted it all just to watch you go! I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart!"**_

**Author's note:**

**Uh oh! Cliff!**

**Thanks everyone I LOVE your reviews (: you guys are so awesome (:**

**So Sakura has a hard decision to make, what will she choose? Emi, or Konoha. **

**Sasuke has Emi now and is getting away, time is running out for Sakura, hence the last song lyric (: LOVE LINKIN PARK! **

**To the last reviewer for chapter 6, if I did that, my story wouldn't have the twist I planned later on ;D be patient and find out later on in the story hehe (: if you have any other questions, I would be happy to answer (:**

**Oh and if any of you could tell me, maybe, possibly, hopefully like when exactly the 4th**** shipped movie will be available online and what's the deal with the 5****th**** where Sasuke and Naruto cross paths again, like I really cant wait for that one!**__**I wish it wasn't just a filler and make an impact on the manga, but it will be interesting to see what exactly it's about! **

**Thanks everyone! Please keep R&R! xoxo (:**


	8. The Old Sasuke Glimpse

Sasuke's view:

I grabbed the child and left. I masked my chakra but I could do nothing to calm the child's. obviously, she started gaining Naruto's enormous amount of chakra for it was blazing and literally emitting from here body, a green aura surrounded her

I held onto her bridal style and tightened my grip, exiting the building and into the night, surrounded by Orochimaru's evil experiments. Night time meant they were on the prowl..

Emi shook all over, clutching my shirt for dear life. I looked down at her and my ice box melted a little more.. What is this child doing to me? I FELT for her. I wanted to HELP her.

Keeping her safe with me meant putting her back in danger with Madara later.. My conscience kicked in

Whatever happens, I will protect Emi with my life. Even from Madara

I saw no way out without fighting, I couldn't simply vanish with this child in my arms, she didn't know how to do that yet I guessed

"Emi, I will get you out of here" I whispered to her, but more to myself

"I w-want m-m-my mm-omm-m-yy" she sobbed. My ice box melted more and my chest began hurting. She looked so broken and scared, looking to me for comfort and I was the LAST person she should get it from, though I didn't know how to, I held her tighter and grazed my thumb across her little shoulder repeatedly

She looked at me, her eyes pleading again. As an Uchiha, I would never admit it out loud, but this child meant more to me than anything at that moment, as her broken emerald searched my confused onyx.

A blood curdling scream wretched my eyes away from hers. One of the deadliest kind of experiments was feeding on the flesh of a young woman. I held Emi so that her face was buried in my chest and I covered her ears between my bicep and my left hand and searched for a way out of this mess without a fight

But as I looked around at the chaos and commotion surrounding us, eyes flickering to us and noticing the small, feeble child in my arms, I knew right then I would be fighting for our lives.

She pushed slightly away from my chest and looked up at me, dinosaur tears threatening to fall as small sniffles escaped her angelic face

"da-daddy" and my heart stopped. Did she just call me daddy? My heart became erratic and my blood pumped faster, fresh adrenaline spreading throughout my being. I hadn't felt this kind of rush in so long, how did one word activate such hidden strength in me? Her upper lip trembled and she shook even harder than before

"dadd-d-y-y PLEASE help mommy!" she pleaded, one dinosaur tear streaked down her creamy flushed cheek. I wiped it away and held her close again. 'I don't know why, but I will protect you with everything I have. Not because I need to, but because I WANT to. Sakura can handle herself..' I thought to myself

The eyes one by one found the glowing child in my arms, and more adrenaline leaked into me. I held her protectively and readied for battle

"_**now hush little baby, don't you cry. Everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya, daddy said I'll hold ya through the night. And I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why we feel how we feel inside. it may seem a little crazy, pretty baby, but I promise mamma's gonna be alright"**_

Sakura's view:

The impossible choice became clear as I felt Sasuke's chakra spike and Emi's beginning to become unstable. Her chakra level would rise so high any normal person would explode, then go back to normal then raise again. It was agonizing and confusing.

But as her chakra raised higher than ever before my choice became clear. I spat on Madara and sneered

"this isn't over!"

then vanished to follow their chakra signatures

When I got outside I found Sasuke in the center of the village, holding Emi with one arm and blocking claws and teeth from sinking into her with his sword in his other hand

They were surrounded by several hundred monsters, all deadly and bloodthirsty.

Basically, I went wild

I grabbed whatever solid or pointy objects near me and flung them into the monster's heads, either killing them or gaining their attention before quickly killing them.

A large group charged at me, claws and teeth bared and ready to sink into me

I jumped and did a back flip in the air before they touched me, landing on the head of the biggest monster and driving him into the ground. _"that would be a broken neck…" _inner Sakura bragged and smirked

The others noticed me and came at me again

I spin kicked three of them upside the head while punching the others with a chakra filled fist in the stomach, aiming to crack every bone surrounded my blows

They all fell to the ground either dead or paralyzed

I smirked and continued fighting my way through the crowd until I found Sasuke in the center, still protectively holding Emi. Neither of them had a scratch on them, but Sasuke wasn't getting off the hook with me in the least bit

Sasuke noticed my presence and I immediately jumped behind him, we were now back to back, surrounded by ferocious, disgusting creations filled with pure evil and hatred. He tensed against my back

"what the hell are you doing?" he hissed, searching the crowd and numbers of monsters still surrounding us waiting to attack

"just shut up and protect Emi, ill watch your back if you watch mine" he relaxed a little and sighed in relief. 'Sasuke never does that?…' I thought. Sasuke seemed relieved to have me there knowing I would watch his back and not kill him right away.

"Uchiha" I spat his name, letting him know this was a one time deal

He tensed, signaling he was listening

"this. doesn't. change. ANYTHING" I stated rather coldly

"what makes you think I wanted it to" his voice was icy, but I ignored it and focused on the evil eyes glaring at me hungrily from every direction

"_**crowded streets are cleared away.. One-by-one. Hollow heroes separate, as they run. Your so COLD keep your hand in mine. Wise men wonder, while strong men DIE!"**_

Sasuke's view:

Sakura was behind me now, fighting back to back while I held Emi in one arm. The monsters hadn't started attacking yet

After Sakura established she was here to help for now I relaxed, only to tense up when she spat my name venomously

"Uchiha"… this. doesn't. change. ANYTHING" she stated bluntly. I knew she was pissed, and the only reason she was helping me was for Emi's sake. She fucking hates me now, and it amazed me how she would go as far as defending me for this child

"what makes you think I wanted it to" my voice like ice, my heart slightly hardening

Honestly, I couldn't tell what I wanted right now. All I knew was that the monsters around us wanted the one thing we would both die to protect, and that's all that mattered.

They all came at once and we began fighting, still back to back.

I cut and slashed everything in reaching distance, skillfully dodging lunges and claws coming from every direction. My eyes blood red, arm surrounding Emi, and heart pumping adrenaline into my blood, I stood strong

Sakura did a good job at keeping them off my back, I returned the favor

They came more ferociously at us and managed to scratch me up a bit. They came harder and more packed at Sakura, I could tell she was getting gashed up and taking blows for me

I did my best to take every blow meant for Emi, and managed to protect her from them all

They kept coming and coming with no sign of slowing or stopping anytime soon, and we were both starting to tire

"we cant keep going like this for to much longer Sasuke, their not stopping!" she said between blows

A monster managed to swipe her side, creating a large gash. "AGH" she bellowed out in pain as blood poured from the wound, but she kept fighting on, not even slowing to heal herself

I couldn't respond, so many were coming at me at once and I had to protect both Emi AND Sakura now as Sakura became more wounded and tired.

Three HUGE ones came at me, the longest claws and sharpest teeth I had seen out of all of them so far

I finished off the 4 that were on me and tried to prepare for their assault, but they were obviously higher level than most and came to fast for me to dodge all of them without putting Emi in danger. I crouched and braced for the attack

Teeth and claws sunk into my back and I crouched with Emi under me

"AGHHHH!" I yelled out through gritted teeth. Emi looked up at me and began crying for me again. "DADDY!"

Sakura turned and kicked them all off of me with her monstrous strength

Surprisingly, she got them all of off me with one kick

I stood up and ignored the stabbing pain in my back

I looked hard into Sakura's emerald eyes. The fire I wanted earlier was blazing in them.

With her long pink hair messy and tattered clothing, all beaten and bruised she looked more attractive then I could ever have imagined

"Sasuke" she said with a serious tone, her emerald searching my onyx. Her face was emotionless, but I saw through her perfect façade and recognized the raw emotion behind the words she spoke next

"get Emi out of here" it wasn't a request, it was a demand. Sakura DEMANDED me to leave with the child. What did she expect me to do? Where would I go? It didn't make sense for ME to leave with the child

I cared for Emi, but I knew nothing about HOW to take care of her.

She didn't leave room for refusal, but my decision was clear

I shoved Emi towards her, and Sakura caught her bridal style, shocked and staring into my face. This is the first time in a long time I had felt protective of her. The first time I wanted to keep her alive and know she was safe. I NEEDED Sakura to live, not just for Emi, but for me.

"no Sakura, YOU get her out of here" I grabbed onto her arm and swung her around as she held Emi tightly to her with her other. We knocked away several approaching enemies before I gained more momentum and flung her as far as I could out of the circle of monsters

She landed on one foot and one knee in a crouching position 30 yards away and looked back at me. I saw the look she gave me as she mouthed words to me before I was surrounded and she vanished from my vision

Any monster that followed her I quickly caught and eliminated. My actions made no sense, why did I care so much whether she lived or not?

I could remember not so long ago when I had officially told the rest of team 7 and my 'replacement' how our bonds were completely severed. And I felt nothing but hate toward them now.

That was clearly a lie now that I was fighting _for_ Sakura.

"_**whatcha don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya! I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through me brain! Yes I would die for ya baby! But you wont do the same.."**_

Sakura's view:

Sasuke's actions shocked the life out of me. I couldn't believe he flung me out to safety

I mouthed words to him, hoping he read my lips before he began fighting again.

One last look at my so called 'knight in shining armor' and i dashed away. I was followed by a few enemies but they were quickly taken out by who I realized was Sasuke.

He was going awfully far for someone he clearly hated and a child he was suppose to not even care for, but it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the child in my arms and getting her back to the village before anything else could get fucked up

Tsunade-sama wouldn't be happy about me jeopardizing the mission for this child, but she wouldn't turn her away, and I know she will protect her while I return and finish what I started.

Something was different, the air around me is different somehow. I felt very different.

I didn't feel the cold rock that was my heart, it felt more like it was nearly defrosting and slightly softer. I didn't crave blood, instead I craved only to get home and get Emi to safety. I didn't feel my wounds, though they were serious and I would need to stop and heal them once I put some miles between us and the village

Lastly, I didn't feel utter hate towards Sasuke. He was still a traitor and a jackass, conceited, egotistic bastard. But now I knew that somewhere, deep down inside of him was the old Sasuke I knew, and somehow this child brought _him_ out even if it was only for a short time

There was still hope for him after all, Naruto would be proud.

"_**baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away!"**_

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to the reviewer that answered my question! Xoxo**

**So, Sasuke starts feeling again, Emi brought that out in him. Sakura and Sasuke fight together. Sasuke's old genin feelings for Sakura show. Sasuke and Sakura work together and get Emi out of the village and to safety.**

**Next chapter will be Sakura returning to the village with Emi and an uncompleted mission… THAT news will be interesting for Tsunade!**

**Sasuke will realize something and make a choice. But what will it be?**

**Sakura has to go back and finish what she started.. What exactly is she talking about that she 'started'? hmmm…. So many questions arise and loopholes left open for many different outcomes… next chapter will be fun writing (:**

**As always, thank you to everyone for reviewing! I'm going to try to address each review individually, so here it goes! AHEM:**

**Halanime: THEIR child lol I guess you c**_**ould **_**say that now that she is 'mommy' and he is 'daddy' ;D lol thankya thankya!**

**Unsigned reviewer: yes! Damn Madara to hell! Lol I updated pretty fast I think? Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kuro: thanks for telling me about the movie and I look forward to them (: and thanks! I hope there's no disappointments so far!**

**Akiiya Uchiha: I'm glad you like it! ;) hope you keep liking it lol**

**Thanks all my R&R! *heart* remember, I go by number of reviews now so if you want me to continue and update it's gotta reach the number of reviews in my head ;D I'll tell you that number next chapter and everyone can feel proud who contributed to it (: haha so please R&R (: thank you so much everyone! xoxo**


	9. Sakura's words

Sasuke's view:

Sakura and Emi got away and I could now focus on finishing this

I went back to the center of the village, followed by every monster thirsting for my blood

When I got back into the center I remained calm, surrounded by every remaining experiment. I looked around, there seemed to be around 200 left.

I met the eyes of the biggest one, he stood in front of me. He had 4 large horns coming out of his rock hard head. His eyes illuminated with a bright yellow and his skin burned a dark purple. His fangs came almost to his chin. His claws were deadly sharp and long. He was huge and built, one that might actually be a challenge.

He roared his animalistic war cry and the other followed as he made his way to me with incredible speed

I stood perfectly still and allowed him to advance. Now that I only had myself to worry about, I could think clearly and this shouldn't take to long..

They all bounced and I jumped before their claws made it to me, jumping on top of their arms

"chidori!" I cried out as the sound of 1,000 screeching birds rang through the air and sliced the head of 5 of the monsters off

They fell to their knees before collapsing on the ground, blood staining the unforgiving earth beneath them

Their friends quickly retreated and came at me again, some had fire balls in hand, some were equipped with simple rocks and kunai

The good thing about these cursed experiments is that they hardly use their brains. They have strength and potential element abilities when completely taken over, but all human ability of making logical decisions is completely gone

All sorts of things were thrown at me, I did a back flip and managed to dodge them all

I landed on one knee and one foot crouched down and skidded backward

8 creatures grabbed onto me and pulled me into them

Claws, fangs, kunai, knives, body parts all OVER me!

I couldn't think straight, there were to many! I cringed and tried to look for a way out

"Mangekyou sharingan!" I cried out in a desperate attempt at freeing myself

Black flames ate away the surrounding creatures and spread like wildfire to everything it touched

They released me immediately and I dropped to the ground with a loud thud as they cried out bloody murder

I felt the pain and hot blood gushing out of me all over, I tried to sit up but the wounds in my stomach made me slump back in pain. Crimson liquid spilled from my eye and I brought my hand up in an attempt to soothe the throbbing pain

The black flames had killed the creatures that were on me, but there were still many all around me, and they looked even more blood thirsty looking at my sliced up and slightly mangled body

I gathered up strength and slowly got up

Panting, my heart pumping more adrenaline than blood, blood covering me from head to toe, gashes and wounds all over.

Images of Sakura and Emi entered my mind unwillingly.

Sakura's bright and teary emerald eyes on the night I left _"I'm so in love with you I cant even stand it!"_ she cried.. Cried for me. _"don't leave me!" _she screamed. Screamed for me. _"take me with you Sasuke!" _she pleaded.. Pleaded for me.

Emi's little teary eyed face looking up at me so full of fear and confusion "Daddy!" Emi called me daddy.. I wasn't her father, but I felt strongly for her.. I had to fight for her, for her own safety

Sakura fighting alongside me, how it felt to have her as a strong, reformed kunoichi working with me to protect someone we both cared for deeply. Emi clinging to me for dear life, how it felt when she called me daddy. I couldn't believe I didn't mind it, I actually… liked it. It felt RIGHT. I couldn't die just yet

My vision became blurry as over exertion of chakra started taking its toll. "DAMNIT! don't give out on my now!" my mind was screaming to my body

The clouds rolled in. thunder started to rumble and lighting flashed, illuminating the battlefield

The predators began slowly closing in as rain fell, blurry images of their smirking evil faces became nothing but blobs as black clouded my vision. I closed my eyes and focused on sound and touch

I knew I had to finish this, for Sakura and Emi.

I ripped my shirt off and took my genin fighting stance

One last image of Sakura popped into my head, it was the one of her departing.. The last words she mouthed to me

"_I'll be back for you" _for some reason, those words gave me strength to fight

"_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me. I remembered each flash, as time began to blur. Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me… and your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve. So give me reason, prove me wrong! To wash this memory clean!"**_

Sakura's view:

"mommy, is daddy going to be alright?" Emi looked up at me, such worry and pain in her eyes

Daddy? Sasuke was daddy to her? Oh gosh…

"yes sweetie. I just have to get you home and then I'll go back for… daddy.."

It almost pained me to call him Emi's father, but I didn't have the heart to tell her differently right now, she was going through so much.

"lets teleport then mommy" how did she know how to teleport?

"Emi, you know how to teleport?" she looked into my eyes, her eyes widened and I felt as if she was looking THROUGH me, into my own mind

After a few seconds she blinked and returned to reality

"I do now mommy" to say I was utterly bewildered would be an understatement by far

"Hang onto me and I'll make the seals, you just close your eyes and focus on teleporting okay?" she nodded and closed her eyes. I stopped on a tree branch and placed her on one hip, performing the hand seals with one hand.

We vanished and I felt a hint of pride at how quickly and mysteriously Emi learned how to do this.. What was this child, some kind of prodigy?

We made it to the Konoha village front gate. The guards were on patrol and recognized me, but not Emi of course

"hold it Sakura-chan, who is the child?"

"she's someone Tsunade-sama needs to see immediately, sorry I cant really explain"

They nodded and I inwardly sighed in relief. Emi smiled brightly at them and they smiled back, she really had a way of capturing hearts on first sight..

Tsunade was sleeping on her desk, obviously drunk when I walked in unannounced

"pardon me sensei, I need your help" she shifted but didn't wake up, drool coming out of the side of her mouth

"AHEM!" I shouted and stamped my foot, shaking the whole room. Emi's eyes widened and she clutched my shirt tighter

She shot up and looked around, wiping the drool from her mouth

The look on her face as she looked at me and noticed the child on my arm was pure confusion

"I'm not expecting you back for another few weeks at least.. Did you finish the mission already? And who is that child?" Emi grabbed the collar of my shirt and blushed, snuggling into me

"this is Emi. I need you to care for her while I finish the mission. When I get back, I would like to legally adopt her as my own"

She cocked an eyebrow at me

"your 16, it's illegal. Besides your occupation wouldn't allow you to be the best fit for a parent"

"I don't care! I'll give it all up! I don't need it anymore! I have plenty of money to support us both and have you forgotten what next month is?"

"march?"

"MY BIRTHDAY!" her expression changed to apologetic

"that's right! Sorry Sakura, but you would still be underage"

"Tsunade-sama come on! You know I would be perfectly capable of caring for a child!"

"Sakura ENOUGH. Your mental state has worried me for some time now. The only joy you find is out of hurting others. How is THAT fit to be a parent?"

"it's different with Emi.. I love her as my own already. Hence, why I would give everything for her. It all doesn't matter to me now, the only thing that matters is her" I hugged Emi into me and she gripped me tighter.

"mommy" I heard her whisper just barely loud enough for me to hear

"the best I can do is care for her until you get back. When you return, THEN we will talk about this. Now go and complete your mission. I don't want anymore nonsense Sakura, I'm warning you. Dismissed"

"arigotou sensei" I nodded and put Emi on the floor, crouching to look her in the eyes

"are you leaving now mommy?" her voice was soft and quiet, reminding me of how Hinata spoke without the stuttering. she gently held onto my shirt with one fist and a lock of my hair with her other, looking deep into my eyes as her emerald became glassy. Tears were fighting to make their way out of her eyes

"for now. But I'll be back soon" I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her lightly. She returned the embrace and squeezed me tighter

"be careful mommy. Please save daddy" she whispered. I heard her light sniffling a couple times and stroked her long raven hair

She pulled back and wiped the tears off of one cheek. I gently wiped away the others and looked into her stunning emerald again

"be strong, I know you'll be alright. This nice lady-" I pointed to Tsunade "she will be like your grandmother. She will introduce you to uncle Naruto and aunt Ino along with all my friends. They will just love you!" I smiled warmly at her

A weak smile made its way onto her face that didn't reach her eyes. It almost broke my heart

"I'll be strong for you mommy" she tightly wrapped her little arms around my neck again and held on for dear life

I chuckled and lightly rubbed her back

"that's my girl" I closed my eyes and a tear of pride slid down my cheek

She pulled back and I took one last look into her glossy, bright green eyes

"take care of my Emi sensei" I stood up and looked Tsunade dead in the eye

She was smiling warmly at me, sort of approvingly actually..

"I will Sakura.. Now go" she got up and took Emi's hand

I bent down and kissed her forehead one last time. She sniffled and fought back more tears

"goodbye mommy" she whispered so low I could barely make out what she said, but I wanted to cry

I took one last look in Tsunade's eyes and vanished into a pile of Sakura blossoms.

The last thing I mouthed to Sasuke was going to be true.. I would go back for him knowing the old Sasuke was still inside of him.

I wasn't sure what to do now though. I felt relieved Emi was safe with the Hokage herself and the rest of rookie nine to protect her. But Madara got away in the process, and I didn't know what Sasuke was planning on doing yet.

What lay ahead for me was unclear. Once I got there, once I saw Sasuke's face I was sure I would know what to do from then on.

"_please Emi… please stay safe…" _was all I could think about for now as a I made my way back to the sound, unsure of what fate had in store for me

"_**I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. don't know where is goes, but it's only me and I walk alone"**_

**Author's note:**

**I tried to make this chapter heartfelt, let me know if I sucked, no DON'T! wait, yes DO! NOOO! Okay yes, I can take it DX **

**Reviewers:**

**Freakishly tall: December 18****th**** is a depressing day for me so I stay home and what's a better way to pass the time and get the day over with than writing for you people? (: I didn't realize I did 3 chapters in one day till you told me lmfao (: I WISH they did something like that in the manga and anime -.- instead Sasuke just HAS to be a psychotic, evil little bitch DX ANYWAYS, thanks oodles (:**

**Brazilliancherryblossom: glad ya liked it ;) uh ohs that's a mean cousin, id say shank the mofo but that's just my evilness talking ;D lmfao **

**Kdandsheela: well shucks ya to kind, ya makin me blush ;D lmao. I'm glad you like Emi, seems like everyone does thankfully! Her origins were a tuffy for me to come up with but YAY! I'm glad it made sense XD haha. Hope I updated fast enough!**

**Bulla49: aw your to sweet (: it warms my heart when people say it's one of the best stories they've read so thanks sooo much! **

**Minami-to-yuri no hana: tiz aight, I'm not very patient myself lol Sasuke is getting there ;D ah! Yay! I've always wanted my own cheerleader! Thankya, thankya.. Thankya very much! (: but it's you guys that keep me going and interested in writing this so give yourself a pat on the back as well ;) **

**7heartandsoul7: O.o I'm glad you like it but DON'T PUNCH ME PLEASEE! DX *cowers in corner shaking* just relax, breathe in… breathe out XD lol you made me giggle, hope you liked the chap**

**Cheyenne Uchiha: Sasuke is.. TO BE CONTINUED XD I'm evil I know lol and ya welcome toots (:**

**Halanime: ahh.. That will come in due time ;) I know people are getting anxious lol **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, you can feel proud now! The number was….. 70! I love when people say it's one of their favorite stories! it's the sweetest thing ever and I cant wait to write the next chap! Thanks for R&R everyone and I hope you like it! xoxo**


	10. BOOM!

**Sasuke's view:**

**Through my wounds, blood, weak state and blindness, the battle raged on for what seemed like ages. The final attack I had planned was used to finish off the last of them, my lightning element I used in my battle with Itachi. **

**Hundreds of dead corpses surrounded me. People returned to their normal state and it looked as if I brutally murdered human beings.**

**I collapsed backward onto the unforgiving, bloodstained wet ground and let the rain fall and wash away the blood**

**Unconsciousness seemed not so far away as footsteps were heard walking towards me**

"_**is Sakura back already?" **_**I thought to myself. But as I listened closer their were 2 sets of footsteps, one hissing sound like a snake **_**"Madara and Kabuto.." **_

"**he killed ALL of them. ALL of Orochimaru-sama's finest creations.. DESTROYED!" Kabuto hissed furiously**

"**easy Kabuto.. They will no longer be needed in the war once we have the child along with your part of the plan, it will be MORE than enough" **

**They got closer, walking over the dead corpses**

"**Sasuke-kun" they found me.**

**They ran over to me, kneeling over me.**

"**he is badly injured, but still conscious. I see Sakura-chan must have gotten away with the child ne Sasuke-kun?**

**I turned to the side and spat out blood I had started choking on before answering**

"**Aa." **

"**why did you let her get away?" Kabuto hissed. **

"**she is a trained, skilled kunoichi. I didn't let her get away, she got away while I was being attacked" I lied. wanting to hurl when I admitted Sakura was skilled.. Though it was true. **

"**I see… there is question of where your loyalty lies I'm afraid Sasuke-kun.." Madara spoke sadly while picking one of my arms up and draping it over one shoulder while Kabuto got my other arm. They hoisted me off the ground **

"**where shall we go now Madara Uchiha?" Kabuto questioned**

"**there are plenty of hidden bases miles from here, I did not come unprepared to leave" **

"**Aa. Lead the way then" **

"**we will teleport there so no traces are left if anyone should come in search of us"**

"**hai" **

"**wait. Madara"**

"**yes Sasuke-kun?"**

"**I want… Itachi's eyes"**

**Silence fell. The only sound to be heard was the fall of rain, crashing on the hard ground**

"**very well. I knew you would come around to the idea. Though Sasuke-kun, this is sudden.. What are your intensions?"**

"**my intensions are strictly loyal" I assured him**

**He narrowed his eyes, seeing the loophole but dismissing it**

"**as you wish Sasuke-kun… the kyuubi will be captured by other means as well as the child while you recover"**

**And we were gone. Gone from that horrid village**

**The idea of gaining Itachi's eyes was needed to give me enough power to destroy whomever I want. My loyalty is faltering and torn between both sides.**

"_**there's a place so dark you cant see the end. Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend, The rain then sends dripping acidic question. Forcefully, the power of suggestion. Then with the eyes tightly shut, looking through the rust and rotten dust, a small spot of light floods the floor and pours over the rusted world of pretend. The eyes ease open, AND IT'S DARK AGAIN."**_

Sakura's view:

Before going back I rushed to my house, grabbing fresh supplies and weapons since I had left mine in the sound.

I grabbed my favorite assassin's outfit and pulled it on quickly.

It was like ANBU, but altered to fit my liking since I was even HIGHER rank than them. I only took strictly s-ranked missions.

The outfit was black and white as an ANBU uniform.

It was black booty shorts over fishnet leggings. And a white zip up blouse resembling my famous red one with the Haruno on the back in black, only it tighter and came up a little past my bell button. It was comfortable and efficient. I only wore it when I needed the confidence and with that it gave me more strength.

I pulled my long pink hair into a long ponytail and taped my arms a little past the bend of my elbow with black tape, slipping the arm warmers on over it.

I fastened the belt on my thigh and gathered all my stuff, quickly leaving when everything was in place

I vanished into a pile of Sakura blossoms, I wasn't going to take the time traveling there

It was raining when I got there and the smell of rotting flesh was very faint.

I rushed inside and looked at the mangled bodies and broken faces lying on the ground. Dead.

ALL of them were dead.

I searched the faces, slightly relieved to find that Sasuke was not upon the dead bodies, but that means Madara and Kabuto had gotten to him first.

His chakra lingered in a small pile on the ground where I guessed he was just before they found him.

I walked over to it and touched the familiar chakra spot and closed my eyes, it WAS Sasuke's.

"_they were here.. But where could they be now?" _my inner questioned "I don't know… we'll search the base for any kind of maps or such" _"I doubt we will find anything, Madara is smart and wouldn't take that chance by leaving blueprints just lying around" _"true.. But it doesn't hurt to check"

Stepping over the corpses I walked to the much hated building that was Madara's base.

It was huge, but I checked every single room in that damned building. So far, to no veil. I made it to the top floor, at the very end of the hallway there was a large door, I'm guessing the big granddaddy room of the building. If I was going to find anything at all.. It would be in that room

It was bound to have traps and what not, so cautiously I proceeded and kept an eye out. BOY was I right!

There were AT LEAST 85 traps JUST in that one hallway. Once I saw one right before it blew up or flung shit at me I deactivated it, barley making it in time 83 times

FINALLY, I made it to the huge doors and skillfully broke the locks by taking the whole damn thing off with one swift kick. It went flying inward and crashed on the floor against a desk

"_take that motherfucker, trying to blow me up!" _inner Sakura's eyes burned in furry while I stayed perfectly calm on the outside.

The room was HUGE! It had bookshelves everywhere, large safes were all around and a large desk was in the center.

"…_.we have to look through ALL of THAT?" _inner Sakura fainted. I sighed and began my search. It will take forever, but If I find something valuable it would be worth it.

I replayed what Sasuke did for me and Emi over and over in my head

"_he still cares…"_

"when did he ever care in the first place?"

"_oh shut up. I know you know he always did some what, and there's your proof he still has a soul, a soul that could be saved"_

"I'm not interested in whether he still has a soul or not. I'm going to kill him along with Madara and that snake before they get Emi"

"_you can't lie to yourself. You couldn't kill him even if you wanted to and we BOTH know it. Besides, he seemed pretty determined to keep you and Emi safe…"_

"regardless, he is an s-rank criminal and traitor to the leaf, I kill upon sight. I lost my guard thinking of Emi but now I don't have to worry about her. Next time I see him I WILL kill him and his little friends"

"_whatever you say warrior goddess. All I'm saying is stop lying to yourself. You still care for him deep down inside, I would know. I AM you"_

"than you sound know I'm over him. I have Emi and that's all I need"

"_but what about Emi? She calls him daddy"_

"that's nothing a little remark about how evil he is wont cure"

"_it could destroy her even more.." _

I thought about what my inner said. Why did she have to be so fucking annoying?

If I killed Sasuke, and told Emi, would she hate me? Would she even listen to me when I explain to her why?

"_see….."_

I shut out my inner. As I said before, I will know what to do when I see his face.

"_**go ahead as you waste your days with thinking, when you fall everyone stands! Another day and you've had your fill of sinking. With the life held in your.. Hands are shaking cold.. These hands are meant to hold"**_

Emi's view:

After mommy left I did my best to not cry. I missed her already, and I worried about daddy

Would mommy be able to bring him back to me?

_Flashback:_

_I looked into this black haired man's eyes and suddenly everything hit me, his entire past. His name was Sasuke uchiha_

_I saw visions of his whole life replay before my eyes_

_His clans slaughter_

_Becoming team 7_

_All his missions with them_

_The night he left mommy on a bench_

_Going to the snake after fighting uncle Naruto_

_Those horrible missions he went on for the snake_

_Meeting mommy and uncle Naruto along with some weird guy named Sai again_

_Forming his new team_

_Killing his brother_

_Meeting Madara Uchiha, that other man I don't like_

_And now where we are_

_I held onto him tighter while his past replayed in my head. I saw and knew everything about him after that, I know now that he was confused_

_I wanted to help him, I wanted to help him see that what he's doing is wrong, that he needs mommy more than he thinks_

_And he needs me as much as I need him right now_

"_DADDY!" _

_Flashback end_

I knew right after I saw all those things and knew he fought to protect me that I could trust him

I loved my daddy and I hope he's okay! That awful pain in my head stopped finally and I felt much happier

"alright Emi, for the while that Sakura is out on her mission, you will be cared for by her old companions. I'm guessing she told you a little about them"

I nodded my head timidly. This lady was nice but she was _scary_

"good" she nodded her head and picked me up, placing me on her desk and giving me a pencil and some paper

"you can draw if you would like until they get here. Are you hungry or thirsty?" I looked down at the paper and nodded yes

"Shizune!" she yelled out, making me jolt slightly. She was really _LOUD _to!

A dark brown haired lady walked in, she looked really sweet and smiled when she noticed me

"yes Tsunade-sama?"

"get this child some food, she will be under our care and protection until Sakura gets back from her mission"

The nice lady nodded and rushed out, closing the door behind her

My mommy's name is Sakura? that's a pretty name!

I loved my mommy, I'm going to draw a picture for her!

I began drawing the picture in my head for my mommy. I hope she likes what I'm drawing!

"_**manage me, I'm a mess. Turn a page, I'm a book, half unread. I wanna be laughed at, Laughed with! Just because! I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough"**_

Sakura's view:

AHA! I picked up a folded up map of coordinates and hideout locations. It was UNDER the floor of all things! I had torn apart the entire room, literally!

I had gotten a little… kinda… slightly pissed that I hadn't found ANYTHING yet a while ago, when I knocked over a bookshelf is when I heard the crack on a hollow spot in the floor

that's where I found THIS!

I would check all these locations, there were 36 of them. 4 of them were within 8 miles of here and I would begin with those and work my way out. This may take a little more than a month.. But at least I had no concerns for Emi's safety right now and it made me feel good inside

'Madara, Kabuto… Sasuke.. I'll find you even if I have to wipe every forest out, dry up every ocean. I will NOT let you touch Konoha or my child.

I flipped my wet hair and looked back into the hallway with all the traps. I couldn't leave evidence of DNA I had ever been here… I walked over, reactivating one of the traps, it would set all the others off as well.

Quickly I ran back, jumping out of a nearby window just as the building exploded, landing in a rolling crouch

I looked back and watched the building collapse, the first consuming every last piece of it.

The fire danced in my eyes as the rain fell, I welcomed the cold droplets knowing they would get rid of my scent should any creatures be left.

I stood up, wiping my wet hair behind me and walking confidently toward the front gate of the village. Reaching into my pouch, I pulled out one of the most explosive, deadly kunai explosive tags and flung it behind me, directly into a building in the center of the village

While the kunai traveled I walked calmly out, knowing I would be out of the village in time

_3... 2...1.… BOOOOM!_

Buildings crashed, falling to rubble. The corpses would be getting a free cremation, and every evidence of me, Madara, the snake, and Sasuke would be completely obliterated.

I didn't look back to watch the village fall to ashes, but knew I did the right thing by completely freeing that land of it's cursed history

"_alright Madara, that should signal I'm coming for you. You better be ready"_

I smirked and leapt into the trees, beginning to make my way to the first hidden location on the map

"_**throw dirt on me, and grow a WILD FLOWER. But it's fuck the world, get a child out her. Yeah my life a bitch, but you know nothing' bout her. Been to hell and back , I can show you vouchers" **_

Emi's view:

I finished my drawing for mommy while eating tomato slices and apples and drinking apple juice

I was laying down on the floor on my belly, my arm propping up my head while I touched up some lines and figures on the drawing. My food and drink was next to me in reach. I hid in front of the desk where grandmother couldn't see, every now and them she would look over her desk, I would notice and throw my body over it, looking up at her and scrunching my nose, sticking out my touch and yelling "DON'T LOOK!" she would give me an amused look and return to what she was doing.

It was peaceful for hours and hours and I wondered how long it had been since I got here

I yawned and inspected my drawing, pleased with my work. I yawned again, louder and longer this time

Grandmother stood up and looked at me over the desk again. I threw myself over my drawing and looked up at here unpleased again

"STOP LOOKING AT IT!"

She chuckled and smiled amusedly at me

"I'm not! I'm not! But if your tired you can sleep for a few more hours until the other get here"

I thought for a minute, staring up at her

"if I go to sleep, you might try to look at my drawing!" I stuck my tongue out again

She laughed and looked down at me

"I wont, I promise!" her yellow eyes looked so cheery and loving at me, it made me feel warm

"pinky swear!"

I held up my pinky, she leaned all the way over her desk and took my small pinky in her long, lean, polished one.

"pinky swear" she smiled warmly and I beamed a bright, tired smile back.

I folded up my picture and put it in my shirt, patting it a couple times before laying back down on the floor and closing my eyes

I heard shuffling and looked up to see grandmother above me, she took off her coat and bent down, gently picking my head up and placing her folded up coat under it for support

I smiled up at her in thanks. She brushed the hair from my face and smiled

"goodnight Emi"

"goodnight, grandmother" I closed my eyes but didn't miss the shocked expression on her face when I called her that.

I drifted off to sleep, thinking about my mommy and my daddy. I hope mommy and daddy will come back soon so I can show them my drawing!

**Author's note:**

**Awes, so what do you think Emi's drawing will be? Onto reviewers:**

**Footballstar0: shanksss :} that meanshh lotshh to meh ^.^**

**Minami-to-yur no hana: it turned out a little different ne? Sakura will find him don't worry. But you could interpret what she said 2 different ways right? ;D and thankya! Emi's my new obsession as well! And I created her XD lmfao. **

**Bulla49: guess you just gotta wait and find out ;)**

**Cheyenne Uchiha: ahh ya makin meh blush :} I love all you guys too! I'm glad to here that yay! :D**

**Ya'llz is too kind ;D lol**

**So Sakura blew up the sound village after finding blue prints… hmmmm… and Emi is already starting to make a place for herself in the village (: THE NUMBER WAS 80! Thanks everyone, you guys are amazing, astonishing, wonderful people and I love ya! Please continue to R&R! (: xoxo**


	11. Reinforcements

Sakura's view:

The first hideout was a little more than a mile away. It was a rock cave that was a little hard to find, but of course I found it

I tore the place to shreds, no sign of life ever being in here in the first place!

Something clicked.. _"he wouldn't just leave around a map of his locations smart one.."_

This was a faulty map, he was prepared for me after all.

I left the cave, there was no way to know where they went

It became clear right then I couldn't finish this alone.. I didn't know where to go or what to do

I took out a scroll and wrote my message on it, requesting aid and whistled. A large bird swooped down minutes later, taking my scroll to Konoha.

I would remain here until aid came, what to do in the mean time would be a torturous experience

I sat on a large rock and propped my head with my hand, my elbow on my knee and let my mind wonder as I started blankly through the trees at the rising sun

"_hmm.. I wonder what Emi's doing right now.."_

Emi's view:

I dreamt of mommy and daddy and me living together, happily as a family. We had a HUGE house and it was beautiful. I played in the backyard with daddy, wrestling around in the grass while mommy laughed at the sight, standing on the porch with fresh lemonade.

"alright you guys, soups on" hinting lunch was ready

Daddy picked me up off the ground and rustled my hair, smiling down at me

I giggled and looked up at him, smiling brightly

"lets go kiddo"

I took his hand and he turned to look at mommy with such love and happiness in his eyes.

Then, a white snake slithered into our backyard, coming at me with a furious pace

Mommy and daddy disappeared and I was left alone!

The snake grew large and stood up, hissing at me

Purple surrounded its evil yellow eyes as it stared down at me, lightly chuckling

"found you" it hissed before coiling around me

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!"

It chuckled darkly again and squeezed tighter

I gasped, struggling to get free

I looked down at me like a predator, baring its teeth and hissing at me

One last hiss and it came down at me

"MOMMY!"

"Emi! EMI! Wake up!"

I snapped my eyes open and found grandmother looking down at me, shaking me lightly, concern in her honey eyes

"wha-where- I want my mommy!" I broke down crying, fear chilled me to the bone

Thos EYES! That GRIN! That VOICE!

My brain began hurting again, memories coming back

I remembered needles.. Oh so many needles.. And pain. PAIN like I had never imagined! That sickening voice chuckling every time I tried to scream, but my voice had been long lost

I shook with fear, breaking out in a sweat

"Emi! It's alright! No one's here to hurt you! Shhhhh. Shhh" she gently stroked my hair and pulled me into an embrace I was to scared to return. All I could think of was the snake, and what he last said to me

"_found you" _in that sickening, slithering voice that made chills run up my spine and I cried harder

"Tsunade-sama, the group has arrived" the nice lady walked in and informed grandmother

"send them in" she sat on the floor, holding and comforting me, cooing sweet words to me. I felt slightly safer when she held me but it was nothing compared to the safety and warmth I felt when mommy or daddy held me

"granny Tsunade why would call us in so damn early!" a loud mouthed blonde intruded into the room

Granny shot him a glare that froze him in his tracks

He looked at me, I looked at him. Jade clashed with baby blue

"who is this granny Tsunade?" grandmother picking me up and held me on her hip while the blonde boy I remembered from momma's memories to be Naruto

I blushed and smiled sheepishly at him, hiding my face in grandmothers hair, wiping the tears off my cheek

She chuckled lightly and looked back at uncle Naruto

"this is Emi, Sakura's…. child"

I peeked out between her hair and my fingers and saw his face along with others frozen in shock. There was now a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed lady behind him, followed by a lady and man who looked alike and had weird really light purple eyes and long black hair. A man who looked to be part dog followed them with a brown haired lady who had 2 buns on her head, and a man with a pineapple shaped head followed them. Lastly, a man with bugs crawling all over him walked in

"EEK!" I screeched and hid behind grandmother more, clutching her shirt for dear life

They all chuckled and looked at me curiously

"Sakura-chan has a… child? HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS!" the blonde boy went on a rampage of rambling unintelligibly

Grandmother sighed and closed her eyes, a vein popped out of her head

"NARUTO CALM DOWN! It's not hers biologically, but we need to treat her as if she is. I need all of you, excluding Neji, Shino and Shikimaru. Sakura-chan needs you for your special abilities on a mission. I will get to you on that in just a minute"

She rubbed my back with one hand before gently prying me off of her and placing me on the ground where everyone can see me

"OHH! SHE'S SO CUTE!" three ladies squealed, hearts in there eyes as they ran over to me, crouching in front of me and rambling on about how perfect I am

I blushed and hid behind grandmother's leg

"h-hi" I managed to choke out. They went WILD and all the men covered their ears

"sheesh Ino!" the pineapple head man yelled

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Ten-ten!" uncle Naruto growled

I recognized the blonde girl then to be Aunt Ino, she was the LOUDEST of them all

"a-aunt Ino" I spoke shyly, but loud enough for everyone to hear

They all froze

"how does she know my name?" aunt Ino quirked

"I don't know, I'm guessing Sakura told her all about you" grandmother shrugged, looking down at me

"nope! I read it in my mommy's mind! And your uncle Naruto, Neji, Hinata, ten-ten, Shikimaru, Kiba, and Shino!" I recalled my mommy's memories. I didn't know how, but I could read her mind

"you-you what?" uncle Naruto looked at me like I had grown another head. I grew self conscious and hid more behind grandmother's leg, clutching the pant leg tighter

"hm… interesting… I'll have to run tests and see what a child that came from the sound village is capable of. For now, Naruto, Ino and the rest take Emi. Figure out arrangements and I'll send word later for you to come back to run tests on Emi. Shino, Shikimaru and Neji stay. The rest are dismissed"

I hesitated, but Aunt Ino stuck her hand out for me to grab and smiled cheerfully at me

"come along Emi, we're going to have so much fun!" Uncle Naruto smiled warmly at me

At that moment, it felt like the first time I had an actual family. I timidly released grandmothers pants and smiled sheepishly at aunt Ino, walking over to her with my hands folded in front of me, clasped together.

I saw mommy doing the same thing in one of her memories when she was younger, I want to be just like mommy!

I took aunt Ino's hand and she stood aside for all the others to get a good look at me. I smiled at each one of them and a chorus of "AWES!" filled the room and I blushed furiously

"let's go kiddo!" uncle Naruto smiled happily at me and I couldn't help but be happy, surrounded by all these nice people who wanted to care for me. The only thing that could make this better was if mommy and daddy would come back!

Shikimaru's view:

Even I had to admit, the kid was pretty damn adorable. She looks so much like Sasuke, and has Sakura's eyes. But something was… off about her. But I brushed it off as me not being a particularly children type of guy… to troublesome.

Ino looked on top of the world when Emi took her hand, smiling so brightly and eyes lighting up the room. I had finally gotten around to asking her out awhile ago, and our relationship is very clear; she makes the decisions, and I go along with them. It's to troublesome to argue with her, I never win anyways so why bother? But I saw this as the beginning of something very.. Troublesome. She just LOVES kids now, doesn't she? I rolled my eyes and slightly shuttered at the thought. 'oh yes, I will be having quite a conversation next time Ino and I are alone..'

Naruto, Ino, ten-ten, hinata and Kiba left with the kid. Leaving me, Neji and Shino with the yodaime

"so Sakura needs aid huh" I finally broke the silence

She nodded her head before explaining.

"she was sent on a solo s-rank mission about a week ago. She found Madara, Kabuto and Sasuke in the sound village, and also found our lovely little Emi. It seems that when Sakura brought her back, the enemy got away. Now she doesn't know where they are, or where to look. You have all been hand selected by her for your specific abilities. Shikimaru for your genius and decision making, Neji for byakugan, and Shino for your insect specialties to track. You are to help her complete this mission, if it isn't completed, another great shinobi war may be on the horizon"

"Aa. I see. So where is she?" she walked over and handed me Sakura's note. It told her exact coordinates.

"you leave immediately. Dismissed" we nodded and departed

After gathering necessary supplies we met by the front gate. Shino and Neji were waiting when I got there

"let's get this over with" Neji remarked. I rolled my eyes and took the lead, hopping into a large tree, followed by Neji and Shino on either side of me.

'_It's been a long time Sakura… I wonder how you've grown' _I thought to myself. I peeked back and guessed the guys were thinking the same thing.

I had my other suspicions about Sakura as well. Like how she felt about Sasuke. Would she actually be able to kill him when push came to shove? If she didn't, one of us has to. I know the Huuga prodigy would like a swing or two at him…

**Author's note:**

**Usually in fanfics you don't get Shikimaru's view now do ya? NOPE! But he's pretty awesome with his laziness and total genius so I figure hey what the heck right?**

**Halanime: glad ya liked it!**

**Zebon zakura: you aint seen nothing yet ;D**

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha: I wish I had songs to fit every scenario but I've put myself in a rut with them for now DX I'm not doing lyrics for every chapter now, it's time consuming looking for lyrics that would fit EVERY CV. But thanks, and if you have suggestions I would gladly like more songs for lyrics, that goes for all reviewers I would greatly appreciate it (:**

**Brebabi101: teehee, maybee, maybee not.. Guess you just gotta wait and find out!**

**7heartandsoul7: haha everyone is thinking it will be that I guess, but you just gotta read anf ind out for yourself ;D YAY no more punches! OMG. don't get me started on little sisters -_- mine is finna get her shit split here soon…**

**Minami-to-yuri no hana: lolz! Third person same prediction on the drawing XD will Sakura hate Sasuke, maybeeee. Will she kill him… possiblyyyy. Right back atcha on the awsomeness ;D **

**.fire: why Sasuke want's Itachi's eyes is yet to be known, I will probably show that within the next couple chapters no worries. Lmfao I was hoping for a broader idea of Emi's drawing but they all say the same thing! Lawd….. More sasusaku? That's coming up, no worries! Remember we are still in early chapters so it's gotta get all built up and smoooooth ;) how I update everyday? Simple, it takes me 3 hours tops to write a new chapter since my mind works like its own organizer, calculator and I have a broad imagination ontop of being lazy with adhd, in other words I'm a slightly more hyper version of Shikimaru XD I have insomnia so I sleep for a total of 2 hours a night, what else am I suppose to do for like 8 hours? lol I'm glad your glad and thanks for the luck!**

**Wow that last response was like LONG! Sorry for the ones who are short but I can only reply so much when I have short reviews and no questions to answer lol the number was 90! Notice a pattern? Eh? Eh? Well I'mma switch it up! I have a random number in my head! I'll give you a hint, it's over 100 XD hope I'm not being to greedy! DX thanks everyone for R&R! xoxo**


	12. Smart ass Shikimaru

Emi's view:

"SHE'S STAYING WITH ME YOU IDIOT!" aunt Ino punched the back of uncle Naruto's head. A large tear fell from his eye as he rubbed the large pulsating lump

"alls I'm saying is that she would have more protection if she stayed at my place!"

"but she is a young lady, and I wont have my best friend's daughter corrupted by an idiot like you" she placed her hands firmly on her hips and turned to me. Uncle Naruto stuck his tongue out at her behind her back which made me giggle

"alright Emi-chan, ready to go? I'm taking you shopping and whatever else you want to do!" she smiled brightly at me, I returned it and took her hand, walking out of uncle Naruto's apartment I turned and smiled at him

"bye bye uncle Naruto!" I waved and he smiled warmly at me, waving back

"see you later kiddo! I'll take you out for ramen tonight!"

Aunt Ino tensed for a second but kept walking with me, I looked up to see her rolling her eyes. The content feeling grew in my stomach a little, but I felt like two pieces of me were missing, mommy and daddy.

"hey Ino, Emi-chan, wait up!" ten-ten and Hinata came running towards us giggling

We stopped and aunt Ino turned to them, smiling and waving

"what's up girls?"

"did you and Naruto work out who Emi-chan is staying with?"

They reached us and crouched down, mussing my hair

"she's staying with me of course, Naruto is a child himself so there's no way he could take care of one. We were just going shopping and what not, want to come?" Hinata blushed when aunt Ino said uncle naru's name

"I'm in! what about you Hinata?"

"uh m-me to" she smiled weakly and we walked together toward the Konoha shops. The picture in my shirt started annoying me, but I wasn't about to let them know it was there

We shopped at 6 different store at least! I had so many clothes I doubted they would all fit into ONE closet! But aunt Ino, ten-ten and Hinata couldn't control themselves when it came to shopping for me. I didn't mind though, dressing up is fun!

They took me back to aunt Ino's house after eating ramen with uncle Naruto, and much to his dismay they wouldn't let him come with us. They gave me a bath and dressed me up all pretty and smelling good, doing my hair in pigtails with loose strands framing my face and putting the tiniest bit of makeup on me.

I looked like one of my new porcelain dolls when they were done with me.

"remember Ino, Hokage-sama wanted to run tests on Emi-chan in a half hour, we should get her there now" The brown haired kunoichi informed aunt Ino. I shivered and visions of needles, oh so many needles. And painful seals being performed on me flashed through my mind. I found myself squeezing aunt Ino's hand, making her yelp in pain and shock

"it's alright Emi-chan! Granny Tsunade wont hurt you! She just wants to make sure everything is alri- AHH! My hand! Tch. You sure have foreheads strength!" aunt Ino grabbed my wrist and forced me to let go, looking into my eyes

"we wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you Emi-chan, trust us" she smiled softly. A tear slid down my face that aunt Ino caught before it fell. The brunette and raven haired kunochi's gathered around me, cooing and comforting me, but all I could think of was how much I missed my mommy and daddy right now, how much I needed them.

I wondered if daddy was thinking about me, if he was safe with mommy and they would be back any minute. But my mind knew better, and any childish hope was forced into the back of my head as intelligence and reality sunk in.

Sasuke's view:

Everything hurt all over, I couldn't move a muscle without shooting pain rapidly spreading throughout my body. So I just lay there, listening as the fuzzy voices became clearer, I could see nothing but blackness behind closed eyelids and bandages wrapped around my head

"the surgery was a success. His sight should return along with the abilities and such Itachi's eyes will give him by the time his body is recovered entirely"

"Aa. Good work Kabuto" footsteps drew nearer

"Sasuke, can you hear me?"

"hai" I said in a bored tone, hiding the anguish my body was in

"good. Rest now, your task will be taken care of while you recover. The child and kyuubi will be ours one way or another" he sounded so determined. The sick feeling in my stomach returned, thinking about Emi.

Her innocent eyes and sad smile flooded my mind. How could one little girl awaken so much emotion in me in such little time? I hated the way she did this to me.

I don't want Madara to have her, she would be much safer and happier staying in Konoha. Perhaps all her talents would lead her to something great.

Something was triggered in me as my mind became completely clear, and I felt all the power coursing through my veins. It felt fantastic!

"I can feel it, Itachi's power is running through me!" I sat up and held my hands before my face, wanting to look at them though I knew I couldn't

"very good. Perhaps your recovery wont take as long as expected

The pain shooting through my body faded as I ignored it and felt Itachi's power spreading. It was like _ecstasy _

"in time, you will remove the bandages and see a whole new world before your very eyes Sasuke-kun"

A whole new world huh?

Sakura's view:

It's been… 24 hours! Whoopee! Where the HELL is my team?

I rolled my eyes and threw more dry wood into my pile. Looks like I have at least another day until they get here… fucking lazy Shikimaru is probably slowing everyone down saying "traveling at night is to troublesome" troublesome my ass!

I dusted myself off and picked up a rock, chucking it clear through a large tree trunk. Smirking, I sat back down and looked up at the clouds

It was a sunny but cloudy day. The puffy cotton candy looking figures shifted into many odd shapes. I swore one looked like Emi and me holding hands. Another looked like the Uzumaki symbol. The one that infuriated me was the Uchiha clan symbol. Could I not be rid of my thoughts of him for 5 minutes?

Sighing, I decided it would be best to watch the ground and nature around me.

The darkness in my heart slightly receded when I thought of Emi.. How our life will be together. Just me and her, living in one household, her as my daughter. I would quit my occupation, settle for a flexible job at the hospital and teach her every jutsu and technique I know.

Everyday, we would go on walks, go shopping, visit friends, I would let her have friends over, train, watch movies, and spend quality time together doing whatever she wanted.

The thoughts made me smile. Till her calling Sasuke daddy rang through my mind.

Why does wrong and misery love my company?

If I kill him, it would not only hurt Naruto, but now it would crush Emi.

I doubt he will agree to come back to the village, and god knows I wouldn't be able to bear him long enough to bring him back. Sure, I got a short glimpse that he still had a soul. Sure, he saved Emi. But that doesn't make up for his wrong doings in my book, or Konoha's.

The thoughts just kept coming and coming. The more I thought about it, the more confused I became. I decided to leave it alone until I saw his face like I had originally planned. I wouldn't let myself hope to get the old Sasuke back, but deep inside, I wanted to hope. The stupid fucking fan girl Sakura STILL lives deep down inside. WAY deep down inside. Barely there, just in my pinky toes. But yes, she's still there.

Tsunade's view:

We had run tests on Emi throughout the night, it wouldn't have taken so long if we hadn't learned something new and fascinating with each test. Her blood type was all new, never seen before! It looked as if it were a mixture of every blood type creating a brand new one.

This both intrigued me, and scared me half to death. I'm willing to bet my life that she had been experimented on by my former snake teammate. The only question is, what exactly HAD he done to her?

I looked at the sleeping child in the hospital bed, wires and machines all around her as she peacefully slept.

Rage filled my being thinking of the kind of torture this child must have endured

"what could he have done to this perfect child?" I questioned out loud. Shizune walked in

"Tsunade-sama, we have just received word that the team had reached Sakura-chan" I nodded

"very good. I will need a very special jutsu performed on Emi"

Shizune slowly nodded her head

"eye mind reading. I need to know everything about her past with the snake sannin" her eyes bugged open

"but isn't that dangerous for the child?"

"not if performed correctly"

"who will perform it?"

"Ino yamanaka. It would be best for her and Naruto to know what they are dealing with before others"

"hai. I will send word for her and Naruto immediately"

I nodded and Shizune left. My mind went wild with possibilities and outcomes.

Sakura's view:

"long time no see Sakura" Shikimaru looked me up and down, eyes bugged slightly. I turned to Neji and Shino and saw a light blush on their faces. I smirked

"yeah, long time no see. It took you long enough to get here" I mused, rolling my eyes

"I don't like traveling at night" he shrugged it off

"so first things first. I am team captain, Shikimaru is next in command. This is an s-rank mission and we are dealing with Madara, Kabuto AND Sasuke. Three s-rank criminals. I have seen little of their full potentials. Shikimaru, you will be planning our attacks accordingly. Shino, your bugs will track Madara, Kabuto and Sasuke, letting us know exactly where they are and keeping tabs on their activities. Neji, your byakugan will scout the area for oncoming enemies and when we get close to their whereabouts, look for traps and such. Everyone got it?"

They looked at me oddly, but nodded

"you really have changed Sakura" I heard Shikimaru mumble under his breath, but I dismissed it and looked to Shino

"can you send your bugs searching for them now?" he nodded and made hand seals. Swarms of bees emitted from him and spread throughout the area. After a few minutes the swarm returned to him

"they have picked up Sasuke's scent 45 degrees north" I nodded and began traveling in that direction

"keep them on his trail, good work Shino" he nodded and ordered the rest to follow his scent, leading us to him.

"_not too long from now" _my inner tried to calm my erratic heartbeat and anxiety. I was dreading but also looking forward to what lie down the road.

Ino's view:

Despite being a medic nin Tsunade turned me away while she tested on Emi. I sat at Naruto's place, pacing back and forth while Naruto watched me

"I hope she's alright" I had snuck in not to long ago and heard the nurses talking about a gifted child, gossiping about how beautiful she was, and how she came from the sound village. It ran chills down my spine

"I'm sure she's fine Ino. Don't sweat it! Say, are you hungry?"

I could KILL Naruto right now!

"HOW COULD YOU BE THINKING OF YOUR STOMACH AT A TIME LIKE THIS YOU IDIOT?" I screamed and shook a fist in his face. He coward and sunk into the couch

"she's with Tsunade-bah-chan! She wouldn't let anything happen to Emi!"

The rage receded and I went back to thinking and pacing

"your right"

"say, Ino" I stopped pacing for a moment and looked at Naruto. He scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly, staring at the floor

"yes Naruto?"

"does um, Hinata-chan still like me?" he looked so sheepish and childish. I couldn't help but smirk

"well duh. She almost faints every time you get near her"

He blushed a darker tint. My smirk grew

"the question is, is how do I talk to her? I-I think I like her to" I smiled now. He really is clueless about life isn't he? I sighed and went to sit by the confused knucklehead

"just be yourself, she obviously likes that about you. Ask her out for ramen or something, she would be up to anything. Trust me Naruto, you couldn't strike out with Hinata" he turned his head and smiled at me. I winked and got back up, resuming my pacing and deep concentration

"so what about Shik-" my heart stopped until we heard someone come through the open window. It was ANBU

"Ino-san, Naruto-san, the Hokage needs to see you immediately" I sighed in relief.

"hai" and he vanished. We got up and left, heading to the hospital where Madame should have some good news for us hopefully.

We got there quickly and went to the room we were told, Tsunade was sitting in a chair beside the bed containing a sleeping angel we both new was Emi. But there were wires and cords and machines and so many things around her we could barely make her form and face out

"good you're here, Ino I will need your eye mind reading ninjutsu performed on Emi. I need to know everything about her past. Naruto, please stay quiet. I don't want anyone else knowing anything about Emi"

"but Tsunade-"

"no time for arguments Ino, just do it" I sighed and began.

It took me almost an hour to leak out every bit of information I could. The things I saw, the memories hidden and locked away, replaced with artificial memories, it was awful! This child had been through so much! What fascinated me the most was what she was able to do without knowing, Tsunade will want to know about all of this.

I finished, feeling like I knew Emi from the inside out. I wondered if Sakura knew about all of this..

"Tsunade-sama, I finished" I panted, feeling slightly fatigued after the jutsu drained so much chakra

"proceed" she cocked and eyebrow and folded her hands on her lap, listening intently. Naruto's ears also perked up

"where to begin…"

I told them everything. Tsunade's eye widened to the point I thought they would explode. Naruto's mouth gaped and when I finished everything went silent

"it all makes sense now…" she looked at a folded piece of paper on Emi's bedside table

"Naruto, open this paper and tell me what's on it" Naruto snapped out of whatever shock he was in and looked puzzled at Tsunade

"why me?"

"I promised Emi _I _wouldn't look at it. We never said no one else couldn't" smart thinking Tsunade…

He walked over to the piece of paper, picking it up gently, looking at the face of the sleeping angel as she slightly twitched when he got close

Carefully, he unfolded it and analyzed it. His eyes grew wide and his hands slightly shook, his mouth gaped and he looked utterly flabbergasted.

It looked as if he wasn't able to speak, he just stared at the paper as if something shocking was on it

"Naruto!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. His eye twitched but he snapped out of it

"this-this is a drawing of Sakura-chan, Emi-chan, and it looks like teme… the words mommy and daddy are above Sakura-chan and teme's heads and they are holding hands. How the hell does she know teme?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, I was shocked. Slowly I walked over to the picture and looked at it.

It was the neatest, most gorgeous, adult looking picture I had ever seen in my life. There was no WAY a child could have drawn that!

"Emi drew that?"

Tsunade slowly nodded her head. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

Sakura's view:

We traveled throughout the day, following Shino's bugs and getting closer and closer to our targets. Though it still seemed so far away.

It was about 10 p.m. when I finally gave into Shikimaru's complaints it's to dark to see the bugs or trails and we stopped for camp. Neji built a fire and we ate in silence. After another 20 minutes Neji and Shino went into separate tents, leaving me sitting across the fire from Shikimaru. I could tell something was troubling him, about me.

"not saying I'm not impressed with your progress, why do you do this?" he finally broke the silence. I knew what he was referring to. He wanted to know why I became an assassin.

"there was nothing else that made me stronger AND I didn't have to have any strings attached. I'm giving it up for Emi though"

"she's a cute kid, everyone loved her immediately. Tsunade has Naruto and Ino mainly taking care of her for you"

"good" silence fell. I stared at the fire, thinking of how the roar of it sounded like Sasuke's fire jutsu's..

"are you going to be able to go through with this? The mission I mean"

"of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"you will have to kill the Uchiha" he spoke warily, analyzing my face. I kept completely stoic, but I know my eyes began to betray me

"he means nothing to me now"

"your lips say that, but your eyes speak differently. Sakura, your turning out to be just like him" I stiffened at hearing this. "you run away from the ones you love to gain power. What was your original ultimate goal? wasn't it to bring Sasuke back? isn't that why you became what you are in the first place? Now what's your goal?" I relaxed, trying to keep my façade

"to protect and serve Konoha on this one last mission. If it means killing an s-rank criminal like the Uchiha I will without thinking twice about it. I have no ties to him anymore, I _despise _him and everything he stands for at best. don't worry about me, I will carry out this mission and not feel any sort of regret" it's because I have someone to go home to now..

He sighed, looking frustrated, mentally calling my bluff but he otherwise let it go. He got up and went into his tent. I watched the fire dance a little longer before calling it quits and went into mine. The lazy geniuses words made my head spin. I could fool the world, but there was no way I could get past him.. Fucking pineapple headed baka.

I rolled my eyes and focused on getting some sleep. But memories and the past haunted me as always. The fan girl inside reminded me of all I had given for this man I'm trying to kill. All the dates I had asked him for but been rejected. All the times I looked out for him, only to almost kill myself in the process. All the time I spent planning our future together, a future where I was his and he was mine. A mutual bond of love was present for all to know. Times I had lusted for him. Times I had planned things to make him fall for me. But never once, was that love and wanting returned. Then that night, the night I told him I loved him, needed him. I offered to betray my own village for him, only to be completely shut down, thanked and knocked out, left on the cold concrete bench.

The scene replayed in my head over and over, reminding me once again of why I am the way I am. Why I could never be that stupid and want someone who obviously didn't want me back. A hot tear slid down my cheek and I held in the rest, clenching my eyelids together to make sure none would leak out. My heart ached and my throat went dry.

Though I hate him, despise him, would I be able to kill him? My first love… I guess I have no choice.

"_**you were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be… you were EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING that I wanted. We were MEANT to be, SUPPOSE to be but we lost it.. All of the memories so close to me just fade away…. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending"**_

**Author's note:**

**I wanted to update yesterday but I had someone who… needed my full attention ;) lol merry late Christmas! Sowwy I didn't update sooner :p like I said, everything has to smooth out before more sasusaku can come into play. **

**Hal: thanks and I figured it would be nice to know what others think as well (: I put Tsunade's POV in for you (: hoped you liked it! Xoxo**

**Bulla49: glad you liked it (: the mission will probably take up all of next chapter for the most part XD different POV's and such. But yeah, the groups together and Emi is being taken care of (:**

**Akiiya Uchiha: Neji and Shino are hard to think like but I will try next chapter lol **

**7heartandsoul7: so I wrote a list of what the picture could be… but in the end I decided to give everyone what they wanted and rolled with it since it would be the most significant later on XD you're the youngest? HAVE FUN! Seriously, my parents think I should be RESPONSIBLE and bullshiz to set a good example for my little sister. Meanwhile, she made out with the little boy I babysit that's a little older than she is, she dances like a stripper, dresses like a teenager, acts like a sarcastic younger version of me… and I have NO idea where she learned all this behavior from ;D LMFAO. But later on your going to need your older sister for rides and such so don't be too annoying lol (: I know what I'm going to say when my sister gets a little older and the first time she asks me for rides.. Let me play it out for you. AHEM:**

**Little sister: mom said you would give me a ride to so and so's house**

**Me: mom doesn't control what I do so get her to do it or bug your brother**

**Little sister: your mean! I'm going to tell mom if you don't take me!**

***grabs keys and walks out, but BEFORE shutting the door..:***

**Me: you can also tell mom your little bitch ass is taking the bus**

***smirks and runs out, driving off quickly before crazy mom comes out with shotgun***

**So maybe my mom wouldn't come out with a shotgun buuuut yeah… so you might want to be nice every now and then ;) your sister only tells you stuff because she loves you, blahblahblah. LOL.**

**Zebon zakura: explosions coming later, no worries! ;D**

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha: thankya, every now and then I'll be able to make lyrics fit I'm sure (: I have a lot to choose from but it's annoying**

**Sasukes1wuver: haha YAY! A new reviewer (: thanks and I hope you keep liking it (:**

**Footballstar: shankyaa (:**

**Ruthenia sasusaku: teehee (: I blushed. Thanks oodles! There is going to PLENTY of drama, no worries! You're a new reviewer to right? I think so! Yay! (: **

**Thanks everyone! Xoxo**

**The number was 101! Lmfao I was going to update last night as a Christmas present but, yeahhh….. ;) I had some… distractions… ANYWAYS, next update coming soon!**


	13. The hunt

Sasuke's view:

Her smooth silk skin glistened in the moonlight. Long pink hair flowed over her shoulders and she neatly brushed a side behind her back with one graceful petite hand. Her green orbs turned to me and she turned her full attention to me, slowly walking over to me.

I felt frozen in time as she made her way to me, her walk looking more like a rhythmic dance as her hips swayed, putting on a show. It shouldn't be legal to be THAT seductive in such little movement. Her eyes narrowed and puffy lips pursed, she looked like a predator

"you betrayed everyone Sasuke. Betrayed Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, your brother, EMI, ME. EVERYONE"

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe as she got closer, a tear slid from her glassy jade.

"now your going to betray everyone all over again aren't you? Your sticking with the snake and traitor Uchiha"

Suddenly she was behind me, whispering into my ear, her hot breath and velvet voice made me want to shiver, but I stood completely still in the small dark room where we stood

"it doesn't have to end like this. I don't want to kill you. Emi needs you, so does Naruto"

She breathed heavily into my ear before switching to my other one, placing her petite hands on my shoulder blades, slowly, gently tracing her way down my back muscles

"don't be used as a toy for Madara and the snakes entertainment. That's all you are to them, a toy Sasuke. Did you know that?"

My mind went fuzzy as her touch sent electricity throughout my being. How was she doing this to me? Why was I feeling this way? With each time her hot breath tickled my neck and ear, every gentle touch as she traced my back muscles, all I wanted to do was stand there and enjoy it, it seemed so… so… _surreal. _her graceful chakra danced around me, consuming me

"I'll be back for you" she whispered so lowly, so seductively I couldn't help but shiver. She ran both hands up my back, taking my shirt with her. I still couldn't move as I felt goose bumps rise as her smooth skin created friction with mine.

She glided her hands, snaking her arms around my waist and pressing her body into my back, placing her head on my shoulder blade. I stiffened but still couldn't move. My mind was screaming at me to push her away, but my body just wouldn't move! How is she doing this to me? Damnit Sasuke!

Her arms were wrapped securely around my bare waist, hugging me from behind. Her scent filled my nostrils at the close contact and I breathed her in. she smelled.. Sweet.

She hugged me tightly to her, electricity filling my being, feeling nothing like chidori. My heart raced and I shuttered slightly, I felt her smirk against my back. I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to turn around.

"I'll be back for you" she whispered even lower, in an almost undetectable tone if it weren't for my pounding heart being the only noise in the room

Her arms and body heat vanished. I stood frozen for a moment, completely intoxicated from her scent and welcoming chakra.

How the HELL did she do this to me?

I turned my head and saw she was GONE.

"sa-kura?"

"Sasuke-kun wake up!" Kabuto hissed in my ear. I shuffled and sat up

"the hell do you want?"

"it seems our lovely little blossom is on her way here with some of your old… friends" he was starting to sound more and more like my stupid snake sensei

"I didn't have _friends_" I spat. My heart pounding just the way it had in the dream. I could still _smell _her. Her voice and words replaying in my head. I resisted the urge to deck Kabuto across the face and deliver chidori to Madara..

"as you say Sasuke-kun, they are on their way here, we must relocate before they close in" I nodded and sat up more, feeling my way to the edge of the stone bed. Swinging my legs over the edge I stood up. Kabuto's scaly fingers wrapped around my wrist and began pulling me. Just from his touch I wanted to throw up, but I held it

"Madara, Sakura-chan is coming with reinforcements. This could be trouble, we must relocate before they arrive"

"I see… come, I know a safe place"

Kabuto helped me limp over to Madara, we vanished.

"_Sakura came back for me…" _I couldn't help thinking. Why was I dreaming about her? It didn't matter. Her and the rest of that cursed village meant nothing to me now, I have to keep my sight set on _destroying _it for what they did to Itachi. To my entire CLAN.

I needed to stay focused, but something inside me twitched. A low voice inside me began screaming in a muted tone, I couldn't make out what it was saying though.

With one last deep breathe I cleared my head, teleporting with the snake and Madara whom I became more and more suspicious of as days passed.

"_**the next of this youth with the necks of this noose. We're told lies like it's truth and we suspect that it's you. So we strap em' with the AK, it's motherfuckin mayday! They swear I'm fucking crazy, aint nothing' gonna save me"**_

Sakura's view:

We're closing in, I could feel Sasuke's chakra though it was weakened

I craved a bloody fight. One that would prove once and for all I had no feelings left for the Uchiha baka. One that would fulfill my blood cravings and keep them content until the day I die.

"they relocated. My bees have scouted ahead and captured some of Sasuke's chakra, so they are able to follow it. They are on the move, Sasuke is greatly injured. Shall we pursue them?" Shino always sounded so boring and monotone

"Aa."

The three guys followed closely behind me

"Neji, use your byakugan. We are close to their original base so look for traps"

Neji performed seals and large veins appeared around his eyes

"one to your left in 7 meters, an explosive 20 meters ahead and many traps in one large circle 35 meters ahead. We should travel north east to avoid them"

I changed direction slightly and kept a sharp eye out. We successfully avoided all traps and explosives. I smirked and mentally congratulated myself for smart thinking, bringing them with me

"Shino send more bugs to lead, it's getting dark and tonight we're not stopping"

He performed hand seals compliantly and emitted several more large bugs that flew in front of me, leading me in the direction towards the direction our targets were traveling.

"_run as fast as you can, it would do a damn thing. I'll find you no matter how far you go" _I mentally bragged

"_**I don't wanna change the world. I just wanna leave it colder. Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to no where"**_

Sasuke's view:

We were on the move for awhile till my body couldn't take it any more and I collapsed, almost losing consciousness.

"Sasuke-kun!" the snake almost collapsed himself under my weight

"it seems Sasuke-kun can't travel under these conditions. Very well, we will just have to make due with this distance. Kabuto, mask your chakra along with Sasuke-kun's. we will be staying underground until Sasuke-kun is healthy enough to travel"

My head pounded, heart pumped blood fast trying to maintain my bodily functions

I heard loud cracks and crashed coming from beneath us. It sounded like explosions of rock and eart

Next I knew I was being laid on a hard, dirt ground.

"this will do for now. The kunoichi and her followers shouldn't be able to sense a masked layer no matter how good the tracker. Kabuto, I will need you to slip out and take care of the kyuubi and child while Sasuke-kun heals"

"my pleasure" I could almost HEAR his smile through his cynical voice.

Darkness all around me… my head and body screamed for rest which I would gladly give it.

Childish emerald eyes haunted my memory. He would be bringing Emi back, and how he would manage Naruto I would never guess. But I felt sick to my stomach thinking about it. My only escape was sleep, and I fell into blackness.

"_**In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up. The darkness holding me tightly… until the sun rises up"**_

**Author's note:**

**Gonna be some cliffs hahahahaha! I'm evil, I know XD**

**Hal: thankya ;D**

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha: thanks for the song suggestion I really like it (: surprisingly, I've never heard that song haha XD I'll most likely use it, thankss! **

**Mieko-chan12: why thankya (: that's so sweet! *tear of pride drops* you guys are just to awesome (:!**

**Cheyenne Uchiha: yay !(: shankss haha**

**Ruthenia sasusaku: errr, guess your gonna have to find out.. (: I can promise you there will be drama and shiz coming soooon. **

**Minami-to-yuri no hana: yes, yes Emi did haha (: I ended up liking that idea the best and the other I came up with well, lets be honest were ehhh in comparison. **

**TEEHEE! Maybe and possibly I will make you more and more curious then it will be like BOOM, BAM one chapter XD**

**Sasuke already has amaterasu, but Itachi's eyes will give him all those powers and stuff Madara has but BETTER which was his goal. If you look in the manga, he used it against that wanna-be gangster bee guy without Itachi's eyes so I made it more realistic by making him use it against the experiments in the sound village. **

**And will he kill Madara with it… I'mma think of a new word….. PERHAPS. Haha it's a possibility. But so are bunches of other outcomes so ya never know! **

**Love ya too! You're my only reviewer asking questions so far, I love it! I'll start answering them more in depth soon but I has to keep everyone on their toes for now, ya know? ;D **

**Bulla 49: no jealousy stuff yet but just wait ;D muhuhahahaha!**

**Zebon zakura: he did, it's just to troublesome for him to argue lmao**

**Tolazytologin: lmfao! Loooove your name XD creative! **

**Thanks everyone (: I lowered my number because I have a different plan and such so I'mma roll with it before I loose it DX I hate when I forget what I was going to do! Bleh. whatever lol **

**so Sakura and the team are still tracking Sasuke and Madara and the ugly snake. They make an underground layer sealed so that their chakras couldn't be detected and now Kabuto is going to go after Emi and Naruto. UH OHS! Will Sakura find them in time? Will Naruto and Emi be captured? How will Sasuke feel if he hears Sakura or Emi? DUN…. DUN…. DUUUUN! Gotta find out ;D next update coming soon!**


	14. Kidnapped

Sakura's view:

We were getting close, I could feel it! Then BAM! All three chakras disappeared as if they vanished from the face of the earth.

My team and I stopped near the spot they had vanished and analyzed the area closely

"their gone" Shikimaru claimed the obvious.

"they can't just _disappear_ like that…" I thought out loud. Looking into the blackness of the night, I saw nothing out of the ordinary

Neji activated his byakugan and looked around. The rest of the team and I looked at him with hopes he would find ANY clue as to where they went

"they're-they're gone. There's no sign of them anywhere"

Shikimaru mumbled "troublesome" under his breath and I got frustrated

"Shino, do your bugs know where they went?" he shook his head no.

"damnit!" I slammed my fist into a tree trunk and clenched my teeth in frustration. A vein popped out of my head

"look, we wont find anything in the darkness, but in daylight we should be able to uncover trails or something. Lets camp here for the night" I wanted to punch Shikimaru's lazy ass across the face, but I complied and jumped to the forest floor.

"set up camp, I'll get firewood" they nodded their heads and I went off into the forest to gather wood. To say I was fuming would be an understatement. We were SO CLOSE!

Neji's view:

Sakura was very frustrated and stormed off into the woods to 'gather fire wood' which meant punch a bunch of trees until they are almost obliterated then bring the little pieces back. I rolled my eyes and set up my tent

The team worked well together. Shikimaru was lazy, but he was good at formations and going over plans. My byakugan helped discover tracks and traps. Shino's bugs were good trackers.

Sakura however was nothing like I remember. She use to be so weak and bossy, with such a childish aura of naïve happiness surrounding her vibrant eyes. Now she's focused, trained, skilled and beautiful. Though her beauty is obviously used as a lure, and what man could resist THAT.

Her eyes were always blank, they looked like black holes surrounded by vivid emerald, they could swallow you alive if you looked into them hard enough.

I've never been one much for talking, but I know she was. Now she is all action. The Uchiha really must have done a number on her…

"Neji" I turned to Shikimaru who looked at me curiously

"I said can you throw me that stake?" I tossed him the stake and tried to play off the fact I had just spaced out…

It was weird being on a whole other team, I'm so use to ten-ten and Lee. I have grown to sort of like them, mainly ten-ten. She was a beautiful and skilled kunoichi…

this is going to be one LONG mission.

Naruto's view:

The whole thing with Emi scared the shit out of me! Poor kids gone through hell and on top of that she knows Sasuke? That picture she drew.. It was astonishing to say the least.

She got every line, detail and shade just perfect, like something a professional artist would take YEARS to draw. You couldn't mistake who each of them were. It was Sakura-chan, teme, and Emi all together smiling. Sasuke was holding Emi with one arm and holding Sakura-chan's hand with his other hand. They looked happy..

Tsunade-baa-chan told me how advanced Emi's mind was, how all the experimenting had effected her. She was some super genius and master at ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu without even knowing it! The naïve child is still dominant until she discovers her abilities and full potential for herself.

Thinking about it made my brain hurt. How could this kid who originated from the snakes place be so.. _perfect. _to make things even weirder, she's a spitting image of Sasuke, but with Sakura's eyes.

I couldn't look at her without seeing him now, and my heart hurt every time I did, but I loved her as the niece I now have anyway.

Tsunade decided it would be best to treat her as a normal kid and let her live a normal kid life to the best degree, but take extra caution in protecting her.

Today I had her while Ino worked, we were walking around the streets of Konoha and I showed her all my favorite places. She was amazed at EVERY flower and EVERY cute animal she saw

"Uncle Naruto! It's another birdie!" she pointed up in the sky, her eyes glistened with amusement and happiness. I smiled warmly and looked up to where she was pointing

"sure is kiddo. Say, are you hungry?"

She looked at me even more amused and giggled a little

"uncle Naruto, you just ate ramen not too long ago, and you promised me we would go to the park" she made an adorable puppy pout face at me, her bottom lip stuck out and quivered as her eyes grew to almost the size of her head, glossed over looking like she was going to cry

I scratched the back of my head and tried not to look at her vibrant emerald, but my eyes betrayed me.

"well-uh" I searched for a way to get myself out of this but she grabbed onto my pant leg and sat on my foot, looking up at me with the pouty face

"oh please uncle Naru! Please! Please! PLEASEEEE!" man! Who could say no to THAT?

"alright kiddo, I'll take you to the park now" she sprang up and the pout disappeared

"YAY! You're the best Uncle Naru!" Emi smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile back

I hope the kids will play nicely with her. My past wasn't the greatest when everyone knew I was the kyuubi, but no one knows Emi's different

She took my hand and almost dragged me to the playground where a bunch of kids were playing around.

Everyone's head turned to us, greeting me warmly and smiling at Emi. The boys on the playground that looked to be Emi's age, if not a little bit older blushed and smiled sheepishly at her, getting off of the playground and walking over to us

Emi blushed and smiled shyly back when she noticed the boys

So Emi's pretty popular already eh?

They came over to us, scratching their heads and lightly kicking the dirt in front of them looking at the ground

"hey uh-uh what's your name?" one boy got up the courage to ask

"Emi" she replied shyly. It made me chuckle a little at how she already had these boys crushing on her. "just like teme" I thought to myself, shaking my head at the irony

"that's a pretty name. wanna play with us?" another one piped up. The boys all looked so hopeful at her. She nodded her head and let go of my hand

"I'll be watching from over here okay Emi?" I smiled at her and she nodded, smiling back with a slight blush.

A boy held out his hand and she took it, the other boys all but jumped on each other trying to get to her other hand.

I laughed and walked over to the benches where parents watched their children

"hey Naruto-kun, who is that child? She's gorgeous" one lady smiled and me and asked timidly

"I'm watching her for a friend for awhile" she nodded and cleared a space for me to sit next to her. I sat and sighed, relaxing and watching Emi play with all the boys and them fighting for her attention while the little girls glared daggers at her, obviously jealous.

Oh yes, she definitely has that Uchiha blood in her.

She was the star of the playground, the one everyone wanted to play with and the girls ended up trying to copy her behavior, attempting to win over the boys attention but they were all focused on Emi.

I watched her play for 2 hours, it was 5 o'clock then and time for dinner, RAMEN TIME! My tummy rumbled ferociously at me, screaming for food. Time to get the kiddo and go!

"Emi, let's get some food kiddo!" Emi and all the boys looked at me, their faces dropping and looking panicked at Emi

She smiled sweetly and began making her way through the crowd of boys to me

"alright uncle naru, ramen sounds yummy!" she giggled and the boys started looking at her sadly

"bye Emi-chan! Will you be here tomorrow?" one of the boys questioned

She looked at me, hopefulness in her emerald orbs

I nodded yes to her and she jumped for joy landing in a victory pose

"yes! You're the best uncle naru! Bye boys!" she waved back to them and they all smiled and waved goodbye to her.

I smiled and shook my head. She's way to much like Sasuke use to be it's scary…

We ate ramen and she surprised me by eating 3 bowls full! That's my kind of kid! I proudly patted her on the head and she beamed a bright smile at me

"Naruto! Emi-chan!" Ino called from afar. We turned and waited for her to catch up

"Naruto I can't have Emi tonight, the hospital called me in for an overnight shift. Can I trust you with Emi for one night?" she cocked an eyebrow, uncertainty written all over her face

Did she think I was THAT stupid?

"of course, Emi-chan and I will have a blast!"

"not too much of a blast, she's still a young child and needs to have a set curfew. No funny business Naruto, I'm warning you!" she glared daggers and Emi's face dropped to a disappointed pout at the blonde

"yeah, yeah, yeah" I shook my hand at her knowingly. She glared harder but let it up and looked down at Emi

"I'll see you tomorrow Emi-chan, we'll all hang out and have fun! Sound good?" Emi smiled and nodded

"alright, see you guys tomorrow!" she smiled brightly at Emi and glared at me, waving goodbye and walking towards the hospital.. Sheesh I NEVER get a break!

"lets head home kiddo it's getting late" she nodded and we walked in the direction of my apartment

Emi bathed and I took a shower separately. I put on some clean clothes that Ino and the girls bought Emi and put in a kids movie, sitting on the couch with Emi in my lap and a little fuzzy Sakura pink blanket over us. She laid back and watched it intently.

Around 8 o'clock she began yawning and I was dozing off myself. These kid movies were boring as HELL

"uncle naru" a little voice woke me up and I shuffled under her

"wha-what?"

"when will mommy and daddy come back?" she didn't look up at me, but the worry was clear in her voice

"soon" I patted her leg and she snuggled into my chest. I smiled softly and closed my eyes again

9 o'clock the torturous movie was OVER. I looked down and saw Emi was asleep.

I gently moved her so that I could carry her bridal style and got up off the couch.

I went into my room and put her in my bed, covering her up over her shoulders as she snuggled into my pillow, sighing contently

Looking at the peaceful face of this sleeping angel, I wondered how anyone could ever want to hurt a kid so beautiful and loveable. She was the cutest thing ever and everyone who met her automatically loved her to pieces.

I kissed her forehead and laid down on the floor beside her on the little bed I made for myself out of sheets

Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds thanks to that movie making me tired

In the black hours of the night a shuffling and movement came from inside my house that made me spring up, looking at Emi still peacefully asleep in my bed

I looked around but couldn't see anything in the darkness. I went downstairs and found nothing. Panic filled me and I listened intently

Kabuto's view:

I snuck into the kyuubi's house during the night when everyone was sure to be sleeping. Earlier I had watched him with the child and saw how attached he was to her already, this could work to my advantage…

When I snuck in I made sure to make noise loud enough to wake him up, hiding in a dark corner where he was sure to not see me.

I heard shuffling then next thing the fox came rushing downstairs to find out where the noise was coming from. While he was distracted and looking the other way I crept behind him, up the stairs and to where I felt the childs chakra

She peacefully slept in a large bed with sheets next to it, aw how cute, he slept on the floor for her.. I smirked sarcastically.

Upon hearing the fox turn and run back upstairs I grabbed the child, placing a kunai to her throat. She looked up at me with terror

"uncle naru!" she screamed, I laughed evilly and awaited the fox's return

The door slammed open and in the doorway stood a pissed off kyuubi, eyes blazing red. I chuckled and tightened my grip in the child and on the kunai

"now, now. There's no need for violence" I said in a pleasant tone

"LET. HER. GO" his voice venomous

"I'm afraid I can't do that. The way I see it, you have two options. The first one is resisting and this child loses her life" I put a little pressure on the kunai and crimson liquid spilled over the edges "OR you can come willingly and no one get's hurt"

He viciously looked back and forth between my eyes and the child's, seeing I was totally serious

"FINE. But let her go!"

I smirked evilly "I'm afraid I need her also" I took out a poisoned kunai and tossed it before he could notice. It grazed his cheek and he fell unconscious

"Uncle naru!" the child screeched

"sh, sh, sh. Uncle naru will be JUST fine If you're a good little girl and do as your told" I pulled the kunai from her throat and she hung her head

"okay, just please don't hurt him" a tear slid down her face. I caught it mid cheek and lifted her face to meet my gaze

"don't be sad little one, you should be overjoyed! You will be gloriously reunited with your destiny!" she looked confused and afraid

"one day.. You will understand what's like to have everything you could ever dream of my child" she sniffled and I raised my hand, hitting the back of her head to knock her out.

It would be better if they both stayed sleeping throughout the journey back.. I just hope that annoying kunoichi doesn't get in my way. I barely managed to escape unnoticed the first time..

Emi's view:

Before he knocked me out I looked into his eyes, seeing the evil intensions in them. He wants daddy, and he wants ME.

I never wanted this, any of it. I want a normal life with a normal family. But mommy and daddy aren't here right now to protect me, and I promised mommy I would be strong, and that's just what I'll do.

"_please hurry back mommy and daddy. I really need you right now" _I prayed

**Author's note:**

**UH OHHHH!**

**Haha onto reviewers:**

**Minami-to-yuri no hana: bahaha I am naughty I know (: I read the manga to keep up with what happens and such. Do you just watch the English or do you watch the Japanese version also because the Japanese is sooooo far ahead of the English.**

**Will Sakura find them by punching the ground? -no. **

**Direct enough for ya? (: teehee no details to answers until NEXT chapter then I promise I will fully answer any questions (: so don't be shy about asking!**

**Zebon zakura: bow chicka wha-oowwww! ;D lol lil bit of sasusaku, only a sliver of a fraction of what's to come!**

**Bulla49: gosh I know what you mean! jealousy scenes are great I totally agree with you (: their hilarious to and there will be plenty to come ;D**

**Ruthenia sasusaku: I like epic, epic is good! Thanks! :D yes she hates him. And yes she will fall in love-ish sorta, kinda but you'll see what I mean later (: **

**Hal: spankya (: haha it's how I picture Sasuke, beginning to lose his cool and all that. Mine was GREAT ;D hope yours was fantastic also! **

**Cheyenne Uchiha: fankssss (: next update coming soon!**

**Adalenee: new reviewer I think! Yay! :D I will, my others I started running out of ideas and such so I was like AH! But this one I see me finishing before getting caught up in another story, no worries (: and yay I'm glad you like it! **

**Brazilliancherryblossom: OMG no way that's so cool (: haha I just looked up Japanese girl names and thought this name was pretty so I chose it haha that's cool **

**Losermuch: eh your scaring mee! Idk if you like it or not cause your like its addictive! Then your like a kid? OH WELL lol DX confuszzling me! But I'm glad I think you like it? Haha XD**

**Jenfreaks123: shanksss (: addictiveness is a good sign (:**

**Neko the kawatta cat : teehee, coming sooon! **

**Thanks everyone (: !**

**I tried Neji's view, dunno if I did any good cause he's all seriousness and junk. Kabuto slipped away unnoticed, stalked Naruto and Emi. Emi has fan boys. Kabuto kidnapped an unconscious Naruto and scared shitless Emi. And next chapter will be Kabuto returning to the lair. Will Sakura and the team find him before it's to late? What will Sasuke think? What will Madara and Kabuto do with Emi? Find out next chapter! don't be afraid to ask questions and predict, I love it ;D thanks everyone, xoxo!**


	15. Emi's plan

**Madara's view:**

**Sasuke-kun is fast asleep. I sit in meditations building more layers of protection for the kunoichi and her team to make sure we will not be discovered. "Kabuto better watch his step" I thought to myself. If he fucked this up it could be trouble since Sasuke-kun is not fully healed and keeping the child and fox in my possession could prove rather difficult.**

**I sighed and looked at Sasuke's sleeping form. "just wait until you open your eyes" I smirked and continued concentrating. What to do with the child….**

**I could reactivate her memories and unleash her full potential, but that might change her naïve childhood way of thinking into a more mature mind state and decide she isn't on my side.**

**Brainwashing her could also mess up her mind and abilities I've come to realize. If I wasn't careful to conserve all her abilities and knowledge she could easily loose it all and be worthless to me.**

**Then again, how could I get her to betray her loved ones and deceive her when she can see INTO my mind? There was nothing I could hide from her, the choice for where her loyalty will lie is strictly up to her. I grumbled at the thought**

**Sasuke shuffled, capturing my attention. He sat up and looked in my general direction**

"**Madara" his tone was flat**

"**yes Sasuke-kun?"**

"**how long until I am healed and my vision returns" **

"**it could be up to a week"**

"**and you think we would be safe until then?"**

"**the kunoichi and her friends could not detect us with the barriers I have built, entirely sealing our chakras and not leaving any hint we are here. They have probably passed over us and are miles away searching by now"**

"…"

"**Sasuke-kun, how do you feel?"**

"**like hell"**

"**it will pass"**

"**hn" and he laid back again. Silence filled the area**

"**where is Kabuto?"**

"**he is in the leaf village retrieving the child along with the nine tails kyuubi"**

"**Naruto?"**

"**Aa."**

**His expression changed to an unidentifiable emotion due to the bandages concealing his eyes. I dismissed it and began concentrating again.**

**Sakura's view:**

"**damnit it's been almost 24 hours! How could we not have found anything?" I slammed my fist onto a tree trunk and crashed my forehead onto it, gritting my teeth and closing my eyes in concentration**

"**we should return to the leaf and give last known locations and information we've gathered" Neji suggested**

"**and for what? To have LOWER rank shinobi attempt to complete this mission? We are some of the most elite shinobi out there. If we cant finish this there is no doubt in my mind no one else could. All we need is a trail"**

"**Shikimaru is right, this is our mission. If we don't finish this a war will break out, the next great shinobi war. We cant allow that to happen. Get off your asses and start searching" I was tired of finding nothing. Tired of the laziness and complaints. Tired of the negativity. If I was going to lead a team, the team would need to be able to follow me.**

"**your right Sakura. Let's begin searching" my words got to Neji and he got up and began working, followed by Shino and even Shikimaru.**

**Hinata's view:**

**Ino-chan asked me to pick up Emi-chan and care for her while she slept. The overnight shifts are rough for Ino-chan.**

**I felt butterflies and a bit dizzy while walking towards Naruto-kun's house. I hadn't spoken to him after confessing my love for him, and I was nervous to. What if he didn't like me back? The dizziness increased and I swayed for a moment, recapturing my balance and continuing **

**Emi-chan is so sweet and beautiful. She was the perfect child everyone said, and I couldn't disagree. She was mysterious though, like something was a little off about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.**

**I dismissed the thought and refocused on Naruto-kun. Ino-chan didn't trust him with Emi-chan, but I know he would be good with kids. I blushed and smiled slightly at the thought. I guess I'll find out when I get to his house**

**The Uzumaki residence came into view. The butterflies turned into dragonflies and they furiously increased pace. The blush crept on my cheek and I felt even more lightheaded. "keep cool Hinata, Naruto-kun is kind and even if he doesn't like you romantically he will be a good friend" I convinced myself, though the thought slightly made me sad I had to calm my erratic heartbeat and slightly clammy palms.**

**I walked up and gently knocked on the door, the door squeaked open and exposed nothing but an empty darkness. It chilled me a little as I walked in a little, creaking the door open more.**

"**n-n-Naruto-kun?" I called out. No answer**

**I stepped in more and activated my byakugan. I saw clear images and objects all around me, but no Naruto-kun or Emi-chan**

"**N-Naruto-kun! Em-Emi-chan!" I called out louder, still getting no response**

**I walked up stairs to see if they were rock sleepers like Ino-chan predicted, but upon checking all the rooms except one, there was nothing. **

**I walked toward the last room. It seemed surreal to be in Naruto-kun's house but I couldn't think past the slight worry taking over. I had a gut feeling something bad had happened.**

**Upon entering the room I saw a slightly messy bed and sheets with sprawled out pillows on the floor beside it. It looked like they had slept in here and I calmed myself a little, observing the rest of Naruto-kun's room**

**The house was definitely empty, but what caught my eye scared me more than anything I else I had ever seen in my life.**

"**you found this poison kunai in Naruto's room?" I nodded. Tsunade inspected it warily, I could see the wheels turning in her head. She removed the clothe over the handle of the handcrafted kunai and her mouth gaped, eyes bugged, muscles locked. I had never seen Tsunade so scared, and when she dropped the kunai onto her desk **

**I looked at her slightly confused but mostly concerned**

"**Hinata… Naruto and Emi-chan were captured" the words hit me like a brick wall**

"**wha-what?"**

"**Kabuto" she unfroze and picked up the poison kunai, carefully turning it so I could see the little snake engraved on the handle.**

**I dropped to my knees, a dizzy spell taken over**

**My head was pounding, and inside I was screaming "Naruto-kun and Emi-chan are in danger!" **

**Tsunade rushed over to me and caught me before I hit the floor. She pulled me back up and placed a healing hand on my forehead, the pounding immediately receded.**

"**n-n-Naruto-kun is-is in trouble! A-and Emi-chan!"**

"**I'm sending for the rest of rookie nine to meet in my office immediately. SHIZUNE!"**

**The brunette came running in**

"**yes Hokage-sama?"**

"**send word for every remaining rookie nine member to meet along with Kakashi, Yomata , Kurenai, and Gai" **

"**yes my lady"**

**I could only imagine what was happening to Naruto-kun and Emi-chan right now!**

**Sasuke's view:**

**I didn't have a week. I knew that much. If Sakura is as smart and skilled as her eyes and façade deemed her, I would be lucky to have 3 days at most.**

**Damn pinkette was haunting me, in my dreams and memories. It seemed as if she was trying to sway me to Konoha's side, but my heart lay with the intention of destroying it.**

**With Itachi's eyes I felt a new power like never before, but it was useless until I was at full health.. Which brought me to my next thought. I know I don't have enough time to recover, and without Karin I don't have a medic nin and the snake only knows so much. **

**isn't Sakura the top medic nin? She could probably heal me within 10 minutes as opposed to a week..**

"_**I'll be back for you" **_**rang through my head. She is back, and she isn't far. Though I wouldn't tell Madara I could feel her near. Every now and then her chakra level would spike when she got pissed and hit something, but it was never settled and always on the edge of exploding.**

**This new Sakura was dangerous, every inch of her. With my new power she shouldn't be a problem. I gained eternal mangekyo sharingan from Itachi's eyes. **

"_**DADDY!" **_**vivid jade eyes came into mind. Her little face staring into my eyes. Did Kabuto say she was capable of sharingan? **

**Before I could finish my though I heard heavy footsteps **

"**Aa Kabuto. Good job! Just set the kyuubi over there, welcome back my child!" Madara reverted back to his annoying Tobi voice. I mentally rolled my eyes**

"**Kabuto I need more herbs" I sighed, hearing little feet drop to the floor**

"**DADDY!" that little voice rang in my ears, tiny footfalls came at me with incredible speed. Next I knew I had two tiny arms snaked around my neck and a little whimpering voice crying on my shoulder**

**Emi had thrown herself at me**

"**well would you look at that…" Madara said in a questionable tone. I could sense the hidden suspicion behind it.**

**Emi's view:**

**I couldn't believe it! Daddy's here! And he's hurt? Oh goodness!**

**I drew my arms from around his neck and looked at his bandaged face, cloth was wrapped around his eyes and he looked beat up**

"**are you hurt?" I could feel the tears fighting to come out, I was just so happy to see him! Mommy would be glad to know I've got daddy here with me!**

"**Aa" he responded. Something triggered all this stuff in my head. Medical knowledge and human anatomy flooded my brain. My head slightly hurt but it was nothing compared to the first time. Suddenly I felt like I knew how to help daddy**

"**daddy I can help you get better" I smiled and stated cheerfully**

"**how?" I grabbed his face and looked at all of his injuries. Then I looked at his body and saw all the bandaged up gashes and bruises and wounds covering him. I felt confident I could heal them now**

"**just relax and I'll help you okay? Relax" he sighed and I felt his tense muscles relax under my hands.**

**I placed my hands on his stomach and began pumping chakra into him. His mouth immediately gaped**

"**how does she-"**

"**the cherry blossom of Konoha's knowledge, remember Madara?"**

"**Aa" I heard the two men whispering behind me. **

**His wounds one by one disappeared. I healed his body and then his face entirely, saving his eyes for last since I knew he had undergone some kind of surgery**

"**I healed most of you, I'm going to heal your eyes now so please stay still daddy" I placed my hands over his eyes and leaned a little more over his body, closing my eyes and concentrating hard on what exactly was going on**

**I took my time, making sure to not damage daddy's eyes anymore and to replenish his lost vision. **

**Sasuke's view:**

**I couldn't believe it! It was amazing! This child was healing me entirely! A whole week to recover MY ASS, this kid has almost done it in 10 minutes. I could feel her pumping her chakra in and working my eyes, taking such caution and precision you would never guess a 4 year old was doing this**

**Within 5 more minutes I felt every injury and every bit of pain completely absent from where they once were. She removed her hands from my eyes and moved back a little and I brought my hands up to my face, grabbing a corner of the cloth and gently pulling on it. **

**It slid down and fell off my face entirely. **

**Slowly, I opened my eyes.**

**As soon as I met the jade of this child my world became clear.**

"**all better daddy?" she looked at me with such hope in her eyes, such pure happiness at seeing me.. I felt like I had never had a person care for me as much as she does. I smirked and look her in the eyes**

"**Aa" I looked over at Naruto. Something in me wanted Emi to heal him also, he looked pale and sickly.**

"**amazing! You did a good job Emi!" was Madara trying to be encouraging? **

**She looked at him with hatred. I could tell she didn't trust him as much if not less than I did. **

"**Sasuke-kun, your eternal should be perfected now. I believe we can deal with our little 'problems' outside" he looked at me and then back at Emi who was scowling at him even more**

"**I know your talking about mommy" she spat at him. Such viciousness coming from a sweet child? It inwardly startled me, though somewhat amused me.**

**He narrowed his eye at her, Kabuto hissed**

"**she doesn't care about you. She wants to use you, you see Emi, your very special. You have rare talents for your age and she thinks she can use them to hurt people, people like your daddy. She came here to kill your dear Sasuke-kun, your 'mummy' is an assassin. She has no emotions or feelings towards anyone. If she did, you wouldn't be with us right now"**

**He spoke harshly, I could tell Emi was getting more and more upset, but I tell he was trying to use her feelings towards me as a weapon against Sakura**

"**your-your lying!" she screamed with tears streaming down her little face**

"**child, if I am lying, why would she have come back and hurt your dear Sasuke-kun? isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" they all looked at me. I couldn't bare to look into her broken eyes. I looked at the ground and kept up my façade**

"**Aa." I said in a flat tone. And with that simple word, her world was crushed. **

**Her eyes flooded with fresh tears, she collapsed into my chest and sobbed. Her body shook and I couldn't bare the pain I felt for her. She managed to make me feel like total shit. **

**I glared daggers at the snake and Madara, not bothering to hide how pissed off I was. I gritted my teethe and let her sob, though I didn't move. Did nothing to comfort her because inside, I felt just as shitty. **

**Her broken sobs continued for a long time until Madara got fed up with it**

"**that is enough. I know you feel sadness towards your mother and all these people like the fox-" he pointed to Naruto "the people who fooled you into believing they loved you, cared for you. You see Emi, they all worked together to fool you. Your true place is here, where you were destined to be. That's why we have you now, you see? You belong here!" **

**He walked over to us and crouched in front of Emi. She hiccupped and sniffled, looking up at him while I watched with pained eyes as he deceived her**

"**believe me when I saw we care for you Emi, we need you more than anyone could know. That's why we rescued you from them" he patted her head and she sniffled again, wiping her eyes and looking up at him as he stood up**

**The naïve child side of her is still obviously dominant if she believed him. And from the crushed look in her eyes, she was now on Madara's side. Sakura is going to be PISSED.**

**I didn't feel right about this anymore. All the blindness and hatred I felt now was shattered and all that mattered was this broken child in front of my eyes. But how could I fix this? How could I get her away from all of this?**

**The only solution: get her away from Madara and Kabuto. And that's exactly what I planned on doing.**

"**Madara, are you taking the barriers down now?"**

"**Aa. We will let in the kunoichi and her little team and be rid of them once and for all. Would you like to test your new eyes now Sasuke-kun?"**

**I stood up and brushed myself off. Being sure not to seem like I'm paying any attention to Emi or Naruto**

"**hai" I smirked evilly, assuring his confidence.**

**Where my loyalty stood at this point was now clear, my loyalty stood entirely with Emi. **

**Emi's view:**

**I could tell they were lying. The whole thing was a lie. He gambled on my child nature to outweigh the knowledge I have. The moment I looked into his eyes, I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get me to betray mommy, using daddy as bait. I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. **

**I was already 10 steps ahead of myself, planning out everyone's actions before they even knew they would be taking them.**

**While Madara and Kabuto were focused on their jutsu's I stood up and got daddy's attention**

"**daddy!" I mouth whispered low enough where they wouldn't even hear. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow so I know I have his attention. Not to long ago, upon looking into his eyes for the very first time, I learned everything about the sharingan. I know I can do it, I just need a motive, but that wasn't important right now.**

**What was important was getting my plan to daddy so he could help me. I held up a finger and signaled for him to bend down. He complied and bent down till the side of his face almost brushed mine. I grabbed his head and focused his eyes on mine, I activated his sharingan for him**

**We were in a jutsu all our own. It was just us in a field of bright yellow flowers and warm, happy sunshine. My paradise minus mommy**

"**how did you-?"**

"**I dunno. But I know Madara is lying. Mommy loves us both"**

**His eyes slightly widened and pupils dilated**

"**huh?"**

"**you need to help me get to uncle Naruto so I can heal him"**

"**no way"**

"**please daddy! We need his help so we can get out of here!"**

"**I will get you out without his help"**

"**you need him daddy! I know you still care about him! You cant lie to me! You need mommy to, I know you care for her whether your willing to admit it or not and they need you just as much! Daddy, they could die if we don't help them!"**

**Sasuke's view:**

**Her eyes were totally serious, years beyond her age. She stood strong and determined.**

**I would never admit it, but she was right. Though I wouldn't go down without a fight. Naruto and I have a score to settle and so do Sakura and I. once all is said and done, I will decide where things go. But for now, I will give into what she wants and see where she leads me. She seemed to truly know what she was saying and doing**

**I would never admit it, but I'm putting my faith in her.**

"**hai. I will do as you ask. But when you heal Naruto, GET OUT OF HERE"**

**She ran up to me and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms tightly around me and squealing**

"**arigotou daddy!" **

**I was shocked at first, but I felt the need to wrap my arms around her and return the embrace. I felt so protective of her, and she made me feel alright. Within her, stood my last bit of sanity.**

Sakura's view:

The rest of the rookies arrived and told us Naruto and Emi disappeared. Basically, I flipped a shit.

Most of the forest around us was gone. Debris EVERYWHERE.

"Sakura calm down! This wont help anyone!" Ino screeched at me. I could barely hear her through the blood pounding in my ears and my erratic heartbeat

Suddenly, I felt them. I felt Madara, Kabuto, Sasuke(he got so much stronger suddenly?) Naruto? And EMI! I slightly relaxed and focused on where their chakra's came from

Madara, Kabuto and Sasuke appeared in front of me.

"so now you show your faces" I spat. Madara stood motionless, Kabuto smirked, and Sasuke remained stoic. Though there was something rapidly different about him. Not only in his chakra, but in his eyes. There were new sparks and tints of emotions in them as he gazed at me and the rest of the rookie nine. Everyone resumed fighting stances

"it seems we have something you want. Am I right?" sarcastic Uchiha bastard is going to get it

"give them back NOW" my voice like venom, eyes like daggers.

Naruto's view:

I was sucked out of the dream world and into reality quickly. I opened my eyes and saw Emi above me. Before I could ask her what was going on she covered my mouth

"shhh! They might hear you! Mommy and daddy are up there with Madara and Kabuto. Mommy has her team along with the rest of rookie nine. There's going to be a fight"

I understood everything at that point. She healed me, with medic knowledge and powers just like Tsunade said she had. 

"alright, I'll get you out of here"

"no! mommy and daddy need you! Please help them, I will get away myself" she looked determined. There was no way she had a mind of a 4 year old.

I smiled and tussled her hair gently

"alright kiddo, but you be careful"

"arigotou uncle Naruto, and take care of mommy and daddy please"

"I will. Now go" and with that, she vanished. The kid is skilled and smart way beyond her years.

Sasuke's view:

Looking into Sakura flaming eyes I saw straight through them. There was none of her blissful happiness in them that was once dominant. 

"are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna fight?" she hissed at me. I felt an arising chakra coming from behind us. Sakura's expression changed the moment she caught sight of the source. We all turned our heads and I couldn't help but smirk when I saw it was Naruto. Back and stronger than ever. I felt proud of Emi at that moment

"ey Sakura-chan, teme. Miss me?" he smirked devilishly and before we could blink he stood by Sakura, looking at me.

"teme, we have unfinished business" he looked completely serious. I had been waiting for this for a LONG time it seemed like

"your right dobe" when I smirked everyone looked shocked. I guessed it was because they had always seen me emotionless these past years.

"you think I would let you two fight without me?"

Sakura's view:

Do they think I would let them go just like that? HELL NO! they would kill each other before I even got a shot at Sasuke. But my main target stood in front of me

"come on Sakura-chan, I will take care of teme while you finish things here"

I looked at Sasuke and furrowed my eyebrows. He did the same in frustration

"FINE" I gave in. I knew it was important to Naruto, and I couldn't bare to stand between him and his goals. He mouthed comforting words to me that released me from my tense anxiety

I looked at Naruto who smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled weakly back and with that they were gone. Leaving me and the rest of the team to deal with Madara and Kabuto. And with his last words replaying in my head, the battle commenced.

"_Emi got away" _

**Author's note:**

**LONG CHAPTER! But I had a LOT to fit in it (: **

**ThunderRoses: thanks (:! She's getting there! Slowly but surely ;D I think you're a new reviewer? Yay! Thanks for joining ;)**

**Zebon zakura: Sasuke and Sakura wont kill Naruto silly (: and no they will not disembowel Kabuto, I has a plan for that ;D coming next chapter!**

**Ruthenia sasusaku: LOL I know right! Its like AHHH ANZIETY! Now there's a battle about to begin! DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**Ladyghost92: Sasuke is unclear of his emotions and intentions. He loves Emi though does not directly state it, and Emi revealed he needs Sakura more than he will admit ;) whether he goes home or not… well, you'll see (:**

**Ashes9492: aw thankya (: glad you liked it and I think you're a new reviewer to! Ahh I love all these new reviewers it makes me wanna update faster ;D**

**Brazilliancherryblossom: that is totally friggin wicked XD haha I'm kinda jealous, not gonna lie. I'm mostly French and Italian :/ **

**Hal: I still see Naruto as mostly goofy but he can be serious when he needs to be (: Emi is… here for a reason ;) haha**

**Minami-to-yuri no hana: I meant the English subtitle manga yes I read that (: I meant the Japanese show is like 100 episodes ahead or something like that, I think their almost at 300 now? Idk but I've seen the Japanese episodes that are important like with English subtitles and such but only for important ones like the Itachi and Sasuke fight. **

**Oh yes, Emi has fan boys ;D teehee!**

**Lmfao I wouldn't be holding you back I would join you (: **

**Naruto is fine as you can see (: and Ino is at the battle grounds. Tsunade isn't of course.**

**Sasusaku is coming soooon! No worries! Annnd a lemon is not so far away ;D**

**Love ya too! **

**Thanks everyone again (: **

**I'm getting a few more questions than normal that I hope are cleared up, but I like answering questions so hopefully more will come, yes? Mkay! **

**Soo Emi is freaking amazing. Not only at being adorable but also acting and healing! she healed Sasuke, got him to betray Madara and now she is the most important thing to him AT THE MOMENT. ;) notice the emphasis? Eh? eh? ANYWAYS, the rest of rookie nine are present and Madara, Kabuto and Sasuke come out of hiding finally. Sasuke has the full power of Itachi's eyes and challenges Naruto after Emi healed Naruto and got away. Sakura and the rookie nine are left to fight Madara and Kabuto. Who will survive? Where did Emi go? With Naruto or Sasuke kill one another? Will Sakura kill Madara and Kabuto? HOW WILL IT END? Find out next chapter (: update coming soon! xoxo**


	16. Shits Finna Get Thick Again!

Naruto's view:

Sasuke followed me to the battleground of my choosing. Ironically, one place came to mind. The valley of the end.

As soon as we got near, I heard a muffled "hn" from Sasuke. I deemed it appropriate sense it was the place we fought for real for the first time, the beginning of our long journey, a journey that would soon end, as a new one begins.

On this day, at this place one of two outcomes are possible. Either I bring Sasuke back to Konoha where he belongs, or we both die by each others hand. I was ready to face each outcome, and work my hardest for the first one. I had a promise to Sakura I needed to fulfill, so I cant die here!

The wide open area of the falls came into view. I stood on the same side I had been on over three years ago, Sasuke on the other.

I smirked and analyzed the situation, the same situation all over again. Sasuke looked at me with apathy just as he did over three years ago, this time though, he wont be leaving, not without me at least.

"funny how you chose this of all places for our battle to occur" he stated in a flat tone

"I figured it would be a nice memory for us when I bring you back" I smirked

"your still going on about that? You never really give up do you dobe?"

"you should know me better than that Sasuke" his face slightly twitched

"hn"

"I have one thing you need to see before we fight though" his scowl grew

Sakura's view:

The team launched at Madara and the snake. I stayed put and analyzed everyone's battle tactics. This way, I would be able to observe how Madara and Kabuto fight and know what I'm dealing with.

"TAKE THIS!" ten-ten wiped out a scroll and dozens of kunai hurled toward Madara, Temari took out her large fan and a large gust of wind pushed the kunai all the faster, though not fast enough.

Kabuto and Madara jumped and managed to dodge all kunai, only to have shuriken thrown at them

The shuriken stuck into both of them. The rest of rookie nine held their breath but I knew better

They poofed to reveal logs. _"I knew it" _inner Sakura gloated.

Both of them were in a tree behind us which they quickly discovered

"did you think you had us that easily? Your fools to think you can beat us" Kabuto made hand seals

Hundreds of white snakes shot out from his body, coming at all of us!

Everyone fought off their own snakes, with no sign of them letting up. I swiftly took dozens out with little effort, perfectly dodging their venomous fangs

"_I hope Naruto can handle Sasuke…" _inner Sakura had her mind on them while outer Sakura focused on not getting bitten.

Sasuke's view:

"I have one thing I need you to see before we fight though" I didn't want to _see _anything but this poor fools blood in pools on the ground, but I suppose I owe him at least this much before I kill him, it was more a dying wish

"fine. But don't think that anything you do or say will change me Naruto. I don't know why you fucking bother" he seemed to ignore me for the most part as he dug around inside his vest

I waited impatiently as he began pulling something out, a piece of folded up paper?

He took it out and looked at it intently, smiling warmly with a gleam in his eye I didn't understand.

In the next second he was a few paces in front of me, still holding that paper. He looked up at me and his smile grew

I cocked an eyebrow "is this.. Paper suppose to change anything?" I asked doubtfully

"you tell me teme.." he walked over to me and extended his arm with the paper. I reached for it reluctantly and held the it outward for a moment, pondering whether I should just burn it in his face or not. But my curiosity as to what the big deal about a piece of paper was

He released it and I brought it to me. Slowly and cautiously I unfolded it

Slowly it began to unveil a drawing…

When it was fully open I looked at it, and my blood froze. I knew shock was written all over my face.. It was a drawing of.. Me… Emi… and Sakura?

"what is this suppose to mean to me?"

"from the look in your eyes more than you would admit" he smirked determined.

"who drew this?"

"Emi-chan" my shock grew immensely. I was flooded with odd emotions all at once and my confusion grew to an all knew high

Why would Emi be drawing such silly pictures of lies? We were holding hands and looked content.. I was even smiling. What would bring her to draw this? And to make things worse, the words mommy and daddy were written above mine and Sakura's heads.

Did Emi really think like this? Did she really want this?

While I was lost in thought I felt Naruto's eyes burning a hole in my face

Naruto's view:

I knew it. So what Ino said was true. Sasuke cares for Emi and Sakura-chan after all! She told me Emi's memories of him saving them both, working WITH Sakura-chan to get them safely out of the sound village, risking his own life.

I knew they meant something to him. Also, Kabuto's poison may have rendered me unconscious, but I heard every word that was said while I was there. I heard Emi calling him daddy, and Sasuke not doing anything to stop her. I heard her heal him and his hidden gratitude.

He really cares for Emi-chan, and I know he has a soft spot for Sakura-chan whether he likes it or not.

"I know they mean something to you Sasuke, whether your pride will admit it or not" he slightly tightened his grip around the paper but didn't crumple it in the least. Baring his teeth at me and glaring intensely

"you know nothing!" he growled

"then why did you save them Sasuke? Answer me that!" he was going to fucking admit it whether he wanted to or not! Stubborn ass!

He flung the paper away from him onto the hard ground. I watched it fall

"you mistake careful planning for caring in general dobe. I have my own intensions" he closed his eyes and sighed, returning to his normal façade

"what's that suppose to mean?" I spat. He was getting me worked up already!

He opened his eyes and smirked "that means I'm taking Emi with me after this battle and she is going to help me crush your little village. I am her 'father' after all right?" he sneered. Oh how I wanted to punch that stupid look off his face! So I did

I ran up and punched him across the face, knocking him to the hard dirt a few meters away. He pounded a couple times before skidding farther away. I was on top of him raising his face in front of mine by his collar in the next second

"you wont TOUCH that kid" I spat in his face. There was no WAY I would let him have her if those were his intensions!

He laughed darkly at me. Catching me off guard a little

"you think you can stop me? Your still the same idiot you were back then, you even used the same first attack you used last time" I was FUMING now!

"well obviously LAST time I didn't knock enough sense into you! This time I wont be making the same mistake, You hear me? Your not walking away from this, GOT IT?"

His expression changed to serious as he raised up, grabbing my collar as he raised both of us up. He attempted to raise me off the ground, but I pulled myself right back toward him. He looked disappointed we were now equal in strength, thanks to my training with octo-dude!

Quickly he unsheathed his sword, I took out a kunai as well and we both raised them to each others throat simultaneously, glaring death into each others eyes

"things are different now Sasuke. Believe me when I say that. Either we both walk out of this alive, together. Or we both die here, on this day, together"

"you're a fool Naruto. You waste all this time on your silly attempts to bring me back instead of focusing on your goal of becoming Hokage" we didn't lower our weapons or fists, didn't move an inch

"as I've said before, how could I even dream of becoming Hokage if I can't even save one friend?"

Sasuke's view:

His expression softened. More rage filled me

"you still believe me to be your friend? What the fuck is wrong with you? I dream of crushing your village and everyone you ever cared about and yet you still call me your friend?" I yelled in his face. His eyes softened more

"Sasuke, your crushing yourself right now" my eyes widened and confusion flooded me again. "I know you still care, that much is obvious. I know what Emi means to you, or you wouldn't have betrayed Madara for her, to save her from that darkness, and I know that deep down inside your trying to protect her from darkness all together, and I know that you know it would destroy her if you crushed Konoha. She loves the leaf village, she loves the people in it. She especially loves Sakura-chan, and I know you don't want to put her through the pain of losing the ones she loves just as you did"

Rage bubbled inside me

"what the hell do you know HUH?" my grip of his collar tightened and I dug my blade into his neck harder, drawing blood. He didn't even cringe at the pain which pissed me off even more, he just continued to… _smile_!

"in our last exchange of fists, I came to understand you a lot better. I kno-"

"are we just going to talk or are we going to _fight_?" I lost my patience and withdrew my blade, swinging my arm down to knock his grip of my collar off and remove his blade from my throat, swinging him over my head and into a boulder behind me

He was sent crashing into it, the boulder almost shattering upon impact

He slumped to the floor but quickly regained his composure and opened his eyes, smirking at me

"tch. Your right. No more talking from now on" he got up and wiped a scuff off the corner of his mouth, gaining a fighting stance

Naruto's view:

I was hardly getting anywhere with words alone. I would have to _show_ Sasuke I knew his pain more than anyone ever would. Maybe THEN, he would listen

Emi's view:

When I left, I didn't really leave. I figured out how to mask my chakra down to nothing from mommy and I used that to remain hidden. I had watched everyone gather in front of the two evil men, all the ones I loved. I saw daddy standing next to them, I saw the way mommy looked at him.

She was so angry with him until uncle Naruto showed up, then she seemed relieved! I smiled a little. I heard the short conversation and when daddy and uncle Naruto disappeared, I decided right then it would be the best choice to follow them rather then stay here and watch this battle

Now, watching them spit in each others faces and exchange blows, actually trying to hurt one another, I knew I made the right choice.

I couldn't let them kill each other, I refuse to lose either of them!

Seeing mommy's face again calmed me more, and I focused on her to keep me calm. From here, I could feel her chakra even though she was miles away. How I did this, I don't know. But I'm glad I could keep track of how she was doing

Uncle Naruto side swiped daddy in the face and daddy fell backward, but was on top of uncle Naruto in the next second. Keeping up with them became difficult and I barely managed, but from what I could see, they were both evenly matched.

Sakura's view:

The battle raged on, I joined in once I felt confident with the information I gathered. Right now, I could see the team struggling to keep up with each other on attacks, Madara and Kabuto used this against them

"guys, work together!" I yelled loud enough for all to hear. They nodded and all pounced at once with different attacks

Madara's view:

The way it was going, we would lose for sure. Though I could handle the rookie nine, I knew the pink haired kunoichi would give me some trouble. She may not be Sasuke's level, but she is definitely one of the next sannin as Tsunade's replacement, and with that kind of skill she posed as a threat.

Kabuto had a lot up his sleeve as I did, but I didn't want to reveal my techniques until absolutely necessary, otherwise the pinkette would find out my abilities.

I didn't fail to notice the child got away. Smart kid nearly had me entirely fooled with the show she put on.

I had managed to dodge all blows so far, and I still had a long way I could go. Eventually either they would tire, or I would be forced to attack if the kunoichi turned her focus to me.

Kabuto's view:

The blossom is vicious! She's landed a few deadly blows on me, thankfully my snakes took the majority of the impact before it got to me, but she was learning quickly and each attack was more and more difficult to avoid and or block.

Madara had sent me a look, a message hidden in that look. I knew what I had to do.

Sakura's view:

We had them where we wanted them right now, everyone on top of their game. The rest of them worked on Madara while I focused on Kabuto. If I could finish him off soon and still have time to kill Madara before Naruto and Sasuke kill each other that would be great!

I delivered another chakra filled blow through his snake wall, followed by a surprise kick. He was sent through a tree, the tree literally being blown to smithereens upon impact

Before he could recover the shuriken came at him like bullets, there was no way he could dodge this! I smirked and watched with pleasure as his eyes widened, finally realizing his life was OVER.

They hit all vital organs I aimed for. His eyes widened as he coughed up blood and slumped against the stone he crashed in.

His head hung as he bleed out. I walked toward him with a venomous smile plastered on my face

I stopped about a foot in front of him, looking down on him

He chuckled weakly and looked up at me with one half lidded eye

"oh how you've grown my little blossom. Tsu-Tsunade must be proud" he choked up the last part

I place my right foot against his throat with a little pressure

"don't you EVER say her name again" he didn't deserve to use my sensei's name

"I wouldn't be concerned about that when your 'daughter' is in danger" and with that he melted into a pile of white snakes, flooding the forest floor beneath my feet! I almost lost my balance as the mound of snakes spilled over. DAMNIT!

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?"

And with that Ino came running up to me, panting and a little wounded but nothing serious

"forehead! You heard what he said now go! We have things covered here!"

"you cant handle Madara on your own Ino-pig!"

"the whole team is here Sakura, he cant beat all of us! Now go, Emi needs you!"

With that, I brought my best friend into a quick embrace

"arigotou. Be careful" I whispered in her ear.

She seemed shocked at the sudden embrace but I didn't stay for a moment longer, I need to find Emi before the snake does!

Naruto's view:

Sasuke stared at me from afar, both of us panting as our attacks became more and more intense. His last chidori almost took my right arm off! He was really serious this time wasn't he?

Sasuke's view:

Fucking fox just has to come along and make my life a million times more complicated! I was so tempted to use the eternal mangekyo but at the same time I needed a drawn out battle, one to prove I severed all ties to Konoha and soon, so will Emi.

I think Naruto got that I wasn't playing around now. The serious battle can begin.

"_**from the top to the bottom**_

_**Bottom to top I stop**_

_**At the core I've forgotten**_

_**In the middle of my thoughts**_

_**Taken far from my safety**_

_**The pictures there**_

_**The memory wont escape me**_

_**But why should I care?"**_

**Author's view:**

**So I've decided to drag it out a little. New suspicions and theories can arise from suspense XD happy new years everyone! Mine sucks cause I'm sick :/ bleh. **

**Fist. Of. Fire: aw I'm glad you liked it (: hope you had fun!**

**Zebon zakura: Emi's part in this will be wicked, promise! ;)**

**Ruthenia sasusaku: I figured it was time to spice things up a bit ;) there was too much to cover for me to detail on everything they did during the fight but I hope it's enough? ): idk, sorry if I failed but remember, it's JUST begun! ;) hehe Emi is my favorite character (:**

**Bulla49: haha Emi is awesome (: sasusaku coming REAL soon! Sakura is on her way to the battlegrounds now ;DD**

**Cheyenne Uchiha: lmfao your wish is my command, lemon coming soon (: promise!**

**Hal: aw yay (: I updated pretty quickly I think?**

**Minami-to-yuri no hana: yess let the battle begin! And um, that was definitely NOT my fault, and the document Uploader thingy is fucked up Xp I hate when it friggin does that! I don't know how to get it not to do that :/ it is what is it I guess. **

**Will Sasuke come with them? Yes! (: the real question is whether Emi-chan will be alright… ;(**

**OOPS! Did I just give out information? Yes, yes I did. Now you gotta wait till NEXT update to see what I mean.. so they are fighting, Sasuke saw Emi's drawing. Sasuke and Naruto are fighting. Emi followed them to the valley of the dead and is secretly watching all the fighting happen. OH! And yes, Naruto did learn the shiz from BEE. Kabuto tricked Sakura and he's going after Emi now and Sakura is trying to beat him to her. **

**Will she beat Kabuto and save Emi?**

**Will Sasuke or Naruto kill one another?**

**Will the rest of rookie nine be able to take on Madara without Sakura?**

**WILL EMI BE ALRIGHT?**

…**..**

**Find out next chapter. ;) R&R pleasez! **


	17. The Final Attack!

Ino's view:

I panted heavily, looking around at the rest of my wearing teammates

"what is this guy?" ten-ten breathed to me, I looked at her and furrowed my eyebrows.

It was like no matter what we tried we couldn't land a hit on him! I could of sworn I hit him a few times but it was like he was a ghost and it went right through him

"what are you? I know I hit you with my gentle fist" Neji spat through clenched teeth

"Neji stay focused!" Gai yelled to him

"from what I've gathered I'd say he was immortal" Kakashi added "my sharingan cant surpass his"

Madara narrowed his visible crimson at us

"good work Hatake Kakashi, the copy cat ninja. It seems you've finally caught on!" he chuckled slightly. Chills ran down my spine. How were we suppose to kill someone immortal?

"now the question is how to destroy you" Kurenai spat.

"Kurenai, get out of here" Kakashi said in a flat tone. All of us looked at him in confusion

"wha-what?"

"if you stay your endangering yourself along with the baby. Asuma would never forgive us if you or the baby got hurt"

"but-"

"get OUT of here" he turned his head and slightly lost his patience. He was right, Asuma sensei would roll over in his grave if Kurenai or the baby got hurt

"he's right Kurenai sensei. Its okay, we can handle things here" I assured her

She lowered her eyes to her growing stomach and placed her hands lovingly on it before disappearing

"awe how touching. But a complete waste of time once the leaf is destroyed" Madara chuckled evilly again. Rage built up in me and I was about to launch at him when a hand stopped me

"Ino! don't allow yourself to be take over by anger and go in battle blindly. You will end up dead" said Kakashi. He lowered his arm and planted himself intently in front of the group.

It was Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, me, chouji, Shikimaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, ten-ten, lee, Shino, Temari, kankuro and Gaara against this one man. Somehow it didn't seem to be enough

Madara's view:

Kabuto managed to escape at the last second from the deadly cherry blossom. Now he needs to retrieve the child and this battle would be almost won.

At last, Kakashi had discovered my secret of being immortal, not that it would change things in the least. There was no way for them to win none the less.

Kabuto should be close to the child by now, so my time for departing is closing in.

Ino's view:

"where did Sakura and Kabuto go?" Shikimaru whispered to me low enough for only me to here

"Emi" was all I needed to say and he nodded slightly.

The tension in the air could be cut with a kunai. We all stood motionless and I watched the wheels in Madara's head turning. He was up to something!

Kabuto's view:

I was well ahead of the blossom for now, and if I kept at this rate I should reach the child with enough time to escape.

I looked behind me and there was no sign of her yet, though I know she was pursuing me by now.

I smirked and picked up the pace. _"good thing Orochimaru always instilled a tracking seal on his experiments. I know exactly where the child is" _

Sasuke's view:

It's been mostly taijutsu besides a few ninjutsu attacks here and there, but I enjoyed every hit I landed and the damage I had done to the idiot fox so far. Naruto has improved immensely somehow.

He's been able to keep up with me the whole time, and has even landed plenty of blows and I could feel my left arm taking tons of damage from blocking his right foot kicks which are more powerful than his left ones. Slowly but surely we're adjusting to each others fighting style, though I know he has a lot of techniques he's hiding.

Emi's view:

Daddy and uncle Naru were really powerful! I watched their every movement and memorized it, my brain soaking all of the information in like a sponge.

As soon as I had looked into the eyes of Kabuto, I knew what he was, and inside him I found my _creator_. Now I know what I am, and why my brain works the way it does. I know now the history of my past that I knew was a mirage, created by that man Orochimaru.

Despite all of that, I have a purpose now. I have people to live for, and people who need me. The power I felt growing inside of me each passing day was remarkable, and the reason everyone wanted me.

I knew who was in it for me, and who was in it for my power though and there was no way I would be naïve and trust those only sought out to hurt people and use me.

Naruto's view:

The taijutsu wasn't getting us anywhere!

"shadow clone jutsu!" I made hand seals and two other me's appeared behind me, swirling chakra around in my hand. In seconds a sphere of chakra rested in my hand. I looked at Sasuke and he was smirking

The cries of 1,000 birds rang through the air as his hand lit up with blue lightning. This is now going to get very interesting. I smirked to myself before bolting toward him full speed, he in turn came at the same rate

As we neared each other I drew my rasengan forward, he raised his chidori and both our smirks faded to furrowed eyebrows and barred teeth

"RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!"

We simultaneously brought our attacks together and they clashed in the middle. An aura of light chakra emitted from our connected blows and surrounded us in a giant ball before the explosions of power repelled us and threw us in opposite directions, the wind from the explosion channeling through the trees and even tearing some from the root. The water below us was now violent waves

Sasuke's view:

I had to admit, even his lower rank techniques were improved immensely. His rasengan was much more powerful than I remembered, and a perfect match for my lower level chidori.

The blast was enormous and everything around us was effected by it, but in that moment, Naruto and I had truly come to understand each other through the exchange as elite shinobi.

Naruto's view:

I got up slowly, panting slightly and wiped a little blood from the corner of my mouth. I looked across the waterfall at Sasuke who was thrown against the rock wall, he got up with one hand on his knee and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth as well

"things sure have changed Sasuke" I smirked and looked intently at him.

From that blow, I could understand him more, and I knew he could now understand me. They say and exchange of fists by elite shinobi is the only way for them to truly understand each other, and now, we are elite shinobi.

"hn. Dobe" he smirked slightly

"Sasuke, if we continue this, we will both die here" that was the understanding I had come to. From the look on his face, he knew the same thing

"no Naruto, if we continue this, YOU will be the one dieing here!" his expression changed to a crazed, animalistic one. "I said no more talking!"

"that's right, sorry teme" I smirked which made him scowl even more

Emi's view:

WHOA! I held onto the bush I was hiding behind, almost flying away as the energy waves came like a vicious tornado!

Luckily it only lasted a few seconds then I was dropped back to the ground with a loud thump! I got up and brushed myself off a little before peeking over the bush to see uncle Naru and daddy thrown to opposite sides of the waterfall.

They look like they are getting tired

Uncle naru got up and brushed himself off a bit before looking at daddy

"things sure have changed Sasuke"

Daddy got up from the rocks and brushed himself off

"hn. Dobe" he smirked a little, I love my daddy's smirk! I practiced it and I think I was getting it down pat!

"Sasuke, if we continue this, we will both die here" my ears perked up when I caught this. My heart stopped and I looked intensely at the both of them, fear crawling into my gut and all I wanted to do was run to them, but I knew I needed to let them finish this in hopes uncle naru was wrong

"no Naruto, if we continue this, YOU will be the one dieing here!" I had never seen daddy look so crazy and bloodthirsty, it made my heart wretch and I couldn't help but feel daddy was loosing his mind for talking such nonsense! "I said no more talking!" daddy finished. He obviously didn't want to hear anymore, and truthfully neither did I!

"that's right, sorry teme"

When uncle naru smirked daddy's scowl grew deep. He looked worn physically and mentally, but his eyes looked hungry even from a distance.

I knew, just by looking at daddy's eyes that he was actually planning to kill uncle naru. My heart dropped, and I wanted to interfere, but I knew I couldn't.

It hit me then, mommy's getting closer! Should I go to meet her? NO, that Kabuto snake man is ahead of her. I knew he was coming for me. I kept my chakra masked and moved to a location closer to daddy and uncle naru. That way, if he got to close uncle naru and daddy could step in, or he would try to be careful in not disturbing them and mommy would catch up.

Mommy hurry! Maybe you can stop uncle naru and daddy from hurting each other!

Sakura's view:

"DAMN YOU KABUTO! I'LL FIND YOU, YOU FUCKING SNAKE BAKA!" I screamed through the trees, speeding up. Adrenaline pushed me farther and farther. I could sense his chakra more and more as he came into range but was still so far ahead, and increasing speed!

I went as fast as my legs could carry me, and faster! I knew I was tearing my leg muscles apart but with the amount of adrenaline in my system I felt no pain or tiring, NOTHING would slow me down at this point

The trees were almost black and white blurs with how fast I was going. I couldn't even see the color in them as I moved past!

"_I swear to fucking god if he get's to her first you better let me out, I'll rip his ass to shreds!" _inner Sakura cracked her knuckles and neck and fire blazed in her eyes "you will definitely get face time" I assured her

I didn't focus on where we were going, only on catching up to him. And slowly but surely, I was closing in on him. I could only hope I catch up before it's to late!

Third person view:

Naruto and Sasuke began battling again, using weapons and more ninjutsu than before. Naruto flung several shuriken at Sasuke while Sasuke quickly drew his blade and deflected every one of them aiming for his vital organs.

The battle became more and more serious as seconds ticked by

Madara's view:

The team was almost worn down entirely and I was still in perfect health

I sensed Kabuto and Sakura-chan's chakra were out of range so I deemed it time for my departure

"well not saying this hasn't been fun… but I really must go now. It has been such a pleasant exchange with every one of you elite shinobi, and I bid you farewell. We will be seeing each other again, VERY soon" I narrowed my eye as they all gasped.

I made a few hand seals and my time/space jutsu to teleport out of there to the place I knew the fox and Sasuke-kun would be battling at. They were fairly predictable

I made it in time for the real show it looked like, and BOY was it getting good! I stood hidden among my stone head that was engraved forever more in the valley of the dead waterfall

I could sense Kabuto and the kunoichi getting closer and closer. That means the kid is around here somewhere… but it would be best for me to watch and listen and let the scene go on. It was rather entertaining

Sakura's view:

Kabuto finally started slowing a little and I guessed he must be getting tired. I smirked and sped up even more, chakra being pushed into every stride

As I got closer I heard the sound of rushing water. I slowed slightly and recognized the area I was heading to, the valley of the end

Kabuto's view:

I could smell the mist from the waterfall.

The valley of the end huh? What an appropriate battlefield. I supposed the child had followed Sasuke-kun and the kyuubi to their battle because I could hear the powerful attacks and grunts of the two shinobi. I masked my chakra before I could be discovered by other if they ever focused on their surroundings.

Within a few seconds the kunochi's chakra disappeared as well and I knew she had caught on.

"hn. Smart girl" I hissed

Third person view:

With an undiscovered audience of Emi, Madara, and now Kabuto and Sakura the battle raged on. Each of the unexpected observers hid their chakras and watched the blows get more and more powerful

Sasuke was gashed and sliced up as well as Naruto. They were running each other down immensely and rapidly.

With their weapon pouch empty, broken bones, and deteriorating stamina and chakra, they knew the end was nearing.

The promise of no talking kept Naruto from trying to convince Sasuke to end this and return home before things got ugly, completely forgetting his promise to Sakura of bringing him back to Konoha. He was determined to take this all the way to the end as Sasuke was

Sakura and Kabuto had completely forgotten their reason for being there and hid behind bushes and trees, watching the bloodbath unfolding before their very eyes

Sakura was a nervous wreck, she knew them both well enough to know how serious they were about this battle. She was afraid she would loose them both, even concerned dearly for Sasuke's life just as much as Naruto's, but she knew she should not interfere and risk everything

She, after all, still had someone to live for.

Emi watched in horror as she knew the end was closer than ever

With the last of their chakra, Naruto summoned clones and formed a his most powerful rasengan while speeding towards Sasuke as Sasuke sped towards him

This would be the clash of the century!

"CHIDORI NAGASH!" Sasuke yelled as his whole body emitted chidori and channeled throughout his snake sword

"FUTON RASENGAN!" Naruto cried as he neared his ex teammate, best friend, biggest rival. Tensions ran high for the audience

Emi's view:

This was it! This was the final attack they would kill each other with! My mind told me to stay and let them run each other through, but my heart had a stronger hold as always

They were nearing each other, maybe 20 yards away and closing! I hid about 30 yards away discreetly in thick bushes

My heart thumped, my head pounded. All I wanted was for them to stop fighting and every be okay! I didn't want this anymore! None of it! I was tired of seeing the pain, and I knew how much they cared for each other. I couldn't let them kill each other like this!

My mind was made up, I couldn't watch this happen! I got up and began running towards the gap rapidly closing between them

They didn't notice me at first but I saw the looks on both of their faces, it tore at my heart. _FEAR _and _REGRET_ was written across both of their faces as the two people I loved dearly began closing in

I ran as fast as I can and couldn't stop the tears from flowing

"NOO! DOOOONNNT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before leaping into the center of them, ready to take the impact of both their attacks

Sasuke's view:

I noticed Emi running towards us but it was already to late, she was rapidly closing the space between her, and the exact attack point where Naruto and I would meet, meaning if I didn't find a way to pull back, WE WOULD RUN STRAIGHT THROUGH HER!

"DAMNIT I CANT STOP! NARUTO!" I yelled, panicking as I watched my whole world crashing before my eyes as Emi was near the center of our attack

"EMI GET AWAY! NOO!" Naruto's voice was filled with fear and panic, neither of us could pull back! SHIT!

"EMI **NOOOO**!" a familiar kunoichi voice rang in the air that I recognized as Sakura's, but I couldn't focus on it when I was so close to losing everything!

"_**I'm breaking, I'm feeling**_

_**I'm naked, I'm kneeling**_

_**I'm shaking, I'm reeling**_

_**My god I keep bleeding!**_

_**I watch the world die through crimson eyes!**_

_**I cry it hurts tonight**_

_**I die I see the light**_

_**AND NOW I SAY GOODBYE!"**_

**Author's note:**

**THIS, is what I was talking about… /: **

**Zebon zakura: welll… **

**Minami-to-yuri no hana: yes you may and who doesn't? XD yes, yes Sasuke does care (: Emi…. **

**I will update soon and you find out k haha happy new year! Thank you (:**

**Bulla49: Sasuke does care (: **

**Ruthenia sasusaku: happy new years! He will be brought back no worries ;) **

**Cheyenne Uchiha: Emi is awesome, my favorite character (: **

**ThunderRoses: ohhh lol I was very confuzzled! Happy new year! (: thanks I try my best haha**

**So Madara teleported to the top of the waterfall and is watching the battle, Emi is still watching, when Kabuto and Sakura finally show up it's about over and the last attack is in process when Emi realizes they would kill each other. Not wanting to see the ones she loves die before her very eyes she decides to intervene and sacrifice herself to save them from their fate. Sasuke and Naruto cannot pull back as she floats towards the center where they would run through her**

**Will Emi be alright? Find out next update, coming soon! I promise! Please R&R xoxo (:**


	18. Sasuke is coming home?

Kakashi's view:

I figured Madara would try to pull something like this. He got us worn out and bought time for Kabuto to escape and go after that kid I've heard so much about.

The rest of the team and I were following Kabuto and Sakura's tracks. Hopefully we can get there before things get ugly.

Sakura's view:

I watched Emi speed toward the center of the attack, heard the shrill cries of both the boys for her to move, but I seemed frozen in fear

Inner Sakura forced her way out as she neared it, they were closing in on her quickly! I wasn't thinking, only reacting

My legs carried me faster than lightning as I poured all my chakra into my feet for a powerful leap that would carry me to Emi hopefully before it was to late

Sasuke glanced over at me, his eyes bugging out even more

"SAKURA HURRY!" he screamed at me

Right as they closed in, a second before they impaled her I made it! I grabbed Naruto's wrist and flung him away quickly while grabbing into Sasuke's sword with my other and quickly pulling Emi backwards before I could be hit full force, thus getting her out of the danger zone

Sasuke's eyes filled with fear as he still couldn't stop himself from gouging his chidori filled snake sword into my side

It went in deep and I cried out in pain as it ran deeper, pain shooting throughout my entire being as the shockwaves pulsated through me

Naruto's view:

I couldn't believe Sakura-chan just did that, teme could kill her! I watched in horror as Sasuke's sword effortlessly intruded into Sakura-chan's side and sunk deeper and deeper as she yelped quietly in pain. She managed to get Emi-chan and I out of the way in time, but this could mean her sacrifice

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I screamed as I sped toward the waters surface. I watched Emi do a flip and land on her feet, looking back up at her most precious person being stabbed by her other most precious person

Sasuke's view:

SHIT! This is not how this was suppose to feel! Before when I stabbed her, I knew it wouldn't kill her, now I wasn't so sure and I felt waves of guild and fear hitting me like a tsunami. The worst part was that I STILL couldn't stop! I watched Sakura clench her eyes and teeth shut tightly, taking in all of the pain without so much as screaming!

I knew my eyes were the size of my head, and my mouth was hanging down to my shoulders, but it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Sakura. For the first time in a long time, I felt sick because I couldn't stop her pain. I couldn't simply kill whoever had caused it, because I was the one who did it

We seemed to be moving in slow motion, everything in my sight was blurry except this kunoichi before my eyes, the only sound I could here was the raged breaths she drew along with my rapid heart beat

She slowly turned her head and opened her emerald eye halfway to look into my empty coal. when our eyes met I saw every memory of us as team 7 comrades, every memory she had of me flashing in her eyes, reminding me of everything we had gone through

As my sword had now submerged on her other side we began falling. Finally, I came out of my frozen state and woke up to the reality that I was going to loose her if I didn't do something FAST

My chidori retreated and I swiftly drew my blade from her side as we fell. She seemed on the brink of unconsciousness as she fell like an angel from heaven, pain written all over her features as the blood poured from both sides of the open wounds, staining the bottom hem of her white top

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me as we fell, turning us right side up and positioning her bridal style so the landing would be soft enough not to jostle her to much. I held her close to me, her forehead lie in the crook of my neck. My fingertips began tingling along with every inch of skin she touched

I landed as softly as I could and quickly ran to the shore. Slowly, I lowered her to the ground with such gentleness I didn't know I was capable of anymore

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto came bolting toward us. I crouched by her and placed my ear over her heart, listening intently to the very faint and fading thumping as it began to give out

She opened her eyes a little and looked at me

Sakura's view:

The pain turned to numbness, I couldn't feel any part of me as the snake swords shockwaves began taking effect, though I welcomed the numbness over the excruciating pain

I could hear Naruto screaming my name, I opened my eyes expecting to find him above me with tears in his eyes, but when I forced my eyelids to pull back they revealed raven locks and coal eyes staring down at me with anguish written all over this beautiful mans face

When I realized it was Sasuke I swore I was dreaming, but the pain began returning to remind me I was fully awake

"Sas-uke?" I breathed

"Aa" was all he chocked out as a glint of hope sparked in his eyes

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was over me now on the other side, inspecting my wounds

"this is serious teme! What the hell were you thinking!" Naruto barked

"I couldn't do anything dobe!" Sasuke snapped back viciously

Emi's view:

Mommy took the blows for me…. I couldn't move while watching her fall, and still couldn't move watching uncle Naru and daddy yell at each other over whose fault it was

My mind went numb. I was losing my mommy… and I felt hopeless

"guys mada- SAKURA?" the rookies came into the valley and immediately looked at daddy and uncle Naru planted over my mommy's dieing body

"FOREHEAD! EVERYONE MOVE!" aunt Ino sped toward mommy on the ground across the waterfall and pushed uncle Naru out of the way, but daddy refused to move

Her hands lit up with a green aura that let me know she was trying to heal her

Mommy lie in her own pool of blood as she began loosing her color

"damnit Sakura stay with me! Listen to my voice! Shit!" aunt Ino began panicking which interfered with her chakra flow, disrupting the healing jutsu

My mind began working again and I knew I could still save mommy! I quickly swept over to her like wind and stood above her, looking at aunt Ino

"I can save mommy, please move back" she looked at me with torture in her eyes, feeling guilty she was to shocked to be of much help, but nodded and moved to mommy's head, picking it up and placing it in her lap

I crouched beside mommy and looked at daddy, his eyes met mine and I saw something I had never expected to see, something I knew he would never do in a million years unless he was beyond crushed

In the corner of his left eye, lie a tiny, itty bitty tear that was trying to force it's way out. His eyes looked pained and tortured at being so helpless

I looked down at mommy and regained my calm, trying to push that image of daddy out of my mind by closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I placed both of my hands on mommy's exposed tummy and began pumping healing chakra into her. I made sure each pump contained large amounts, draining my chakra immensely minute by minute.

I saw the holes where the blood was pouring out slowly closing up and the bleeding stopped. Now all I had to worry about was internal damage. My forehead began pouring sweat which one drop made it's way down the length of my nose and dropping off the tip

Sasuke's view:

I was beaten and worn, my limbs felt like they could fall off at any moment, but my focus was on my dieing teammate.

She had sacrificed so much for everyone else. She sacrificed her pride for Naruto's friendship. Her appearance for team 7. She had sacrificed all she was for me, to bring me back though she knew it was almost hopeless. And now she willingly and happily sacrificed herself for Emi.. The most important person in both of our lives.

All she had done for me, and I only once said thank you and that was long ago and before she became all… all of _this_. Sakura, I'm sorry.

I thought it, but the lump in my throat wouldn't allow me to say it out loud. I watched the color return to the fallen angels face little by little, the hope arising within me that i didn't even know I possessed

I looked back and forth from Emi's concentrated face and Sakura's which the life was slowly returning to

Sakura's view:

I felt chakra being pumped into me, and I knew it wasn't Ino's. it must be Tsunade showed up, that's all I could come up with.

The blackness that taunted me slowly lifted, very slowly as it fought for dominance

"Mommy! Please come back to me mommy!" I heard Emi's view coming from where the chakra was being pumped. Was she the one healing me? How is that POSSIBLE? How could a child possibly know how to heal such serious wounds at such a young age? I was on deaths horizon but she was slowly bringing me back

"Emi-chan, her finger just twitched! Keep talking! She's responding to it!" I heard Ino's voice from the cushion supporting my head, was I on Ino's lap?

"mommy I need you! Don't give out on me mommy! I know you can do it, come back mommy!"

Emi's view:

I pumped more and more chakra into her, sucking myself dry but I had a whole reserve I still had, but that could be life threatening, I would gladly take that risk for my mommy though

Her finger twitched again to the sound of my voice

"Sakura I know you can do better than this"

I looked up at daddy, shocked he had actually joined in but grateful he showed he cared. Her whole hand spazzed at the sound of his voice, he slightly jolted as his eyes widened, surprised at how she reacted so strongly to his voice

"daddy help me! Keep talking!"

"Sakura if you give up now, all your training, all your preparation and effort goes to waste! You want me to come back? Alright! Fine! I will if you don't give up!"

At this her whole body began responding, all her limbs shook until she shot up with her eyes open, gasping for air

"mommy!" I felt the hot tears of happiness trail down my face as I wrapped myself around my mommy while she caught her breath

Tightly hugging her shoulders and burying my face in her shoulder. I was SO happy my mommy was going to be alright!

Sasuke's view:

I didn't think it would actually help, I didn't think it was what she still wanted. But deep down inside, I was glad it made such an impact on her. It looks like I would be returning to the village after all..

I watched her catch her breath with her eyes wide open as Emi cried on her shoulder with relief flooding into me, though I could feel Ino's eyes burning a whole in me as she closely analyzed me. I turned and glared at her to let her know if she didn't stop staring at me I would beat her ugly little face in

Ino's view:

I knew the moment Sasuke refused to leave Sakura's side as she was in pain he still cared for her. Though I would have hated to admit it long ago, I actually felt relieved now to know that Sasuke still existed.

However, I never expected him to actually try to _help_ bring her back, that's the last thing the new Sasuke would do. I watched the emotion in his face closely, I had never seen much emotion in those godlike features until now! Such relief as Sakura being alright…. Hmmm…

He glared at me and I knew I had to look away. A scowl present on my face though it faded quickly as joy bubbled inside me as forehead being alright!

I got up and walked to the front of her, crouching and placing my hand on the shoulder Emi wasn't crying on and looking into her eyes

"you did good forehead, maybe your not so weak and useless after all" I winked and smirked at her and her empty jade filled with amusement as she began chuckling

"I'd beat you any day Ino-pig" she breathed. I chuckled slightly and patted her head

"we'll have to see one of these days" I smiled brightly at her, she returned it with a beautiful weak smile

"are you sure your alright now Sakura?" Kakashi stepped behind me and looked down at Sakura

"yes Kakashi-sensei, I'm alright now thanks to Emi" she raised her hand and lovingly rubbed little Emi's arm which tightened around her slightly

"that's my little soldier. I'm so proud of you, arigotou" she closed her eyes and placed her head on top of Emi's and smiled contently while rubbing her arm

I cocked my head a little and smiled warmly at the sight. Sakura looked like such a mother right now

Sasuke's view:

I hadn't seen Sakura's gentle side in so long, and watching her with Emi was so peculiar. I could actually feel their love radiating off of them. Emi turned her head and looked at me as tears still streaked down her little red cheek. She unwrapped one of her arms from Sakura's shoulder and held it out to me

I cocked an eyebrow and stared at it, unsure of what to do. Slowly and hesitantly, I brought my hand up and took her small hand in my large one, holding it securely as a little weak smiled appeared on her lips. It warmed my heart slightly

Behind me Naruto finally got up, I looked back just before he attacked me, forcing me towards Sakura and Emi into a large Naruto embrace

"don't be shy teme! Sakura-chan your alright! Teme's coming back! This is the greatest day EVER!" I was smushed against Sakura's back with Emi's face close to mine with the dobe sandwiching me, trapping me in his embrace

"get off Na-ruto!" I struggled but to no veil

"oh just shut up teme!" Emi giggled and Sakura turned her head, a weak but happy smile plastered on her face until she looked at me, then it changed to uncomfortable within mille-seconds. She pried Naruto's arms from around her and forced him backward where I could escape before gently removing Emi's arms and slowly getting up, aided by the blonde bitch

"easy does it billboard brow" with Ino's support she got up and stood on her own

"I got it Ino-pig" she ripped her arm away from Ino and smiled defiantly, looking back at Naruto and smiling warmly

She walked over to him with the smile slowly fading

When she was right in front of him, a little chakra gathered in her fist and she punched Naruto right in the gut, he hunched over her fist, coughing out with his eyes wide open. She caught him by the shoulders and slowly brought him back up into a warm embrace

"don't you EVER be so reckless again you idiot" she said sternly as she held him tightly.

A tinge of a strange emotion bubbled in my gut, and a stabbing pain tore into my heart. All I wanted to do was punch Naruto away from her and yell at Sakura, though I had no idea why. Emi got up and walked over to me, her fingers linked in front of her just as Sakura did as a kid

She came in front of me and smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me, I felt her lips curl up in a smile against my cheek

"arigotou, daddy" she whispered in my ear. She pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. A large smile tore at her face and she became blissfully happy, I didn't understand why?

"you really are coming back with us daddy! Yay!" she pulled me back into a tighter embrace that made me almost choke to death, but for some reason I didn't mind

The kid sure does grow on a person…

She released me and kept a hand on my shoulder, smiling at Sakura who now stared curiously at us

She smiled back at Emi, then turned to me with a blank face and nodded. I took it as her way of thanking me and I nodded back.

"Madara and Kabuto are no where to be found, we should head back to the village and let the Hokage know" Kakashi stated

"hai" Naruto and Sakura nodded and responded simultaneously

Naruto walked over to me and offered me his hand, smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes and took it, he pulled me up off the ground and smiled

"ready to go home teme?" I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked over at Emi

"Aa" Naruto chuckled and began walking. I glanced back over at Sakura who began following him along with the rest of the group and saw the smile she had forgotten to hide, or maybe she didn't care? I would never figure her out…

Emi took my hand out of my pocket and held it as we began following the group. And honestly, I really didn't mind. I smirked and a content feeling began growing a little in my stomach.

I'm going back to Konoha.

Madara's view:

The show was entertaining to say the least. I felt a little disappointed the kunoichi was able to be brought back when she was so close to being out of the way for good, but I was also impressed with how quickly the child's skills were improving

"it looks like Sasuke-kun will be going back to Konoha" Kabuto hissed beside me

"Aa. But don't worry, he wont be there for long. He still belongs to ME" I reassured him. Sasuke-kun, you know you don't belong in that cursed village just as much as I do. "this isn't over. Kabuto, we shall retreat and observe for now"

This. isn't. OVER.

"_**and this is how**_

_**You remind me**_

_**Of what I really am"**_

**Author's note:**

**So this is a happy ending to the chapter after all (:! I was originally going to kill Emi and make Sasuke go back to Konoha despite that to show he's not just going back for Emi, but I figured this was a better way to prove that point AND Emi stays alive! Yay! I didn't have the heart to kill off my favorite character :/ and I knew I might have death threats if I did Xl**

**Whatchuuknowboutme: haven't heard from you in like EVER! Haha umm your review sorta, kinda make's sense? Ish… ANYWAYS, I hope you do read it from start to finish sometime so you know everything that went on and aren't confused about things (:**

**And Sakura did get hit and Sasuke did care as you can see (: haha but I didn't do Sakura's view for a reason! So you don't know what she thinks about Sasuke promising to come back yet ;)**

**Zebon zakura: Emi is alright! (: and Kabuto will get what's coming to him eventually just gotta be patient ;) no worries!**

**Brazilliancherryblossom: it's no biggie and I know I update kinda fast and it might be hard to keep up with but I'm trying to please everyone Xp and aw thanks! That's so sweet! (: aw you made my day haha :D sasusaku coming superr soon! **

**Minami-to-yuri no hana: I needed the climax haha keeps people interested ;) I dunno if people are starting to loose faith or not cause I have less reviewers than I started out with I think DX and I hope I sort of answered your question on what Madara and Kabuto will do at the end? Yes? And please don't die! DX! LOL**

**Bulla49: smart cookie! ;) yesshh she did, and that's what I was going for! Good job! (: you're the only reviewer that got it haha (: kudos to you!**

**Thanks everyone! You guys are fantastic! (: xoxo**

**Gotta love a happy ending after a climax (: but it's FAR from over! **

**So Sasuke stabs Sakura after she takes the hits for Emi and gets both Emi and Naruto to safety, and Sakura almost dies but Emi heals her and REMEMBER, Sakura doesn't quite know about Emi yet so she has no idea about all her powers, she's slowly figuring it out though. Sasuke freaks out and promises Sakura if she survives he will return to Konoha with them and he's going back now (: Emi has her mommy and daddy now! (sort of)**

**What will happen when Sasuke gets back?**

**What will Tsunade say?**

**Will Sakura be able to adopt Emi?**

**Find out next chapter ;) please R&R!**


	19. Sasuke and Sakura's new mission!

Tsunade's view:

It's been hard to concentrate on files and less important things when all my elite ninja and companions were on a battlefield and I couldn't accompany them, but I had to trust they knew what they were doing.

Kurenai had returned to me almost 17 hours ago saying they ordered her back for the baby's and Asuma's sake. I understand what they were saying, and agreed even though it was against my own orders.

I sat in my office thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Someone could die, Emi could get hurt, they may not be able to get her back and the lift went on and on.

"Tsunade-sama! Everyone came back! Naruto and Emi are just fine and… and… Sasuke Uchiha is back"

The pen I had been fiddling with subconsciously snapped in half as my eyes widened. The black ink began leaking onto my hand and spilling onto my desk

"ugh! I need a towel. And WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I furrowed my eyebrows in disbelief

"Sasuke-san… came back to Konoha willingly. He has just now entered the front gates accompanied by all our shinobi that were sent on the rescue mission" she tossed me a towel and I wiped up the ink from my hands and desk quickly before it could stain anything. I tossed the towel back and linked my fingers on my desk, looking blankly at the papers in front of my in deep concentration

Shizune waited patiently knowing I was pondering what I should do

"they must come back for mission briefing, so be sure he is with them" I told her sternly

"hai Tsunade-sama, it looked as if they were all coming here to begin with" I smirked

"good. Send them in immediately when they arrive. Inform the guards he is welcome to come to this tower only and he should be informed as so"

She nodded her head and left, closing the door behind her to leave me in deep thought.

"_so Sasuke Uchiha is back huh? Naruto finally came through with the goal I guess" _I thought about the knuckleheaded blonde shinobi who I had grown to adore despite his smart ass attitude, I kind of liked that about him in fact. _"I wonder how the elders will respond to this…"_ my smirk faded as I knew the penalty for treason was… death.

Sasuke's view:

Once I got toward the gate the guards took out their weapons upon sight

"It's the Uchiha kid all grown up! Be careful, he's a dangerous s-rank criminal! Stand aside rookie and watch a pro show you how arresting people is done!" this guard was obviously an overconfident moron if he honestly believed he could arrest me, but should the fact I'm walking WITH Naruto and all the best leaf village shinobi signal something? Fucking idiot

I clenched my teeth and stopped in my tracks, Naruto spread his arms and legs out in front of me while the guard charged

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Calm down! Sasuke Uchiha is with _us_! We're going to the Hokage now and Sasuke is rejoining our village" the guard had frozen in a running stance with his head slightly bowed, looking up at Naruto in an awkward position. He immediately shot up and put his kunai behind his back and a large drop of sweat formed on the side of his head, he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously

"uh, my apologies Uchiha-san, carry on!" he bowed and stuck his arm out in a 'proceed onward' manner

"hn" I stuck my nose up in the air and stuffed my one hand deeper in my pocket in a stubborn manner while Emi tried to hide her giggle by covering her mouth. I peeked at her with one half open eye and rolled my eyes. She's easily amused..

An ANBU came up to me out of no where

"Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama needs to see you immediately before you do anything or you will be arrested"

"hn. Tell the old hag I'm on my way" I walked passed him to catch up with the group as Emi began smiling and waving at every person she saw. Watching this kid was pretty entertaining, she made friends everywhere she went

I smirked and continued on

"the damage is almost completely repaired from the pain battle, but does it bring back memories teme?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked at me

"hn" Sakura turned her gaze sharply to me with such an evil glare in her eye as she kept walking. Her glare was just as bad, if not worse than the Uchiha glare but it had no effect on me. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she turned away

"_Sakura has never given me THAT look before. It'll be entertaining to see how much she really has changed" _I thought to myself with a small smirk. I looked at what she was wearing finally as the thought just came to me and was shocked at what I saw.

I knew she had skimpy clothes on but DAMN. Her ass cheeks perked out of her booty shorts a little and her long legs covered in fishnet leggings with knee high boots was enough to drive any normal man wiled. That was only her LOWER half which was long, perky, muscle toned, and smooth of course but her upper half, even just her back was sexy

As an Uchiha, I could only think these things. Never once would I say then out loud.

Her shorts were low cut, and revealed the hot dimples and sexy cut of her back, there was a little bit of scar tissue scattered on her lower half just from what was revealed. Her ass was about a perfect 36 inches, waist about 22 inches, and breasts… I took a wild guess of 36 C-cup?

that's when I knew I went to far and had to look away from her before someone saw. I stared at the ground in front of me instead.

Sakura's view:

I admit it, Sasuke promising to return to the village was what really brought me back, but I felt as if Naruto's goal depended solely on me at that point and I wasn't about to let him down. I could care less if I saw that cocky bastard, and I'm ALREADY regretting having him back. I hate that stupid grunt of his!

I turned back from glaring at him and continued walking. It annoyed me a to no end Emi chose to hold his hand after I almost died and she saved me yet she chose him over me.. But I repressed the thoughts and focused on what I was going to recite to Tsunade

We arrived at the tower and were rushed in rather quickly. Shizune held the rest of the group back while she motioned for me to go in first

I nodded and walked down the long hallway, stopping in front of my sensei's office door and knocking

"if your not Sakura, stay out!" she yelled

"it's me Tsunade-sama…" I rolled my eyes at my sensei. She has such a way with words

"Aa. Come in Sakura-chan" I opened the large door and stepped in, closing it behind me tightly

She analyzed me for a moment as I walked closer to her desk

"Sakura you look rather well" she linked her fingers on her desk like she normally does and looked me over

"Aa. Thanks to Emi-chan! She really is a genius I guess! Though I don't know how a child her age would know how to teleport and use advanced healing jutsu.."

"that's why I wished to speak to you first.. It seems our Emi-chan here is… an experiment of my ex teammate Orochimaru" I listened intently, that explains why he wanted her so much! I nodded and showed no emotion but she knew I wanted her to continue. The shock and anger slowly setting in

"it seems she was stolen from the womb and her DNA has been altered ever since she first took well to his tests. I had Ino search her thoughts and gather information. I think you should read the file we have created for her and know what your getting yourself into" she got up and handed me a folder. I opened it and saw a cute picture of Emi-chan that must've been taken in my absence. I smiled at how cute she looked before I began reading

With each sentence I read.. My whole reality changed. I knew something was weird with her but I NEVER imagined this! She had gone through so much! And so young! She was manufactured perfection for lack of better words… NOW I fully understand why Madara and Kabuto want her so much!

"tsu-Tsunade-sensei…. I-I can't believe this!" I began shaking in anger. If everyone knew about Emi she was sure to be endangered every moment!

"I know Sakura.. I know. I just wanted you to know before we decided on anything" I was still shaking in fear and anger.

"_just let me at that useless, egotistic Madara Uchiha and snake baka! I'll fucking rip them to shreds until there's no fucking trace they ever existed!" _

Inner Sakura's eyes were a whirlwind of fire as a storm clouded above her, lightning flashing all around her as the rage built up further.

I clenched my eyes shut and began clenching my fists on the folder.

"Sakura calm down!" Tsunade ordered. She took the file from me and brought me to the seat in front of her desk, taking her seat as well.

"I know how hard this may be for you right now. The mission you were on is important but I needed you to know this incase any details of mishaps and such with Emi may have slipped your mind. I need to know EVERYTHING"

She waited patiently while I cleared the raging storm in my mind and sighed. Finally letting loose a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

"nothing much except she is already able to teleport, use my monstrous strength, read minds, heal and mask her chakra down to nothing. She is genius beyond her years even by Uchiha standards to say the least. Whatever traits we passed onto her she sure is taking it all in rather quickly. Are there any medical concerns with her?" I asked wearily, unsure if I wanted to know or not.

"no. she should grow as a normal child and slowly mature, on the other hand her abilities grow and mature rapidly from what I've gathered, and her mind has that split where her locked up genius and true abilities are held. She can tap into it at any given time of course but a kid will be a kid. Though her safety and secrecy in this village is essential. She is now a part of this village and will be treated as such, but she will be under constant surveillance, which brings me to my next conclusion that I will discuss with you soon. Tell me about Madara and Kabuto.. Something tells me the mission wasn't a success"

I sighed and pushed off the curiosity as to what she would be telling me later and gathered my thoughts

"while I waited for the team they must've gotten pretty far away, it took us awhile to catch up to them. When we did Madara must've gone underground and hidden well because not even byakugan or Shino's bugs could find a trace of them. Luckily Shikimaru suggested we stay put for the night and get on with it in the morning.

While we slept, Kabuto got out and came to Konoha, capturing Naruto and Emi. They finally decided to come out and something is really different with Sasuke, I don't know what it is but Emi healed Naruto and got away while the team and I fought Kabuto and Madara and Sasuke and Naruto fought. Kabuto tracked Emi and I followed him to the valley of the end where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting and got there just in time to watch Emi try to stop them.

I got in the way and took the blows for her and she healed me, now Sasuke promised to come back to Konoha and here we are. The team had found no trace of Madara and Kabuto, their whereabouts are unknown and they cannot be tracked. I'm sorry" I looked down and to the side with a regretful look

She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, looking at me encouragingly

"you are the most elite apprentice I have ever worked with. You've grown so much and carried out every mission given to you that not even ANBU could complete. Your abilities have improved ten-fold and I've never met someone who worked so hard. Sakura, I know you can handle anything and I know you can handle this mission, but for now I have something else for you which I will explain to you later"

I smiled at my sensei's encouraging words and hugged her. "arigotou sensei" she smiled and returned the embrace

"dismissed for now. I will call you back when I have gathered every bit of information I need"

I stared blankly at her, though I was confused.

I walked out none the less. Tsunade is hiding something..

Sasuke's view:

Sakura came out of the office after about 15 minutes while the rest of us sat against the wall, waiting. Emi leaned her head on me and dozed off in 5 minutes. I looked at her sleeping on my arm with it trapped between her little arms and body and rolled my eyes. How was I suppose to get up like this?

I looked up at Sakura as she walked by. She stopped a few feet away from me when she passed and stopped, keeping her back to me.

"Tsunade-sama want's to see you now Uchiha" Uchiha? I cocked an eyebrow and she began retreating again out of view. I looked back down at Emi and was scared to move, how am I suppose to get up without waking her? I wondered

"Sakura" I called after her. I saw her shadow coming back toward me and the rest of the team. She stopped when she was in view and cocked an eyebrow at me with a bored face

"get Emi" she rolled her eyes but her expression never changed, and she never made eye contact with me. She walked over and crouched in front of Emi, slowly untangling her arms from around me as to not wake her up. every time she bumped me and our skin touched I felt more hairs on my neck stand up. What the HELL?

She untangled Emi and slowly picked her up like a professional, gently bringing her head onto her shoulder and holding her little limp body against her. She rocked back and forth a little and her eyes softened. She then turned, and walked away.

I sat there, a little shocked by the affection I had just witnessed. Sakura looks like such a mother when she's around Emi…

"teme you better get in there before yodaime blows up" Naruto sat against the wall and yawned. The rest of the team looked like they needed rest

I got up and walked toward the large door and opened it, revealing a calculating Tsunade that analyzed my every movement.

"close the door behind you Uchiha" she said blankly. I complied and walked back toward her, narrowing my eyes

"what are your intensions first of all" she asked, her eyes narrowing to almost slits

"my intensions are to stay in Konoha. I have no wishes to destroy it any longer" I relaxed a little at how easily the words came out, surprised I sounded so convincing even to myself.

"if that is true, what changed your mind?"

"Emi" this was a reason she may not fully understand, but it was the truth. Emi made me question all of my goals and when I saw how I hurt Sakura.. Those feelings I had that I hadn't felt so strongly in so long…

She cocked an eyebrow

"what is your relationship with the child?"

"she thinks of me as her father" she took a moment to think about this

"how do you feel about her?" so many questions….

"I care for her" I said simply

"alright Uchiha. Let's cut the crap. I saw the picture Emi drew of you, her and Sakura as a family, what's that all about?"

"I saved her and Sakura from Orochimaru's experiments when we were in the sound. It was the first time I met Emi and she called me her father. I don't stop her, I know she has no real parents. She's grown on me quite a bit"

"hmm…." she fiddled with her thumbs and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"well" she finally said "about you returning, the elders are not pleased with you but I see how you've changed and it may be for the better. Besides, you have killed many s-rank criminals that were Konoha's enemies and seem to have legit feelings for Emi. Emi is very special as I suspect you know. I will arrange something for you shortly as far as your punishments and home, but I will discuss that with you later on. For now, tell me everything about Madara and Kabuto since they are still a threat"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Punishment… great. I took a breath and began telling her all I know about them. Hopefully, the information will lessen my punishment.

When I finished she nodded and dismissed me saying she would be in touch shortly after getting a mission briefing from the others, in the mean time I was to report to the hospital and be checked out.

I took a secluded route quickly to avoid my fan girls and the villagers, getting to the hospital rather quickly

The nurses took me in with great pleasure and hearts in their eyes

"we will be back shortly but right now we are sort of short handed. We will get someone on it as soon as possible!" they giggled and winked at me, walking out of my assigned room

I rolled my eyes and laid back on the bed, I arched my back a little when a slight stabbing pain hit my spinal cord. But I ignored it and found a way to relax and close my eyes

Sakura's view:

Right after my conference with Tsunade I took Emi to the hospital to give her a full check up before getting myself checked out

She seemed perfect in every way, growth and development wise she was right on track. Health wise she was perfect. It would be interesting to see her IQ level..

"mommy, am I done now?" she asked after I put all of my medical supplies away

"yes Emi, your done now. Now mommy needs a check up" I smiled at her and she looked completely content, walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my long leg

"I'm so happy your back mommy"

I looked down and smiled at her. The door opened and a nurse came in

"excuse me Sakura-san, are you finished? The nurses are ready to inspect you. OH! And Sasuke-san is checked in down the hall if you wish to see him afterward" I sighed heavily to let her know to drop the subject. She looked at me questioningly but proceeded to come in anyways, seeing I was done with Emi. I wouldn't let any nurse touch Emi and see anything different about her.. It was in everyone's best interest if all of Konoha didn't know she was special.

I sat on the bed and laid back, letting the nurses check my heart rate, blood work, chakra levels, and inspect me for injuries but Emi had gotten rid of them all

"well, it seems you are in perfect condition Sakura-san!" the nurse cheerfully chirped. Emi smiled brightly at me

"arigotou" I nodded and got up. The nurse bowed and walked out, closing the door behind her

"mommy, can we go see daddy please?"

"no, I'm sure daddy is alright and you may see him later" she frowned and a pout crossed her face

"please!" she begged

"alright, let's go but we aren't staying for long okay?" I gave in but not happily. I wasn't in any way thrilled to see Sasuke.

I walked out and a nurse came rushing towards me, heading straight for me with a stressed look on her face

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, I know you aren't suppose to help out today but we need you to care for Sasuke-san's injuries, we are very short handed since we have a wave of injuries coming in. they are all rookie nine, I take it you guys came back from a mission.. But ANYWAYS, if you could care for him and get him out to open up the room that would be a big help!" she finished and passed me without leaving room for disagreement, a huge stressed smile on her face as she sped don the hall, pointing to his room as she passed it

"but-" I couldn't get another word out before she was gone

"tch!" I spat. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her fist at that nurse. I just can't get away from him can I?

"yay! We get to see daddy anyway!" Emi cheered. I took her hand and walked down to the room she pointed to, my feet feeling like lead blocks I was so reluctant, but I had to help out whenever I could.

I knocked on the door and got a loud "WHAT" from the other end that sure sounded like the Uchiha brats voice. I slammed the door open and glared at him viciously

"that isn't a polite way to greet people"

"hn" his eyes widened when he opened them and saw me but he returned to his normal blank face

"well since I'm being forced to be your nurse let's get this over with" I closed my eyes and walked in. Emi let go of my hand and sat in the little chairs by the wall. I closed the door and saw Sasuke laying on the bed with his arms behind his head and his eyebrow raised at me.

"you're my nurse?" amusement in his eyes. I ignored his obvious insult and continued to wash my hands and prepare

When I finished I walked toward his bed

"sit up" I ordered. He rolled his eyes and complied

I sat down on the side of his bed, he scooted away a little shocked at the action

"what's wrong? Afraid I might hurt you?" I smirked

"tch. In your dreams maybe" he sneered. I rolled my eyes and took out my stethoscope

Placing it on his heart, and my hand on his shoulder I felt him tensing under my touch

"just relax.. Breath in and out deeply" he wouldn't look at me but did as he was told. I his muscles looked much larger than I remembered and I took the time to…. Observe them. His chest muscles were exposed slightly under his unzipped high collar shirt with the large Uchiha crest on the back

They were well toned along with his abs and arms. He was still gorgeous even after all he's been through, but I was still curious as to what his blood would taste like.

He breathed in and out evenly and deeply a few times and I switched the cold metal of the stethoscope to his back. When I pressed it in the center of his back he tensed a little, his face twitching.

"did you get injured here?" I asked blankly

"Aa" he asked flatly. He did the breathes and his breathing was perfectly even and heart beat fine.

"take your shirt off" he looked at me viciously, daggers in his eyes

"what?" his voice venomous

"your shirt. OFF. I have to look at your injuries Uchiha. Trust me, there is no pleasure to it" I rolled my eyes

He pulled it off over his head slowly, tensing in pain from his back every now and then. As his shirt came up I hid the smirk from appearing on my face. His muscles were, to say the least, godlike. Perfect in every way. I watched his muscles shift with every movement until his shirt was finally pulled over his head and revealed the full intensity of him when thrown to the end of the bed

He was cuts and wounds all over I never noticed because I hadn't really looked at him the whole time.

"Naruto did a real number on you.." I smirked and chuckled. He frowned deeply at the ego blow, cursing under his breath.

He had a large rasengan wound right on his spine, broken limbs that he had ignored during battle. I had to admit, the Uchiha could take pain pretty well…

He didn't look at me at all, and flinched almost every time I touched him

Sasuke's view:

Damn kunoichi… making me take my shirt off… touching me all over my wounds… giving Naruto a compliment. Anger boiled a little in me but I suppressed it and kept quite, knowing I'm on thin ice.

"well Sasuke there are bones and wounds I'll need to heal. Just relax and try to stay still" she said flatly, placing her hands over my arm, pain shooting through it but I bit my lip and winced to not break her concentration. A green aura appeared around her hands and she began healing my wounds.

Every centimeter of skin she grazed shot static electricity throughout my body. It pissed me off she could do that, I didn't know what was wrong!

Finally the torture stopped and she opened her eyes, taking her hands off of me.

"all your wounds are healed and broken bones fixed properly" I didn't take another look at me before getting up. Emi hopped down from her chair and skipped to me, blissfully happy

"feel better daddy?" I smirked at her

"Aa"

"excuse me Sakura-san, Uchiha-san, Tsunade wishes to speak to you immediately. She says you may bring the child with you"

The messenger disappeared. I pulled on my shirt and followed Sakura who held Emi out of the room. Many nurses went googly-eyed when they passed me but were obviously in a rush so they didn't bother me to much. Sakura walked fast, probably trying to avoid looking like she was walking with me. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity. Fucking annoying kunoichi

Sakura's view:

Great! I couldn't be rid of the fucking Uchiha! Well at least I will know what Tsunade was speaking of earlier finally.

We walked there almost together, I made sure there was a little distance between us but people knew we were traveling together and made weird looks none-the-less, especially when they saw Emi in my arms. A few people whispered gossip to each other and I rolled my eyes. People these days….

"Sasuke, Sakura, Emi. Good to see you guys well again. Uchiha doesn't look like shit this time" Tsunade joked. I snickered and Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked the other way as he closed the door behind us

Emi fell asleep in my arms and I rocked her back and forth like a mother does.

"I called you in here for a very special task, I know you will both object but hear me out" she began. My blood pressure rose just from hearing those words. Sasuke tenses beside me as well

"it seems our little Emi will be turning 5 in two months from what our records and Ino have revealed, that is just enough time for the second semester of the academy to start, I would like her to be placed in the academy next semester. That's not the objection part though…

The reason I called for you two, was because Emi seems to have accepted both of you as a mother and father figure as well as your individual deep feelings for her in return. You two, are two of the most skilled shinobi and I would like you two to pair up as a mother and father figure in the Uchiha reservation and raise Emi, teaching her all ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu so she may learn to handle and control her abilities properly.

I'm confident you both will be capable of raising her together. Also, Sakura I am depending on you to keep an eye on the Uchiha until his punishments and such are agreed upon. You both are mature and trained and I know you can handle this. Sasuke I am treating this as a test as well, so cooperate or you may end up with severe punishments. Sakura this is also a test to see if you can handle caring for a child. If you prove capable you may adopt her on your 18th birthday"

As she spoke, both of us felt the weight of the world crashing down on us. The shock would not recede and I couldn't stop the outraged inner Sakura from ranting

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! THERE'S NO WAY I COULD HANDLE HIM! LET ALONE RAISE A CHILD WITH HIM!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Emi is willing to accept anyone else and we need her to be cared for properly, you posses the same medical and strength abilities as her and Sasuke possesses the main bloodline limit in her. She will need to learn as much as possible and from people who she trusts. She will also learn the byakugan and such from the Huuga's but I would like her to master things one at a time. The main things she must learn are from you two, making you two the perfect candidates for the job. Just try to get along and it's only for a year"

"What if we can't get along?" Sasuke piped in

"you have to. Otherwise it will be a miserable household and we would like Emi raised as a happy child as she is now. I beg you to not make this more difficult than it already is. I have spoken to an elder already and this is what they have suggested so I must side with them since it is the best protection for her as well as progress in her skills"

I closed my eyes and held back the storm that threatened to wipe the entire population off of the earth

"you also have no choice in the matter. I have sent a genine team to clean out the Uchiha manor and you will move in immediately afterward. Sasuke you may take Emi and go as you please while Sakura packs her things and you meet at the manor at 7. Dismissed"

DAMNIT! Now I could NEVER be rid of him! I hope your fucking happy karma. I gently handed Emi to Sasuke and he looked confused at first, not knowing quite how to hold her but he figured it out and copied how I had held her. I stormed out with a dark aura of pissed the fuck off chakra surrounding me. You don't even KNOW how much I wanted to spill the Uchiha's blood more than EVER before.

"_**what you sees not what you get**_

_**With you there's just no measurement**_

_**No way to tell what's real from what isn't there**_

_**Your eyes, they sparkled**_

_**That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain**_

_**You've washed away the best of me**_

_**YOU DON'T CARE"**_

**Author's note:**

**LONGEST CHAPPIE SO FAR! Teehee!**

**Hal: thankya!**

**Essa: awwe! That's soo sweet! (: ya makin me blush :3 your welcome and thank you! **

**Brazilliancherryblossom: haha I'm glad your glad (: I couldn't just kill Emi.. That would make me a horrible person DX**

**Paragon five: lemons coming soon ;)! Their going to live together now LOL and thank you (: SORT OF. Umm, I'm glad I didn't kill her off then 0.o PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Whatchuuknowboutme: I think you might have sent me a message before? I don't know! Lol and thank you (:**

**Ruthenia sasusaku: no fighting for now ;) but there will be LOTS of conflict haha (; your gonna love it! And thank youu!**

**Cheyenne Uchiha: yes, yes he is very sexy ;)**

**Minami-to-yuri no hana: hehe sowwy for the scare! I'm not nearly done with Emi though ;) yes Sasuke is back and I know your going to love me making them live together lol ;) you will know his punishments next chappie! Yes, he is suppose to protect Emi and Sakura now. Thank ya! Love ya too! (:**

**Kumikox3chan: HAHA I loved that! It does look like him XD**

**Brebabi101: I guess your just gonna have to find out his punishments next chapter ;) but he's staying! For now.. ;)**

**Zebon zakura: okay so here's what we know about Madara: he said it wasn't over yet and he will be back for Sasuke. Right now he just has Kabuto because Sasuke and Emi got away and are back at the village. Sasuke is obviously not fully convinced to stay yet and you will see why later on in the next couple chapters. I want to work on Sakura and Sasuke's relationship and their relationship with Emi and Emi's skills and it will be decided later on if he stays or not but I don't know yet XD you'll just have to wait and see! (:**

**Fist. Of. Fire: aw I'm glad you liked them! (: hope your holidays were great! **

**Bulla49: it's because of you I was GOING to do something differently but then decided not to lol I was like umm I'mma let them sweat a bit and then be like OMG THANK GOD! Lol XD and yes, Sasuke was a little bit jealous but that's NOTHING compared to what's coming later on. I just wanted to show he still had his jealousy side XD**

**Sasukes1wuver: umm you're the second death threat DX I'm soo glad I didn't kill her lmao I would need body guards DX! Sasusaku super duper soon! Their gonna live together now ;D**

**Winnowill163784: yay! I made another person cry lmfao XD he is a bit of a butt head aint he? (: thank you so much! That means lots to meh! (: I promise you this will definitely be an extended story XD**

**Neko the kawatta cat: Naruto really is something isn't he? (:**

**SakuraUchiha44530: I like your name! ;D aw fankss! that's super sweet! (: I love my reviewers and fans (:**

**Neya: thank you! Haha that made me smile (:!**

**Thanks everyone! And new reviewers= happy hyperrlol!**

**Sorry I took a bit longer to update but as you can see, it's LONG! Lol hope that's alright?**

**So they get back, everyone gives Tsunade the briefings and Sakura checks herself, Emi and Sasuke out and then Tsunade forces them to move in together! BTW, it isn't Sakura's birthday yet. Incase anyone was wondering. So SASUSAKU coming soon!**

**How will Sasuke react? I didn't do his view for a reason ;)**

**How will Emi and the rest of the rookie nine react?**

**What will happen when they get there? **

**Find out next chapter! **

**Oh and if anyone knows, and I suppose to do that disclaimer thing? I didn't read anywhere in the rules I was suppose to so I figured it was something to make stories more 'official' but IDK! Help me out? (:**


	20. Awkward household

Sakura's view:

Damn! Damn them all!

I slammed my things around my room, replaying godaime's words over and over in my head. A whole YEAR with that Uchiha? Even if it was for Emi that's a lot to put up with!

My walls looked like I used them for punching bags, I had already split my punching bag in half with one punch WITHOUT chakra. I was beyond rage, I was in an all out furry state. I don't think I've ever screamed to loud in my life either. The frustration and stress got to me so much the only thing I could think to do with all that was running through my mind was to scream until I felt a little bit better. The house shook with my lungs rattling everything around me

It hardly made me feel any better though. After awhile I gave up and returned to pacing and punching things.

For about 3 hours this is all I did, all I could think of doing while so many other thoughts haunted me. Would I have to sleep on the same floor as Sasuke? Who will be cooking food? Me probably.. But I would rather not let that egotistic bastard think of me as his fucking maid! Where would Emi sleep? What would we do when we're alone? I sure am not looking forward to those awkward moments with so much tension and anger between us.

I collapsed backward onto my bed with my limbs sprawled out, closing my eyes tightly and breathing heavily, trying to clear my head and think clearly through all the hatred and furry. The haunting images of the Sasuke I hated tortured my mind, making it THAT much harder to calm down.

When I could focus better I saw Emi's face. Her smiling face always made me feel better and force myself to push forward. Just the thought of her smiling face and charming giggle could calm me down almost immediately. I smiled a little to myself. I would be getting to see her everyday now at least! Oh! And I would get to see her skills and teach her new ones! I would be able to cuddle and hold her and read to her as much as I pleased. Taking her to the beach, on long walks, to the park, making meals for her, bathing her like a mother does, putting her to bed, waking her up. All the things I dreamt of doing with my little perfect daughter would now become a reality, just in a different way than I thought.

If I could avoid Sasuke as much as possible, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary, never making eye contact with him, staying out of each other's space and finding a way to share Emi I bet I could make this work for one year without killing him.

My smile grew a little and my heart finally slowed, my breathing becoming more normal instead of panicked. I got up and sighed, grabbing my suit cases out of the closet and throwing them on my bed. I took one more deep breath before looking around my room.

"now.. What to take..?" I rolled my eyes and began packing.

"_**you know you did it**_

_**I'm gone to find someone to live for in this world**_

_**There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight, just a bridge that I gotta burn**_

_**You were wrong, if you think you can walk right through my door**_

_**That is just so you, coming back when I've finally moved on**_

_**I'm already gone"**_

Sasuke's view:

After Tsunade gave me the news, and Sakura handed Emi to me and stormed off I could barely move. Conflicting emotions threatened to cloud my mind but I quickly shook them off and returned to my normal façade.

"I said your dismissed Sasuke" godaime peeked up at me with an expecting look on her face, getting back to working on reports and what not.

"hn" was all I said as I turned and left to return home. Home to where my whole clan had been brutally slaughtered. The thoughts weren't as haunting now that I knew the truth. I knew the truth behind Madara's lies the second I opened my eyes and looked into Emi's. her mind reading and my new sharingan aloud my to see into her mind for a split second, but what I saw was exactly what I needed to see to confirm my suspicions.

It wasn't that Itachi was ordered to slaughter the clan for the mere reason the village didn't trust them. They had gained information on my clan planning to take over Konoha, and Madara was the key in that plan. He spread the lies and hatred throughout my clan, tainting our name. He did not deserve to possess the Uchiha name or that sharingan of his. I would cleanse my clan one way or another.

Before I knew it I had absentmindedly arrived in the Uchiha reserve. It looked like a ghost town. I shuttered slightly at the memories and continued on my way to my mansion.

When I got there I heard shuffling and clacking coming from inside my house. didn't Tsunade say she had sent a genine team to clean it? I opened the door and looked around, the front room was clean and well organized just as it had been when my mom kept up with it. I walked in more and closed the door with my other hand that wasn't supporting Emi

Carefully, I laid her on the couch and walked off to where I heard the noise

"oi! This place is nice but all the damn dust is driving me crazy!" a loud mouth spiky, brunette genine spouted before sneezing up a storm

"cover your damn mouth when you sneeze your getting it all over the counters" I barked when I walked into the kitchen

A long string of snot hung from his nose as his face looked weary and strained from the bugger storm inside

"eh, got a tissue?" he asked in a strange low voice

I walked in behind him and ripped off a paper towel, it disintegrated in my hands from being so old and unused. Looks like I'll need more supplies..

"tch" I cursed. "just wipe it on your shirt or something" I ordered

"ew!" a little orange haired girl squealed in disgust, cringing

"I can't help it!" he stormed off into the bathroom to take care of his little 'problem'..

I turned and saw the little girl look at me with a small blush on her already red cheeks

"uh-uh hi… I'm Moegi! This is Udon!" she stuttered but became a little more excited with a large smile at the end, pointing to the little nerdy kid as he looked down and scratched his head

"and the boy with the buggers is Konohamaru. We love your house it's just wonderful!" she had stars in her eyes and the blush grew. I cocked and eyebrow.

"uh-uhm.. What's your name?" she scratched her cheek with one finger and stuck her tongue out a little bit, looking sheepish as she tapped her toes on her heel nervously.

"Sasuke Uchiha" I cocked an eyebrow at her as a sudden realization came into mind, but it was too late as the brunette one named Konohamaru ran out of the bathroom and in front of me, a shocked but excited look on his face.

"YOU'RE SASUKE UCHIHA? Naruto has told me so much about you! Your AMAZING! But stupid.." he added that last part with a low voice, amusing his little teammates behind him who listened intently

I furrowed my eyebrows and bared my teeth.

"get back to work. Your not being paid to stand around" I voiced through gritted teeth. Their eyes filled with fear as sharingan leaked into my orbs. They freaked a little bit and scurried back to work. I closed my eyes and smirked. Damn kids. I opened when I heard tiny little feet slowly making their way toward the kitchen.

"daddy?" a tired and half lidded Emi slowly shrugged into the kitchen, rubbing one eye and yawning tiredly.

"Aa. What are you doing up?" my expression softened a little. She looked so cute when she was all tired and her long jet black hair was a little messy and she had that tired warmth visible in her little red cheeks

"where-where's mommy?" she asked while yawning

"she'll be here in a few hours. Why don't you go back to sleep?" I suggested, walking toward her as she held her arms out for me. I didn't know what to do when she did that at first but when her arms didn't lower when I approached her I took it she wanted me to hold her..

I picked her up carefully and she rested her head on my shoulder with her arms around my neck, breathing deeply

"you don't smell good anymore daddy" she said lazily. I couldn't help but chuckle, I hadn't bathed in almost 5 days now

I laid her in my old bed and covered her up to her shoulders in my old comforter. She snuggled into the pillows and blanket and dozed off again. I watched her for a moment before turning and leaving the little angel to sleep in the dusty room. Since it was a pretty large room but Itachi's was bigger, Emi would sleep in mine and Sakura would sleep in Itachi's while I got the master bedroom naturally.

Walking back down stairs the pre teens turned to me and looked at me questioningly

"whose the kid? I've never seen her before" Konohamaru questioned

"Emi. Get back to work and make sure not to wake her when you get to the first door up the stairs on the left"

They nodded and I went to sit back on the clean couch in the clean living room. Pondering about what was to come. There was no way of knowing how Sakura will act.. Or how we will get along. But I will not be making much effort to fix anything so she better obey while in my house and that will be that.

Somehow obeying doesn't seem to be a strong point for her.. I rolled my eyes and hunched over, placing my head in her hands and sighing, closing my eyes in deep thought.

A mental picture of her before and after I left. Her kind eyes were now piercing daggers. Body once so under developed now so deadly so a mans needs. Voice once so calm and soothing now so icy and harmonic to match her words. She was the type to insult you without you even knowing it. She grew her hair out long again, it looked good on her.

I stopped myself before it got to far and concluded with this; she is an assassin, well trained and from what I can tell she knows what she's doing every second. She doesn't give a shit about me so in turn I don't care much for her. Whatever bond we had, had been severed and she even took part in it. So whatever I did, I couldn't let myself succumb to her welcoming but deceitful beauty and words.

"_**black, black**_

_**Black and blue**_

_**Beat me till I'm numb**_

_**Tell the devil I said "hey!" when you get back to where your from**_

_**MAD woman, BAD woman**_

_**That's just what you are**_

_**Yeah you'll smile in my face**_

_**Then rip the breaks out my car"**_

Sakura's view:

By 6:30 I was completely done packing and there was nothing left inside my house that I would be taking to Sasuke's. the shock still had me that I was actually going to be living with him. Little girl Sakura would be jumping and squealing with joy and victory over his fan girls, but I, as the older, more _mature _Sakura was absolutely _dreading _it.

"bye house, bye everything I knew for so long. Hello Emi, and hello miserable Uchiha" I sighed and rolled my eyes bluntly. I took one last shower and changed into short white shorts and a black tank top, pulling my hair into a pony tail for a casual day. I didn't bother with makeup or anything, it was just Sasuke.

I arrived 10 minutes early to the manor, and decided to wait until I was 5 minutes LATE to show how unenthusiastic I was about it. Childish? Yes. Did I care? No.

I sat on the side walk down the street from the large manor and placed all my luggage down, crossing my legs and resting my head on my hand

God what does this fate have in store for me? I love the fact I will be with Emi but will it work out with Sasuke? I didn't plan on hating him, it just came naturally and I didn't know how to stop it. No matter what I did I couldn't convince myself to NOT hate him. Not even when he saved me, and encouraged me (if you could call that encouraging. But he's an Uchiha after all..) could I look past all he's done.

I somewhat envied the others for how quickly they welcomed him back into their lives. Even Ino didn't completely hate him, and rather she developed a new sick humored taunting passion that amused everyone BUT Sasuke. It was hilarious to watch her babble on and on and make him steam, I was surprised he hadn't once blow up on her.

Though just looking at him was painful, I had to find a way to get past all of that and maybe just get on speaking terms with him. But I quickly dismissed the thought as I felt a faint stabbing pain in my heart. I knew I couldn't handle Sasuke all day, everyday. I had grown so accustomed to his absence and now that he's back he brought a little bit of the pain with him.

Before I knew it, it was time to go in. I breathed in deeply and got up, picking my shit up and buffing my chest out. Determination filling me.

"well, here goes nothing.." I said to myself before walking the rest of the way to the manor. The faint stabbing pain faded a little, but it was still noticeably there.

"_**I probably wouldn't be this way**_

_**It probably wouldn't hurt so bad**_

_**I never pictured every minute, without you in it **_

_**Oh you left so fast…**_

_**Sometimes I see you standing there**_

_**Sometimes it's like I'm loosing touch**_

_**Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much..**_

_**God give me a moments grace**_

_**Cause if I've never seen your face.. **_

_**I probably wouldn't be this way"**_

Sasuke's view:

I heard footsteps approaching my front door. The house was completely clean and the genine left an hour and a half ago. I got a shower but sat back down in this same spot the rest of the time, and Emi was still fast asleep in my old room.

The footsteps were followed by what sounded like rolling suitcases

"_Sakura.." _

She knocked on the door lightly and I got up to answer it. Upon opening it she barely looked at me

"I got everything" I pushed the door open and she stepped in, walking right past me without even looking at me

"wow it's beautiful" she looked around and her eyes grew a little

"hn"

She glared at me. Right then I figured out it was the grunt that made her look at me like that. But I didn't care. I simply cocked my eyebrow at her and rolled my eyes

"your room is the second door on the left when you walk up the stairs. You will share a bathroom with Emi and her room is the first door on the left. Mine is across the hall, second door. The first door on the right is an office and the third door on the left is you and Emi's bathroom. She's sleeping so be quite when you go up there"

She nodded absentmindedly and walked up the stairs, not saying another word.

This new Sakura really is peculiar.. She's acting as if moving in with me is no big deal at all? There were HUNDREDS of girls that would kill to be in her position, and she just treats it like no big deal…

It annoyed me to no end but I shook it off. Why should I care?

"_**so how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?**_

_**By that look on your face I may have force the scale to tip.."**_

Sakura's view:

I knew I couldn't look at him yet. Still hurt a little.

My room was HUGE. And it wasn't even the master bedroom! It was rather plain, white walls and honey brown furniture with a white bed cover. There was a small table lamp next to my king sized bed and the dresser was large. I set my stuff down by the bed and closed the door.

I had a huge closet, large enough for my wardrobe for sure.

The room was nice, but not very welcoming. I would need to spruce it up a bit if I was going to live in it for a year.. *sigh*

All my stuff was in place within 15 minutes. I put all the bathroom supplies and such in the bathroom Emi and I were to share.

I heard the pitter patter of little footsteps running toward my door and a childish giggle before my door swung open to reveal an excited, and fully awake Emi

"mommy!" she threw herself at me and I caught her no problem as she laughed and looked up at me with a spark in her eyes

"good afternoon sleepy head" I chuckled and hugged her to me before setting her down

She looked around the room and smiled

"wow mommy! Your room is bigger than mine! Don't you love our house?" another sigh.. I looked off into the distance and smiled a fake smile

"yeah, it sure it pretty" I didn't make eye contact with her so she wouldn't know I was lying.

"mommy, I'm hungry" her stomach growled and she made a queasy, uncomfortable face while covering it with her hands. I chuckled a little

"well let's see what your father keeps around here shall we?" she nodded and smiled a bit while her stomach continued to rumbled.

"oi"

She took my hand and we walked out and down the stairs into the kitchen together. Sasuke was already there looking into the fridge

"there is nothing to eat" he answered before we asked. Emi's stomach growled louder this time, catching both mine and Sasuke's attention as we were slightly shocked by the monstrous roar coming from that tiny little belly

"lets go out to eat tonight" Sasuke smirked that smirk that made me melt as a child and closed the fridge. Emi nodded approvingly and he came over to us, taking one of Sasuke's hands in her other hand and we walked out like a little family.. Because of this child, I'm stuck with him and he's stuck with me… _disgusting_.

"_**you and me baby, we're stuck like glue"**_

Sasuke's view:

We ate at a little restaurant nearby and were stared at by everyone around us. Sakura and Emi didn't seem to bothered by it though I could tell Sakura was a little annoyed so I just ignored them and continued eating my salad in piece.

Emi scarfed down huge bowls of rice and noodles. She had vegetables and sushi on the side which she finished off quickly. I bet I know where she got her appetite from..

A vision of the dobe vacuum sucking in ramen flashed and I couldn't help but smirk.

We ate in silence mostly. Sakura ate quietly on the other side of the booth while I had the row to myself and sat across from Emi.

"I will go shopping tomorrow morning when I get up but I probably wont be home when you get up" Sakura said to me more than Emi. Why wouldn't she be there? Whatever. I don't care, it's not like I need her there anyways.

"hn" I knew she hated the grunt, but it was a habit and it's not like I really cared. She only glared at me shortly though and continued eating.

"mommy why wont you be there when we wake up?"

Emi questioned expectantly, twiddling a noodle between her chop sticks

"I have things to do but I'll be back in time for lunch"

I couldn't help but wonder what these things Sakura had to do were.. But I didn't ask even when curiosity taunted me. It wasn't my business to know what she was doing… right? Wait, yes it it! She's living in my house damnit!

"what things?" I cocked an eyebrow and poked at a rice ball, trying to make eye contact but she avoided my gaze

"things I have to do" she stuffed another noodle in her mouth and stared at her plate. Why couldn't she just tell me? Fucking annoying kunoichi.

"things you cant tell me?" my eyes bore into her face, trying to magnetize her gaze but she was stubborn as ever

"things that aren't your business to know" she furrowed her eyebrows at me and her gaze turned deadly. Damn she was getting defensive over this. It only further intrigued me but I decided to let it drop for now since tension was filling the air. I was pissed off, but what the godaime said ran through my head.

The old Sakura would normally never hide anything from me. EVER.

This Sakura however, she didn't want me in her life at all. I could guess that much at least. Not that it bugged me, but if I had to put up with her for a year I had to at least get past the bullshit attitude of hers.

"_**there is no reconciliation that will put me in my place**_

_**And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds**_

_**But seldom do these words ring true, when I'm constantly failing you**_

_**Like walls that we just cant break through until we disappear"**_

Sakura's view:

I had to train in the morning, but I didn't want anyone knowing where I trained so it's better if no one knows that's where I'm going.

Sasuke questioning me irritated me. Since when did it become his business to know where I am at all times? Ass hole needs to get over himself..

We ate in silence. The waiter came up when we were finished and his bust boy took our plates

"so who is paying tonight? You are quite a cute family I must say" he said cheerfully. I was about to correct him on the family part when Sasuke interrupted

"oh we're-"

"I'm paying" he said bluntly as he held up his shiny card. The waiter nodded and took his card, running it through his little scanner thingy and returning it. Sasuke put it back in his pocket and got up. Me and Emi quickly got up and followed him out of the restaurant

"I do have money you know" I said with raised eyebrows as Emi took one of our hands again

"I have more" he said flatly. It pissed me off a little more but I let it go. It's true, he inherited all the Uchiha clans money. He was set for life for sure.

We got home around 9 and Emi began yawning and rubbing her eyes

"mommy I'm sleepy" she yawned while holding one hand out to me and rubbing her tired eye with her other

"you just slept not to long ago silly" I chuckled while picking her up

"I'm sleepy again" she wrapped her arms around my neck and I nodded, bringing her upstairs while Sasuke went to god knows where in this huge house.

Laying her down she immediately snuggled into the blankets and pillows, looking up at me with a small smile

"I'm glad you're here mommy. I missed you so much and so did daddy"

I froze a little at the ending but I wasn't going to correct her.

"I missed you to princess"

Pushing her jet hair back and kissing her forehead, she closed her eyes and I turned out her little table lamp. I shut the door most of the way and left a crack open to give her some light.

I got a quick shower and shaved again. I felt like I had to be so clean in this house. Quickly I slipped into my room and got dressed, getting into my bed and relaxing before I had the chance to run into Sasuke. If I could avoid being alone with him, this might work out.

Needing plenty of energy to start up training, I dozed off quickly. The sound of a door opening and closing from across the hall was the last sound I heard that night.

I woke up at 6 in the morning at the crack of dawn. Getting shopping done quickly, I even got Sasuke's beloved tomatoes. I felt silly for remembering how much he loves them… I put the things away quickly and changed into my training outfit which was a black sports bra looking top with only one strap that crossed over my chest and buckled in the front on my left breast and short black shorts with my white cover over them. Pulling on my knee high, short heeled ninja boots I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and was out the door and on my way to my private training grounds where I've spent almost every moment of down time, avoiding everyone and everything.

"_**everybody thinks I've lost my mind**_

_**But I just take it day by day.."**_

Sasuke's view:

Sakura rushed going to bed last night. I didn't think much of it and just went to bed also. I couldn't sleep for hours.

Finally I forced my eyes closed and my body to relax and drifted off to sleep.

In the early hours of the morning I heard the door open and paper bags ruffling, being set on the counter. Sakura was home.. She said she was going back out right? I waited and heard her put all the groceries away and creep up the stairs into her bedroom. She shuffled around a bit and then she was out the door within a minute or so.

I wonder where Sakura is going…

"_**so I let go, watching you turn your back like you always do**_

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not..**_

_**But I'll be here cause your all that I got"**_

**Author's note:**

**Long again, but I wont detail on day to day much anymore lol **

**Ruthenia sasusaku: haha I know I don't want her to be like OMG I'm moving in with Sasuke yay! Like a fan girl she is in most fanfics so I switched it up a bit..**

**Hal: thanks so much! Yes, they are LIKE a family now (:**

**Zebon zakura: HAHAHA I know right! I picture Sasuke not know what he's doing with a kid (:**

**Bribabi101: I hate the elders lol you'll see what they think soon**

**Kumikox3chan: thankya Alice (: **

**Bulla49: why would I be mad at you silly? Lol later chapters is all I'm going to say XD**

**The image keeper: thank you that's so sweet! (:**

**Haha are you saying I got you back into Naruto? AW! That made my day lol glad I made a difference in someone's life! I bet your parents will hate me lmfao I love other girls that watch Naruto though so it's all good (:!**

**Sissy: your welcome and thank you! LOL that long ass stick WILL be removed, believe me. I'm thinking about adding a love interest… UH OH! I just gave stuff away XD haha just wait and see! (: wise words by the way, I like em!**

**Neko: I'mma just call you Neko but you should know who you are, your name is just long to type out XD glad your enjoying it though, there will be MUCH more comedy later lol**

**Sasusaku4ever: thank you for telling me! I forget which is which XD**

**Neya: I know right! Lol maybe Wal-Mart? They will spare (: **

**Digzzz: thanks and I hope you like it (: **

**Sakurauchiha44530: thanks (: they kinda have to soon XD**

**Minami-to-yuri no hana: will sakura hate Sasuke for long?… I haven't fully decided. (: teehee thanks! (:**

**Thanks everyone! **

**Sorry this chapter is a little slow… but next will be much more interesting I promise! Please R&R! and thanks to all my reviewers you guys are epic (: xoxo!**


	21. Training Emi

**JUST SO YOU KNOW!- I reply to ALL reviews and even give away hints and clues every now and then, so author's notes are VERY important (: skipping over them, you MAY just miss something your going to want to know… just saying ;)**

**I'mma go ahead and do a disclaimer one time in this fic just so I don't get in trouble or anything.. AHEHEHEM!:**

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of the original characters BUT! I do own Emi and this story line so HAH! ;D**

**OH! And one more thing… I like answering questions, so don't be afraid to ask! **

**On to the story…**

Sasuke's view:

I wanted to follow her, to see where she snuck off to so discretely but I couldn't leave a 4 year old alone. I closed my eyes and turned over, pulling the silk sheets up to my chest and trying to ignore the sunlight peeking through my dark curtains.

I rolled over again and tried to clear my head to no avail. Instead I could only focus on the fading chakra of this dark blossom. Soon it was gone, not because she was out of range, but because she didn't WANT to be found.

Suspicions ran high as to where little Sakura is running off to, irritating me that I even cared. Didn't I just say last night I didn't care? Why was it eating at me!

10 minutes later it was to late for me to find her even if I wanted to. Sleeping became out of the question and I got up reluctantly and groggily. I was NOT a morning person. I tightened the strings of my sweat pants and pulled a plain shirt over my naked torso.

I drudged downstairs and to the kitchen, finding tons of food and a little note on the counter. Upon picking it up I recognized the handwriting to be Sakura's

_Sasuke,_

_Don't let Emi sleep past 8. Get her cereal for breakfast and keep her busy until I'm back. I should be back by 10 sharp._

_-Sakura_

She sneaks off somewhere at unspeakable hours of the morning, waking me up, and now fucking orders me around? I am NOT to be ordered around by those lower than me.

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash, looking at the taunting clock on the wall reading 7:15 a.m.

Just as I was wondering what I would be doing until I woke Emi up I heard an intrusion through my open window in the family room. Why the fuck would Sakura leave the window open?

Stealthily I snuck in the family room to find an ANBU member standing in the center of the room

"good morning Sasuke-san. I have been sent as your first interrogator. Shall we begin?"

Running a hand through my raven locks I walked towards the couch and sunk into it, dreading being asked a million questions on the first morning home.

"Aa" I said flatly

The ANBU member took a seat on the couch across from me

"I am here to gather Intel on the child for the elders to decide the best course of action. As you know, our Hokage and one elder stand firmly on the decision of you and her apprentice Sakura Haruno caring and mentoring her, but the other elders are still wary due to you being an S-rank criminal who has yet to be punished. The meeting to discuss this will be next Monday at 7 o'clock, it would not be wise to be late"

Absorbing all of the information I made a mental note of the meeting.

"now, are you fully aware of the child's abilities?"

"Aa. And her history as well"

"Is your staying here an attempt at furthering your intelligence on Konoha for your self proclaimed diminished goal of destroying it?"

"no" irritation filled me little by little

"please keep in mind these questions are precaution, try to not be offended by them"

"hn" and I tried to relax the irritation.

"what do you plan on teaching the child ninjutsu wise"

"sharingan, she has the bloodline ability just as I do and I will be sure she knows how to use it. Also, if she has lightning element I will teach her chidori along with the Uchiha fire techniques. She will know all ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu natural born Uchiha's are capable of"

"so you will be sure she knows how to properly use each? Do you plan on enrolling her in the academy?"

"Aa."

"you will be sure she knows she cannot use these abilities irresponsibly and no one must know of them"

"Aa."

"how are things with Sakura-san and the child going on your first day?"

"fine"

"Where is Sakura-san?"

"I don't know"

He stayed quite for a moment. Then asked a bunch of other questions I reluctantly answered. Finally, it was over.

"I see… do not leave this manor without Sakura-san, Hokage's orders. You are under house arrest otherwise until further notification. Be sure to care for the child as expected and we will be tracking your every move until a mutual trust may be built. Your punishments for betrayal to your village will be different because of the child, so count your lucky stars. You will not be executed or arrested, but you may be under house arrest for quite some time and missions will be out of the question until further notice. Please respect the elders wishes and further interrogation will be throughout the week. Goodbye Sasuke-san"

"hn" and he disappeared, leaving me bored and irritated in an empty family room.

I wasn't looking forward to those interrogations.

It was only 7:30 now and I still had nothing to do. Why not get the kid up a little early?

Sakura's view:

I could tell Sasuke was awake when I left and was tracking me so I cut my chakra level down to nothing. Taking a secluded route I went to my place of escape, my training grounds.

Today I felt like letting out pent up anger on everything around me. Trees and posts were blown to smithereens around me. The ground looked like a tornado had come through and all my usual training equipment were destroyed entirely. The place was unusable by the time I was done.

Satisfied with the destruction I sat down to meditate and relax before going back to the manor. I plopped on the ground in the middle of a large crater I created and focused my breathing, clearing my head and just listening to the birds begin to return to their homes that I was careful not to destroy.

I felt so relaxed, so at ease in this place. It was my escape from life in the leaf village, and I really needed that right now!

It wasn't even 10 minutes later I heard the swooping down of a large bird and I could only guess it to be one person… so someone found me eh?

"hey ugly" Sai greeted me the usual way before jumping down to my destroyed training grounds. "looks like you still have quite a temper. It's been awhile" he joked

I jumped up and pulled him into a huge hug

"Sai! It really has been awhile, where have you been?" he chuckled awkwardly and stepped back a little, smiling an actual smile, for Sai that is.

"missions. Where have you been ugly? I've even seen dickless more than I see you" his blank face returned. I laughed nervously

"same. But I'm on break for a year so I will be reconnecting with everyone"

"a year? That's quite a long time"

"yeah… you wouldn't believe why.." he cocked an eyebrow to show his interest. I sighed and continued

"I'm going to be a mother" his face twisted and his eyes flickered between my eyes and my stomach

"NOT LIKE THAT IDIOT!" I hit him on the head and he stumbled forward

"this child is already 4 years old and I'm adopting her. For now, I'm living and basically sharing custody of her with Sasuke" he took note of my grave expression

"Uchiha? He's back?"

"Aa. As of yesterday but we don't know what the elders will do about it. In the mean time I have to babysit them both until I turn 18 and can legally adopt Emi"

"you'll have to tell me about this" he walked over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, smiling his Sai smile and we began walking back. It was 9:15 a.m. so by the time we get back it should be about 10.

I told Sai everything, it felt good to finally talk to someone about all of this.

"so it seems to me your shit. Out. Of. Luck as they say" he smiled a fake smile. I chuckled a little and returned the fake smile

"sure seems that way"

"so this is his house?"

"yup…"

"would you like me to leave?"

"NO! you can come in and meet Emi and I know you've met Sasuke but this may be on better terms than the first time.." he nodded and I led him inside the Uchiha manor. I heard giggling coming from the family room and we walked in to find Sasuke and Emi on the couch watching TV.

"when did you get a TV?"

"an hour ago" he answered plainly. Emi laughed again at her new favorite kid show. Sasuke's eyes flickered to us and slightly widened, then narrowed and a scowl deepened the creases between his eyebrows

"nice to see you again Uchiha"

"hn. Why is my replacement in my house?"

"he's my friend. My friends are always welcome in OUR house like it or not" I waved my hand in the air and turned to go to the kitchen. I didn't miss the conniving look Sasuke gave me.

"he's even more pleasant than when we last met" Sai joked.

"yeah he's a real ray of sunshine alright" I rolled my eyes "are you hungry?" he nodded and smiled

"make me a sandwich. Bitch"

I froze, inner Sakura cracked her knuckles. My head slowly turned followed by the rest of my body. His smile didn't fade as my pupils dilated and I was about to smash his face in!

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?" venom leaked into my voice. Was he trying to be funny? My eye twitched dangerously.

He opened his eyes and they became shocked. Why is he looking shocked?

"I was merely trying out another personality type. It's called 'pimp' I believe" he was so robotic and monotone I couldn't help but burst out laughing! Inner Sakura rolled on the ground crying and laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke's view:

What is my replacement doing in my house? I didn't give him permission to be here and Sakura has no right to bring him in here! I held my tongue though until I heard Sakura burst out in fits of laughter. He was making her laugh? That monotone, look-a-like was making Sakura laugh when I barely got her to smile? What the fuck was this?

I got up and immediately stormed into the kitchen where Sakura was hunched over, continuing her laugh attack, tears rolled down her eyes and she held her stomach

"tch. Get out wannabe" I spat

"as you wish" he smiled at me. SMILED at me! This guy pissed me off so much! I felt like killing him right then.

He walked right past me and out the door, but I continued to watch Sakura try to calm down. She straightened back up and opened her eyes, wiping away the amused tears and her laughter died down as she realized his absence

"where did Sai go?"

"away" she glared viciously at me

"what the hell is your problem? You think you can just order me and my friends around don't you?" she screamed at me. I barely paid attention to her though when I noticed what she was wearing, which wasn't much.

Her black top didn't cover hardly ANYTHING and only had one strap secured across her chest that ran from front to back and buckled in the front. Her spandex black shorts were as short if not shorter than the ones she wore on the mission and were hardly seen under the white skirt thing she wore over it. Her hair was a little messy in a long ponytail and strands hung down to frame her face. Her skin glistened with fresh sweat to let me know she had been training. What was such a big deal about that?

"Sakura, were you training?" I cut off her rant and she looked even more pissed

"what the hell does that matter? I asked you questions and I demand answers"

"this is MY house, you will live here by MY rules" I stated simply. Her eyebrows furrowed and teeth bared. She looked so hot when she was mad. Her flat stomach muscles along with everything else tensed. She closed her eyes and hung her head, clenching her fists in anger

"you don't RUN my life and how dare you-"

"mommy? Daddy? I want to go training" Emi came running into the kitchen. A serious expression on her face

Emi's view:

I could hear mommy start to yell at daddy after the weird guy that looks like daddy left. I remembered his name was Sai.

Quickly I ran to stop them from fighting, I don't like it when mommy and daddy fight! I said the first thing that came to mind when I got there, but I knew it would stop them so I went with it

"mommy? Daddy? I want to go training" I blurted out as I reached them. They both turned to me and their expressions immediately softened, then looked stunned after I told them what I wanted.

"training?" mommy questioned

"yes! I want to learn to be super strong like you and daddy!"

"sweetie, our strengths are different because-"

"I know I know! But I mean I want to be as strong as you guys are!"

They looked at each other and nodded. Mommy looked like she was thinking hard about something

"alright, but we have to go a little ways away so no one knows where we are" she said warily

"yay! Can we go now?" she smiled

"let me eat something really fast and then we can go okay?"

"okay!"

We went far away from the village and daddy scouted the area before we settled into a large clearing.

"it's safe" he finally returned and informed. Mommy nodded and looked at me

"okay, now I will teach you how to control chakra to begin with" but I was already walking up a tree just with my feet by the time she finished. Her and daddy looked shocked and ran to the bottom, holding out their arms

"get down!" they barked at the same time. I giggled and fell backward before getting to high. They yelped a little but both caught me. It was so fun!

"do it again!" I laughed. They sighed in relief and irritation

"don't do that again!" daddy snapped, making me stop abruptly in shock at how mean he sounded. They put me down and I hung my head in sadness

"okay daddy.." I spoke quietly

Sasuke's view:

I don't know what came over me when she climbed that damned tree but all I could think was that she would fall. Sakura and I quickly ran and caught her when she came down. It irritated me when she wanted to do it again. I nearly had a heart attack as she fell giggling!

She looked sad now and I felt a tinge of guilt that surprised me.

"good job, just be careful and don't do something unless one of us tells you to" I did my best to sound reassuring so she knows she's not in trouble or whatever made her look like that

She looked up at me and her eyes glassed over, she sniffled and grabbed onto my leg

"sorry daddy! I didn't meant to make you angry!"

It caught me COMPLETELY off guard! I leaned back and had no idea what to do. My face twisted and I couldn't hide the shock in my eyes at how quickly her mood changed. all that ran through my head was "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Sakura giggled and smiled

"okay sweetie, daddy didn't try to sound mean, that's just how he is!" she chirped in amusement. I glared at her and it only made her giggle more, she had a musical tone I discovered at that moment. She walked over and pried Emi off of my leg and she looked up at the pinkette with a smile, ANOTHER mood change? Damn girls.

"so it looks like you have chakra control down. Now all you have to do it build chakra up into your fist, and release it in a swift punch, like this:"

Sakura walked over to a large rock and a blue aura enveloped her bawled up fist. She brought it back and swiftly swung it forward with force. It shattered around her as she came in contact with it and I watched Emi's eyes bug out and mouth drop

"mommy your so strong!"

Sakura turned to her normal posture and smiled back at us

"your turn Emi"

Emi bounced over to a smaller rock and stopped before it. Her fists clenched, and feet firm on the ground. I could see the wheels turn in her head as the wind began sending gentle breezes that blew her jet hair to the side. Her little white shirt ruffled and blue shorts made her look older. It was an entertaining sight. Sakura walked over and bent down to talk to her

"all you have to do is concentrate your chakra into your fist and release it in a punch" Emi slowly nodded and gathered the chakra in her tiny fist. She brought it back and Sakura jumped back before Emi brought it swiftly forward. The rock crumbled around her fist and she jumped back

"OWIE!" she squealed, alerting some sense in me. Sakura and I ran to her and inspected her hand. She began bawling as Sakura took her hand

"is it broken?" I questioned sharply, Sakura gently poked it, Emi screamed out in pain through the horrible shrieks and sobs

"I think so, but I can fix it" a green glow appeared around her hands and Emi stopped sobbing and looked down at her hand

Sakura gently held her little mangled hand in both of hers and Emi's eyes became calm. Within a minute Sakura let go and my heart finally went back to normal when Emi wiggled her fingers and gained a bright smile

"all better! Arigotou mommy!" she hugged Sakura and I felt a wave of relief

"so it looks like maybe we should toughen you up a bit angel" Sakura chuckled and returned the embrace

"we need to start her off with taijutsu" I suggested

"your right, is that okay Emi?"

"yes mommy. Daddy can you teach me?" they both looked at me and Emi smiled sweetly. Sakura looked nervous. I smirked

"hai, lets get started"

We spent hours working on it, she learned quickly and I could feel her progress. She got stronger and stronger with each blow and even began delivering chakra filled power punches that became a little harder to block without much effort after awhile.

She leapt at me, the child has amazing energy! She swung her leg around for an attempt at kicking the side of my head. I blocked her leg and she brought her other leg up quickly which I also blocked. What I didn't expect was her chakra filled fist to come flying at me as quickly as it did.

She managed to nick my left cheek as I moved my head just in time to not be hit full force.

"tch." I spat. The kid was extremely good for only a few hours of training.

She did a back flip and landed on one knee and hand before regaining a fighting stance. I smirked at her and readied my battle stance

"alright guys, that's enough taijutsu for one day. How about aim?" Sakura appeared next to Emi and I. her eyes were filled with pride and I saw a spark in them I hadn't seen in so long now, it made me confused, what made her look like that?

"oh come on mommy!" Emi pleaded. Sakura shook her head no and smiled

"lets get the basics down before moving to advanced techniques. Here-" she handed her several shuriken; "get all of these in a straight line on a tree trunk" the pinkette pointed to a tree across from us and Emi nodded, trotting to the center of the field and beginning her aim practice.

Sakura stood by me as we watched her go at it full force, she got almost all of them perfectly in line on the first try

"that was really good! Just work on it a little more" Sakura encouraged. She looked so content right here, it made something in my stomach flutter and my heart rate picked up a little bit faster than normal. All I could do was stare at her from the corner of my eye as I pretended to watch Emi.

"she's getting pretty good isn't she Sasuke?" she turned her head and smirked at me. I had been caught staring. I felt the heat rising on the back of my neck and I looked at the ground to avoid her accusing gaze.

"hn."

"it wont be too long until she's ready to learn sharingan" I looked up when she said this. She was smiling, at me. For the first time in so long, she was actually smiling at ME. A genuine smile. It caught me completely off guard.

"hai" was all I could say as we turned back to the little angel across the field. The sun began to set and I realized something right as I looked at the reflection of it in Sakura's eyes…

I hadn't felt this content in a long time. I'm an Uchiha, and I will never admit it, but I didn't want this to end just yet. Luckily I have a whole year at least to get whatever I can out of this, whatever THIS is.

Sakura's view:

I hadn't really seen the change in Sasuke until he started teaching Emi taijutsu. Every movement he had calculated so accurately as to not hurt her in the slightest bit. All he did was wear her out, not once did he hurt her. It brought a smile to my face to see a gentle side of Sasuke, and how Emi was the one person who could bring it out even when Sasuke had to be on full guard.

He was teaching her, keeping her safe and also scouting the area for invaders all at the same time. He carefully blocked each of Emi's blows, even the chakra filled ones and if she were to begin falling at any moment he would discreetly position them where she could regain her balance and she wouldn't even notice, but I did.

Sasuke was proving to be okay with kids after all..

But after awhile, when Emi had finally gotten her it on him and she was worn out from the hours of training I had to stop them so she could get in a little more practice on a different level, aim.

She was doing so well, a definite prodigy. I glanced over at Sasuke who was STILL staring at me, but this time I dismissed it.

"mommy, daddy did you see that?" Emi called both of our attentions over to the tree where the shuriken were perfectly aligned all on one trunk. That only took 7 minutes!

"wow good job! You did so well!" I ran over and picked Emi up, swinging her around while we both laughed blissfully. I soaked in the joy and pride I felt bubbling happily inside of me. My little girl is like the sun, the brightest star in the universe!

I set her down and she stumbled a little while cackling her little head off, grabbing my hand and leading me to Sasuke who stared at us with amused eyes and a smirk

"did you see me daddy?" Emi asked in high hopes

"Aa. Very nice, as expected of an Uchiha" this caught me off guard. Was he saying she's an Uchiha now? We will be having a nice discussion of this later..

But for now we walked back, Emi holding one of our hands in the center as we walked into the setting sun feeling as content as could be. For the moment.

**Author's note:**

**Aw so kewt (: things are slowly getting to what we've all been waiting for ;) but I'm not making Sakura anything like the fan girl that she was before and she's not just going to forgive him on the spot, he's gotta make some changes and so does she (: next chappie will be a BIG fight/argument, haven't decided which yet?**

**Ruthenia: sasusaku coming up ;) promise! Haha no that's not weird I think? And it's good you like Emi for me but not for kishi ahahaha XD Sasuke doesn't know about her training place still, keep that in mind.**

**Zebon zakura: there will be ass kicking (:**

**Winnowill: Sasuke and Sakura wont be just like OMG! I love you I forgive you! Blahblahblah. Remember, Sasuke has to PAY ;) revengeful women muhuhahahaha! Lol I'm happy everyone seems to love Emi (: I figured that would be a cute touch;)**

**Sasukes1wuver: sowwy! Hope your not mad I took a little longer ):**

**Cheyenne Uchiha: they are cute (: and you just have to wait and see! It's slowly getting there haha but THINGS will happen first ;)**

**ThunderRoses: aw thanks (:**

**Sidney: I like this name better, takes less time to type out haha XD smart girl. Thanks for your help (:**

**Niakay: the attitude is what makes Sakura who she is right now but you know she's gonna loose it sometime, no worries (: she just hates what he did and she will get over it (: I think I might naruhina, but I'm not sure? Should I?**

**Minami: well I LOVE your opinion because you completely right (: lol Sakura wont hate him forever and Sasuke is gonna learn to be… flexible lmao ;) love ya too!**

**Bulla49: no stalking YET ;)**

**Hal: BUILD tension BUILD! Ahahaha **

**Digzzz: they will realize, no worries (: STUFF has to happen first though!**

**Brazilliancherryblossom: I will try to update sooner sowwy ):**

**Kiara: lemon coming up soon! I know I keep saying that but for real this time! Haha aw thank your sister for me and thank you so much! I read a few other stories of people who were better than me and I'm like OMG lol I could improve a LOT but thanks (: **

**P.S.- I LOVE your name! I was always going to name my daughter that, I just love that name (: oh and I hope I didn't make you cry to hard? ): lol sowwy!**

**Oppressed soul: she wont, promise! No sad faceses! ):**

**Thanks everyone (: love ya guys! Xoxo **

**Next chapter coming soon! Like within the next 2 days, promise!**


	22. Toying with Sasuke

Emi's view:

Training was so fun! I could feel my strength and abilities improve with every passing minute but I know I still have a long way to go.

We began heading back home at sunset. Mommy and daddy were really quiet and it looked like something was bothering mommy, but I couldn't make eye contact with her to find out what it was. It made me sad, but I kept silent.

When we got back it was already dark and I was hungry and tired.

"mommy, daddy what are we eating tonight?"

"I'm going to make beef sukiyaki" mommy smiled politely as daddy held the front door open for us. Mommy immediately led me to the kitchen

"would you like to help?" she asked while setting me on the counter. Daddy walked into the family room and flicked the TV on.

"hai!" I squealed. I like helping!

Mommy let me help her cut up the vegetables while she friend the beef and got the water ready to boil them. I had to be very careful not to cut myself!

"good job Emi, just remember to cut bigger pieces!" mommy chirped, smiling happily at me. I smiled back and did as mommy asked.

Soon mommy began humming the most beautiful and melodic tune I had ever head, she had such an angelic voice! The melody was soft and soothing, sort of like a lullaby.

"mommy?" her humming stopped.

"hm?" she turned to me with raised eyebrows of interest.

"can you me to sleep tonight?" a sweet smile graced her lips and her eyes full of love, it made me smile just looking at her!

"of course tenshi" we exchanged smiles as she pulled together the last of the meal, it looking like something a restaurant strived for, absolute perfection! My mouth watered just looking at t and smelling it's sweet and salty aroma

I hopped down off the counter and followed mommy to the table as she set the food in the center. Taking a seat on the side I knew mommy would sit at one end while daddy occupied the other.

"suppers ready!" mommy called out to daddy. He came in shortly and sat exactly where I knew he would.

Everyone dug in and ate in silence, but it was a more comfortable silence then before so I couldn't help the little grin itching at my cheeks!

After supper mommy began cleaning off the table and loading the sink with water, but daddy unexpectedly walked up behind her and stopped her before she began dishes. She turned with a confused expression.

"bathe Emi, I'll take care of these" she cocked an eyebrow but handed the soapy cloth to him none the less. He took it and began washing.

Mommy came to me and picked me up, bringing me upstairs and drawing the bath for me. She undressed me as exhaustion came over me and I couldn't help but yawn and rub my heavy eyelids.

The warm water felt so good on my aching body and I closed my eyes while sitting up so mommy could wash my hair, she was so gentle and mother like in how she rubbed my scalp and twisted all my hair between her hands, it felt nice and soothing.

"you have the most beautiful hair Emi" mommy suddenly spoke while I was beginning to fall asleep sitting up.

"no mommy, you do" I forced my eyelids open and looked at her with the best smile I could muster up while fighting drowsiness. She chuckled and began rinsing my hair and humming that beautiful melody again.

Next I knew I was begin laid in my soft bed and mommy's hair was falling around my face as she kissed my forehead

"I want daddy to say goodnight to" her eyes slightly popped in surprise.

"okay"

She went out of my bedroom and called for daddy to come in, she didn't sound happy while saying his name and it made me a little sad. I hope mommy wont be mad at daddy for long!

Mommy and daddy came in and daddy walked up to my bed, looking down at me with a blank face, but his eyes said everything. He pushed some stray wet hair back and rubbed my forehead with his thumb. I smiled at he smirked, closing his eyes.

"mommy you promised you would sing to me" mommy's eyes bugged and daddy's popped open, looking at mommy.

"h-hai" she stumbled slightly. I think she's nervous because daddy's here?

She crawled onto the bed next to me and I laid my head on her side as she gently rubbed my arm with her petite hand. She began humming and closed her eyes. I did the same and relaxed, listening to mommy's beautiful voice as I let the drowsiness take hold of me.

Sasuke's view:

I had never heard Sakura sing, and to be honest it was the most angelic voice I had ever heard. I didn't even know she possessed such a talent. I stared in wonder as the melodic tune flowed from her and gracefully put Emi to sleep. Within minutes, the little angel was fast asleep and the angelic noise stopped.

I never even noticed I had been standing there staring at her until it stopped and her eyes opened. She looked down at Emi and a pleasant smile danced on her lips. Swiftly she looked up at me standing there and cocked an eyebrow. Not knowing what to say or do I just turned and walked out.

What else did I not know about this kunoichi who use to tell me everything and show me everything even when I didn't want her to?

"_**it kills me not to know this, but I've all but just forgotten**_

_**What the color of her eyes were, and her scars or how she got them**_

_**As the telling signs of age rings, and a single tear is droppin**_

_**To the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten"**_

Sakura's view:

I didn't miss the face Sasuke gave me when I opened my eyes. Why would he just stand there? I felt like his eyes were always on me now. When we were younger, I knew he looked at me sometimes but it was nothing like this. He analyzes everything I do! He stared at me while Emi was training, discretely as we walked home, all through dinner and now he just stood there in plain view with his eyes obviously focused on me as I sang Emi to sleep.

It was weird, and not something I was use to from him. He really has changed a lot..

Gently I laid Emi's head on her pillow and removed her arm from my waist and got her in a comfortable position before walking out to 'talk' to little Sasu-cakes.

"_an Uchiha? HE wants HER to be an Uchiha? Hell fucking no! she's straight Haruno and in a year it will be official. Sorry Uchiha brat" _my inner ranted on and on, she was just as pissed as I was.

Sasuke sat in the living room, half mindedly staring at the TV like he was lost in a trance. I walked over and sat on the couch on the opposite end of him. When the couch creaked slightly his head snapped over to look at me with a questionable glare, but looked away when he saw it was me.

"a little distracted are we?" I said mockingly. His head snapped back to me with a deadly glare.

"hn" he knows I hate that grunt! I glared back viciously

"alright, I don't like this just as much as you don't but we can't do anything about it for a whole year. In the meantime, we need to get along so let's set some boundaries. One: Emi is not an Uchiha and never will be, she is a Haruno and in a year that will be official. Two: stay out of my way and don't touch my stuff and three: no bullshit. I wont put up with it like I use to"

A little harsh? Yes. But I think I got my point across.

"you think you call the shots Sakura?" Sasuke spat an angry glare. "as far as I'm concerned I'm in just as much, if not more pain than you are by you living here in MY house. Using MY stuff and MY money. I didn't ask for this Sakura, and no ones keeping you here, if you want to leave then GO"

So that did hurt surprisingly.. A lot. And I didn't know why but I couldn't say anything, I couldn't think straight. The only thing I could focus on was his last words replaying in my head and how much it hurt despite me not even CARING for the ass hole.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and evil glares I finally found my voice. I closed my gaping mouth and looked down at my feet. Standing up I walked to the staircase, pausing just before taking the first step as I felt his eyes on me again.

"I didn't ask for this either Sasuke… any of it. The only reason I'm here is for that child and as far as I can see you are to. If we are to get through this, we must respect each others wishes and you now know mine. I will do the same for you and after this we never have to see each other again" I looked back and grinned determined to make it through this. His look was sort of shocked, as shocked as Sasuke could look.

Walking up the stairs I heard the TV flicker off and the sound of him getting off the couch. I hurried upstairs and into the bathroom to get a shower and clear my head.

This had been the first time I really talked to Sasuke about something and it didn't go well, this didn't look so good.. I regretted ever bringing it up and fought back tears. Luckily, I won and sunk down to the floor against the locked bathroom door and covered my face.

"_maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" _my inner suggested. Funny how she was the one getting me fired up before and now she's second guessing herself. But it's to late.. What was said cant be taken back now.

"_**swallow me, then spitten me out**_

_**For hating you, I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you, it kills me now**_

_**No I don't cry, on the outside anymore"**_

Sasuke's view:

I was so angry I couldn't focus on the TV or anything in particular at all! I would leave but I wasn't aloud to without that annoying kunoichi! All I could do was storm up stairs and go to bed, not that I could even sleep through the anger.

"where did Sakura get off talking to me like THAT?" I grumbled, more like demanded to myself. Why couldn't I understand her? It's driving me fucking crazy! Had she changed THIS drastically ion my absence?

More important, how could she think it's okay to show such disrespect when I was forced to have her live in MY house?

After thinking about it and rambling incoherent things to myself, listening to the shower in the other bathroom run and wanting to just KILL her, I calmed myself down. Was she worth getting all worked up? Why did I even care what she says or thinks? If she wants to go ahead and think Emi belongs to her, why should I let her down right now? I have PLENTY of time for that now.

When the adrenaline high of rage dulled down and I breathed evenly I began feeling… guilty?

No… I could never feel sorry for that annoying, hard ass kunoichi. Everything I said she deserved and it was true. I wasn't stopping her from leaving, and last I checked Emi cares for my just as much she does Sakura, so even if she left Emi would still have me.

The only thing keeping her here was a promise to the godaime and promises were made to be broken. Why didn't she just leave?

The more I thought about it the more I felt something inside of me stating the opposite. Something inside of me didn't want her to leave.. I couldn't understand it!

I'm starting to question my own sanity.

I went to bed, but never fell asleep. Once I started thinking of her voice, I couldn't get it out of my head! It replayed over and over again. I gave up on sleeping after a few hours and just sat up in bed, sharpening kunai and shuriken, thinking. "if I just avoid her, maybe all these stupid emotions will go away. She wont want to talk to me anyways" I concluded, determined to stick to my plan.

For the next few weeks she didn't speak to me, she never even looked at me. She wouldn't speak unless spoken to, and the only time I caught her smiling was when she was playing with Emi alone, and I peaked into the room. I didn't know why I did, but it was annoying me even more not having her obnoxious talking or yelling around, her smile hadn't been seen around me since that one day..

She spent a lot of time with the rookie nine, and even on her birthday she avoided me at all costs. When she was home it was the worst though, she wore a blank face with no emotion, complete emptiness in her jade eyes.

She quietly did as asked, and more. She didn't stick around when we were alone in a room together and she's been gone from the house from dusk after putting Emi to bed, till dawn just before we get up. I still don't know where she goes when she leaves, and I had my suspicions but I figured 'why should I care?'

It was still EATING at me though!

Today I watched her through narrowed slits, pissed off she hadn't spoken to me in almost a whole week. She skillfully dodged all simple questions or even petty talk which was an ego blow for me even to ATTEMPT, and still perform all daily tasks and care for Emi.

She refused to sing when I was near or in the room, so I hadn't heard her voice since that one careless night. My guilt grew with each passing day, and I knew what I said really must've hurt her, but my pride wouldn't allow me to apologize.

I couldn't take it anymore! Today… today I promised myself I would get her to talk to me. To say ANYTHING, just to know she still has a voice!

Where the was fire? Where was the FLAME in her eyes? Gone. Entirely gone. She was a ghost of herself when around me. I didn't get how such small words could destroy a person so much. OR, she was doing this on purpose..

"_**thought everything was alright**_

_**But I guess I was wrong**_

_**I wish that I could see what was going through your mind.."**_

Sakura's view:

I decided to give him a little test to see if he really had changed. if he did, he would feel bad about what he and I said. If not, it was a waste of time staying here.

Three weeks passed by and I hadn't said much or been around him much except meals and training Emi. I managed to conceal all emotion from my face and voice around him, and still make sure Emi knew I was alright.

If he changed, he would care just as he did when I was on the verge of dieing. Maybe that was it! Being on the verge of loosing me was the only way he ever showed emotion towards me and now that he's around me constantly he figures he wont loose me so he can treat me as he pleases.

I said I wasn't going to be his fucking maid right? Well I'm not! I did house hold chores without complaint, and did extra just to piss him off that much more.

I took on full responsibility of caring for Emi day and night, so he was mostly alone when we were at the manor. And after about two weeks I kicked it up a bit, not speaking to him at ALL and hardly ever being around him because I could see it was starting to eat him alive like a parasite! My inner snickered.

Today went by just as any the last few weeks. I had gotten use to the manor already so I was doing my daily household, self-assigned chores no problem. I just finished laundry, sweeping, dusting, mopping, vacuuming, and dishes after supper.

Picking all the dishes up and placing them in the sink I received such evil glares from the fuming Uchiha, I could barely contain the huge grin wanting to spread on my lips.

"_burn pride burn!" _my inner chanted. I knew it hurt for Sasuke to be ignored, he's an Uchiha after all. And Uchiha's are NEVER ignored, not until now at least!

Once the dishes were done I bathed Emi and put her tired little self to bed. I was on my way to the bathroom, just shutting Emi's bedroom door when the Uchiha appeared behind me, scaring the life out of me!

He turned me around sharply by the shoulders and pressed me to the door behind him with locked arms before I had time to think of reacting! Was this really Sasuke?

"what the hell is your problem?" he demanded in a poisonous voice.

"uh-" I couldn't answer, not knowing what to think of this.

"I said-" he brought his face closer to mine, pulling my off the ground by the arms so my face was parallel to his with my feet off the ground. I felt his hot breath on my face, "what the HELL is your PROBLEM?"

"the hell are you talk-? Get your fucking hands off of me Uchiha" I whispered harshly to not wake Emi up, circling my arms to attempt to get out of his grip, but it only tightened more as I struggled.

"answer me" he sounded to deadly..

"why do I have to tell _you_ anything?" I spat. Bring back memories Sasuke? My inner snickered again as I kept my perfect façade.

"cut the crap Sa-ku-ra" he sounded my name out huskily, sending chills down my spine. I shuddered as his hot breath flushed my face again, it smelled sweet and minty at the same time.

He smirked at the observation and anger bubbled in me. Why did I do things I didn't give my body permission to do?

"your still the little fan girl.. I see her in you through your lies" he oozed venom through clenched teeth. The chills ran down my spine again, and my head began feeling dizzy.

"_come on Sakura! Are you going to let the Uchiha win? Do something!" _my inner screamed at me. I wanted to move, my body just wouldn't as Sasuke got a little bit closer to me! Damnit! Damn him! Why cant I move?

Suddenly inner Sakura took over. She brought my legs up and slowly pushed him away, closing my eyes and prying his hands off of my arms so I wouldn't have to see his face any longer. Before I knew it his hands were off of me.

I opened my eyes when I didn't feel him on me, and there was a significant distance between us. I began walking down the hall to the bathroom, where I was originally going again. Before I got to the door I cocked me head back.

"you really _are_ annoying Uchiha. You think your still in control as always. Get over yourself"

I praised my inner for her handy work as I made her return to where she belongs.

"_we're going to make him swallow his pride" _she squealed in pleasure at his dumbfounded face.

"_**let's start by correcting your tone..**_

_**Lower your finger**_

_**Don't be coming at me, with condescending demeanors**_

_**We both know you did WRONG**_

_**And what makes it worse**_

_**You don't even have the nerve, to ever say that your sorry**_

_**Your never wrong and I'm never right **_

_**AND you win all the rounds in every fight**_

_**That why..**_

_**I can't stay another day when your always getting your way**_

_**You just keep getting your way**_

_**SELFISH"**_

Sasuke's view:

I don't know what the hell just came over her, but the Sakura I've grown to know is finally back.

She danced away down the hall like the predator I knew and hissed a few insults before continuing her dance into the bathroom.

She's not getting away that easily..

"_**she's cold and she's cruel**_

_**But she knows what she's doing**_

_**Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined"**_

**Author's note:**

**I got this idea and rolled with it, hope you like it! A bit of a cliffy! ;) THE ARGUMENT HAS BEGUN!**

**Sidney: YES YOU DOO! **

**Brebabi: lol thanks!**

**Zebon zakura: I did! (:**

**Ruthenia: OMG that made me smile so wide I thought my cheeks were gonna explode! Sasusaku messiah? Awwe! Thanks! Your making my blush :3 I'm trying to get their personalities right and like I don't see Sasuke as completely evil like he's mostly portrayed and I think once Sasuke opens his eyes for the first time with Itachi's eyes and like at the end he'll be good again and love Sakura (: so I'm making him as close to that as possible. But BETTER.**

**Are there gonna be parties?: YES ;)**

**Sasukes1wuver: yes, they are getting close now.. Maybe ;)**

**Minami: he knows now! Lol **

**Where's the lemon?: COMING SOOOON! Okay? (: love ya too! Thankya!**

**Darkredblossomgodess: who is Emi going to like, as in, Sasuke or Sakura?: she likes both of them equally. She wants them both to get along and like each other as she sees their 'true feelings' for each other inside of them and is trying to get them to realize it for themselves. In the mean time she is trying to get them to get along and she doesn't want to choose between them. **

**Crush wise: no one yet (:**

**Hope that clears it up! (:**

**Hal: aw thanks I'm glad you like it (: tensions running pretty high right now haha XD**

**Bulla49: the argument has JUST begun! Lol**

**Neko: thankya! ;D**

**Thanks everyone (: please R&R! next chappie up super soon too! (:**


	23. Sakura's Soldier

Sasuke's view:

I followed her quickly and caught the door before she closed it. She looked shocked and I took the opportunity to push her back into the bathroom and step in, closing the door behind us.

"Sasuke what are you-" she whispered through a twisted, shocked face.

"you will listen and answer my questions" I stood firmly in front of the door and glared down at her. She stood a head shorter than me.

"what the hell do you want from me?" she whispered harshly. She was obviously worried about waking Emi up, and her anger was getting the best of her as always.

"I want to know why your acting this way" I said sternly. She cocked an eyebrow and the confused expression disappeared.

"you said it yourself Sasuke, I'm not wanted here so why should you care? I can leave anytime" she stuck her little snobby ass nose up in the air and I was ready to set her on fire!

"why don't you get over it? And why do you still care about me enough to stay HUH?"

"who ever said I cared about you?"

"then why are you still here?" she shut up at this. Her expression changed to grave as she hung her head. Silence filled the room and the tension could be cut with a knife.

"I already told you, I'm here for Emi. I couldn't give a DAMN about you, I learned my lesson. And why are YOU still here HUH?" she snapped back up and gritted her teeth at me, her eyes a deadly beam that threatened to shoot kunai straight through me.

To this I had no for sure answer. Why am I still here? I couldn't even figure it out for myself..

"Sakura… I-"

A door slams open downstairs and we both dissipate into the family room to be ready for an attack, all we saw stumbling through the door was 4 drunk off their ass shinobi who couldn't seem to keep their balance.

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN!" a blonde haired idiot yelled out with his arm slung around a blushing furiously Hinata who seemed to be the only thing supporting him and keeping him on his feet.

"Naruto shut up! Emi's sleeping up stairs! What are you guys doing here anyways?" Sakura hissed to the drunk Naruto and Hinata followed by Ino supported by Shikimaru.

"_**it's like I'm huffen paint**_

_**And I love it **_

_**The more I suffer, I suffocate**_

_**And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me**_

_**She fucken HATES me**_

_**And I love it!"**_

Sakura's view:

"Forehead (hick up) we need a place to crash for the night"

"what happened to your houses?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and asked irritated.

"we need someone to take care of us!" Ino pouted

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sasuke. He looked pissed and grave at the same time. He didn't want to let them stay but I couldn't let them do something stupid on their own alcohol-intoxicated selves. I sighed and grabbed Naruto's other arm, leading he and Hinata to the couch and setting him down.

"this wont be an all the time thing!" I said sternly. Hinata laid down on the other couch Sasuke had moved in convenience for television.

"where will we sleep?" Shikimaru asked boredly, Ino hick upped and giggled.

I looked at Sasuke and he sighed, an annoyed vein popping out of his head.

"in the room upstairs, second door on the left"

"Sasuke, that's-" I began to protest about him giving up MY room but he shot a look at me, letting me know we would discuss is later. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled lowly but complied.

I helped Ino and Shikimaru into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"no funny business, Emi's sleeping right next door" I ordered. They nodded and I left, closing the door behind me.

Sasuke was in the hallway waiting for me when I walked out.

"you will sleep in my room tonight"

I began to protest but he shot me another look. I was to tired to fight about this and instead just went into the bathroom to take my planned shower before bed. The water felt good running down my body and I never wanted to leave, but eventually I did.

"shit I forgot to get clothes!" I wrapped a towel around my body and crept into my bedroom where Ino and Shikimaru lay tangled in each others arms. I wanted to squeal at the sight but I repressed the urge and just got Pj's and ran out quickly.

I dressed in a black tank top that didn't cover my stomach past my belly button and the black spandex booty shorts I always where over a lace green thong. These are the only kind of pj's I have so Sasuke can just DEAL WITH IT!

I towel dried my hair most of the way and brushed it, just to muss it up a little so it didn't stick flatly to my neck and dried with a bit of wave.

Brushing my teeth and making myself as appropriate looking as possible I snuck into Sasuke's room. It was large and the bed was HUGE! He lay shirtless with the black silk pulled sheets up to his chest from what I could see with the little bit of light seeping into the bedroom. I tip-toed in and quietly shut the door behind me.

"I'm not sleeping Sakura" Sasuke said flatly through the darkness enveloping the room.

"hush" I barked. I didn't feel like hearing his voice right now.

I walked over and violently ripped the sheets up and slid into them, turning my back to Sasuke and making sure I was on the complete edge. He sighed heavily and tugged the sheets a little, exposing my leg that was hanging off the edge. I tugged it back and I felt him sharply turn.

"you know the bed is big, you don't have to lay on the edge"

"hn" I copied his grunt. Childish? Yes. Did I care? No.

I could almost hear him roll his eyes and scoot a little closer to me so that we weren't fighting over the covers. I wanted to scoot farther away, but seeing as I was already on edge there wasn't any farther away other than the floor..

"why cant I sleep in Emi's room again?"

"her bed is small. Would you be comfortable with an inch of room the entire night?"

"oh and your just always thinking of me right…?" I said sarcastically. He turned over sharply and yanked my shoulder over so I was on my back facing the ceiling. I turned my head and made out his features, which weren't very happy obviously.

"what?" I blurted out. When I caught an eyeful of him… ALL of him I was almost left breathless.

The sheets had sunk down to his hips and exposed his full upper body to me.. And MAN he was a god!

His abs so perfect and cut, just as his chest and muscular arms. His pale skin glistened in the moonlight and left shadows in all the right places that would sure make this view of him the death of me..

His face was devastatingly beautiful as his coal bore down onto me. His lips the perfect size and shape just begging for my attention… did I want this? YES! Or… no… but YES! I wanted him BADLY.

He was to perfect a dark angel to be real .. And in this position.. With him looking like THAT. I couldn't resist him.

He didn't have to say anything, his eyes said it all. I knew he wanted an explanation for the way I've been acting but to be honest, I didn't want to tell him.

But what I did want BADLY was those lips… images ran through my head and I slowly sat up, letting the sheets fall down to my hips as I stared deeply into his eyes. His expression changed suddenly.

"_**I feel so untouched **_

_**And I want you so much**_

_**That I just cant resist you**_

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**I feel so untouched right now**_

_**Need you so much**_

_**Somehow, I can't forget you**_

_**Been going crazy from the moment I met you!"**_

Sasuke's view:

Her scent alone was intoxicating. Her eyes in the moonlight, the vivid green so full of fire threatened to consume me whole. I couldn't STAND the way she made me feel, the dreams she had been giving me at night whenever I DID sleep.

The covers fell to reveal her small tank top and black spandex shorts, she was barely covered at ALL. How was I suppose to focus on being mad when she looked like THAT?

Her pink hair fell around her shoulders and covered her breasts part way. Her facial expression focused and absolutely no smile grazing her plump lips. She looked like a satanic angel, and I was seriously having a hard time focusing with her looking like that.

I didn't get her point in sitting up. Was she.. _Teasing_ me? Did she think she was funny?

"why do you keep staring at me like that?" she demanded. I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.

Suddenly her expression changed.. she looked like a predator stalking her prey.. And I felt I was now her prey. She began crawling closer to me as her lips twisted into a demonic smile.

"you like, Sa-su-cakes?" she was mocking me? But I couldn't move, my mind told my body to but it wouldn't! she was fully revealed and shed of covers and DAMN was it hard to not stare! So I did, completely confused on her intensions from the tremendous mood swing.

"_**I'm in trouble!**_

_**I'm an addict!**_

_**I'm addicted to this girl!**_

_**She's got my heart tied in a knot**_

_**And my stomach in a whirl!"**_

Sakura's view:

I couldn't help myself now, his scent took a hold of me and my body moved while my mind went blank all except the dirty images of things I wanted to do to him.

The practice of seduction I had gotten from my missions came in handy.. He was completely in my grasp now as I began crawling to him like a lioness. I was taking control of him entirely. He didn't seem to even think of protesting as a cloud of lust foamed inside his ebony. I couldn't stop my demonic smile from caking itself on my features.

"you like, Sa-su-cakes?"

I didn't have to love him to want to fuck him…

Slowly I crept to him. Soon I was right next to him, breathing in his breath as I began my husky voice. I wanted him. I wanted him BADLY.

I raised up on my knees and caressed every curve of his muscular arm. He slightly shuddered under my touch but was still frozen. The smug smirk on my face increased in size as I pulled myself closer, bending to whisper in his ear hotly

"you want me Sas-uke-_kun_?" I added the suffix to taunt him. I could see the hairs on his neck rising.

A low chuckle escaped my throat and I switched to his back. I ran both hands up his arms as I hotly breathed into his left ear and dramatically ran my fingers through his raven locks, slightly tugging here and there. every time I touched him he stiffened even more, and I was shocked he let me do this to him! So I kept doing more. I wondered what it would take to get him so horny he couldn't think straight..

Inner Sakura chuckled darkly and agreed with my plan… we both hate him, but we want him SO. BADLY!

"what about this Sasuke-_kun_"

I began massaging his shoulders, forcing his tense muscles to relax.

"your so.. _Tense_! What's wrong HUH Sasuke-_kun_?" he slightly grunted as I felt him automatically relax while I worked on his shoulders. The hairs on his neck still stood tall and firm and the goose bumps on his arms raised. It felt SO good to touch him like this..

So many years I had dreamed of touching him like this.. But under different circumstances. NOW, I'm just going to make him want to kill himself for ever rejecting my touch.. My love. He sure seems to want it now.

"how about THIS Sasuke-_kun_?" I stopped rubbing his shoulders and breathed huskily in his ear again before kissing the crook of his neck, licking it a little to make sure he didn't mistake I had just done it. An evil smirk grew on my face as I watched his jaw clench from the side view of him, the goose bumps looked like mountains and the heat on his neck rose and darkened!

"_he doesn't even know what to do with himself!" _my inner began pointing and laughing at the bewildered Uchiha. I snickered a little before trailing more kisses up his neck, licking the area behind his ear as he shuddered again. Still no protest!

I have this bitch locked up tight!

I began nibbling on his perfect ear lobe and slightly moaned and watched his face twitch and the redness spread to his cheeks!

Going back to kissing his neck, I nipped and grazed my teeth every now and then, his muscles twitching every time I did!

I was completely in my territory by now, a professional at this. He was just like every other horny bastard and I knew this routine like clockwork.

"_**remember the feelings?**_

_**Remember the day.. My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away.**_

_**This moment I knew I would be someone else**_

_**My love turned around and I fell..**_

_**Be my bad boy**_

_**Be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again"**_

Sasuke's view:

I was still frozen, still letting this little pink devil do as she pleased and found myself ENJOYING it. With every touch of her skin sent electricity throughout my entire body! I hadn't realized how I have longed for this kind of feeling until actually experiencing it.

She teased me to no end, running those soft lips against my skin, that hot wet tongue in all the right places, those petite hands working in all the right areas and forcing me to relax and enjoy it. She knew what she was doing to me all to well! But it was to late for me to stop her as my mind clouded with ecstasy and images I couldn't believe I was coming up with. So many things I wanted to do to her right now.. So many built up emotions and longings for this that were ready to explode!

I could no longer deny I had feelings for this kunoichi.. But I wasn't sure what exactly they were. Was it lust? Or was it something more.. I couldn't tell. Never had I really had experience with this kind of thing..

She kissed, nipped and teased me so much anger and sexual frustration was starting to get to me, but would I really give into those kind of temptations? I'm an Uchiha! Uchiha are NOT suppose to give into these temptations so easily and to… _Sakura Haruno _for gods sake!

But the more I started thinking about it, the more the dirty thoughts poured in and a voice screamed for me to GO FOR IT! By now, I wanted this just as badly as she did. She must PAY for making me feel like this.

"what's wrong Sasuke-_kun_? Are you _frozen_?" she asked in a deceitfully innocent voice. I could feel her smirk against my neck as she licked the skin again, her hot wet tongue leaving a trail that felt cold as her tongue disappeared. I couldn't stop the shivers yet AGAIN and decided I had, had enough!

Quickly I turned, grabbing her from around the waist and pulling her around me so she was lying down in front of me, with me on top of half her body as I plopped her on the bed.

Her face was full of shock by my actions and I couldn't help but smirk. But it disappeared quickly as I looked into those striking emerald eyes of hers that BURNED me from the inside out. The electric pulses pushed fresh adrenaline throughout my body and fueled my actions of temptation.

"you think you can do THAT and get away with it?" I spoke venomously. The dirty images flashed more and more in depth as the smirk on her face grew.

"is that your way of talking dirty?" she mocked. I didn't need words, she would soon see just how dirty I could be.

I examined her full body and pondered where to start… she began lifting her hands up to touch my face and I quickly grasped both of them, pinning them to the bed above her head, exposing the toned paleness of her stomach to a new degree. She giggled a little in anticipation as I hungrily gazed at it, deciding it would be a nice place to begin.

Ducking my head I slowly kissed her lower stomach, making sure to leave love trails as I worked my way up. When I got to her belly button I spun my tongue around in it, earning slight squeals and giggles from her which made me smirk.

I licked all up her stomach and felt the goose bumps rise as she arched her back slightly. "mmmm.." a sound of pleasure escaping those taunting lips, but I had to be patient and work my way there..

I left a trail with my tongue all the way up to the hem of her shirt which was dangerously revealing almost everything.. ALMOST. I was tempted to lift it, and when I saw her pleading eyes for me to relieve her of it, I decided to tease her a little first. A huge smirk made it's way to my face when I crept upward, skipping over her top entirely.

Instead I focused on her collar bone, sucking and nipping at the skin as I made my way to her neck. She tilted her head to grant me more access. Closing her eyes, she seemed to be enjoying herself. I released her hands and propped myself up with one elbow while placing the other hand on her side.

I sucked harder and harder on a tender spot of her neck, making sure it would leave a large hickey as proof of this night before moving on to other areas such as her ears which I mimicked her husky breathing and ear nibbling. She softly moaned and knotted a fist into my hair, tugging back a little for me to look up at her.

Slowly I rose up and met those clouded jade orbs which so deeply bore into mine. Her eyes traveled to my lips as she didn't remove the fist from my hair. She stared at them for a second or two before I cautiously brought my head down, my eyes on her half lidded ones the entire time. It seemed I was finally giving her what she really wanted.

My eyes closed as I was an inch away from those tempting lips and my heart rate rose through the roof. When my lips grazed hers it was like everything around me just erupted! I eagerly sealed the kiss and began moving my lips on her soft ones. She tasted so sweet, and I normally don't even like sweet.

She knotted both hands in my hair as I brought a hand up to cup her face. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, requesting entrance which she immediately granted. Cocking my head to the side I began exploring every centimeter of her mouth, memorizing the way she tastes. She moaned into the kiss as I made contact with her tongue, a battle for dominance commenced.

She smirked into the kiss and pulled me closer to her, pressing her body into mine. As she wrapped a leg around my waist she forced her hips to grind into my member, it felt so good I couldn't hold back the groan escaping my throat. She broke the kiss and giggled, looking smug.

I glared at her for a moment and positioned myself where she couldn't do that. I didn't want to get into that yet, I needed to savor her body and make her BEG for it first.

I crashed my lips onto hers again, HARD. Hard enough her lips would surely be bruised and swollen afterward. She kissed me back furiously and battled my tongue for dominance once again, I won of course. I ran a hand up her hip and side, bring the hem of her shirt higher until it revealed ALL of her upper body. She smirked when I began sliding it up to her neck and broke the kiss. I gently brought it over her head and raised arms and threw it behind me, analyzing the two perfect breasts with hardened strawberry tips.

I smirked devilishly before bringing my head down and taking one into my mouth. Louder moans she sung while arching her back into me. I circled my tongue around her tip before sucking it hungrily and nipping it every now and then, earning even more beautiful sounds from that mouth.

I gave the other the same amount of attention before crashing my lips onto hers again for another hungry kiss. Every little inch of her I tasted was so good and smelled delicious, it got my curiosity juices flowing and wanting MORE.

I gently laid myself down on her, never breaking the kiss and rolled slightly so I was still mostly on her but also on the bed. While I had her distracted with my lips I placed my hands on her back and glided them down to her ass, she smiled into the kiss when I reached it and gripped it slightly. She giggled a little and continued the kiss. She let go of my hair finally and brought her hands down to my face, gently cupping my strong jaw between her small gentle hands.

Slowly I lowered her shorts, sliding them down to reveal a torturing green lace thong. She will definitely be the death of me! I was already addicted to her taste and soft skin, but this just wasn't fair.

I quickly brought them down to ripped them off until she was fully naked. She moaned quietly and I ran my hand all over her, feeling every inch of her I could until I was ready to fulfill my fantasies.

We were completely taken over by now, and I was dreading how I felt. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way about her, but somehow it just felt so.. RIGHT.

I rolled back on to of her and broke the kiss. She pouted a little while breathing a little heavy. It was the most adorable face I had ever seen and I wanted to satisfy it deeply, deciding the next course of action I ran a hand down the length of her body, taking an alternate route in between her thighs and spreading them apart. She looked a little shocked I was doing so but I knew she knew what I was going for, no protest was heard so I kept going.

I captured her lips into a gentle kiss that shocked even me at how gentle it was while rubbing the inside of her thighs teasingly. Her ran her hands down my sides before reaching the hem of my sweat pants. Before I could do anything to stop her she ripped them clear off of me, a demonic smile plastered on her face as I broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow.

"your so impatient" I breathed.

"your to slow" she mocked.

God how I love that feistiness in her! I wore black boxers still as I picked up the pace, rubbing the folds of her core and earning soft moans. I watched her close her eyes and smile as I rubbed harder. The moans grew louder and louder until finally I thrust two fingers into her, a beautiful cry rang from her lips and set my lower half on fire!

I rubbed her clit with my thumb while moving in and out, she was already so wet! With the movement increasing pace and her moans coming more rapidly I added another finger to finish the job. Her walls clamped around my fingers as liquid shot onto them with one last loud moan. I smiled devilishly while bringing my soaked fingers into the moonlight, gazing at the curious liquid covering them. Slowly I licked each finger clean while she watched in wonder until every last drop was off.

"you taste sweet" I smiled and she blushed furiously.

I wanted more, to taste more of her. I positioned my legs between hers and forced her open more. The blush grew darker as I ducked my head between her thighs. I looked at her wet core and the soiled sheets below it while grinning smugly to myself. I was making Sakura so horny.

Slowly I ran my tongue from the bottom of her opening to the spot all men dream about, better known as the G spot. She arched her back and cried out, throwing her head back and gripping the sheets beneath her. I did this repeatedly, faster and faster as her cries became louder and louder!

I thrust my tongue into her

"SASUKE!" she screamed my name! it sent such pleasure throughout my body and especially to one particular area. I couldn't help but continue, faster.

She came once again and I licked it all up. Every last drop.

I felt my member throbbing and couldn't deny it any longer.

"_**I love it, I love it!**_

_**You love it, you love it!**_

_**every time, every time**_

_**We touch yeah, we touch yeah**_

_**I want it, I want it!**_

_**You want it, you want it!**_

_**I'll see you, see you**_

_**In the morning, in the morning**_

_**When I run my fingers through your hair**_

_**Wrap me up in your legs**_

_**And love you till your eyes roll back**_

_**I'mma put you to bed**_

_**And I'mma rock your body**_

_**Turn you over**_

_**Love is war**_

_**I'm your soldier"**_

Sakura's view:

He was TOO good at this! I was so ready for him to just TAKE ME ALREADY!

I felt my body setting on fire every time he touched me, the fire only dulled slightly when his touch faded and moved on. He was working my body so well, complying to every need except one, and by the looks of it he was ready to give in.

His eyes were so hungry, so clouded and dark they swallowed me up like black holes. I could see the sweat forming from the heat between us. Through our panting and stares I got impatient and sat up, bringing his face to mine forcefully which took him by surprise. I knotted my fingers in his hair and pushed him backward onto the bed.

He went back without complaint and I straddled his waist, his dick was getting harder and harder I could tell. I smiled and sat up a little, gliding my hands down his perfect body and sliding his boxers down, releasing his huge cock. My eyes widened when I realized the size and the hunger for it to be in me only grew.

I broke the kiss and breathed, he cocked an eyebrow looking at our position, I was now in full control! I smirked and placed my opening right above his erected member, bracing for the pain.

I roughly brought myself down onto it and felt it shredding away the last of my innocence. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as I did the same. The pain faded and I started rocking my hips back and forth in a circular motion. He grunted lightly and brought his hands up to my hips. He grasped them firmly and rose me up, only to crash me back down onto it. I threw my head back screaming and his grunt was almost as loud as pure ecstasy flooded my entire being. It felt so good and lighting sent shock waves throughout me, eagerly pressing me to increase the pace.

I brought myself up this time and helped Sasuke slam me back down, faster and harder as we repeated it over and over. I felt myself becoming wetter and wetter.

"damn your so tight Sakura" Sasuke panted. I couldn't find my voice as I saw stars around the room, my head spun rapidly in circles and I couldn't believe what I had been missing out on!

We kept going like wild animals, faster and faster, harder and harder. Soon we both reached out climax and threw our heads back. With a few last hard thrusts we released our juices. I stayed on top of him as they mixed and caught my breath until finally collapsing onto him, pulling my lower half off. We panted as he wrapped his arms around me lazily and pulled me over so we were on our sides.

"_**I'm goin' out of my head**_

_**Lost in a fairytale**_

_**Could you hold my hand and be my guide?**_

_**Clouds filled with stars over your sky and I hope it rains**_

_**You're the perfect lullaby**_

_**You can be a sweet dream**_

_**Or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I don't wanna wake up from this sweet dream or beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I.. don't wanna wake up from you"**_

Sasuke's view:

I couldn't believe what we just did, but I didn't regret it somehow. At least not yet.

Exhaustion took over us both as I wrapped my eyes around this angel and brought her closer to me. I held her securely to me by her waist and pulled the covers over us before drifting off to sleep. I let her fall asleep before me and fought it back until I could think clearly and figure out how I felt about this.

The sex was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced but I didn't know how to feel about her.. I pushed it away and decided to figure it out in the morning, and she damn well better still be here when I wake up. If she wasn't… I didn't even want to think of her not being here…

I gently hugged her to me as she slept and stared at her now normal sized forehead… something in me forced me to brush my lips on it, until I pressed a little harder and actually kissed it. It felt good to hold her, to have her here, and I couldn't bare loosing her, not right now at least.

"_**yeah you got me begging, begging**_

_**Baby please don't go!**_

_**When I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?**_

_**I don't know if you feel the way I do**_

_**If you leave I'm gon' find you**_

_**Baby please don't go"**_

**Author's note:**

**Lemon finally! Hope it was okay? It was pretty damn long lol! People can rejoice (:**

**Zebon zakura: eh, no washer machine throwing tonight ;) I hope that's okay?**

**Digzzz: tanks!**

**Sasukes1wuver: LMFAO I did it and I hope your happy wiff it! (:**

**Uchihasakura: aw yay! I'm happy to hear that! (: lol it took a little unexpected twist ;)**

**Hal: I like Sakura this way and I wish she would've been like this in real life and not just lower herself back down and make Naruto and Sasuke handle things as always -_- Sasuke is awkward at first lmfao but he gets better ;)**

**Tsuchiya-sama: OMG! Haven't heard from you in so long I was starting to wonder if you gave up on me ): *tear* lol! Umm just wait and see what happens is all I can really say to that lol**

**Minami: Sakura is amazing in this (: lol and Emi doesn't quite know why Sakura is acting this way towards Sasuke but now… after the.. And he… and they… well, just wait and find out ;) teehee! Your welcome and thank you for reviewing and sticking wiff me! **

**Bulla49: muhuhahahaha! Sasuke is Sakura's bitch ALL the way. ;) thank you! Your awesome lol **

**Will the tables turn?: ermm, sorta/kinda-ish. I cant give details right now cause I'm working on a twist. But it wont be for awhile so right now it will be lots of sasusaku (: Sakura's not changing to answer your question but Sasuke will change A LOT. Well, not personality wise much but well, you'll see (:**

**Winnowill: OMG! That made my week! Lol I'm so honored your so sweet (:! I'mma cover my face now to hide the blush XD lol I like how Sakura is and I'm keeping her that way no worries. (: EMI IS AMAZING! She has Sakura's old bubbly personality, strength, chakra control, eyes, nose, annd more. Just wait till she gets in the academy (:**

**Ruthenia: lmfao sunshine that's cute :3 Emi's not the only reason… ;)**

**Thanks everyone! Told you I would update shortly ;) please R&R and tell me if I sucked or not on the lemon ;/**


	24. Regrets

Sakura's view:

The sun nearly blinded half of my face, forcing me to cringe and wake myself up. My senses began activating and the first thing I smelled was sweet peppermint on my own skin, an alien scent. I felt something wrapped around me. It was heavy and soft. As I rubbed it a little I found it to be a muscular arm. Something breathed hotly into my neck, and half my face was hidden under thick locks of hair.

My eyes popped open to find Sasuke's face buried into the crook of my neck, his arm wound tightly around my waist. To make things worse, I remembered exactly what I had done last night, how careless I had been!

He peacefully slept on me, his body so warm and skin so smooth and smelling so good I was tempted to not get up, but how could I just lay in his bed like this? What would we do now? Would he still hate me? Do I still hate him? HELL YES! What am I talking about? Of course I hate him and one night wont change that. I cant let him know he has any power what-so-ever over me.

But as I shifted a little his arm tightened around me, pulling me even closer. He sighed heavily in a deep slumber and I could help the fluttering in my heart.. He sleeps so peacefully and he's so cuddly to!

After a few moments thoughts I decided it would be best to not wait this out. I wiggled out of his grasp carefully to not wake him up and stood up, cringing in pain at my lower half. Being on top for the first time was NOT the best idea.. I glanced back to see Sasuke still as stone and quickly lit up my hand with healing chakra, placing it over my lower region and letting the soothing affect take away all the pain.

I pulled on my pjs from last night and went into the bathroom to fix myself up. When I looked into the mirror I was mortified to see the HUGE ASS HICKEY on my neck surrounded by little ones here and there. How was I going to get away with this with THEM in the house? Not even cover up would save me from this tragic fate.

In a desperate attempt to play it off I wet my hair and wrapped a towel around my neck to cover the blemishes and tip toed toward my bedroom door. I knocked and heard a series of giggle fits coming from the pigs mouth and Shikimaru mumbling "troublesome" under his breath.

Upon opening the door to reveal a snickering Ino and grave looking Shikimaru. The look he had on his face was one that said 'your never gonna hear the end of this' and honestly I expected no less from Ino, especially after not being very connected with her until recently.

Her eyes were narrowed in a suspicious way with a snake smile curving her lips. I knew I was about to get it.

She pulled back the lumpy comforter beside her to reveal Emi fast asleep.

"she ran in when she hear her mommy screaming and I told her you were just having a bad dream in another room and she could sleep with us tonight" Shikimaru rolled his eyes, perfectly aware of where this was going.

I was still frozen, unable to say anything as she looked me over before getting up off of the bed, Shikimaru's eyes narrowed at her suspiciously and I felt as if she were about to either eat my head off, or taunt me to where I would eat my own head off!

She walked over to me and sniffed my hair.

"you don't smell like shampoo forehead"

At this point I knew exactly where she was going. Ino was a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them.

"and your face is positively gleaming!" she chuckled darkly after the sarcasm oozed. "if I didn't know any better.. I would say you SLEPT with none other than Uchiha Sasuke!" she pointed an accusing finger in my face, making my eyes widen and mouth gape.

"shut up pig!" my fists clenched, knuckles white and teeth gritted.

"I knew it!" she squealed. Immediately shrieking back in pain, rubbing her temples. "got any Advil?"

"tch. Hai" I rolled my eyes and turned on my heels. The towel was suddenly ripped from my neck, a quiet shriek escaping my throat. I heard a gasp and squeals coming from behind me.

"ah! Billboard brow and Sasuke-kun are-!"

SLAM!

Stomping down the stairs I almost forgot about my other guests as Naruto shot up, a string of drool hanging from his mouth as he stared half lidded while I stormed around the kitchen to find my INTRUSIVE best friends advil.

"oi Sakura-chan, can you stop the herd of elephants before they come in the house?" he was obviously still half asleep with his hangover getting the best of him. The irritation in me grew. Was he fucking calling me a herd of elephants?

The next thing Naruto knew a can of sliced peaches was being hurled straight at his head. It hit him with a cracking sound as he yelped out in pain clear off the couch, crashing hard onto the ground.

"what did I do?" he whined lowly on the ground, a dinosaur tear hanging from his eye as his whole face dropped and twisted in pain while rubbing his head. A sick snicker made its way to my face as I finally found the advil and headed up stairs while Hinata nursed the injured moron.

I walked into the room and whipped the bottle at Shikimaru who caught it just before it hit his face.

"take two and go back to sleep" I ordered, taking the sleeping bundle of angel into my arms to slowly wake her up.

"oh I get it.. Sakura wants to SLEEP. IN." I shot a deadly glare at the pig who just snorted amusedly while Shikimaru handed her the pills.

I walked out with Emi in my arms and chose not to take this conversation any farther, though I knew I hadn't heard the last of it by far.

While taking Emi back to her bedroom she slowly began to wake up. Her drowsy eyes suddenly shot open and she wrapped her arm around my neck, only to pull back and stare at it curiously.

"mommy what happened to your neck?"

"don't worry about it tenshi, I want to take you somewhere special today since you start at the academy in a month"

I set her down and she rubbed her sleepy eyes, looking back up at me as she stretched and raised her arms above her head.

"where are we going?"

"you'll see."

I got her dressed in her custom made training outfit that godaime had gotten made for her. It was so cute! It looked like a little jounin jacket over a black tank top and black shorts with white tape going down just above her knee and covering her forearms. She also had her own miniature Konoha head protector just as I use to wear. She wore the old shoes I wore as a genine.

Pulling her hair back into a pony tail like mine and pulling on my own sports bra and spandex shorts with arm guards and ninja boots. I was taking her training in MY training grounds. It had been discreetly repaired and improved by orders of the Hokage and I was a little psyched to see what she had added to it!

Walking out the front door I looked back at the now snuggled up closely Hinata and Naruto who were fast asleep, Hinata's head resting on Naruto's chest with his arm around her and remaining limbs sprawled out all over the place. They were so cute!

One last time I looked up the stairs, curious as to what Sasuke would think when he woke up.. Would he even care?

"mommy are we going or not?" Emi pouted.

"hai tenshi." I smiled and began leading the pace to the ruins where my private training grounds were hidden.

"_**I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop.**_

_**I want you to know.. That it doesn't matter where we take this road. **_

_**Someone's gotta go."**_

Sasuke's view:

I had never slept so peacefully. There came a certain high with being intoxicated by this pinkette and it put me into a deep slumber I was abruptly awoken from by tapping on the window sill.

Sitting up sharply, pulling the covers up I searched the area for the one responsible. There stood a messenger from the Hokage. They didn't seem to know or care I was completely naked under the covers and bowed in greeting. I felt the vein in my head popping out as I heard clanging downstairs. The dobe and other must be up…

"pardon my unannounced intrusion but it seems you have others in your house. I came to inform you that your information and cooperation has been very helpful and not gone unnoticed. The Hokage and elders are grateful for this and godaime would like to see the child's progress this Wednesday and the meeting with the elders will be Friday to determine your punishment. I would advice you to be on time"

They gave one last bow and I nodded in thanks as they departed out the window.

Looking at the empty bed beside me where her scent and warmth lingered I felt an ache in my heart, but brushed it off. I should've known she would leave. This probably meant nothing to her, just like all the other guys she seduced throughout the years. But the more I thought about it, the angrier I became.

If she were so determined to push me away and hate me, why would she all of the sudden want to have sex with me? Was it to toy with me?

I felt confused and totally lost when it came to her. I didn't like to uncertainty and feeling as if I were walking on eggshells when it came to speaking to her. Whatever happened last night, I didn't know how to feel about it. But I was very curious to know how she felt… though I should know by her mere absence as being a sign I wont be getting any answers.

I grumbled incoherently and got up, pulling on boxers and sweat pants and a plain white shirt. I heard more clacking and Ino's voice yelling at Naruto, "stop banging the damn pans or get out idiot!"

Amazing how loud they could be even with hangovers, and they were bound to have huge ones considering they were totally trashed last night.

Walking into the kitchen all eyes turned toward me. Devious smiles and narrowing eyes shot at me and I felt a wave of awkward silence falling into the room. Looking at the clock from the corner of my eye it read 9 o'clock A.M.

"ahem. Good morning teme, did you sleep well?" Naruto asked through wiggling eyebrows and narrowing eyes. I blame the blonde bitch who tried her best to hide the smirk tearing at her lips for being the one to spill the beans. Shikimaru was never the type to get involved in 'troublesome' situations. Though he picked the one kunoichi who just HAS to stick her nose into everything.

"hn"

"so um, you and Sakur-"

"shut up" I said flatly, cutting the blonde bitch off.

"oh common teme! This is a big deal!" his eyes were pleading, ears perking up in the slightest hopes I would actually tell him anything. Fucking idiot.

"shut the hell up and stay out of it. Nothing happened." I was a good liar, but forgot to get rid of the evidence.

"those hickeys say differently." the blonde bitch pointed with an amused smirk and narrowed eyes at my neck.

Heat crept up to my ears and the back of my neck but I pushed it back down and sat at the table, waiting for the fits of giggling and snickers pointed at me to die down. The vein hasn't gone away since waking up. This was going to be one fucking LONG day. I waited patiently with closed eyes as they cooked breakfast and ate quietly.

They made conversation and gossiped amongst each other while I ate in silence, barely aware they were still talking while I couldn't help my focus from returning to the annoying kunoichi who had obviously taken Emi with her.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at me curiously, tearing me from my thoughts to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I said how is training Emi going?"

"she gets better everyday"

"have you taught her anything-" he couldn't finish before being elbowed in the stomach by Ino who glared flatly at him, reminding him not EVERYONE knew of her full potential. Hinata and Shikimaru looked confused but didn't push the subject, instead just eating and letting silence fill the room.

"alright I cant hold it in anymore!" Naruto exclaimed, usually this was a BAD sign something AWFUL was going to come out of him. We all jumped up except Naruto and sprung away from the table before he could continue. "what? I was just going to ask teme what was going on between him and Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked around at the horrified faces before everyone began sighing in relief and returning, all except for me.

I stood with my teeth clenched and knuckles tightly shaking in angry fists, muscles tensed and veins popping out of my head as I glared viciously at who will soon be my next victim if he couldn't keep his idiotic mouth shut! They all looked at me with worried expressions though Naruto cowered in his seat.

"Sa-Sasuke c-c-calm down! I-it was just a question!" he shook all over and mouth gaped, eyes bugging wide as dangerous chakra emitted from me.

"every listen up. I'm only going to say this once." I hissed. I could see every ear perk up and attention being turned to me as Naruto looked on the verge of shitting his pants when I took a step forward. "what happened between Sakura and I is no ones business! So shut the hell up about it if you value your lives!"

Before anyone spoke another word I spun around and stormed off scoffing at how nosy and ridiculous these people are! "and get out of my house!" I yelled before bee lining up the stairs.

I heard whispers as I sat on my bed in a meditating form, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths to calm myself. Why are they so stupid? Obviously, I don't want to talk about it.

The truth of the matter is I was unsure what all happened, or how to feel about it and I couldn't figure Sakura out to save my life. Just thinking about her could drive me insane! One minute she's bubbly and fine, the next she's a demanding little brat, then she's some sort of seductress, then some sort of fantasy every guy dreams of. She was so caring and kind one moment, then a demon spawn of the devil himself the next!

It didn't make any sense! Karin wasn't even hard to figure out. She was just another fan girl trying to get something from me, and she would lie to and kill whoever got in her way. But Sakura… Sakura was just down right crazy. She got what no other girl has even come close to, then she didn't even stick around after.

Still, even with her bipolarness, she was unspeakably enchanting. With everything she did, she did it perfect. She would settle for nothing less. Even her walk was enough to determine this, and watching her walk was like a rhythmic dance that just sucked you in. Though unlike Karin, she had bronze AND brains plus looks to pull it off. Last night, when she wanted me there was no way for me to say no. the hormone side of me wouldn't allow it because secretly, I wanted her just as bad.

But now I was questioning her motives. She HAS to be toying with me. Well, if she was going to pretend it never happened so was I, and then some.

"_**I kinda feel like it don't make sense**_

_**Cause your bringing me in**_

_**And then your kicking me out again"**_

Emi's view:

Mommy took me to ruins far away from the leaf village and lead me through. The walls were crumbled with vines growing over them as you got farther down, and it got darker and darker. Finally we stopped in front of a HUGE door and she looked at me, smirking.

"THIS is where mommy trains. You will get so much better here but promise me that you wont reveal this place to ANYONE" she sounded serious and I knew she wasn't playing around. Was this place all that great? What was behind this door?

I nodded and said "I promise!" before she would open it, she pushed both doors open and a light crept through the creeks before and underground paradise of a training area was revealed!

It was HUGE! And lit up all around. It the center was a large and dangerous course surrounded by a bed of needles so if you fell, it would hurt a lot!

All around there were areas to practice different skills. A pond full of fish for medical jutsu practice. Steel and brick walls for chakra control and strength. Targets all around for aim and weaponry practice. And areas to practice element jutsu which I guessed were added in, considering mommy didn't have element abilities.

I knew my eyes were bugged out and my mouth hung wide open, but I couldn't help it!

"you like it Emi?"

I was at a loss for words, but I nodded slowly and heard her chuckle lightly.

"alright listen up, I want you to run that course a couple times for a warm up before we begin your strength training. You have worked well in taijutsu and I would like you to combine that with your strength and chakra control in an actual battle. I'll go easy at first but it will get harder and harder as you go. Start when your ready"

I stood for a moment letting her words sink in. then I began the scary course without hesitation. I was determined to show mommy how good I can be!

Sasuke's view:

Sakura and Emi came back later than expected, they were both pretty worn out and Emi had some bruises and cuts but nothing serious.

Sakura immediately put her in bed and healed all her small wounds as Emi drifted off to sleep. She finished and turned to see me standing in the door way.

"oi! Sasuke you scared me. Where did everyone go?" she put a hand over her head and sighed deeply, looking at me cautiously while approaching.

"home."

"oh. Sorry we were out later than normal but Emi did really well today, she got the hang of monstrous strength down pretty quickly and she's getting quicker each time, she even managed to land hits on me" she smiled a little and pushed past me, walking down stairs.

I was confused, was she playing the whole thing off? None the less, I followed her down.

"have you eaten? I can make us something if you'd like" so now she was being nice?

"sure" was all I said when I sat back down at the table and watched her work.

She had dirt and sweat all over her, it was unsanitary but HOT. She was just in a sports bra and black spandex shorts with her messy ponytail and muscles clenching from the days workout, but she looked appealing even like that.

She got out some fruit and mixed it up into two separate bowls. Cutting up slices of tomatoes to serve on the side for me, she also rolled up little rice balls and added in teriyaki sauce to add a little flavor. Pouring fresh tea, she sat all the food down and herself across from me, never once making eye contact since she's been here.

Silence fell into the room as we ate, and I felt the awkward tension like smoke between us. It was suffocating and I was about to choke to death when she finally sparked up conversation right before the tension choked me to death.

"let's just forget everything that's happened okay? I don't want to spend the whole year fighting with you, and if we are to raise Emi for a whole year together we will need SOME sort of trust relationship. I'm willing to put it behind and be friends with you if that's okay" she smiled sweetly, though it didn't reach her eyes.

I couldn't help analyzing her face. Her smile was so bright, yet her eyes looked so dull. Why would she just suddenly want to put the past behind us and decide not to hate me anymore? It made me suspicious… but I agreed.

"okay, deal. But the others probably wont let it go" she froze at this, looking up at me but not meeting my eyes as a horror stricken face looked right through me.

"what do you mean?" she whispered.

"they heard"

She knew what I meant, dropping her chop sticks and sitting up straight, hanging her head with a grave expression disappearing behind the stray locks now hiding her face.

She looked up, a knowing expression on her face.

"Ino told Naruto and Hinata didn't she" it was rather a statement of fact than a question. The dumb blonde cant keep her mouth shut about anything.

"probably"

"Naruto is never gonna let this go.." she trailed off. I could see a single tear leak from the corner of her eye, her face filling with regret. I didn't like the look at all. Did she really regret this? "I'm sorry Sasuke. I take full responsibility for things going to far and it wont happen again." I guess that answers my question… "we'll just have to tell them it was a heat of the moment thing and wont happen again and maybe they'll let it go." she smiled, hope in her eyes along with other mixed emotions, regret still dominant. It tore at my heart.

"hn."

Another awkward silence came over the room as we finished eating. The single tear lingered on her chin before dropping as she looked sorrowfully at her plate, fiddling around with her chop sticks and suddenly loosing her appetite.

I don't know how to comfort someone. I never really learned. I never thought it important for me to comfort others in even their darkest hours since I always thought my pain to be the worst kind, and it was. But at this moment, with her looking pained and upset I really wish I knew how. I wish I knew the right words to say, but I know I probably never will.

She looked more pained now than ever before, and this time it was real. She didn't even show this much pain after the two times I stabbed her… the memory made me cringe. I couldn't bring myself to say I regret hurting her, knowing I caused her this pain. I felt responsible for giving in, Uchiha's were suppose to be able to control themselves entirely, but I lost it.

She stood up and took our empty plates and glasses. I stood up behind her and followed her to the sink where she began washing. Grabbing a towel, I began drying them. She looked up at me with those vivid green eyes and I could see a tinge of shock in them, but she smiled weakly and we worked together in a comfortable silence.

Through the guilt and bit of regret I felt, something in my mind told me this may work out alright after all.

"_**if I could walk on water..**_

_**If I could tell you what's next..**_

_**Make you believe,**_

_**And make you forget"**_

**Author's note:**

**I'll reply to all author's notes for last chappie and this one on the next update I promise!**

**But on one I would like to point out that there is no rule in sex saying the virgin girl can't be on top. I wish you had your P.M. enabled so I could speak to you about this privately in there but seeing as you don't I guess I should do it here lol I don't want to sound mean or anything, don't get me wrong but that's the first time I've ever heard that and it's a matter of dominance pretty much so.. Yeah. Sorry to call you out on it but it's really not that hard, it just hurts a little more DX**

**Thanks everyone! I'm glad I didn't suck at the lemon! Lol next chapter is going to be kind of a time jump a couple weeks and I'll say that in the beginning of next chappie also so no worries (:**

**You guys are seriously amazing and keep me interested in this (:! I would never get through this story without you! And I just got lazy this chapter and will reply to all reviews next chapter BUT I'm hoping for a BIG number of reviews so I can update quicker ;) love ya guys! Your amazing! XOXO!**


	25. Sharingan!

Sasuke's view:

Things had been uneventful since that day and Sakura began returning to her normal, psychotic self. It relieved me to be honest after that depressing episode. We trained Emi together in our usual place, she really did well with Sakura's strength training the other day and used it consistently in battle. Soon, taijutsu wasn't enough for her when she began actually landing hits and causing damage.

Her aim got better and better as we went, and she had almost hit me with shuriken several times. Any damage I had done to her, despite it being small of course, she immediately found time to heal and drained little to no chakra considering her abnormally large amount. She was really turning into something..

Soon enough I figured it's time she learn the Uchiha famous fire breathing jutsu. I knew she could easily handle it.

I brought her and Sakura to the lake where I went as a kid to practice. Sakura stood back as I brought Emi to the end of the dock and began explaining how to do the jutsu.

"what you do is build up the flame inside of you, and force it up through your throat like this" I made a series of hand signs slow enough where she could memorize.

"Ryuuka no jutsu!" and I blew out a large flame that covered almost the entire lake area at it's lowest level, but she got the point. Emi stood back and covered her face as the wind whipped her hair viciously before I ended the jutsu, a look of pure shock and excitement on her face.

"wow!" she leapt up in excitement and began giggling, looking back at Sakura. "mommy did you see that?" Sakura smiled and nodded politely. I couldn't help the smirk from spreading.

"did you memorize the hand seals?" she looked back at me and nodded, bouncing towards me front and center, ready to start. I watched in amusement at how seriously she was taking this, but it interested me to see how long it would take her to master it.

She performed the hand seals perfectly before placing her thumb and pointer finger at her curled lips and sucking in a gust of air, blowing it back out with force as a huge flame erupted from her throat, covering over half of the lake on her very first time.

It astonished and amazed me, it took me days to get it right and she did spectacular after one demonstration! Given she was 'special' but still.. I didn't feel jealous or angry, more like shocked and a hint of pride. She looked back at us blissfully happy and skipped over to Sakura who looked like she was ready to pass out.

"mommy I did good didn't I? mom-.. Mommy? Are you alright?" she cocked her head and looked at Sakura's frozen in fear face.

"uh-uhm… ha-hai! You did excellent!" Sakura regained her composure when she saw me smirking and trying to keep down the chuckle fleeing my throat. She hugged Emi tightly to her and glared at me for laughing, it only made my smirk grow wider. Feisty..

"well, well. What do we have here? My apprentice, Uchiha and my grandchild? My grandchild who just learned fire jutsu on her very first try?" we looked up to hill to see Tsunade coming down to us with a genuine smile of pride dancing on her lips. Emi squealed and ran to her with open arms, Tsunade caught her and swung her around, both of them laughing joyfully.

"sensei? What are you doing here today?"

Tsunade placed Emi on her hip and walked toward us.

"surprise inspection. And I'm very pleased with it. I followed you guys discreetly and watched you train her today, she has grown strong in such a short time and her progress is outstanding. You guys really do work well together. I'm glad to see she wears the training uniforms I had made for her" Emi smiled sheepishly.

"now, onto matters more important.. Emi why don't you keep working on the fire jutsu while I talk to mommy and daddy okay?" Emi nodded and when set down ran to the edge of the dock and practiced. Godaime turned to us and a serious expression graced her features.

"so how is the happy family?"

"we have our good and bad moments but we are managing just fine." Sakura finished and smiled at me, I returned it with slight head nod.

"I ask because I've heard things… and I don't like the things I'm hearing." great…

"let me guess, Ino." Sakura quirked an eyebrow and Hokage's eyes dropped to the ground.

"I-I'm not suppose to give out that information. But you both know this could be dangerous unless you are planning on being together and-"

"sensei.." Sakura cut her off. Her eyes closed, when she opened them her look of deep contemplation turning to one of bitter sweetness. "I assure you, Sasuke and I are just fine now. We are friends and we have Emi's best interest at heart above all. We made a mistake but it wont happen again" Tsunade smiled and nodded. A little knife slowly cut into my heart just as it had the other day..

"good. Now onto Uchiha.. Your meeting is with the elders is Friday, but don't worry to much, they are pleased with your cooperation so it's likely they will let you off easy considering you still have much to teach Emi. She will need to learn sharingan before starting at the academy and I will talk to the Huuga's about teaching her byakugan since she also carries that bloodline trait. So as far as I can tell, your almost a free man"

"tch. Free my ass.." I spat under my breath. I still had Sakura and Emi to worry about.

"I must say, you two really work well when it comes to Emi.. You never know what could happen in 11 months! Keep-up-the-good-work-bye!" she finished quickly before vanishing. What exactly did she mean by that? I looked over at Sakura who just shrugged. She walked over beside me and watched Emi do the jutsu over and over, it getting larger and larger.

"heh. Who would've thought such a big fire could come from such a little body" the fire looking ginormous compared to her tiny little figure. I smirked at the thought.

"hn. I will need your help when teaching her to activate the sharingan" she looked over at me, eyes perking up and twisting in confusion.

"how could I possibly help with that?"

"remember the bridge with Haku and Zabuza"

"hai"

"that is where I first activated it. It will only activate if in a situation of tremendous stress and strain. I was determined to save Naruto and get out alive. When I needed a way to follow his movements and be able to avoid them my sharingan came into play and it suddenly became ten times easier. We must recreate the same type of situation, meaning she may have to get a little beaten up and feel endangered to activate hers. Will you be able to go through with this? There will be no backing down or it may not work"

She looked back at Emi blowing a giant fireball, lighting up the lake for a moment, an appearance of strong determination crossing her face.

"hai"

And it was settled.

"_**no more bee flingers**_

_**No more drama**_

_**From now on I promise to focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father"**_

Sakura's view:

She was hiding… and hiding pretty well to. The battle had been going on for some time now, Sasuke and I barely exerting chakra as Emi began using her survival instincts and fighting back. The last blow to her arm when I delivered a swift kick to it must've done some damage before she vanished and she is no doubt healing it.

Sasuke and I took fighting stances and looking around, analyzing every stick to look for a sign of where she may be, but damn she was good…

Suddenly she leapt from the bushed beside me, a deadly smirk on her face as her hand lit up with red chakra as she pulled her hand back. Red?

I ducked and spin kicked her away. She flung through the air backward when my foot made contact with her stomach and she quickly regained composure, flipping around so her feet attached to the tree behind her.

She pushed off the large trunk and came straight at me again with another RED chakra filled fist. What's up with that?

I didn't let it bother me as I jumped back and voided the punch at the last second. She ran at me full force and I began dodging all of her swift blows before Sasuke joined in and began delivering blows of his own. Now, not only was Emi trying to hit us, but she was attempting to dodge every one of our blows.

I looked at Sasuke to see his head nod for a split second, signaling to pick up the pace. Emi was struggling, wearing down little by little as we all battled it out before all three jumping back, only for Sasuke and I to come at her unexpectedly quick before she had time to comprehend the situation. I punched her in the stomach while Sasuke kicked her in the back. We didn't hit her hard enough to shatter her bones but she would definitely have a bruised spinal cord. She spat out blood but grabbed our limbs quickly, spinning us around before slamming us together and throwing us across the field.

Sasuke grabbed onto me, a slight jolt of lightning at his touch that I ignored as he flipped us and landed us on our feet on the ground. I smirked at him and he "hn."-ed in reply, nodding excessively again saying e needed to go even harder. I nodded with a grim face but complied.

The battle went on for hours and Emi kept getting quicker and quicker, a few moments we could've sworn she almost had it! But by sun down she held her own well enough where it wasn't necessary to activate it yet I guess. Of course Sasuke and I were too afraid to hurt her badly to go at her full force, but we would continue to work on it.

Sasuke and I panted as we arrived back at the manor, Emi passed out in Sasuke's arms and he quickly laid her in bed. I healed her wounds and we both drudged down the stairs like zombies. Exhaustion taunting us mercilessly. The couch had never looked so good as we slugged our way to it in front of the TV.

But as I crashed down onto it, I felt skin under my fingertips and cheek. Looking up I saw Sasuke looking staring down at me curiously. Did he just try to steal the couch from me?

"MY couch!" I snapped, trying to wiggle my way into the crease of the couch to push him off. His face filled with amusement at my struggle, wrapping an arm around my waist and tipping me over the edge like he was going to drop me!

"eek! Sasuke don't! no! stop! PLEASE! It will hurt my back!" I whined, trying to pull my way back up while Sasuke just laughed at my struggle, _enjoying_ himself to damn much.

"as I recall, you were just trying to push me off though I was here FIRST" he stated matter-of-factly. Fucking Uchiha! I pulled up a little harder and he chuckled more, dropping me a little lower where my head almost hit the floor!

I wrapped my legs around his and fought to get up but to no veil, the Uchiha was just to damn strong for his own good and I was to tired to fight him full force! I was enraged by now at how entertaining he found this situation.

Finally I stopped struggling and just dropped my arms, glaring up at him with my deadliest glare. He smirked evilly but brought me back up. I was laid on his bare chest to my surprise and his arm dropped from my waist immediately, but he made no move to kick me off and just laid back, closing his eyes and breathing evenly.

I didn't know whether or not I should get up, this was a little… intimate…

But as his chest warmth and steady, rhythmic heartbeat consumed me I couldn't help the drowsiness kicking back in as I settled into his body, drifting off to sleep on this stubborn, egotistic, cynical, mean, sick humored, strong… muscular… hot… BASTARD, feeling completely safe and content.. Maybe I would let this go just one time… electric pulses from every pore of our touching skin slowly dulled as exhaustion took over.

"_**you never know what you want**_

_**And you never say what you mean**_

_**But I start to go insane, every time that you look at me**_

_**You only hear half of what I say!**_

_**And your always showin up to late!**_

_**And I know that I should say goodbye but it's no use…**_

_**Can't be with or without you!"**_

Sasuke's view:

Today was it. The meeting that would determine my fate..

I walked there slowly, nervousness getting the best of me as people around Konoha looked at me in either fear or puzzlement. Was I really that big of a deal to them?

Whispers surrounded me and I had to close my eyes and speed up my pace to control my horrid temper.

Finally I got to the building. The guards let me in and led me to a room full of old people and snooty rich ones. Some scoffed at me, others smiled and nodded. I bowed before them and took a seat where I was assigned.

"Uchiha Sasuke, an S-rank criminal returning to his home village he was once so determined to betray and destroy at one point or another. It's an honor to meet you in person." an old man greeted mockingly, but cheerfully. I could tell he was the joking type.

Some scoffed again and stuck their smug little noses in the air while other cackled. I smirked and leaned back a little.

"pleasure to meet you all as well." I said as politely as I could. It would be a good idea not to piss anyone off here.

"now… where to begin.." he pondered while rubbing his scruffy beard. This would be boring, I could already.

Sakura's view:

Today was the big day for Sasuke, and I couldn't help but bite down on my thumb nail in nervousness while watching TV, trying to get my mind off of it. I knew he had a good chance of being okay, but not a lot of the elders were happy with him and it would take a world of persuading to steer them on his side, though I was confident Sasuke's charm would work on them. I scuffed at the word 'charm' coming to mind. It was more like forceful mind seducing persuasion.

Emi sat at the table coloring and humming happily to herself.

A commercial came on for a new gel, a guy with black hair was spiking it up just the way Sasuke's was naturally.

Thinking about it now… it was so _strange_. How could it naturally stick up like a chickens ass like that? It defied gravity even when wet! His hair fascinated me to no end along with the rest of him. Thinking about minor things like his pale skin led me to thoughts of how warm and… soft and… comfortable it was. And how big his arms are and how good they felt around me… WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? GET A GRIP SAKURA!

I mentally cursed myself. I shouldn't be thinking about Sasuke like that. I rolled my eyes and flipped the channels once again to see if anything interesting had come on in the last five minutes.. A hopeless fool was what I was… sigh.

A few hours later the door opened, snapping my attention from the TV as Sasuke walked in and took his shoes off. Hopefulness filled me as I stood up and walked over to him. He looked over at me and watched as I approached. His face was worrying me…

"how-how did it go?" I asked nervously.

"hn." my jaw dropped. 'hn'? it went 'hn'? that fucking grunt! AGH! Inner Sakura juggled a boulder to throw at him as I saw a smirk creeping on his face, his eyes filling with amusement. "my only punishment is staying here with you two for 11 months" his smirk grew as my eye twitched.

Whatta jackass! He had me so worried!

I punched his shoulder and let the steam blow from my ears. His amused face only grew as he rubbed his shoulder.

Sasuke's view:

Her face was priceless! I couldn't resist messing with her. It was entertaining to see all the dumb expressions she could make within 5 minutes of anticipation!

She scoffed and stalked off, but in more of a teasing way instead of a mad one. I knew we would be alright at that moment.

The elders didn't like me all that much, but they liked the possibilities and perks of having me as part of the village and to help raise Emi.

Things worked out quite well I guess. Sakura began making dinner and I went upstairs to find Emi playing with her dolls in her room.

"hn." I smirked. The house felt light and comfortable for once. Things seemed to be flowing RIGHT finally. Though I wouldn't admit it out loud, I was feeling kind of.. Content.

Karin's view:

"uhh" I searched for my voice, feeling numb all over. My mind slowly woke up, very slowly. I heard shifting and movement around me before I could finally open my eyes to see a blurry image of Suigetsu standing over me.

"well, well. She finally woke up" he mocked. I opened my eyes further but the image didn't get any clearer. Where are my glasses? "need these?" he moved what looked like his arm and brought a black blob to rest on my face, suddenly everything became clearer. I could couldn't MOVE though!

"uhh… eh… mmff" I still couldn't talk! Suigetsu burst out laughing, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"guess you cant talk yet! Ah this is just to good! Listen though," his face became serious and he held a finger up to catch my attention. "your spinal cord was wrecked and you have a lot of numbing medicine in you and that's why you can move or speak. Big guy here got us out and Madara and the snake dude found us in time to save you. Speaking of which, where are the other guys?" I glanced over to see the scary orange head, nice guy shrugging in response. As if on cue, the door opened.

"ahh, the little medic and sensor has finally awoken. You've been in a coma for almost a month my dear"

"I'll speak for her since I know her well!" Suigetsu chirped, winking at me and smirking. I wanted so badly to punch him right now! "ahe-he-hem.. She would like to know where Sasuke-_kun_ is?"

"it seems Sasuke-kun has returned to the leaf village along with the rookie nine willingly."

I wanted to gasp! MY Sasuke-kun went back to that awful leaf where that SLUT who slaughtered me lives? Unacceptable!

"by the look in her eyes I'm guessing she's wondering how we will get her beloved Sasuke-kun back?"

Kabuto piped up, "I have a plan, but it will take time. It is foolproof! Let me fill you all in-"

As he kept speaking, I became horrified yet happy at the same time. I would get MY Sasuke-kun back! But at a large expense…

Sasuke's view: (2 weeks later)

"Sasuke she's almost got it! Throw more chidori and fire at her!" Sakura ordered through clenched teeth. Emi was on breaking point, I was starting to worry but we HAD to get this down!

Emi looked up at me in fear as I came down on her, hand lit up with lightning about to jab her side a little. Suddenly her speed increased, first stage!

I stabbed my hand into the earth beneath her as she just managed to move, quickly recoiling I turned and slashed at her. After dodging through breaths she grabbed my hand and forced it down with monstrous strength! Impressive!

Second stage, strength!

We exchanged fists and landed a few blows before a powerful punch to each others fists sent us flying backward. She quickly brought out chakra string I had given her a week ago and bit down on them, flinging the rest to meet my body and wrap me around a large tree trunk. I struggled but she held TIGHT!

She made the hand seals for the grand fire technique she learned recently and placed two pointer fingers over the thread securely. A large fire came shooting down the string at me! I didn't have time to think of moving before it reached me and began burning my shirt off! I quickly lit my hand up with chidori and cut through the string before it began burning me to bad. Third stage, abilities increased!

She was just about there!

I came at her quickly, she brought out kunai and flung it at me while leaping for cover to catch her breath, I dodged it easily and went after her, only she disappeared. I couldn't let her settle down! I had to find her quick and finish this!

I found her and quickly and began throwing summoned shuriken at her which she started having difficulty

Dodging. Her chakra was beginning to run low. Her red chakra hadn't gone unnoticed and we were going to get that checked out as soon as she successfully learned sharingan. I wasn't letting up, not now.

She was so close! I could feel it!

Within a few minutes she was at breaking point, it was now or never! Suddenly she stopped, the shuriken ripping into her sides as she hung her head and stood still. I stopped immediately and my concern grew as she just stood still like a statue. What's wrong? I took one step toward her as her head began rising up again, slowly. Her fists clenched as she shot her eyes up to mine, the crimson fully replacing emerald! She growled at me menacingly but I smirked and relaxed my stance. Finally, she had done it.

Sakura squealed and began clapping. Emi wobbled a little, the crimson fading before she collapsed forward, I caught her just before she hit the ground. She breathed evenly, it was just exhaustion.

She healed all our wounds and wore a proud smile more vivid than ever before. A sense of pride radiated through me also, Emi finally did it.

"finally" Sakura sighed after closing Emi's bedroom door in exhaustion. We shrugged downstairs like we did after every training session. We sat down on the couch on opposite sides and caught our breaths, turning the TV on and relaxing.

We didn't say anything, we just sat there and let a warm silence fill the air as we were both filled with pride and joy, mine rather hidden though I knew Sakura knew I felt the same. Still, we trained harder than ever before with Emi and we were both exhausted, letting it get the best of us until we finally passed out.

It was only a few hours later I woke up suddenly, looking around at the dark family room besides the TV. I felt a weight on my shoulder and when I looked over I saw a mass of pink hair spilling over my shoulder and Sakura peacefully sleeping.

Should I wake her up? I wondered. But something in me was telling me to just enjoy it, maybe it was the drowsiness and exhaustion talking, but I rested my head back down and let her remain, drifting back to sleep.

Only one more week and Emi would start the academy, and the anticipation for us all grew with each passing day. But it was moments like these, I wondered if I would still have even when we wouldn't be tiring ourselves training Emi everyday..

**Author's note:**

**So I hope I made sense in this and everyone could keep up? I'm not sure… LOL anyways;**

**Sasusaku4life, hal, Ruthenia, Brazilliancherryblossom, Kumiko, Brebabi, Winnowill, tsuchiya-sama, minami, Zebon zakura. Digzzz, sasukes1wuver, miramei, giggity giggity, Cheyenne Uchiha, Tolazytologin, bulla~**

**THANK YOU for your reviews on chapter 23! (: I'm glad my lemon was alright and there will be more later ;) you guys are amazing and never seize to make my day (:**

**Chapter 24 reviewers:**

**Winnowill: I'mma work on sasusaku a lot now so I think you'll like what's coming up (:**

**Ruthenia sasusaku: I'm sawwy! Lol but I love your reviews so you help keep me hooked on writing this story, so touché! XD lol um the blondies will most definitely not let go (:**

**Brazilliancherryblossom: no your weren't lol fahget abat at (:**

**Hal: I'm staying true to a progression in their relationship (: thank you for noticing! (: Sasuke is slowly getting there (: lmao**

**Digzzz: I like to keep people guessing (: hence the whole Karin's view. I'm not going to make then just suddenly confess everything :/ sawwy. You'll just have to see what happens and I hope you forgive me! (:**

**Bulla49: Sakura is the alpha female ;) lmao**

**Minami: I hope I answered your question with the Emi/byakugan thing ^^ and their getting there slowly but surely! (:**

**Neko: I did! One day, whoo hoo! (:**

**Thanks everyone again! (: love ya guys like crazy! Xoxo**

**UH OH! Kabuto has a plan… red head bitch is back.. don't hate me! ):**

**Emi learned sharingan! And she will be starting at the academy in a week! (:**

**No punishments for Sasuke except he has to go through with the whole raising Emi thing but hey, who could count that as a punishment ;)**

**A little bit of sasusaku rising up, mostly when their weak and delirious but uh, they're getting there! (: I'm working on a twist. Next update coming soon!**


	26. Ino and Sakura's evil plan

_Sakura's view:_

_We walked up to the academy, hand in hand. Sasuke, Emi and I are on our way to the academy orientation as a little, messed up family, that so far never seized to get all the attention. Even now, with people knowing about us for a month we still had all eyes on us. Some looked in pure disgust, others looked in curiosity. I heard whispers and rumors about us, like Emi is Sasuke's child and he had her when he left. Like I was pregnant with a second one. That we would never last as a family. Such nasty rumors and the one's about Sasuke were just downright hilarious_

_People now see him as a traitor and a well… since we have Emi and she looks mostly like HIS kid... A well… WHORE. People say he sleeps around with whomever he wants and I'm just his piece of meat till he gets tired of me. They say he's only gonna break my heart and I'm such a fool for being with him.. BLAH BLAH BLAH! Little do they know I'm not even WITH him. So we slept together once.. No one else knows about that. I made sure Ino-pig and Naruto knew to shut their blabber mouths. _

_Walking up to the academy all heads turned to us, some little boys and girls started screaming for Emi, Sasuke and I shared a questionable gaze._

"_how do they know her?" I asked. Did I miss something?_

"_dunno" he said flatly. I ignored the parents disapproving gazes and whispers, taking a seat for the orientation to begin while Emi cheerfully waved to the flirtatious little boys trying so hard for her attention. I sighed to myself thinking, 'she's just like Sasuke…' rolling my eyes I watched as it began, feeling incredibly nervous for Emi and how she will adjust._

"_**they say…**_

"_**He do a little this"**_

"_**He do a little that"**_

"_**He's always in trouble!"**_

_**And I heard…**_

"_**He aint nothin but a pimp"**_

"_**He's gotta lota chicks"**_

"_**He's always in the club"**_

_**And they say…**_

"_**He think he slick"**_

"_**He gotta lota chips" **_

"_**He's so messed up"**_

_**I heard…**_

"_**He's been locked up"**_

"_**Find somebody else"**_

"_**He aint nothin but a thug"**_

_**So what?**_

Sasuke's view:

The orientation was SO boring. I fell asleep within the first 10 minutes only to be elbowed in the stomach by the fucking pinkette shooting eye daggers at me. Annoying.. I rolled up eyes and started watching again.

It dragged on for two whole fucking hours! Sakura wanted to visit Iruka sensei from when we went to the academy and wouldn't shut the hell up so we could leave. Emi talked to all her little fan boys and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes when they got to close. If they touched her, we're leaving right then and there. 

Finally Sakura shut up and we could leave. We waved goodbye to our old sensei and he said how nice it was to finally see us together. I rolled my eyes at that and I'm pretty sure Sakura did the same. Emi giggled and hummed a happy tune merrily as we exited the old academy and began walking home.

Sakura and Emi prepared dinner while I watched TV and thought about how we were suppose to pull this off. People thought a whole list of things about me..

"Sasuke Uchiha is just a slut."

" He's just gotten back and he already has a kid starting school."

" That poor girls gonna get her heart broken."

"there's no way they'll last. Sasuke couldn't be a father, he's incapable of affection."

"Uchiha and Haruno are finally together? AND have a kid? That wont even last long. I'm betting another couple months before Haruno kicks his ass out or he cheats"

"Sasuke doesn't care about anyone but himself, he's a self-centered jerk who wants nothing but blood!" that one was my favorite. 

There were numerous others about Sakura, how she's a slut for being with me, having a kid already, mysteriously disappearing for so long when she was on missions. Shit like that. It was pathetic at best, but we ignored it. I could have sworn I saw Sakura chuckling at some of the comments, how she could be amused by it, I will never understand but I guess it's better than her getting pissed off. 

I slumped further into the couch and thought about what a lot of them said, the strangest thing I've ever heard,

"finally."

Just that one word used by so many had me thinking in circles. Did people think they saw this coming? HAH!

It's not even our kid and we aren't even together. So they sound like fools. 

Of course there was my fan girl problem, and Sakura surprisingly has a lot of admirers, but all of them were to afraid of me to approach. Cant say I blame them.

It still amazed me how we managed to fool so many people into thinking we're together.

"dinner's ready Sasuke" Sakura called from the kitchen. It was just like every other night. Sakura and I weren't sleeping together, making sure we are in our own beds each night. We have a mutual friendship and even though she's annoying, she's growing on me. It's amazing how differently I see people and things through Itachi's eyes. It was as if I was now seeing the world how he wanted me to see it. He died wanting me to see things this way, I couldn't deny him his dieing wish after all he had done for me.

My whole outlook on life slowly began changing and I was fully aware of that fact. But I wasn't sure I wanted to stop it from continuing…

I walked into the kitchen and sat down with Emi and Sakura and began eating the dinner they prepared. Sakura is a really good cook admittedly. 

Tonight we had to talk to Emi about her powers and how she cant use them at school. I pushed the thoughts and rumors about me into the back of my mind so Sakura and I could talk to Emi.

"_**and they say… **_

_**I'mma slut**_

_**I'mma hoe**_

_**I'mma freak**_

_**I gotta different girl everyday of the week**_

_**Your to smart, you'd be a dummy to believe that stuff that you heard, that they say about me.**_

_**They say I done this**_

_**They say I done that**_

_**But all of it's fiction**_

_**None of it's fact"**_

Sakura's view:

Sasuke and I nodded to each other, knowing what we have to talk to Emi about tonight. She ate and hummed happily, slightly bouncing while eating. It was so cute to watch! But I had to focus.

"tenshi, we need to talk to you about something"

"yes mommy?"

"we're happy your starting school tomorrow, but there's some things you need to know"

"what things mommy?"

"you cant use any of your abilities at school okay? No strength, medical, sharingan or special taijutsu moves we taught you, only what your teacher tells you to use and don't tell anyone you have those abilities"

"why not?" she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"well honey, you are a lot better than all of them, and those are things you aren't even suppose to know how to do for awhile so it would be best if no one thinks you can do all those things because they might think you would hurt someone accidentally. So just make sure to try your best, but don't use skills your not suppose to okay? You'll know which one's you can and cannot do when you get there" she smiled. 

"alright mommy!" and kept eating. Sasuke nodded approvingly at me and we ate in a comfortable silence.

After dinner Emi skipped into the family room while Sasuke and I did the dishes as always. We had grown into a routine of doing a lot together. Not that we conversated very much, Sasuke isn't one to talk much but he's better than he use to be. I'm starting to see a big change in him, he seems a lot more content and at peace. He's joke lightly and we taunt each other a lot. On those days where we were both worn out from training Emi and pass out together on the couch and whined up sort of cuddled together, we wake up and he's not freaking out or yelling at me to get off like he use to, not that I stay long like that anyway.

It was surprisingly comfortable now. After we had our blow out and sticky situation we ended up closer than ever. It didn't show in words, but more in action. Sasuke is more a man of action I was discovering. 

He doesn't watch me as much as he use to, and he doesn't mind being a little closer to me though there still is a boundary. I put up my own boundaries he dared not cross as well. 

"what time will we have her at the academy?" he asked blankly, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"uh.. 8 o'clock, a little before it starts" his smoldering gaze turned back to the cup he's been drying for about 2 minutes. He seems just as distracted as I am..

I've been finding things I like about Sasuke lately, and not just with his looks. Though his coal eyes were deep and mysterious, slightly less empty as well. His body was pale, muscular and perfect as always. It was fun watching the way his muscles twitched and turned when he moves, I found myself staring at his arms sometimes. His smirk as well was beautiful, two perfect lips twisting up on one side to reveal a little of his perfect gleaming white teeth. I could only imagine what his actual smile… with eyes and everything would look like. His thick raven locks framed his face perfectly, and in the light they shined a tint of blue that fit him perfectly.

But I liked the way he acts most of the time as well. He takes caution in every movement and looks like he planned 2 steps ahead of himself. Though there were moments I managed to leave him confused and wondering what to do like a child. It was adorable the way his eyes slightly widened whenever we got to close absentmindedly, and he seemed to always be the first to notice. The static never vanished until his touch did.

I know it's not a good thing to notice these things and like them. I didn't like, liking things about him. I promised myself I wouldn't get attached to anything about him the way I use to, but my self promise seemed so much less important when I felt I had nothing to worry about, that we haven't fought ever since that night so we would be okay, even just as friends.

What confused me more was how his touch felt, the lightning and static I was missing whenever it was absent. By drifting closer to him the static returned, until one of us felt it was to close and we would separate. It was that uncomfortable yet friendly stage we seemed to be stuck in. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to get closer or not though…

"mommy?" my gaze tore away from the empty sink and empty spot where Sasuke had been beside me. We finished the dishes without me even knowing..

"yes tenshi?"

"it's bed time" leave it to the 4 year old to remember her bedtime better than you do… 

I picked up her up brought her up to her room, she clung to me and pulled me on the bed with her like a kid does when they don't want you to leave. I chuckled and laid down beside her on the small bed. Her vivid emerald bore into mine as we lie face to face while I rubbed her back and began humming to her. She closed her eyes and deeply sighed in contentment. I could hear the shower running in Sasuke's room.

Within minutes she was asleep. I slowly got off the bed and turned to see Sasuke leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He was shirtless in his sweatpants… making my heart skip a beat for a moment. His gaze was intense as he watched me get up. I fidgeted with the hem of my red shirt and pulled it down to the top of my shorts. He didn't shift in the slightest as I walked toward him, managing to keep a straight face while my hear rate increased. Why was it doing that? It's been doing that every time I caught him staring at me like that!

I stood in front of him and cocked an elegant pink eyebrow. His face softened as he opened his mouth to speak, this was an odd situation.

"what are you doing after we drop Emi off?" I hadn't thought of that, but I haven't seen Ino very much with training Emi and all..

"I was thinking of hanging out with Ino for a bit. Naruto would probably love to have guy time with you" I smirked, Naruto really would love that.

"hn. Yeah I'll probably go see the dobe" he moved and followed me down stairs into the family room, and sat beside me on the couch. We were both relaxed and watching TV like normal, but lately it felt like so much more to me. I would never act upon it though, I would never want to risk all our progress.

We just sat there for awhile and watched some horror movie, which was honestly creeping me out a little. It was just at one of those parts when you KNOW something gonna fucking pop out and your gonna punch something that I felt a tickling trailing up my arm. Looking down I saw an EIGHT LEGGED DEMON! My face twisted in horror!

"SPIDER!" I squealed and jumped a mile, rubbing my arms up and down while flipping a shit all over the couch trying to knock the little creep off my arm! It was HUGE!

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" I kept yelling, shaking my head with my eyes tightly shut. 

"Sakura calm down! It's more afraid of you than you are of it!" Sasuke tried to calm me. HELL NO.

"NO. that spider is NOT more afraid than I am!" I yelled right in his amused as hell face, upon slightly looking down I noticed the awkward position I just put myself in…

I was ON Sasuke's lap, and right in his face while his hands were up in the air like he was being searched. His face was FULL of entertainment as my cheeks heated up, a deep blush crawling up my face in the darkness. His perfect jet eyebrow raised as he looked down, noticing our position as well. I could see the tips of his ears burning as well as the little bit of the back of his neck I could see. It was MY turn to be amused. Was I EMBARASSING Sasuke Uchiha? Making him blush like a 5 year old? HAHA!

I pushed his chest playfully and rolled my eyes, climbing off his lap and settling on the other side of him with my knees brought up to my chest. The fear of the fucking eight legged demon settling in again. He watched me and rolled his eyes.

"your not afraid of psychotic horny thugs but a spider has you screaming bloody murder. I'll never understand you Sakura." he shook his head and pulled his lip up into a breath taking half smile. My heart skipped a beat again. Why was this happening again?

I punched his arm and continued to glance around everywhere, looking for the little assassin. He chuckled a little and raised his foot, stomping down on the floor a few feet away. Cocking his head toward me he smirked again.

"saved your life."

I scoffed and stuck my nose up in the air, turning away from him. Cocky bastard.

He chuckled and returned to the movie. Our proximity was a lot closer than before, but no made a move to change that. I didn't fail to notice the static returning, and I wonder if he feels it to.

I shouldn't be feeling like this about him anymore, I worked to hard to get rid of those feelings a long time ago. But there was just something about him now that brought them shallow to the surface. How was I suppose to live another 10 months with him without showing them? Everything I learned and trained for as an assassin seemed less important and useless now that I had Emi to think of. 

Now it was like I couldn't stop the little feeling I had left for him from coming back.

"_**I wish I could rip out a page of my memory**_

_**Cause I put to much energy in him and me**_

_**Can't wait till I get through this phase..**_

_**Cause it's killing me**_

_**To back we can't rewrite our own history.**_

_**Such a mystery.. When he's here with me**_

_**It's hard to believe I'm still lonely.**_

_**Chances fading now**_

_**Patience running out**_

_**This aint how it's suppose to be"**_

Sasuke's view:

It still amazed me how she could be so afraid of something not even a thousandth of her size. Annoying.

She sat near me now, so close I could feel the static from her skin and wondered if she felt it to..

I've been feeling differently for so long, and I couldn't decide whether it was Itachi's eyes or how an annoying pink haired kunoichi managed to made me feel. Whenever I was with her it was like a whole new experience. So light and comfortable, and I could forget about how I got here and just enjoy watching her and Emi interact. Emi brought out a childish side of her when we were out somewhere. 

I started noticing little things about her, like how she bit her lip absentmindedly. The way she fiddled with her fingers when she got nervous, or how her eyes lit up when she got excited. One of my favorite things about her way how she flipped her hair, she did it a lot throughout the day. Her eyes would close tightly and she looked to enjoy the action somehow. She made an adorable pout face when she didn't get her way, like a child. 

Halfway into the movie she began nodding off. She bit her lip and sucked on it while running her fingers through her hair and closing her eyes. She inhaled deeply and slowly lowered her head onto her enclosed fist.

Her legs were pulled up on the couch, her feet slowly burying themselves under me leg warmth. I didn't mind and just sat there, pretending to watch the movie as I watched the evening rise and fall of her chest.

My heart stirred whenever she flinched and her petite feet worked themselves under me more, did she know she was doing this?

She flinched once more and stray hair fell into her face. 

With the way the TV light flickered over her smooth, pale skin, her thick, dark lashes curving while tightly shut together. Her lips pursing every now and then. Her elegant eyebrows relaxed in their normal arch the way she did them, they didn't deserve to be covered, even by such thick and lovely hair. 

An urge in me told me to remove the hair while trying not to bother her. I watched her soothed face for a few minutes and contemplated whether to act upon the urge, but it only grew with each passing second. It looked like the long strands of pink would tickle her nose or something. Slowly, I brought my hand up, it slightly shook nervously. Weird..

I brought it up inches away from her face and calmed the shaking. Slowly and carefully, I brought two finger out to gently grab the hair and move it aside, her eyes popped open and glanced around as my hand quickly fell. She brought her hand up and patted her head, looking around curiously until her eyes fell upon me. My heart beat accelerated as she analyzed me, a bit of shock and doubt in her eyes.

"did you do that?" she asked curiously.

"hn." was all I said and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I thought it was the damn spider. We should probably get to bed, it's 11 and the movies almost over anyways" 

She stretched her arms, puffing out her chest in a way that made my heart drop and a lump in my throat to form.

I got up after her and turned the TV off, following her up the stairs. She continued to her room while I went to mine just like every other night. My mood went sour at this time and I usually went to bed frustrated, without really getting WHY I was so frustrated. 

She turned the knob of her room while I turned mine and stopped, turning to me.

"good night Sasuke" she smiled a genuine smile, sending flutters throughout my stomach and chest.

"good night Sakura" I said lowly before continuing into my room.

I plopped on my bed and pulled the covers over my torso, my arms crossed under my head while I stared at the ceiling and thought, and thought.

There was no question I was attracted to her. There was no question I had grown accustom to her presence always being near, she no longer went off alone while training and always took Emi and I with her. I grew accustom to her light spirit, with a mean streak that sometimes turned downright evil. She was always light in her mood, even when taunting. She always made sure things were tidy around the house and meals were prepared 3 times a day. She kept up on everyone's hygiene and gave Emi a check up out of concern regularly. 

When out places, she managed to ignore all the eyes on us and just enjoyed herself, spreading that joy to both Emi and I. at first, I had thought Emi was the one holding this house together, but slowly I began realizing it was really Sakura all along.

She made me question how much I really knew about her back when we were team 7, how much time I had really taken to get to know her. I always pushed her away and called her annoying, rejecting her every attempt to get close to me. A few times I slipped up and let my walls down around her, but I couldn't seem to keep from bringing them back up with reinforcements as time passed. 

She made me question how things might have turned out if I hadn't left..

The next morning Emi woke me up by jumping on my stomach and squealing with excitement.

"daddy! I'm going to school soon! Get up!" I pushed her off gently with an arm and rolled over, grunting at the surprise attack.

She began pushing on my back and poking my head.

"daddy come on! Get up! Get up daddy! Mommy's making breakfast! Daddy get up!" 

I was never a morning person, but somehow she managed to get me out of bed in a good mood after mauling me and annoying the hell out of me. I even carried her down stairs while she played with my hair. The kids like magic when it comes to persuading people.

Sakura looked at us and smiled. She made eye contact with me and slightly blushed, barely enough to light her cheek bones but I caught it. Why was she blushing? I looked down and remembered I didn't put a shirt on.

We ate breakfast while Emi happily hummed an upbeat tune. Both of us felt the stress of Emi starting school. 

Sakura and I dropped Emi off and began walking back down the streets of Konoha. It was rather peaceful at this hour, despite the people who ARE awake and keep staring. You would think after 2 months they would be over it..

But ignoring the eyes has become a part of our daily routine and nothing we aren't use to by now.

"teme! Sakura-chan!" a loud knucklehead disrupted the peaceful aura of early morning Konoha. Dimwit. 

Sakura and I abruptly turned in surprise to see spiky blonde hair running towards us with a wide dopey grin. He stopped in front of us as we looked at each other with raised eyebrows when he narrowed his eyes to slits, a sheepish grin spreading across his face.

"whatcha guys doing? Taking a romantic walk?" his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Both Sakura and I by impulse punched the back of his head. I turned my head and stuck my nose up in the air, hiding the tinge of heat creeping on my face. Why did that make me… blush? God I hate that word. 

Sakura had her snooty nose stuck up in the air as well as she half lidded watched Naruto regain his balance and rub his head, a dinosaur tear threatening to fall. "I was just kidding! You guys are so defensive! Anyways, did you just drop Emi-chan off at the academy?"

"hai. Do you know where Ino is?" Sakura asked.

"probably still sleeping." Naruto shrugged.

I kept my hands deep in my pockets and nose out of the conversation. 

"I'm surprised your up Naruto" Sakura giggled and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"I was going to see if you guys wanted to get breakfast but I guess I can just grab something with teme" Sakura smiled and nodded, walking in front of us.

"yeah, I was going to get something with Ino so you two have fun" she walked faster and waved back to us, winking while dancing away so gracefully I had to keep my head from bobbing in rhythm with the swing of her hips.

"you like Sakura-chan" next I knew Naruto was in front of me. Fists on hips, head bent forward, stupid grin, narrowed eyes and wiggling eyebrows. Fucking dobe! I stopped dead in front of him. My mouth slightly gaping at how quick he is.

"shut the hell up dobe. I do not." the stubbornness in my voice oozed out slightly through the flatness, Naruto WOULD be the one to pick it out.

"and that's how I know you do" he smiled proudly and continued the walk, hopefully not noticing the slight blush irritating my cheeks. It has NO right to be there!

I could tell the topic of this breakfast, and I know I wont like it. But I have to admit, without Sakura in view I feel a little twinge of emptiness.

"Sasuke." Naruto took another heaping bite of ramen while looking at me from the side.

"hn?"

"how are things at the house?" I knew this question was coming. Avoiding the true meaning behind it, he meant how are things between me and Sakura..

"fine." he swallowed the bite and looked at me, his lips curled up in a little smile.

"Sakura-chan really has changed hasn't she. For awhile I was worried she had completely lost it, but she seems a little more like our Sakura-chan everyday thanks to you and Emi." my heart accelerated.

"it's because of Emi dobe." he shook his head.

"no Sasuke, it's BOTH of you. Sakura-chan went through a lot of pain when you left, she was so depressed. I guess she decided to pick herself back up since she wouldn't let any of us help her out. Within months of training under godaime she became ANBU and we started seeing less and less of her. Within 2 years she became a solo assassin and only took S-rank missions. We didn't see her at all really after that but granny Tsunade kept us updated with her. I ran into her a few times since but I'm just happy she's back. And I'm really happy your finally home Sasuke, I really am. But I can see the changes in both of you."

"Naruto… arigotou. But things will never be like that between Sakura and I. but I see the change in her as well."

"who says?"

"who says what?" I asked flatly. He was starting to push it.

"who says things can't be like that between you and Sakura-chan?" his eyebrows pulled inward, determined almost.

"her." and it got quiet.

"_**everything inside..**_

_**It never comes out right**_

_**And when I see you cry..**_

_**It makes me wanna die"**_

Sakura's view:

"OH. COME. ON! FOREHEAD! You spend every moment with him and that little evil side of you seems almost gone when your with him. Plus your smiling like an idiot none stop he's around. It's only obvious you still love him" she said matter of fact-like. We've been arguing over this since we got to the restaurant. I was starting to regret having breakfast with the big mouthed pig.

"shut up PIG! I do NOT have feelings toward Sasuke in that way at all!"

"Sakura you may be subtle about it, but I know that look in your eyes better than anyone. Your always smiling, always cheerful and laughing at everything when you guys are in public even though everyone's staring at your like some freaks of nature. The bad ass billboard brow I know and love would beat the shit out of anyone for LOOKING at her wrong. But your different around him and it's like your in your own little happy world. See right now, you don't have that sparkle in your eyes like you do when he's next to you."

"you aren't even around all the time, how could you possibly know anything Ino?"

"because I know you well enough already, and I know how Sasuke WAS and how he IS since you came into his life. He's so different around you as well, and I've never seen him smirk so much, and that means a lot for Sasuke! You know he never smiles but smirking isn't something he does all the time, though you seem to have no problem making him do that at all. He watches you when your not looking, I first noticed it the day of the battle after he stabbed you. If I didn't know any better, I would say the feelings are mutual" she winked and smirked smug-like.

"well… maybe he's changed a bit but it would still be one sided. I don't feel the same about him." it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself.. Ino wasn't buying it.

"alright forehead. Let's play it by your rules. Think of this as the perfect opportunity to get back at him, he likes you and you have a score to settle with him.." this should be interesting… but I was beginning to see where she was going with this by the pondering look on her face.

"I would toy with him if I were you" and there goes the evil look Ino was famous for. "get him hooked, even Sasuke has animalistic impulses and needs, he is a man after all. And you already know he's at least physically attracted to you."

I really like where this is going! "how?"

"your with him constantly Sakura! You have infinite flirting opportunities LIVING with him! Just use that body of yours and get him sprung with that evil mind! You already get more attention from him in one day than any other woman gets from him in a lifetime, just remember how much he hurts woman and especially you. That's all!"

"so where do I start?"

"well, given that while Emi is at school he will be mostly with Naruto, and you will mostly be with me, that doesn't give you really any alone time. BUT! He's best when you AND Emi are with him so the weekends will be the best time since you spend them together right? Maybe….. OH! I know!"

"yes?….." oh gosh…

"BEACH DAY! Show off that body in a string bikini" 

Oh how evil and satisfying it sounded…. 

"_**a pretty face**_

_**But the chase aint worth the prize..**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart!**_

_**Watch you take the fall,**_

_**Laughing all the way to the hospital.**_

_**Cause there's nothing surgery can do..**_

_**When I break your little heart in two!"**_

**Author's note:**

**Evil Sakura is BACK! But this will be much more satisfying I promise! ;)**

**Cheyenne Uchiha: what is Kabuto planning? -you will find out MUCH later on (: and I know, I kind of wanted to shoot myself for putting her back in but it adds drama and such and I'll have fun killing her off later (:**

**Ruthenia: yes go Emi! (: but it will be more sasusaku from now on, I just had to build Emi's character and all. Don't worry, Karin will GET IT! Sakura is in denial but now she's going to toy with him endlessly, you should enjoy this ;)**

**ThunderRoses: the byakugan situation will come later on. I'm doing more training scenes and Emi will learn sharingan better before starting byakugan. They don't know about her abilities YET (:**

**Sidney: it's straight (: I know lives get busy and mines been pretty fucked up lately which is why I haven't updated in like a week but yeah. I may join later on but I don't really need more things to get addicted to XD lol**

**Brazilliancherryblossom: aw sawwy! She will die later, no worries! *pats head and comforts* lmao**

**Zebon zakura: um no misunderstanding on SAKURA'S part, but Sasuke's going to get it, mentally. She will mentally throw a washer machine at him and crush his little mind (: but doing it physically does sound tempting… hmm… I'll think about it ;)**

**Tsuchiya-sama: Karin will die! She will die so horribly and awfully people might actually end up feeling BAD for her! Happy? (: I hope so lol **

**Digzzz: your right about Emi and things will take a nice turn for Sasuke and Sakura, at least for now (: it wont be like horrible fuck Sasuke mentally bomb but he's gonna be whipped so don't hate me please! ):**

**Minami: I like questions (:**

**Can Emi activate byakugan?: yes!**

**Can she activate byakugan and sharingan at the same time?: I was thinking about that… maybe ;) I think I will do something along the lines of that. You and I think a lot alike! (: lol I LOVE THE KARIN BASHING! Ahahaha!**

**Hal: thanks! (: gosh your so good to me (: making me almost tear up a little lol but in a good way! They have a nice thing going now, but it's going a little slow so I'mma speed it up a tiny bit ;) Sasuke is coming to his senses a bit, and where will it go now that Sakura and Ino have an evil plan for him? I hope you'll like it! Thank you for being there and never failing to review and make me feel all happy to have amazing people like you and those who have stuck with me throughout the story, it means oodles and I'll never get tired of telling you and them how much you guys mean to me! (: your amazing, thanks so much! (:!**

**Bulla49: yes Sakura will kill Karin XD there will be PLENTY more sasusaku next chapter and so on (:**

**Killmeangel24: spanks! (: ya tew kind XD**

**Kiara: there will be plenty of sasusaku from now on (: and lemons? OF COURSE! It wouldn't be a legit hyperrlol fanfic if it didn't have lemony lemons XD**

**Niakay: I try, but I haven't updated in a week so I hope no ones disappointed DX life gets in the way sometimes! Oh Karin doesn't stand a chance and no one likes the snake (:**

**Jinko: don't die! I like cliffies so your gonna have to be patient and bear with me XD sawwy! **

**QQ: well she isn't really going back to the fan girl but she is becoming less temperamental, well till now. She doesn't hate him, she's just going to have fun lol Sasuke will swallow that pride eventually ;D**

**Thank you! I'll update ASAP!**

**Thanks everyone, love ya all! (:**

**IMPORTANT: Sakura does NOT hate Sasuke, she is merely toying with him to get back at him, so don't get mad at me please! Next update coming soon! (:**


	27. Beach Day part 1

Sakura's view:

"oh YES! This is the one! God forehead you look so hot in this I might even be into you." Ino winked and chuckled, looking over my exposed body in the tiny bikini I wore. It was apple red and barely covered anything, the thin, scrunched material tying in the front where my boobs almost popped OUT. The small bottoms barely rose over my area and exposed the deep lines and curves of my abs. my hip bones popped out over the line. The bottoms were simple, the same apple red but a strap went all around that buckled in a small design in the front. From the back my ass popped out as if it were almost a thong the way it does in most bathing suits anyways.

Looking over my body I was satisfied with it, deciding something simple like this would be subtle, but get the job done effectively. Turning every angle in the mirror and smirking at my grinning best friend. I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"you think Sasuke would like it?" I winked at her, her grin widened.

"duh. So will all the other hot beach boys. Maybe you could make him jealous, make him show his TRUE feelings."

"maybe, I mean it's not like we're together or anything so it would only make sense. Besides, it wouldn't hurt anyone if I flirted around a little." I spoke non chalantly.

"that's my Sakura." she giggled " and it's not like this suit isn't appropriate around Emi or anything, no bathing suit could properly cover THAT ass. It seems like your forehead gave your ass some help."

I laughed at my best friend. I had forgotten how fun being around her could be, and she was good at helping me with outfits. When I changed up my ANBU uniform I had her help me decide what to do with it.

We had been shopping around for a new bikini every morning after dropping Emi off, none of the others seemed appropriate or were to appropriate for the occasion. The idea of messing with Sasuke's head was making me more and more excited for this weekend, I hadn't asked him about it yet but it's not like Sasuke would say no anyways, he always agreed reluctantly to everything Emi and I asked for.

But it's Thursday, and it's probably time for me to ask him before he makes plans with Naruto. I was hoping for Saturday.

Sasuke's view: (that same night)

"NO." I said flatly.

"why not Sasuke?" Sakura protested, slamming her hands on the dinner table and standing up, murder written all over her face. It had almost no effect on me by now.

"simple, I don't want to deal with sand, water and sun plus fan girls seeing me shirtless all in one day. Not gonna happen."

Her fists clenched, eye twitching. So I say no one time and she freaks out on me like a spoiled brat. Emi sunk further down in her chair.

"Emi's never been to the beach for one thing, and get over yourself! Honestly! They haven't been that big of a problem since everyone thinks we're a family, why would they start now?"

"you haven't seen how girls get around me when I'm shirtless Sakura"

"I have seen you shirtless though, it's not that big of a deal really, I've seen better." I raised one dark eyebrow at the last words. was she just trying to piss me off now? Better HUH? "besides, the weather is amazing now and the water is about perfect now! And it's getting a little chillier so the heat wont be a problem. You can even invite Naruto! I bet he would bring Hinata as well. And Ino would bring Shikimaru…"

"We're not going Sakura and that's final." I wasn't giving in and her little offers only reinforced that and gave me new reasons not to go. She scoffed and turned her head.

"I'm done with dinner, YOU can do the dishes tonight. I'm going Saturday WITH or WITHOUT you Sasuke Uchiha. I don't need you around all the time anyway." and with a wave of her hand she dismissed herself from the table and disappeared up the stairs to her room. Emi looked at me with a slight pout.

"tch. Whatever." I spat, viciously devouring down my food.

"daddy, can we please go? It will make mommy happy and the beach sounds so fun!" I hate it when they gang up on me like this. Now I have to be the bad person.. I sighed but caught my breath in my throat as I watched a figure coming back down the stairs, two tiny fabric pieces in her hand on a hanger. And by tiny I mean TINY.

"huh, looks like I got a little spot on this, I'mma go ahead and see if I can get it out" she said contemplatively, though it sounded like incoherent mumbles because my attention was focused on the TINY ASS BIKINI in her hands. Is Sakura REALLY going to wear THAT?

Thoughts of her wearing it dominated my mind unwillingly. Would that even cover anything? Thoughts and images of her led to other things. What if some guy tries to hit on her? What if he tries to get with her and force her to… no she can handle any guy here. Plus, wouldn't she have Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikimaru with her? That dumb blonde would probably encourage her to get into trouble if anything…

I watched her walk over to the sink and inspect the dangerously little fabric contemplatively.

"oh! never mind, it was just lint!" she picked the little white speck off and smiled happily, turning on her heels and bouncing her way back up the stairs. I couldn't help but imagine that DONK in that little piece of cloth. Am I really going to let her walk around in just THAT with all those horny bastards who would jump her upon first sight? HELL NO.

I got up from the table and stormed determined up the stairs straight after the annoying kunoichi. She turned to me while carefully folding and putting away the bikini in her drawer, and SMILED.

"something wrong?" she asked innocently. Oh she definitely knows what she's doing. I'm not stupid.

"I'm going." she smirked and bounced over to me gleefully, stopping in front of me with a wide grin.

"I knew you would come around." the pinkette winked mockingly, though with those eyes it could easily be confused as seductive.

"your annoying." I rolled my eyes as she walked around me. Leaving me in the frame of her doorway to watch her dance down the hall and back downstairs again. A few minutes later I heard the sink water running. So she's helping with dished after all huh?

I sighed frustrated and turned to help her with them before putting Emi to bed. Sakura really is getting to clever for her own good, realizing that unfortunately reverse psychology is beginning to work on me again.. She's slowly starting to get under my skin. And surprisingly, I wasn't really stopping her…

"_**she slams the front door**_

_**Cause she knows that I can't stand it.**_

_**Gives me the finger**_

_**Cause she knows I'm wrapped around it."**_

Sakura's view:

Check AND mate! All Sasu-kun needed was a little persuading and what were bikinis made for in the first place? Inner Sakura snickered at how easily manipulated Sasuke is. And I know he knows I do this on purpose, but it's funny because he never stops me.

I get what I want and he gives it to be, pretending to put up a fight every time.

The past week I've been giving him looks, not the evil kind but the suggestive eyes girls do when they want someone. I do WANT him, but in a different way. He doesn't know how to act or respond to it, so I think he just ignores it. But I see a slight blush creep on his face almost every time as he looks down at the floor.

It's so adorable how unsure he is, he still has no idea what to do with himself! _"you got that right sista! He's such a bitch, this will be so fun!" _inner Sakura ran through her plans and I was liking every one of them.

We put Emi to bed and went down stairs like normal, but I was planning on something a little… different tonight. We always find a movie to watch before going to bed. I'm not sure how this got started, but it was like routine now.

Tonight we are watching ninja assassin. A movie about a ninja who got sick of the ninja way of life and ran away from his love and all he's ever known because she convinced him there was more to life than that. He ends up helping an American girl who knows about ninjas and they are after her. It's a good movie, and the guy in it has an AMAZING body. I would make this fact known.

"not saying I'm a fan of guys with long, strangely hair. But his body is PERFECT." I said exasperatedly. He cocked an eyebrow at me, a look of displeasure crossed his features.

"save it for your girlfriends Sakura, I could care less about a guys appearance." he spat very directly. It made me want to giggle at how much it bothered him, but suppressed the urge and thought of other stuff to say.

"hmm… well what about the girl in the movie?"

"which one?"

"the pretty black girl. Aren't you attracted to anything about her?" he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"not my type." he stated bluntly. Not his type huh?

"what IS your type? You never give any girls a chance, if I didn't know any better I would say your-"

"I'M NOT. I just don't like trashy whores who throw themselves at me and only want one thing from me. They don't really know, or care about me."

Is Sasuke actually TALKING to me about something? This is a change… usually our conversations are light but pleasant, never to serious. But right now he's being totally serious and sort of open… my mood changed quickly from taunting to sympathetic.

"I guess I never looked at it that way.. But wait, you never… back at the sound or anything?"

"no."

"oh.." I looked down. That means it was his first time as well… with ME. But why me then? I'm sure others have practically strip teased him endlessly at the sound but he never…?

And silence fell over the room. A slight awkward tension between us. I cleared my head and decided to experiment a bit…

See, I've already seen this movie a few times, and I know a big blood bath scene is coming up.

Blood bath scary scene+cute boy+'scared girl= ooo la la!

When the slicing and dicing began I shrieked and grabbed Sasuke's arm, hiding my face behind it. He tensed under my touch and I could almost see his shocked and confused face. But this was strategy, guys like feeling like they're protecting the girl. And they think it's cute when you squeal and get scared, using them as a shield for protection.

It was an experiment with Sasuke, because Sasuke isn't exactly typical, so every move and advance I make is like walking on eggshells, but his reactions are usually worth it.

And just like I had hoped, he didn't pull back or push me off. I'm getting through to him little by little! I gripped his arm a little tighter and slowly looked up to meet his stunned gaze. Making sure there was a SLIGHT blush on my face I smiled sheepishly and looked down.

It seemed like an eternity before he began to relax, forcing his eyes back on the TV and didn't move an inch, guards up as electric pulses pumped throughout my body, a dim spark between us intensifying. Something about this was overwhelming, just being aloud to touch him without him freaking out or calling me 'annoying' when we weren't having sex gave me such great pleasure I almost didn't want to ruin it.

BUT, the devil inside wanted to see how far was far enough. With such evil thoughts running through my mind, how far could I get with him… but something else inside condescended those thoughts… saying this was a rare opportunity and should not be taken lightly.

So with that voice growing stronger and stronger, I took it's advice and decided to save playtime for the beach. Sighing, I snuggled onto Sasuke's shoulder and fitted my form to his arm, holding it tightly. He didn't even flinch this time! With new confidence as well as uncertainty of how this was suppose to feel as opposed to how it felt, it seemed to be enough. For now.

"_**LOVE IN DISGUISE…**_

_**LOST IN YOUR EYES!**_

_**One day I'll turn around and see your hand reach out..**_

_**I'm only fooling myself…"**_

Sasuke's view:

After I decided to see Sakura's intensions in her actions, I awaited the actions that were sure to follow… but they never came.

Infact, we fell asleep just like that. Her arms linked around mine, head on my shoulder, and eventually my head resting on top of hers, my two fingers pressed to my temple from formerly trying to calm my nerves.

It was comfortable. I found myself swallowed by her pleasant scent and enchanting aura. She had an uncertainty about her, one that was just as unsure as mine thankfully. Upon waking up and finding us just like that in early morning, I soon found I didn't want to mess it up by waking her up. I didn't even lift my head.

All I did, was take in a deep breathe of her sweet scent and fall back to sleep, her warmth pulling me in.

When we finally did get up, we did our normal routine of getting Emi up, having breakfast, taking Emi to the academy and meeting up with friends. I talked to Naruto and Shikimaru about the beach and they both agreed to it, Shikimaru reluctantly agreed knowing Ino would have his head on a stick if he didn't.

Finally it was early morning Saturday. I had another sleepless night where I stayed up and thought. Mostly about Sakura in that bikini…

Around 9 a.m. I head little pitter patters outside my door, slowing into a stealthy creep before stopping in front of my door. Ever so slowly the door handle turned and creaked open, revealing a sneaky little 5 year old surely attempting to surprise attack me… but oh how difficult it can be when I'm actually AWAKE.

Smirking, I closed my eyes and hid the smirk when I heard her tip toeing towards my bed, readying herself to pounce.

A fit of giggles escaped her mouth as she sprang at me, I shot up and caught her mid air.

"DADDY!" she cried out in joy. I held her to me and tickled her sides, she wiggled like a worm and laughed her little heart out for 5 straight minutes. I enjoyed every second of her adorable little laugh before going down stairs and having breakfast.

"we'll be leaving by noon. Do you have a swim suit?" Sakura took another bite of fruit and gazed at me intently.

"no." she suddenly stopped.

"we're gonna have to get you one." a devilish smile appeared on her face.

I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what this meant. SHOPPING. Kill me NOW.

(later on)

"oi Sasuke I like this one!" Sakura squeaked, looking me up and down and winking. The 'I feel like an idiot' face was the only expression I wore all morning. She made me try on close to 20 different ones already, almost ripping them off if she didn't like it. Was she TRYING to be THIS annoying? Or does it come natural?

"you said that about the last 7 of them and ended up making me try on different ones. Make up your mind so we can leave Sakura.." I said flatly through slit eyes and gritted teeth. I felt like SUCH a little toy she was blissfully playing with.

"you just have to ruin all my fun don't you?" she rolled her eyes and looked me up and down again. "but I think we found the one." and with one last wink she left me in the dressing room to look in the mirror and examine the swim trunks Sakura had picked out.

They were apple red with white laces and a white pattern, they matched Sakura's suit perfectly. How convenient… obviously she did that on purpose, but I'll go with it.

Taking them off I walked out and paid for my purchase, continuing hand in hand with Sakura and Emi for a walk in Konoha before going to the beach.

"Sasuke we have to pick up some tanning lotion and beach towels, plus sun screen for Emi."

"hn. Then go. I'm going back home." I wasn't in the mood to run around doing little errands. Besides, this will give me time to mentally prepare for what's to come. Today we SHOULDN'T be going to the beach. We SHOULD be training Emi. But as always, Sakura found a way to get what she wanted. Slowly but surely she's driving me insane.

These thoughts ran through my head as I departed from them without a further word.

(2 hours later)

"Daddy, we're back! It's time to go to the beach!" Emi sang while no doubt running to find me. I was sitting laying in my bed trying to relax. Oh great, this meant beach time.

We all got ready and to my secret displeasure, Sakura had a cover on with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"ready princess?" Sakura smiled cheerfully at both of us. Emi squealed an excited "YES!" in her cute little red suit. Then Sakura turned to me.

"ready emo prince?" an evil grin plastered on her features. 'BITCH!' was all I could think, but I know the look on my face said it all.

And we left, with me still trying to figure out why I couldn't insult her back. Something in me just didn't want to hurt her, though most of me was screaming 'SAY SOMETHING PRICK!' but the small part seems to be becoming more dominant with each passing day. Sakura knows just how to drive me fucking insane!

"_**I wanna tell her that it's over now**_

_**Hey look I'm arguing with myself**_

_**I think this girl is bad for my mental health…"**_

Sakura's view:

Arriving at the beach I knew exactly what I wanted to do now. We caught up with the group and Ino and I shared a short but meaningfully evil smirk, she was going to help out by watching Emi while I work on sasu-cakes, he seemed irritated to begin with. Probably from all the girls staring at him and the sun getting in his eyes. All I could think is 'Whatta pussy..'

"Sakura-chan! Eh, uhh.. Is that what your wearing all day or did you bring a suit?" Naruto… what an idiot. But you have to love him.

"I have my suit on underneath." I smiled and began pulling the long cover off, all eyes turning to me.

When it was off I looked around and saw many bug-eyed men staring at me, one in particular with black chicken-ass hair.

"damn forehead! Oops I mean, gosh forehead! You look AMAZING!" Ino put emphasis on it and drew more eyes to me. Soon almost every eye was glued to my body, just like we planned.

Operation: get Sasuke whipped has commenced. Time to let bad Sakura out. Inner Sakura snickered.

"_**feels so good being bad**_

_**There's no way I'm turnin back**_

_**Now the pain is my pleasure**_

_**Cause nothin could measure**_

_**Love is great, love is fine**_

_**Outta box outta line**_

_**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more**_

_**Cause I may be bad**_

_**But I'm perfectly good at it"**_

Sasuke's view:

It started off pretty innocent. Sakura put sun screen on Emi while everyone set up lawn chairs, coolers and such. I laid back on mine and closed my eyes, my arms crossed behind my head trying to relax with all the squeals of fan girls behind me, along with Sakura's new admirers whom I was trying damn hard not to murder.

Then all the sudden I heard a deep voice coming from Sakura's general direction, snapping one of my eyelids open to see a tall, dark guy smiling down at a blushing Sakura.

"hey" he said smoothly. I wanted to rip his throat off, obviously he was trying to get with Sakura, but I knew she wouldn't go for it.

"hey yourself" she smiled back shyly, Ino scooted away with Emi and played in the water, leaving Sakura and the werewolf looking guy alone. HELL NO! my mind screamed, but my body wouldn't move, a part of my was curious of what would happen.

"I like your suit." he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, making sure to flex a little which made me sneer and almost gag. Sakura looked down and blushed a little more, trying to look adorable which wasn't a stretch to be perfectly honest.

"oh this old thing?" she looked back up and waved it off like it's no big deal. The suit that was barely legal to be called material was definitely a big deal! Especially when the bastards eyes were glued to it! He chuckled a little more. "so what brings you over here? To tell me you like my suit?" Sakura did a cute laugh and started twirling a strand of her flowing pink locks.

"um actually, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk? Or is that your kid over there?" he looked so hopeful. My mind screamed 'YES! That IS her kid! Mine to asshole!'

"yeah but my friends can watch her for a bit I guess." she smiled wider as his grin spread. She looked over at Ino and mouthed something, Ino nodded and I guessed she was making Ino aware of her departing. But just as she turned, I saw her glance at me, and I could swear I saw her wink! But it could just be my imagination.

They began walking along the shore, the dude getting closer and closer to her as they went, too close for comfort, mine at least.

weren't we suppose to be pretending to be together? And she just runs off with some beach boy? It could ruin everything!

"teme?" I looked over at the chair next to me to see a shirtless blonde gazing at me questioningly.

"the hell do you want dobe?" I spat, not meeting his eyes as my jaw clenched tighter.

"don't think I just missed those dirty looks you gave that guy Sakura-chan was with. If your jealous… why don't you just go after her?" he fought to fight the smirk, ultimately failing.

"tch. I don't even care dobe. What Sakura does is her business and I'm NOT jealous of some loser she decides to mess with."

"not jealous huh?" he stated disbelievingly.

"hn."

"I bet he's gonna make a move on her teme… you know, try to… touch her."

My muscles tensed, but I hid the growing frustration from my features and tried to relax. What exactly is Naruto trying to do?

"he'll probably put his arm around her, stumble a little bit so he can LOWER it."

Muscles tense tighter, closed eyelids begin clenching in rhythm with my balled fists behind my head.

"maybe take her dancing, or one of those free movies so he can get closer."

Knuckles turning white and teeth starting to grind as images began popping into my head.

"he'll probably kiss her to-"

"NARUTO. Shut the hell up. What are you trying to do dobe?" I said quietly but viciously.

"trying to get you to admit you DO care Sasuke and you know her going off with some random guy is eating you alive!" he stated stubbornly.

"the only thing eating me alive is your voice now shut up!"

"no Sasuke! You need to stop worrying about everything and just own up to your feelings, you started to now your going back to the beginning! What are you gonna do if Sakura-chan actually starts liking this guy? Are you gonna let it happen?"

"it's none of my business."

"now YOU need to shut the hell up and listen! If you really wanna watch the best thing that could ever happen to you walk away then by all means, go ahead! You'll lose Emi, your cover, my respect and most importantly SAKURA-CHAN! Time and time again you had chance after chance to be with her, you still do! But if your to proud to let the past go and focus on what you really want NOW you'll lose everything! Why do you keep pushing Sakura-chan away? It's so obvious to everyone else you like her, now do something about it!"

Naruto's words hit me like a brick. Why did he have to see the one thing I couldn't. I'm not good at this '_feeling_' shit.

I couldn't say anything, mostly because Naruto is right. About everything I realized. I'm gonna lose Sakura before I even have a real chance at gaining her. But what do I do?

With that thought, I sprang up and began walking in the direction of where Sakura and the jackass went.

"where are you going teme?" Naruto asked, apparently surprised.

"I'm going for a walk, watch Emi."

"_**another dude is replacing me**_

_**God this cant be happening!**_

_**I just had a wake up call**_

_**Wish I never would've let you fall**_

_**Baby you were not the blame at all, **_

_**When I'm the one that pushed you away.**_

_**Maybe if you knew I cared,**_

_**You woulda never went no where..**_

_**Girl I shoulda been right there."**_

**Author's note:**

**I am SO sorry it's so late! Computer crashed then life got in the way, but more will be up shortly! Hope it's okay with a cliffy (: thanks everyone for your reviews and support and I promise it wont take me so long to update ever again!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have a beta finally! Yay! (: next chappie coming soon.**


	28. Beach Day part 2

Sakura's view:

"so you just tilt it like this and really put your wrist in it-"

He just went on and on about how to throw fucking darts… my mind was SCREAMING shut the hell up! Maybe I could've picked someone a bit more interesting. But he was hot, and I saw Sasuke's face so I think it did the trick. But it's been at least a half hour and no sign of Sasuke.. Things may be going a little slower than planned.

"hey, uh, are you listening?"

"oh, uh, yeah. You tilt it or whatever. Say, how does a couple drinks sound?" this could make things more interesting.

"err, that sounds good. I'll buy!" he dropped all the darts and sped over to the bar alongside me. Suddenly I felt eyes on me, I hope it's the eyes I've been waiting for!

"_**how far do I have to go to make you understand?**_

_**I wanna make this work so much it hurts**_

_**But I just cant,**_

_**Keep on giving,**_

_**Go on living,**_

_**With the way things are.**_

_**So I'm gonna walk away,**_

_**And it's up to you to say**_

_**How far."**_

Sasuke's view:

I've been looking for them for what seemed like hours but was only about 30 minutes, the whole time thinking of different, painful ways to kill the poor bastard that tries to touch Sakura. Have I not already made it clear once before she is MINE? Maybe I didn't shout it to the world, but everyone has seen us together as a family. Who would fuck with that?

Obviously not the smartest of men. This guy must be an even bigger dobe than Naruto..

FOUND THEM.

She led him to the counter of the bar. Sakura took a seat on a bar stool and the jack ass did the same. She turned her seat where she was straddling one of his legs, he didn't fail to notice and neither did I. But I wanted to see exactly how far she was planning to go with this.

"wait, your Sakura Haruno right?"

Sakura downed a shot of vodka and raised an elegant pink eyebrow at him.

"the one and only."

"aren't you with that Uchiha guy?"

"unofficially I guess."

I felt a twinge in my chest.

"then… why did you come with me?"

"I like to have fun. And staying back there wouldn't be as fun, I thought you could show me a good time." she winked and stirred the second shot with her finger, smiling just enough to make it look playful. I felt my jaw clench.

He chuckled. "alright then. What do you feel like doing? It's up to you."

"anything. Anything AT ALL."

He swallowed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck and did a shot nervously.

"well… do you like dancing?"

"yeah that sounds fun!" Sakura downed another shot and got up, the stupid baka practically ran after her, glaring at any guy staring at her for more than a few seconds.

This was my time to enter. Sakura would probably be to distracted to even notice me hopefully.

The second I enter I get swarmed though!

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Where have you been? Why were you with that girl so much? Did you miss me?"

A dozen crazed fan girls squealed and grabbed at me.

My cover was BLOWN.

"tch. Get the hell OFF."

"but Sasuke-kun?"

I looked up, meeting icy emerald eyes staring into mine expectantly. Sakura held the baka's hand from behind but faced me, she obviously knew I was here all along. It was all I could do not to let my jaw drop. She just stood there for another moment before closing her eyes, sighing, and pulling the bastard off in another direction. What the hell is THAT?

"_**I think I've already lost you,**_

_**I think you're already gone.**_

_**I think I'm finally scared now.**_

_**You think I'm weak,**_

_**I think you're wrong.**_

_**I think you're already leavin,**_

_**Feels like your hand is on the door.**_

_**I thought this place was an empire,**_

_**Now I'm relaxed,**_

_**I cant be sure.**_

_**And I think you're so mean.**_

_**I think we should try.**_

_**I think I could need, this in my life.**_

_**And I think I'm scared..**_

_**I think to much.**_

_**I know it's wrong,**_

_**It's a problem**_

_**I'm feelin!**_

_**if you're gone,**_

_**Baby it's time to come home.**_

Sakura's view:

Get Sasuke jealous, completed.

I know I'm going to get shit for walking away, but it's all part of the plan. Things can finally start getting interesting now! If I know Sasuke well enough, he's going to get pissed off and keep following. What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. But not this time!

I felt a hand tear away from my grasp.

"I thought you said you weren't really with him!" angry eyes stared into mine. I shrugged the glare off.

"I never said that. I said unofficially official. But don't worry, Sasuke wont try anything else."

He stared at me for a few seconds before breathing deeply, then grabbing my small hand in his large one and leading me off to who knows where.

"_**I want a love,**_

_**I want a fire, **_

_**To feel the burn in my desire.**_

_**I want a man by my side,**_

_**Not a boy who runs and hides!**_

_**Are you gonna fight for me?**_

_**Die for me?**_

_**Live and breathe for me?**_

_**Do you care for me?**_

_**Cause if you don't then just leave."**_

Beach boys view:

I'm starting to question whether this girls worth it or not… Uchiha looked PRETTY pissed off.. But she is SO hot and those eyes just struck me like poisonous daggers. She was obviously trying to have fun, and who am I to stop her? But maybe we should do something more personal where we couldn't easily be found…

Then I realized there's a club not to far a walk away! That would be perfect. I led her toward it, her hands are so soft..

The club was already bouncing at 1 in the afternoon. Girls in sequins, guys trying to get the girls in sequins. Spilling drinks, grinding, booming base, but all I could see was the rainbows in Sakura's eyes and gleaming off her slightly sun kissed skin. She looks so breath taking in the florescent lights dancing around her exposed body.

"are we gonna dance?" she yelled over the loud music.

I snapped back to reality and began leading her to the dance floor. This is when she took control.

She spun herself around to the front of me and grabbed both my hands, placing them on her hips as she backed up against me and began winding in perfect sync with the music, I did my best to keep up. The more I looked at her, smelled her, touched her, the more hooked I became. She was addicting. No wonder Uchiha is head over heels for her.

"_**ohh yeah that's her,**_

_**The big dog tryna get her little kitty to pur.**_

_**EX-man lookin at me like I'm Lucifer,**_

_**Cause he knows I would deal with the case, YES SIR!**_

_**If I was the last man on earth I would only take that girl, end of search.**_

_**She give a new definition to the word curve, **_

_**Got chicks in the strip club, envyin her.**_

_**Body's like weapons of mass irruptions,**_

_**See the glad on that phat obstruction.**_

_**Tongue game give a new type seduction.**_

_**That girl is somethin…"**_

Sasuke's view:

It took everything for me not to kill everyone in sight after that scene, but I managed to get away and start to search all over, breathing fire and everything. Fucking annoying kunoichi. How does she make me act like this so easily? If it were anyone else I'm POSITIVE I wouldn't give a flying fuck.

If Sakura thinks this guys so bad, let's see it. If he can still breathe after I punch him, he's good enough. But I doubted this guy could take a punch from a baby, he's all show.

I quickly followed them to a club, surprised one was even open. Must be one of those all day all night ones for the beach lovers.

The club smelled entirely of alcohol and cigarettes. There were people already wasted and falling all over the place. I scanned the room for Sakura or the big lug she was with, but no sign yet, only sluts and goons. The girls were utterly repulsive to look at, you could pretty much see EVERYTHING while they danced. I found myself glancing swiftly back and forth trying to avoid looking at anything I would regret seeing.

Just a minute later and I could spot the crowd clearing into an open circle, two people in the middle. I couldn't help my curiosity from taking over, and I made my way through the crowd to see what the big deal was. that's when I found them yet again.

Sakura had him completely strung, working her body all over him as he did his best to keep up, it was easy to tell who the main attraction here was. The crowd started cheering her on, and she picked up the pace. It looked like a mix between salsa dancing, ballet, and just plain slutty.

When she started rubbing herself up and down him, smirking all the way up to her ear, closing her eyes, throwing her head back and softly moaning as she placed his hands on her in unmentionable places, that's when I had about had enough. My face was hot to the touch. Knuckles dangerously white and if I ground my teeth any tighter they would disintegrate. That's ENOUGH.

In the next second I was wedged between them, grabbing Sakura's arms from behind and pushing her away from him. I turned and sent his ass flying to the other side of the club with a side kick to his mother fucking skull. Sakura turned around with furry in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, I cupped my hand over her lips before a word could be spoken. This took her by surprise by the vivid shock in her eyes. Maybe I could let this one time go, and see what happens. It wouldn't kill me to try something new, would it? Something inside me screamed that this girl would be the death of me. But for some fucking twisted reason, I LIKED it.

"_**I wish I had some way to say,**_

_**You're going through so much,**_

_**But I know that I could be the one to hold you.**_

_**Every single day,**_

_**I find it hard to say,**_

_**I could be yours alone.**_

_**You will see some day,**_

_**That all along the way,**_

_**I was yours to hold."**_

Sakura's view:

Alright so this isn't exactly what I expected from Sasuke, and I was nervous about what he had in mind with his hand covering my mouth. But nothing in me moved no matter how much I screamed at it to!

As he looked down at me, his eyes softened. The aching nervousness in my chest lifted, and everyone else began to disappear. I couldn't help the way I felt, and it only grew as seconds ticked by and his hand lowered before dropping to his side, his eyes never left mine.

In this moment no one else mattered. It didn't matter that he may have just killed a guy for being with me. Breathing didn't even seem vital. The only thing that mattered was this raven haired ass wipe I couldn't help but feel for. The word _love_ wouldn't even form in my mind. Inner Sakura receded and observed her handy work, pleased with where we got.

"Sasuke…" the name was a whisper, but he heard it. His hands found their way to my waist and pulled me close to him, almost pressed tightly, but not quite there. All eyes were on us now. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled myself closer. My head rested on his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist and we shifted back and forth to the beat of our hearts. Time stopped, and a silent victory exploded in my mind, but a small smile as my eyes closed was all that showed it. If this was a dream, I hope I die in my sleep and live in this moment forever.

"_**how did you get here, under my skin?**_

_**Swore that I'd never let you back in.**_

_**Should've known better,**_

_**Been trying to let you go,**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again!**_

_**Hard as I try,**_

_**I know I can't quit.**_

_**Something about you is so addictive!**_

_**We're falling together,**_

_**You think that by now I'd know.**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again."**_

Sasuke's view:

My body moved on it's own, and did what I couldn't say. But Sakura seems to get the picture so I went with it. Who would of ever thought Sasuke Uchiha could show _feelings_? The smirk grew on my face and I pulled her a little closer. This is so wrong, but how can it feel so right?

I'm not suppose to care, but I do.

I'm not suppose to feel. But I do.

I don't want to end up like one of those sappy, love struck morons. But how can I control my mind and body when she seems to completely take a hold of me so easily? It scares me. I'm sure if I like it or not. But right now, that doesn't matter. All that matters is her. _Sakura.._

"_**want to, but I cant help it.**_

_**I love the way you feel.**_

_**It's got me stuck between my fantasy, **_

_**And what is real.**_

_**I need it when I want it,**_

_**I want it when I don't.**_

_**Tell myself I'll stop everyday,**_

_**Knowing that I wont.**_

_**I got a problem and I dunno what to do about it.**_

_**Even if I did,**_

_**I don't know if I would quit,**_

_**But doubt it,**_

_**I'M taken by the thought of it….**_

_**And I know this much is true,**_

_**Baby, YOU,**_

_**Have become MY ADDICTION."**_

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER again! It's so hard to get time ): but alas, here is the next chapter! (: main focus in the chappie is Sasuke and Sakura which I'm sure you'll love (I hope) (; **

**To all my reviewers: you guys are sooooo great. I know I say that like every chapter but I cant help it! You guys make me swell up in tears of joy when I read your reviews! I wasn't sure if I'm any good, but thanks to you guys I'm more confident and will do my best to please everyone while still keeping my story line going (: you guys keep me interested! Love you all and thanks SO much! I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**Halanime: to answer your question I'm fine (: lol just boy and family troubles ya know? I've been so focused on that I've been neglecting you guys and my story so I'm sorry for that ): but thank you for asking! And I missed you too! (: thank you and I hope your doing well (:**

**Next chapter hopefully wont take so long. **


	29. Whispers In The Dark

Sakura's view:

"where have you two been huh?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and did that wide Naruto grin.

"shut up dobe." Sasuke's nonchalant reply to almost everything Naruto says.. But looking closely I could see his cheeks tinting pink, and hand slightly tightening around mine.

Sasuke's sudden interest in dancing, hugging and holding hands has completely caught me off guard. Who would figure Sasuke to be this kind of guy? The plan worked out better than expected.. Just not in the way originally intended.

We sat in our lawn chairs resting beside each other. Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes, folding his fingers behind his head.

I laid back and watched Emi playing with Ino and Hinata. It was cute to watch them splashing and playing in the water instead of training on it for once. Sasuke had really drilled multi-concentration into Emi, not that the results were anything to complain about. She could perform jutsu and focus chakra to hold her above water as easily as us now.

This seemed so perfect. Not a word has been spoken between Sasuke and I, yet everything seems played out, everything that needed to be said, was said through the embrace. Now all that's left for today is to watch the sunset and see how things go back at home.

**(4 hours later)**

"finally home!" Sasuke smiled his breath taking half smile at me and nodded, carrying an exhausted Emi in his arms. Sasuke is such a good daddy…

"just go ahead and put her to bed, it looks like she's out for the night. I'll bathe her in the morning and we need to train tomorrow. " he nodded and continued up the stairs to Emi's room. The couch was such a welcoming sight…

*tap, tap*

My head snapped over to the window, an ANBU agent. When he was in he analyzed the area before continuing. ANBU are so paranoid..

"Lord Hokage has called an emergency meeting for you and Uchiha Sasuke. I will watch over the sleeping child."

"may I ask what this is about?"

"confidential. The Hokage will explain everything when you arrive."

I nodded and he vanished. I'm hoping this is an explanation for Emi's… maybe….

"what is this about?" Sasuke growled, the agent must have gone into Emi's room. Mumbling was heard before Sasuke calmly came down the stairs grumbling.

"one thing after another…" he gritted. Sasuke must get grumpy.. Then again, he rarely isn't. with a nod we continued to the tower.

**(At the tower)**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE NINE-TAILS CHAKRA IS INFUSED IN MY CHILD'S DNA?"

"Sakura, calm down. This is not a threat to the Emi in any way. It is simply a _copy_ of the nine-tails DNA infused within her from Naruto. That is why when she runs low on chakra reserve, this chakra takes place just as Naruto's does in a time of need."

"So there's no way the nine-tails could get a hold of her?"

"absolutely not. We have tested and retested this hundreds of times to be sure. There is only simply benefits, no faults in Emi's design."

"I don't appreciate you speaking of my child as a tool…"

"no insult was intended. How is she coming along in the Sharingan?"

Sasuke piped in. "she is almost ready for the second faze."

"wonderful. Now we should begin introducing her to the byakugan and see how she progresses. Her progress already is unreal, she's almost passed genine level at the age of 5. On the 27th of this month she will begin her byakugan training with Neji, I will make Neji aware of the situation beforehand. Now onto other important matters…" she looked up at me, analyzing me and almost bracing for a reaction.. This wont be pretty.

"Sakura, I need you to continue on missions until we can train a qualified ANBU. We have sent a squad out on an assassination mission and their whereabouts are know unknown. We have reason to believe they have been captured by enemy. Your mission is to search for them and help whatever live shinobi are left to complete their mission."

She spoke so fast, knowing what was coming next.

"ARE YOU INSANE? Tsunade-sama, I told you I was giving that life up, I refuse to do it!"

"Then you would be going against me and the rest of your village. Sakura, if we had any other shinobi as qualified as you, then we would not be having this talk. But if I sent out any of the other rookie nine I would need to send them out in teams. Your use to tracking and killing, mostly all of them only posses one skill or the other."

Sasuke tensed beside me.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for Sakura to just leave Emi Tsunade."

"Sasuke, I've seen you with Emi and I know you can care for her just as well. Besides, you need to train her in sharingan."

He gritted his teeth, I was entirely furious! I could feel the heat rising throughout my body. Why wouldn't the others be qualified? They had just as much skill in many ways that I do!

"fine. What time do I need to leave and how long until I come back?"

"leave no later than 3 a.m., report what you have found within 2 weeks or we will send a messenger to find out your location."

I nodded, seeing Sasuke's glare from the corner of my eye.

"dismissed."

Just when things start going well, when I lose all meaning in being an assassin and find purpose, something just has to fuck it up. I'm relieved to know Emi is in no danger with the red chakra, but then this happens! Will I ever get a break? With ANYTHING?

All I can hope, is that I will come back myself and not give into the blood thirsty dark side lurking within me..

"_**the secret side of me,**_

_**I'll never let you see.**_

_**I keep it caged,**_

_**But I can't control it.**_

_**So stay away from me, **_

_**The beast is ugly.**_

_**I feel the rage,**_

_**And I just cant hold it."**_

Sasuke's view:

I felt Sakura's chakra darkening every minute, the look on her face became pure determination. Was this how she got every time she had a mission? I wasn't sure whether to be concerned or not… the Sakura I saw, even when holding back, was menacing to say the least.

Amazing how much she's grown.. But I didn't like this side of her, even though I could tell she was trying to keep herself calm. Speaking wasn't a great idea, so we walked home in silence.

Upon arriving she went straight inside without a second glance at me. Did she forget about today already?

Anger bubbled in me, but a small part of me that was _understanding_ said to give her space for a bit, so I worked on dinner while she began preparing.

I ate alone in thought. The good moods flew out the window hours ago..

Has Sakura been like this since I left? Just her chakra alone made me realize how far she has come. She isn't as powerful as me, but something tells me it isn't all about power for her.

Upon looking in her room, she was alone on her bed, all the lights turned off in meditation form. For a few seconds I stood there and watched her slightly breathe before sighing.

"I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that."

"Ever heard of closing the door?"

"Clever. But I'm done anyways, I have to leave in 5 hours."

"Have you gotten the scroll?"

"ANBU dropped it off not to long ago, looks like this may be an extended mission."

"How long?"

"At least a few months. The criminals we're dealing with are strong and I doubt the captured members will be alive for much longer, that's why I have to leave so early and under the cover of night."

I took a moment to think about this.. She really plans everything out doesn't she? No wonder the intelligence Emi gained from her improved her speech, mind and body so rapidly.

There were still things I needed to know.

"Do you think you can handle this on your own?" she cocked her head back to face me, just as I use to do, even mimicking the cocky half smile perfectly.

"why? Are you scared Uchiha Sasuke?" her not adding the suffix to my name never gets past me. It was… strange.

"tch. Just wondering if weak little Sakura can handle herself." it sounded more serious than intended.

Next thing I knew I was flying backwards, landing on my bed with a loud series of bangs and bashed on the hardwood floor. Sakura was in the doorway with a cocky little smile plastered on her pretty little face.

"Are you convinced now Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Bitch." I spat. My stomach throbbing from where the footprint was imprinted. Damn her and that strength!

"Well then, I guess I'll have to keep beating you until it's time to leave. You'll be a nice warm up." she finished with a seductive wink.

Warm up huh?

In a flash I was behind her, picking her up and sending her flying towards the bed, closing the door behind me when I entered to sound proof it. Emi shouldn't be able to hear the chaos through the barriers.

She swiftly got off the bed and motioned in front of me, side kicking just high enough for me to duck and her to miss. I grabbed her leg and spun her around so she was in a swan position.

She dropped her hands to the floor and kicked me backwards in the face with a chakra filled foot, causing me to lose grip of her leg. I went crashing into the dresser, hitting my head on the corner of it which made my head throb a little.

I shook it off and stood up.

"still think you can handle me eh Sasuke-_kun_?" and there it was.. The suffix. This wasn't serious at all, just roughly a ninjas version of foreplay.

When she said my name like that, it was all I could do not to take her down right then and there. Images and feelings from our last time together flooded my brain, reminding me how tempting the male instinct can be, damn was it convincing!

She smiled her sexy smile, letting me know that was her true intension. Honestly, I couldn't think of a better way to spend our last few hours before she had to leave.

My other head took control, instructing me on what to do thought it felt completely natural this time. I swiftly took her down on the bed, she gasped but giggled after ward.

This time, I'm not going to waste a moment I have with her. I've worked to hard for an Uchiha to get this far and blow it. Sakura is _MINE_.

"_**please me,**_

_**Show me how it's done.**_

_**Tease me,**_

_**YOU are THE ONE.**_

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.**_

_**I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask.**_

_**I want to exercise the demons from you past.**_

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart!"**_

Sakura's view:

Sasuke was so gentle. Every kiss, every touch felt like a soft cloud of electricity setting my body alight. If I was ever so sure about something, it's that THIS was well worth waiting for.

He took totally control this time, and who am I to deny him dominance?

He worked more quickly, but much smoother and pleasure filled. The softness and slowness of our first time together was nice, but it felt like he really knew what he was doing this time.

Sasuke worked from top to bottom, then bottom back up a few times before deciding he had denied a certain area long enough. He then set to work on the fun stuff when foreplay wasn't enough for him any longer.

He spread my legs wide open, gaining full access of where ever he wanted. The moment his tongue made contact with my clit, the real screaming began. It felt even better this time.

He licked from bottom up, over and over. My back arched and fingers gripped the sheets. I could feel my nails digging into the sheets and the palms of my hands more and more with each lick. His head burying into my thighs.

"SAS-AHHUHH! Mmm… uhhh!" I couldn't resist the moans any longer, they came out all on their own.

He licked and licked until I couldn't breathe any longer, before finally he licked up my juices and finished every last drop on my area.

He looked up at me, I was already sweating and panting. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you done already, _Sa-kur-ra_?" I LOVED the way my name rolls off his tongue! I'm becoming very fond of that tongue..

"ju-just-" I couldn't stand it! My mind was in a state of pure bliss and all I wanted was what his pants concealed! They had NO right to do that!

I ripped his pants clear off him. He smirked and bent to whisper hotly in my ear;

"Sakura.. Say my name. BEG for it."

Ugh! Why is he so stubborn! Why cant he just give me what I want?

I was getting so flustered I couldn't make out one word correctly, the angst and suspense was EATING ME ALIVE DAMNIT! Finally I caught enough breath to give him what he wanted, so he can give me what I want. I'll let it slide just this one time!

"SASUKE-KUN! _PLEASE_!" I couldn't hold back one salty tear from running down my face which he quickly caught with his tongue before it fell. He trailed kisses down my neck, getting me even more hot and bothered.

My eyes wouldn't remain open any longer, and I just laid back and enjoyed the soft kisses and love trails. Why is he all of the sudden coming on so strongly? Why here? Why now? Is there something wrong?

So many questions came to mind, but inner Sakura refused to let me think and forced me to just enjoy for once in a lifetime. I mentally thanked her as she brushed her hands off and gave me a thumbs up.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and looked deep into my eyes, I could see his clouded with lust, wanting, longing and torture. There was another emotion hidden behind them, it was in the slight twinkle in his eye. That twinkle, contained the feelings he had for me. I could see it clear as day now. Sasuke Uchiha finally cares about Sakura Haruno! The question is, how much?

He obviously couldn't take it any longer as I saw the large member in his pants dangerously aroused, apparently torturing him for being neglectful toward it. I knew that for some odd reason, it was because Sasuke was focusing on pleasuring ME instead of just himself.

That patience quickly wore out. He grunted when looking down and removed his black silk boxers, freeing his dick from contraption.

My eyes were barely open to slits to witness all of this, I felt so helpless under all his intoxication, but I LOVED every second of it!

Finally free of all restraints between us, physically and mentally, I focused on the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world at the moment, HIM.

I reached out and stroked his member, he quietly grunted in response and let me continue. I gently grabbed it and led it along with the rest of his body to where it belonged. He cautiously aloud every movement.

When it was placed just before my opening, just enough where his tip was touching it, I left it up to him to follow through.

A moment passed and nothing happened, I opened my eyes once more to see him looking at me weirdly.

My face lit with confusion and slight hurt at his hesitance.

"Sakura.." he whispered just barely audible. "you drive me fucking insane." he said with more confidence and a smirk before blowing through my entrance.

"AHHH!" I screamed out, oh GOD how it felt good.

He didn't waste time starting slow, Sasuke Uchiha has only so much patience. The pace quickened with each thrust and my back arched till I thought my spine would snap in half! My hands, once clenching the sheets for dear life were now digging into his forearms, nails leaving scratches.

He went hard and strong for what seemed like an eternity. Every worry and thought in my mind was released except the ones of him. Us kissing, dancing, raising Emi for the past few months, our first time together. All of it couldn't compare to what I felt right now.

Finally, with one last hard thrust he reached his climax and collapsed. There was not a single part of me that wasn't pleased, I could only hope it was the same for him.

Our hot, sweaty skin stuck together as he pulled himself off and laid beside me, pulling me to his chest. The smell of sex filled the air, but god did I like that to!

We were panting so hard it was a wonder we could still breathe at all. He reached one arm over me and picked up the clock behind me, setting it for the time I was to be leaving before we pulled each other closer and passed out. I felt so safe and secure being in his arms… it's like heaven made just for me.

"_**Hit me like a ray of sun,**_

_**Burning through my darkest night.**_

_**You're the only one that I want,**_

_**I think I'm addicted to your light.**_

_**Swore I'd never fall again,**_

_**But this don't even feel like fallen!**_

_**Gravity can't forget-**_

_**To pull me back to the ground again.**_

_**Feels like I've been awakened.**_

_**Every rule I had you breakin!**_

_**It's the risk that I'm taking.**_

_**I aint ever gonna shut you out!"**_

Sasuke's view:

I hoped everything I've been trying, but failing to say had already been spoken. I prayed Sakura finally heard me, and that things would go in our favor from now on.

If only fucking Tsunade hadn't dropped that F-bomb on us, but we still have an hour before we have to worry about that.

"_**baby the clock on the wall is lying,**_

_**It's not really that late.**_

_**It's to cold outside to be walkin around the streets of this town,**_

_**And wherever you think you have to be can wait.**_

_**So why don't you stay with me?**_

_**Share all your secrets tonight!**_

_**We can make believe the morning sun never will rise.**_

_**Come and lay your head on this big brass bed.**_

_**And we'll be alright, as long as you stay with me!"**_

Sakura's view:

The rain is crashing down, crying along with my heart. Figures that as soon as we connect, I have to leave. The lightning flashed and rain drops trickled down the window pain. Emi's little figure could be made out between flashes.

She slept soundly, so peacefully I decided not to wake her and just take pleasure in the moment of embracing her little loving body one last time for awhile. I kissed her little forehead and brushed the jet hair out of her face and smiled. Could there be another child any more perfect than this one? I couldn't imagine it being so.

"sleep well tenshi, I'll be back soon. Take care of daddy." I whispered softly in her ear, she shifted and smiled at the sound of my voice but remained in her beautiful dream world.

Sasuke waited for me in the door frame, carrying my bag of supplies and weapons. His face was so grave, so sad my heart almost broke. But this wasn't a time to let feelings cloud my judgment, the village and Tsunade-sama needed me. I needed to make this world safe for Emi and our family..

We walked down to the front door in a grave silence. Sasuke's expression was completely unreadable, but I could guess what he was thinking.

When we got to the front door we stopped and turned to each other, his head hung down and he refused to make eye contact with me. With a single hand I raised his chin to meet my eyes and smiled, raising on my tippy toes I pulled his head down and clasped my lips onto his in the sweetest, most lingering kiss that sent me into a world I couldn't even explain.

He dropped my bag and wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me up towards him where I could knot my fingers in his hair and hold him to me for as long as I possibly could.

A single tear made it's way down my cheek and stopped at my chin.

We broke apart a moment later and gazed into each others eyes before he set me down and wiped away the tear.

"I'll be back soon." I tried my best at a warm smile.

"Don't get yourself hurt Sakura, and don't get in over your head and whined up doing something stupid."

I snorted, but his frown only grew.

"Lighten up! I can handle myself."

A moment passed with silence before it was the absolute last second before I HAD to leave.

"Take care of Emi, explain to the others as well please. I'll miss you Sasuke-kun."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, pulling back and looking deep into my emerald one last time. The expression said everything he didn't. Sasuke is always a man of few words, expressing himself through action.

And with that goodbye, I had to go. I could only hope to be done with this early..

"_**Forever could never be long enough for me,**_

_**To feel like I've had long enough with you.**_

_**Forget the world now we wont let them see, **_

_**But there's one thing left to do…**_

_**Now that the weight has lifted,**_

_**Love has surely shifted my way."**_

**Author's note:**

**LONG chapter (: hope I updated quickly enough this time? AND I hope you're satisfied (: ENJOY and please R&R so I can update quickly again! The long reviews make me want to write more (; *hint, hint* hehe!**

**Love you guys lots! Thank you for being so patient (: hope you don't mind the plot twist but I swear you'll be happy with it soon enough.**


	30. Emi's Dreams

Sasuke's view:

I watched her walk away in the rain before vanishing into a pile of Sakura blossoms, my chest tightening with every second going by knowing I was on my own with this for a while.

How am I suppose to care for Emi all on my own? I have no long term experience watching her all by myself, now I have to cook for her, bathe her, train her, get her to bed, read her scrolls and whatever else Tsunade orders all on my own? Damn.

I felt the chill air on my side where Sakura was, her lingering body heat was now faded and it was time to figure out what to do with myself until Emi wakes up. DAMN! How am I suppose to explain this to Emi?

Whatever I had to worry about, I brushed off for now.

Sitting myself on the couch, I went into my thinking pose with my fingers laced under my nose, elbows resting on both knees. I stared at the blank TV and couldn't help my mind from wandering.

What is the exact mission Sakura is on? Who is she dealing with? Does Kabuto and Madara have anything to do with it? And if so, can she handle them on her own?…

These questions haunted me, but I refused to believe them.

Everything in me wanted to go after her, but I knew I couldn't. if I left Emi, all hell could break loose if she is found out.

The thoughts kept coming and going. Sudden flashes of Sakura, mental images I stored began filling my brain. Her vivid green eyes, striking smile, perfect porcelain skin now sun tinted a slightly darker gold but not to noticeable until she's naked. Her naked body, the way she feels, the way she makes me feel.

Why have I gone so long without knowing this feeling? I've never felt anything like it, and she's the only one who seems to have to capability of making me feel this way. If I lose her, I don't know what I'd do..

Only in my mind will I admit how much I truly admire her. With all the shit she's gone through, she managed to not fully be taken over unlike me. She even managed to…. _Save_ me.

_Sakura…. Please stay alive.._

"_**Can't believe I had a girl like you,**_

_**And I just let you walk right out of my life.**_

_**After all I put you through,**_

_**You still stuck around and stayed by my side.**_

_**What really hurts me is I broke your heart,**_

_**Baby you're a good girl and I had no right.**_

_**I really wanna make things right cause,**_

_**Without you in my life girl I'm so lonely."**_

Sakura's view:

I was to leave behind everything I knew, everything I felt to finish this mission. Yet it seemed almost impossible.

Leaving Sasuke standing in the doorway to watch me walk away from our home was all it took to break me. The moment I stepped foot into the rain, I immediately wanted to go back in. but by doing that, I would be neglecting my village AND family.

The rain came in a downpour as I got a head start out of the village by teleporting. My hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail and my gear was already soaking wet even with how fast I was traveling.

As soon as it let up, I took the scroll out and read the last known locations of the members and decided that would be a good place to start.

Day by day as I traveled, hints and clues coming together slowly but surely, I slowly regained the dark side of Sakura. She is much needed for this mission, I can only hope I can take control once again after the mission.

A week had passed and I finally found a good trail. It seemed to be a good one that was only a few days old. But in ninja time, that might as well be a month ahead.

When I had covered enough ground to be satisfied, I looked up at the sky and saw no signs of rain coming. The trail would stay fresh until the morning.

I laid out on the ground with my bag under my head and caught a breather.

Inhaling deeply threw me back to the old days with Sasuke and Naruto as team 7. The nights we spent camping on the ground together. Naruto always sprawled out snoring, Kakashi staying up reading his porn until falling asleep with it on his face, Sasuke sleeping with his back to the rest of us while I would stay up most of the night looking up at the stars, imagining the life I would someday have with Sasuke.

I smiled at the memory, remembering how pathetic and love sick I was when it came to Sasuke. All the dates he rejected me for, calling me annoying, pushing me away most of the time. It all seemed like silly child's play now.

Never in a million years would I have dreamt back then, I would be where I am now. I got what I always wanted as a kid and teenager, Sasuke. Now I even have Emi, and a home where I'm never alone.

All my years spent training to get stronger, loosing purpose of who I was, as well as loosing sight of my original goal completely, all got me to where I am now. I guess it was just meant to be..

With the pleasant thoughts of my family and friends, past memories and present, I found enough peace within myself to doze off into a light but enjoyable slumber.

"_**I can hear you say,**_

"_**I promise not to hurt you,**_

_**I promise not to lie,**_

_**I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life.**_

_**I promise you forever"!"**_

Karin's view:

Team taka was called into a meeting, we walked down the dark halls of our newest base.

My body was completely healed now. That stupid pink headed bitch fucking destroyed my spine, luckily Kabuto is a skilled medic. It took forever to heal, but finally I'm back and better than ever!

We entered the small lab room where Kabuto has spent most of his time, he was holding up some vial full of a neon blue liquid and swished it around a few times, examining it before setting it back down and turning to us.

"ah yes, the whole team is here. Now, let me explain to you what is happening, I know you've been kept in the dark gathering supplies for long enough." I glanced at my teammates before returning to the grinning snake.

"Our mission, is to recover our lost comrades. We need a series of special ingredients to finish the poison I am making, and I need your combined skills to get those ingredients."

I couldn't help my excitement! "Does that mean we're getting Sasuke-kun back?"

"yes my dear, this is a full proof plan. Sasuke will have no choice but to come back."

I wanted to explode in tears of joy! Oh how I've missed my Sasuke-kun! I could only imagine the torture he must be going through at that damned village he wants to DESTROY! Maybe if I work the hardest, he will see my potential and want to be with me!

The pink bitch said something about him.. I've tried my hardest to remember but through my concussion I couldn't.. I think it was something about how Sasuke-kun is HERS and how I'm out of her way now. Well I'll show her!

Sasuke-kun is mine!

"Karine! Pay attention!" Suigetsu scolded me.

"fuck off shark boy." annoying blue headed…

"as I was saying. The tricky part is the antidote I will make for the poison. The poison is just about finished but will need time to mix and churn. In the meantime we will be spending the next couple months gathering and creating this antidote. The reason this is difficult is because this poison and this antidote have never been created before. The world has no idea it exists."

"so how effective is it?"

"well, this is not a poison to kill instantly. If not treated daily though, it will kill you within a week. One tiny cut on your cheek with a kunai covered with this stuff, and you will be out cold, almost on the brink of death and slowly decay to death from there. The antidote, given in small doses daily will nurse you back to health within months."

"so how does this have anything to do with Sasuke and the kid? Orochimaru would be sure that poison would never effect them."

"that is the thing, I have all Orochimaru-sama's memories and knowledge. I created this entirely new species of poison which will effect them. But it will only be given to the child."

"why just her? Sasuke would fight back if he doesn't want to leave."

"that's why we use the one thing that he would die for or kill to protect. The child is the key to EVERYTHING."

Within a moment it clicked. Such an evil plan, but no one important would be getting hurt, not that I cared much anyways. But I would get my Sasuke-kun back for sure now! Cha!

"_**you are the best thing that's ever been MINE!"**_

Sasuke's view:

Walking back home with Emi piggy back in the calmness of the village was probably the most peaceful time. She surpassed the second stage of sharingan, I can now proudly proclaim that she is definitely an Uchiha.

It's been a little over a week since Sakura left, Emi took it hard the first couple of days but after that she took it upon herself to train extra hard incase mommy needed her and if she didn't, Emi would be strong by the time Sakura came back. It was a honorable quest and I took full advantage of it during training. Emi has grown so much over the last week she's hardly recognizable. She is about as strong as I was when I traveled to Orochimaru's with the curse mark so many years ago.

I decided to pay Tsunade a visit before going home to see if she's heard from Sakura.

"Back again are we Sasuke? I hope this is not another interrogation about Sakura's mission.. You know I cant give out that information."

"No, this time I wanted to report Emi's progress and see if you've heard from Sakura at all."

"Emi first, then Sakura." stubborn old bitch..

"She's reached the second stage of sharingan. By the time Huuga trains her she'll reach the third. Afterwords we can see what we can do about mangekyo sharingan."

"Good! The Huuga have been notified and agreed. The mangekyo bridge will be crossed when we get to it. Now onto Sakura.." finally! My heart started pounding but I stayed perfectly calm on the outside. "Our last informant said she was spotted going strong on a trail yesterday. She is fine Sasuke don't worry, if I didn't have complete confidence in her I would not have sent her on this mission. You fail to realize how strong she really is Uchiha."

No I don't.. But if I know Sakura, something could easily distract her. Emi did and she almost got herself killed.. Or rather, I almost killed her. I almost cringe at the thought.

"Arigotou."

And I headed back home with a sleeping Emi on my back.

"_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind.**_

_**I think about you baby,**_

_**And I dream about you all the time.**_

_**I'm here without you baby,**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams..**_

_**And tonight…**_

_**It's only you and me."**_

Sakura's view:

Finally! One day away from them! I could smell them now, feel the chakras close by.

In 23 hours, if I go straight through the night, I'll have them by mid day tomorrow.

That's when I began smelling blood… tasting it.. Yearning for it. All thoughts of Sasuke and Emi were suppressed deep into my mind where the only thing I had to focus on now, was how much I wanted to see blood spilled.

The savage Sakura has already begun to take over. There's no stopping her now.

"_**what has come over me?**_

_**What madness is taking hold of my heart, **_

_**To run away the only answers?**_

_**pulling me away to fall upon the source of my recovery.**_

_**Sweet shadow taking hold of the light,**_

_**Another day has been devoured,**_

_**Calling me away,**_

_**Begging the questing WHY?**_

_**For saving me from all they've taken..**_

_**Letting my armor fall again..**_

_**Giving me the strength to face them..**_

_**Feeling it.. TAKING OVER…."**_

Emi's view:

_Blackness surrounded me entirely. I didn't know left from right, up from down. There was no where to go, so I crouched down and fought back the tears as I looked around at the haunting blackness. It felt like I was floating on air, about to fall at any moment._

_Faces flashed before me, daddy's, grandmother's, uncle Naru's, Aunt Ino's and all the friends I've come to know and love. Suddenly, one faint, light figure appeared a long way off in the distance, and walking away. As I looked closer, I recognized it to be mommy's!_

"_MOMMY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but she didn't seem to hear me._

"_MOMMY!" I yelled louder and louder, but she just kept walking further away._

_I got up and ran after her as fast as I could, but she only seemed to be moving further and further away from me. What's going on?_

_Finally I sprinted desperately, and her figure became more defined until I was only yards away._

_I leaped the full bounding distance left between us and grabbed onto her, hugging her tightly and crying into her back._

"_mommy! I missed you so much! What's going on mommy? I'm so scared!"_

_She stopped, dead center of the blackness and didn't move a muscle. _

"_are you okay mommy?" I choked out._

_Slowly her head turned towards me, a frightening sight when her eyes glowed a bright RED. What's wrong with her? I leaped away from her and she fully turned to face me, a sickening smile on her face._

"_you're not my mommy! What have you done with her? Who are you?"_

"_I am Sakura Haruno. Just not the Sakura Haruno you know little one."_

"_what do you mean?"_

"_I am the darkness within her heart."_

"_what's wrong with my mommy? Where is she? Tell me what's going on!"_

"_I've been watching you, Emi. I see you have the gift of dreams telling you when something is wrong. Sakura Haruno is just fine for now. My reason for coming here is YOU. Even with all her hatred bottled up inside me as a separate being, her love for you is strong enough to get to me. I am here to protect you by giving you something ."_

"_giving me what?" what is she talking about? Am I in danger?_

_She slowly raised her hand, pointing her palm to me. She stood there as the smile slowly disappeared. I took it she wanted me to touch her hand._

_Cautiously I made my way to her, reaching two fingers out, I tapped her hand and what happened next I cant even begin to explain!_

_I dropped to the floor, my head pounding like never before!_

"_AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" mommy needs to be here now to make it stop!_

"_remember Emi, remember what you saw in Madara's eyes. Not only did you see through his deception, you saw his hidden jutsu didn't you? You've been holding that back haven't you? You know all his jutsu, and now with your sharingan eye, you are able to copy it. Use his space-time techniques, and you will be able to save yourself."_

_The evil mommy disappeared and I was left in the darkness to scream in solitude. _

"MOMMY!"

I jolted up in my own bed, in my own house. The house was dark and still, I looked out the window and saw the village the same quiet calmness it is every night.

"Emi?" daddy came rushing in, confusion apparent on his face.

"daddy is mommy still on her mission?"

"Aa. Why?"

"I…. I miss her. That's all.." My head lowered, hoping the darkness and my hair would cover my expression or else daddy would see right through it.

"Aa... Me-" but before he finished her turned his head and lowered it so I could not see his expression. I knew what he was about to say though.. He truly cares for mommy, since day 1 I could see that.

"go back to sleep. We have training in the morning." he turned and began walking away.

"Daddy" I whispered, he "hn"-ed to signal he heard it though.

"I need to ask you something. Can you come lay down with me?"

He appeared in my room and sat down on my bed before me. I met his gaze and made out his blank expression. He really does miss mommy…

"Why am I so different? The other kids can go out and play but I'm always watched. I promise you, I wont get into any trouble and I'll be very careful not to show anyone any power, just like I'm a normal 5 year old girl! Please daddy please!" he sighed and took a moment before answering.

"Emi, your already speaking like an adult. Your intelligence goes far beyond that of a normal 5 year old. And the villagers may sense something from you, they are suspicious anyways since you are your mother's and my child, you will be watched extra carefully. It's just better that one of us be with you at all times incase something does happen."

Daddy normally doesn't take the time to explain things, mommies changing him so much.

"What about training? Can I ever do that on my own?"

"No. that's way to dangerous."

"can I at least bathe myself?"

His expression changed to a surprised one. Almost comical and I resisted the urge to giggle.

"uh-sure."

"thanks daddy. Goodnight"

He got up and left without another word. He looked kind of embarrassed to say the least.

Why would I need Madara's techniques? I saw them, memorized them unwillingly of course but never practiced them. I never figured it to be important since no body else told me it was. But why now? And does mommy know she just told me to learn them? Or is that part of the separate personality thing…

I didn't know. But it must be important if she came to me in a dream and told me so. Since I am always watched, I could use the hour or so I usually take to bathe to train and clone myself so my chakra signature is slim to equal to my normal one, but daddy shouldn't notice the difference with his guard down. I could use the technique to teleport me to our training grounds and practice each day until I master it. Infact, I have a whole hour right now until daddy will get up to check on me. But incase, I'll go ahead and make a clone.

I made the seals and a clone appeared, she nodded and I masked my real chakra and she leveled hers to my usual one before laying down and settling to sleep. I slipped out of my window and began traveling on my own for the first time in a long time. But now, I can fully handle myself.

The training grounds looked creepy in the stillness of the night. I scanned the area for chakra signatures and found none. With a few kicks to tree trunks, I had torches to light with the fire jutsu daddy taught me. Once I was happy with the amount of light and no smoke traveling far enough to be seen, I refocused to my new goal, mastering teleportation and time-space jutsu. They were illegal, and took a great amount of chakra, but I HAD to learn them.

I got to work on the teleportation jutsu. By then end of the hour I began getting the hang of it.

I had exactly 2 minutes to get back home, and by traveling on foot that's almost impossible. So I used the jutsu… hoping it would work right!

I made the seals, taking a deep breath I finished them and closed my eyes. Next I knew, I was back in my room. I felt like doing a victory dance! Cha! Go Emi!

My clone shot up and I deactivated my sharingan, dismissing the clone and hopped into bed before I heard light footsteps coming down the hall. A figure peered into my room and scanned it before heading back to his room.

I sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Feeling accomplished enough for the night, I passed out easily.

If I could change things by learning this, I would try my best. Hopefully I can learn all of it in time, Madara sure does have a lot of tricks up his sleeve. But I have more. If he's coming after my family, I'll be ready for him.

"_**Hear us whisper in the dark,**_

_**In the rain you see the spark,**_

_**Feel the beating of our hearts,**_

_**Fleeting hope as we depart.**_

_**All together walk alone against all we've ever known,**_

_**All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home.**_

_**But you take all we are,**_

_**The innocence of our hearts,**_

_**Made to kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!"**_

Sasuke's view:

Emi's training harder than ever lately. Ever since that one night she's been non-stop pestering me to learn new techniques and improve on old ones. I cant wait to see how quickly Huuga will get sick of her at this rate. Its like she has some purpose for wanting to learn all this. But I wasn't going to question it just yet, she's progressing quicker than ever. At this rate, she'll learn sharingan up to the third stage before even beginning her training with Huuga.

"Emi, concentrate. Sharingan activates out of need, create that need even when one isn't present. This way, you can control it."

She hasn't learned to activate it at any time, that is suppose to come with years of experience, though for her it shouldn't take to long.

I finally figured out that this is what Orochimaru must have been working on behind my back all this time. All the time I was on missions, he was working on her. If I had known about her back then, he knew I wouldn't let him touch her.

What I still can't figure out is how bloodline limits seem to be the most difficult part for her, jutsu comes easily but she's struggled with sharingan. Perhaps it's because of how small minded a child can be, and it may be difficult to sustain such concentration. But I wasn't about to underestimate Emi in any way.

"that's it Emi, keep going. don't let up."

She was so focused, her face painted with sheer determination. She was going to get this down before the day was out.

A few minutes later her emerald tinted crimson before going into the full bloody color of sharingan, seconds later she activated the second stage and tried to go a step further, but after another hour I decided to just train with what she has and it would happen soon enough.

She's gotten a lot stronger, and faster. Her jutsu is superb, and quick thinking ability is most impressive above all. When I look at her as she's in the zone, I see so much of Itachi. The prodigy of Uchiha, though she's even better. She's sheer genius in a child's body.

I was proud to call her my daughter. She was beautiful beyond anything in my wildest dreams, possessing the same innocence Sakura did at her age. I only hope I don't fail her as a father.

"_**with a thousand lies,**_

_**And a good disguise,**_

_**Hit em right between the eyes,**_

_**Hit em right between the eyes.**_

_**When you walk away,**_

_**Nothing more to say,**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes,**_

_**See em running for their lives!"**_

Sakura's view:

Two targets down, no captives retrieved yet. But I had these fuckers in my possession, and they better talk other wise I'll keep them a string of life from death till they do.

"I don't know why you're being so stubborn, you could just tell me what I want to know and this can all be over."

Their fear filled eyes narrowed to slits, blood running from both corners of their mouths. I had them tied together, confiscated every single weapon and scroll, drained all their chakra and they bruise easily which is a nice discovery. I could do this all day.

"I don't know why you're wasting your time. We wont budge." He spat blood to the side.

"Well, we could waste time pretending you have spines, but I'm more interested in what you guys know. Where are your other teammates?"

"Go fuck yourself." the other one hissed through panting. I simply got up off the rock I was casually sitting on and walked gracefully toward them, with each step I could hear their hearts pounding louder and faster. I smiled sweetly at them before bending down and grabbing one of their hands, and began to play with their fingers.

"Now, now. We can do this the easy way, or I can snap every bone in your body and leave you to die slowly and painfully. Which is it?"

He spat blood in my face.

"Okay then, I see you've made your choice." I took his index finger and snapped it literally in half, not at the joint, but the middle of the bone. He screamed bloody murder, eyes glazing over with tears he refused to de-masculate himself with by letting them fall.

"See, your screams mean nothing to me. All I want to know is the locations of your friends and captives and I wont hurt you when I kill you."

They both looked at me, horrified.

"If you'll kill us anyways, why would we tell you?"

"Because, your answers determine how quickly and painlessly you die, or the opposite. Cooperate, and you'll die without knowing it."

"Fine! Those fuckers hardly did anything for me anyways!" weak mother fucker.. I broke his friends finger and HE cracks. I love it. The other one tried to look back at him and tell him to shut up, but I drabbed his jaw and gave the other one my full attention.

When I got all the information out of them, I numbed their senses with my healing techniques and slit their throats without spilling a single drop of blood.

Onto the next ones… with the information they gave me, their another 2 weeks away already. Fuckers move fast, I'll give them that.

"_**there's something in your way,**_

_**And now someone is gonna pay.**_

_**And if you cant get what you want,**_

_**Well it's all because of them.**_

_**Now DANCE FUCKER DANCE!"**_

**Author's note:**

**Plot twist, hope ya like it! Emi's getting sneaky, Sasuke's a little suspicious, Sakura is a bad bitch. Kabuto revealed most of their plan.**

**I'll address reviewers cause I've been neglecting them long enough ): forgive me?:**

**Halanime: You ALWAYS make me smile with your reviews! Love you too! And thank you so much, it's hard trying to figure out how Sasuke would act, I envy those who do it well and I'm glad I'm doing alright with it (: Plus I have to work with MY version of Sakura vs. Kishi's and it's a hard mix and blahblahblah lol thank you! About tragedy well…. I hate when EVERYTHING turns out happy ya know? I wont reveal anymore though! Nope no hints! (;**

**Darkangel: thank you!**

**Digzzz: yesshh I figured people would enjoy that before she left (;**

**Sasukes1wuver: it's SO ironic you remembered them lmao I was hoping with all that's happened in between that people would begin forgetting about them then BOOM! They're back! But you're a smarty aren't you? Lol I'm happy you really pay attention though (: thank you so much!**

**Angelndevil: I wrote more! (:**

**Bulla49: hehe Sasuke is rather adorable when possessive (; thank you! *heart***

**Pandalion: wow I love your name! it's very unique (: and thank you, I thought so myself which is why I did this lol hope you like it! (:**

**Thank you everyone! (:**


	31. There's No Giving Up Now!

Emi's view:

Every night it's worked out just as planned. 2 hours of solid jutsu training, absolutely no mishaps and daddy thinks it's just because he's such a great trainer. I am a GENUIS.

I've gotten to the third stage of sharingan, the last before mangekyo. Today is my first day of training with Neji-san on Byakugan. Hopefully, it wont be as difficult as sharingan.

Daddy leaned back against a tree trunk in the shade as we waited for Neji-san to arrive.

Moments later, he appeared in front of me. His features were strong and bold, his eyes white and creepy looking. But he looked trust worthy and powerful.

"Greetings, I am Neji Huuga, since we never officially had a proper introduction."

"I am Emi Ha- err… Emi." I'm not sure if I am an Uchiha officially or a Haruno?..

He nodded and did his best at a smile, inspecting me from head to toe.

"I have been assigned to teach you byakugan, given you have that kekkei genkai. You see, unlike other kekkei genkai, byakugan is given from birth. You do not activate it, though I'm well aware of your history, I am uncertain of how to approach this."

"I've been told about byakugan, and I believe I have some of the abilities already. I can tell chakra signatures already without fully activating it."

"So it is about combining your normal vision with byakugan?" he looked at me oddly. shouldn't he know this? Then again, I cant expect him to know about everything, when I'm not even fully aware of what I'm capable of.

"I don't know. I activated sharingan and got far with it, I'm at the final stage before activating mangekyo."

"Do you have the chakra sensing abilities when using sharingan?.."

"Uh-… yes" his eyes slightly widened.

"Then I wonder if you can activate byakugan WHILE using sharingan. Then you will have benefits of both kekkei genkai, and no risks. With byakugan, you will see everything. With sharingan, you will be fast enough to avoid your only blind spot, along with the other perks."

An interesting theory… Could he be right?

"So what you're saying is, Emi may have the ability to use BOTH kekkei genkai at once?" Daddy came in. the tension increased suddenly. There is obviously something between them. This will be uncomfortable training..

"I am uncertain, but it is said that sharingan was branched from byakugan so it may be possible, but we can try. Activate your sharingan Emi."

I did as told, and he began teaching me the seals.

By the end of the training session, my chakra sensing became a whole lot clearer. I began to see the outline of everything around me more distinct. I'm getting farther with this quicker than I ever did with sharingan. Them put together will be a whole new ability.

"I must report the training to Tsunade, she will want to hear of our new discovery. See you 5 p.m. short after you are finished at the academy."

And he was gone. He isn't one to stick around and chat is he?

Daddy and I began walking home. It's nice to have one training day where daddy doesn't have to carry me home and I'm almost passed out already.

"Daddy?"

"hn."

"Do you ever wish you had a normal child?"

"Never." my heart warmed.

"Why is that?" the ground before me became the most interesting thing besides his words.

"I have you. You are special, and already have my blood in you. You are strong, mature and intelligent for your age, where most children your age are whinny little weak brats. If I had the choice, I would choose you every time." Daddy did his stunning half smile and I wanted to burst into tears of joy! I always wanted to ask him this, but never got the courage to until now.

I leapt up and wrapped my arms around daddy's neck and hugged him tightly.

"arigotou daddy!"

He laughed slightly and pulled me to his back for the rest of the walk home.

If I had the choice, I would choose my family every time. We're perfect together. Even though sometimes I wonder, when I look at the other children, what it would be like to be like them. Normal.. Where no one is after them, they aren't forced into learning jutsu and techniques, they have a real family they grew up with.

I found a family, though we are far from normal, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"_**Don't you ever, ever feel,**_

_**Like you're nothin?**_

_**You are perfect to me."**_

Sakura's view:

Another week, 2 more thugs down. Still no captives recovered, but I'm getting closer and closer to them. When I feel like I'm getting farther away from who I really am, I think of Sasuke and Emi.

Never in a million years would I think Sasuke could be the one keeping me from losing my mind. I can almost laugh at the thought.

I'm getting close to my next target, and I sense more than 2 chakra signatures now which means captives may be present. I have to be careful about how I approach. Killing them is necessary, if they got any information on Konoha, it could lead to our downfall.

The last week I've been so tired I could pass out anytime. I've had frequent headaches but I figure it's probably from lack of sleep and less food consumption, plus I'm not use to being so active after settling down for so long.

It's probably nothing. I know I'm not sick, I've already checked myself out and everything.

I'm not to far from them now. Only a few days travel. I'm tired, my head and feet hurt like a bitch, but I have to pull through.

_Not to much longer… I'll be back where I want to be. I'm so sick of this bullshit. _

"_**I turn my head to the east,**_

_**I see nobody by my side.**_

_**I turn my head to the west,**_

_**Still nobody in sight.**_

_**So I turn my head to the north, **_

_**Swallow that pill that they call pride.**_

_**That old me's dead and gone,**_

_**But the new me'll be alright."**_

Emi's view:

I'm so exhausted! Learning two different jutsu, plus learning two kekkei genkai at the same time? Hard! But I'm getting good at it.

With less sleep, more weird dreams and exhaustion all mixing together, I found training and school more difficult, but I can pull through, I have no choice.

"Emi, concentrate harder!" Neji-san is a hard sensei! Oops! Daddy doesn't like me calling him my sensei..

Daddy and I are sparing, but daddy is suppose to take this more seriously than usual to push me, so I need to be cautious or I could really hurt myself or hurt daddy.

Daddy came at me again, we exchanged punches and kicks before he kicked me backward into a tree. The pain spread throughout my body but I quickly pulled some chakra together and healed some of the damage before getting back up.

Daddy was a little worn out, we've been at it all day. But little by little I saw more of both effects of sharingan and byakugan together. I could begin to determine where daddies chakra point are, and aimed for a few of them, but missed almost every time. Daddy quickly caught on and especially guarded those spots to push me even harder.

Its no longer easy, little kid stuff. Neji-san and daddy want me to learn this as quickly as possible and they have made it perfectly clear that they will not treat me like a child any longer.

If I get hurt, I heal myself. If I'm tired, I have to push myself harder to keep momentum. If I fall, I need to quickly get up before daddy has the chance to attack me. Even if I let up a little, they will make sure I push harder to go full force. But with how strong I'm getting in such little time, I'm grateful to them both.

It makes the secret training I'm doing much easier as well. I've almost got the teleportation jutsu down, then I need to work on all Madara's easier jutsu.

(one week later)

"Emi don't slow down! You got it now use it!"

Finally! I had both kekkei genkai down at the same time! I discovered that when I use both, my eyes turn white with the 3 dots in the center around my pupil. I had no veins popping out like Neji-san does when he uses byakugan, though I wouldn't expect to have the same exact thing while using both kekkei genkai.

every time I use it, daddies moves become slow enough to react to, I can copy any of his moves and jutsu, except one he has yet to teach me: chidori.

He said he'll teach it to me in 3 days once I am comfortable with my new abilities. I don't think I need to wait, but I'm not going to dishonor my daddy by disagreeing with him. I learned the teleportation jutsu perfectly, and it's become quite handy actually.

I've been able to go anywhere, anytime and no one even knows when I'm gone! How great is that?

2 more days, and mommy would have been gone 4 weeks. One month without mommy, it feels like years. Daddy's missing her terribly as well, I can see his passive, aggressive side coming back. He's irritated with uncle Naru all the time to.. He hardly wants to go anywhere anymore. Without mommy, daddy is miserable.

There's no doubt daddy loves her now. He never says it, but everyone but him knows it. Well… mommy doesn't either. But she also doesn't know how much she still loves daddy.

"_**this is an emergency, **_

_**So are you listening?**_

_**And I can't pretend that I don't see this.**_

_**Its really not your fault..**_

_**And no one cares to talk about it.. To talk about it.**_

_**Cause I've seen love die WAY to many times when it deserved to be alive!"**_

Sasuke's view:

I'm proud of Emi. She's swallowing every lesson up like it's nothing. Everyday, she improves immensely and with such perfection at the end it's like she was designed by the gods.

She's the perfect killing machine, yet so innocent and carefree just as a little child is suppose to be. Sometimes she forgets how strong she really is, and when her and I wrestle around she'll end up putting another hole in the wall.

We're walking through Konoha to meet up with Naruto and surprisingly Hinata for ramen today, maybe Naruto finally grew a brain and some balls and asked her out. Seems like the impossible just keeps happening..

"Daddy I'm so excited! I haven't seen uncle Naru in a couple weeks! And Hinata-chan is so nice, maybe she'll take me shopping with Aunt Ino later!"

Emi went on and on about her plans with the group. I closed my eyes and for once in a long time, felt a bit of comfort at the sound of her happiness. She seems truly happy today, and I'm actually able to make her happy which gave me more confidence in what I'm doing. Maybe I don't NEED Sakura around ALL the time. It's just harder without her..

Emi and Sakura have something I cant explain. It really cannot be described in words how they work. Either of them would no doubt die a painful death for the other a thousand times over, but it goes beyond that. They both seem like angels, one dark, one light but they hold each other together.

Emi has told me that every time she wants to give up, she thinks of her mommy and knows she wouldn't want her to give up because things got hard. She promised mommy before that she would be strong, and Emi is taking a hold of that promise like not even Naruto could.

Sakura really has a way of getting to people..

"Yo teme! Emi-chan! Over here!" I opened my eyes to see Naruto getting up and waving, a wide grin on his face.

Emi tore away from my hand and sprinted towards him. She bounded and pounced, he caught her mid air and she almost knocked him down. They burst into a fit of laughter when Naruto stumbled to catch himself with the leech hanging on his neck.

"whoa Emi-chan, you really have gotten strong!" Emi pulled back a little and grinned ear to ear. I closed my eyes and smirked in contentment. Today may not be bad after all. As long as the dope doesn't get on my nerves. Hinata giggled at the sight and blushed, she's definitely in love with Naruto. There's no mistaking it.

"Shall we eat? We've been waiting for you slow pokes forever!"

We all took a seat and Emi gained that little bounce in her step, and took it to the seat with her. She hummed while everyone ordered, Naruto ordered for everyone of course.

Everyone conversated and laughed, but me. I listened and enjoyed the pleasant aura radiating throughout the air around us.

"Hey Hinata-chan, can you take Emi-chan to the playground for a bit? Teme and I need to catch up."

"N-no problem Naruto-kun" they smiled sheepishly at each other. Naruto blushed almost as much as Hinata did. They're so love sick for each other it could almost induce vomiting. Mushy shit.

Emi cheered and they skipped off to the playground. Naruto and I got up and began walking in the other direction. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at their disappearing figures, I don't like leaving Emi with just anyone..

"Sasuke."

My head snapped back to the dobe.

"calm down, Hinata-chan is fine with Emi, she's actually been missing her to. Ino's going crazy wondering when she can see her again. You may want to get on that before she randomly comes and breaks your door down."

I snorted at the thought. That is something Ino would do.

"how's Emi's training going?"

"Huuga is doing well, she has learned the combination of sharingan and byakugan mixed into one new kekkei genkai. It's hard to explain but it has no weaknesses. Emi's learned it and almost mastered it already. I'll be teaching her chidori soon."

"WOW! Emi-chan is THAT powerful now? Who could have thought possible… She makes us look like dirt compared to how we were when we were younger!"

"hn. Sure does." I smirked as Naruto cackled. Its nice to be able to brag about it with someone trust worthy.

"So how is Sakura on her mission?" the smirk vanished at the name. I haven't been tortured with memories of her for the last few hours, now he has to bring her up. Stupid dobe.

"The last information I got from Tsunade said that she's taken a few people out, hasn't recovered any missing ANBU yet but she's still going. She's a little strained but that's to be expected considering how different her body works from what she became accustomed to."

"So she's doing well. Good. That's expected of her of course. She's really changed though hasn't she? and for the better this time. Sasuke, I really cant thank you enough for that. It wasn't all Emi you know."

"Aa."

"She was planning on bringing you back herself, she trained everyday all day and did everything she could to get stronger. Very shortly after she got good, Tsunade assigned her to some missions. She finished them easily so shortly after she became ANBU. But something had already started changing in her, she became dark and secluded. She really started losing sight of herself as her mind because wrapped around the idea of cleansing the world of other evil, and she forgot about you. She proved to work the best out of every team, and ended up finishing it and leaving the others behind in the dust. She worked so well on her own that Tsunade saw that as the only option for her, and assigned her on dangerous solo missions instead."

"_Not that I'm not interested, but why is Naruto telling me this?" _I couldn't help but wonder where he's getting at with this.

"She really lost herself then. The only time I ever saw her was by accident, and I know she avoided contact with everyone. She became exactly what she was trying to save you from. Then you came back into the picture along with Emi-chan, and Sakura almost immediately changed again. She's more mature and kind, more of the Sakura we had missed to much. Even better, you've changed to."

"_bingo. Another relationship talk. Idiot.." _Naruto really likes butting into everything doesn't he?

"You're much calmer, and happier than you've ever been. Or at least from what I remember. It's amazing what love can do to a person." his eyes made contact with the ground beside him as my heart stopped.

"_did he just say LOVE?"_

"What the hell are you rambling on about now dobe? I don't think you know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do! I love Hinata-chan, and you love Sakura-chan! What's wrong with that?" my blood began to boil. Is he trying to embarrass me?

"Shut up dobe." I knew this was just his way of begging for death.

"Sasuke-teme stop being such a prick! What's wrong with loving someone? Especially Sakura-chan! She's perfect for you, and you love her. It's written all over your face! every time someone says her name, you stare off and space out! Whenever you were with her, you were more relaxed and enjoyed yourself more than ever. Sasuke it's nothing to be ashamed of, you love Sakura-chan and that's, that."

A low growl escaped my throat.

"Watch it dobe." he turned in front of me and our gazes met with lighting in the middle. He wasn't giving this up, and I'm sure as hell not giving into that shit!

"Why are you so stubborn? Sakura-chan and you are perfect for each other! Everyone but you seems to know that already! Sasuke… she makes you a better person, whether or not you've noticed."

Of course I've noticed.. But so has Emi. I wouldn't go so far as to sat I love her yet. It's only been a few months, we've had sex twice, she hated me through most of it! Besides, what could I possible know about love?

"_**I was always taught to be strong,**_

_**Never let them think you care at all.**_

_**Never let someone get close to me,**_

_**Before you and me.."**_

Sakura's view:

I untied the Captured ANBU and released them from the jutsu they were under. They snapped back into reality and blinked before looking up at me, then over at the corpses of the 4 thugs laying a few yards away.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You were placed under genjutsu and captured, I was sent on a recovery mission. Do you know how many more of you are alive?"

"Arigotou Sakura-san, and there are 2 more of us, I'm not sure where they are but I can sense chakra from miles away."

"Good, get on it, I need to sit for a minute."

I'm EXHAUSTED. My feet are KILLING me! I need a foot massage desperately, and a nice nap in the comfort of my own bed… I need to see Sasuke and Emi's faces as well.

I'm missing them more than ever now, now that I'm so close to going back. Tomorrow will mark one month since I left, hopefully it wont take to much longer to recover the last missing ANBU and finish the mission.

"Sakura-san."

"yes?"

"I have located them 11 miles due north-east. We're losing daylight and you look exhausted, we should rest for the night, they wont get to far ahead."

The mission really does need to get done fast.. But resting does sounds wonderful.

"We will camp here tonight. We begin at dawn."

"Arigotou Sakura-san. We're exhausted as well."

We set up camp and the daylight slipped away, the only source of light now is coming from our camp fire. I gave the ANBU some food and devoured mine. I'm hungrier lately. The other watched in surprise at how much I ate, a few minutes after I finished, I passed out.

I don't know what's with me lately, I've never felt so strange..

I dreamt of Emi's smile, of Sasuke's kiss. I missed both of them desperately. I couldn't wait to get home, bring Emi into my arms, then be in Sasuke's arms! The thought of it made me smile like an idiot.. But no one was going to see, so I let my lips dance all they wanted.

"Sakura-san. Wake up!"

"She's really out cold isn't she..?"

"No, she's waking up now!"

"ugh…why are you waking me up?"

"It's dawn, we need to be heading out."

Already? God I slept like a rock last night. If anyone had come during the night, I wouldn't even know it!

My back hurt as I tried to get up, a wave of nausea coming over me the moment I stood up. Next I knew I was sprinting toward the bushes and threw up all over them, the others came running to me. One who was a girl held my hair while the other felt my skin, my forehead.

What the hell came over me? Why is all this happening now? The worst timing possible!

"She doesn't have a fever…" the guy confirmed.

"When we pass by the next village we should check her into a hospital to make sure nothing is wrong."

The guy nodded and held my arm as I finished puking my brains out.

"Have you felt like this for awhile?"

"Only a few weeks, I'm probably just literally homesick."

"I don't think that would make you throw up.."

I wiped all of it off and poured fresh water from my container all over my face. I still felt sick to my stomach, but we really need to leave.

I assured them I'm fine and we began traveling, it's nice to have company now at least.

"_**Now I'm proud to say, the old me's dead and gone away.**_

_**OH! I've been traveling on this road to long,**_

_**Just tryna find my way back home.**_

_**The old me is dead and gone..**_

_**Dead and gone.."**_

Female ANBU's view:

Sakura-san is acting strange. I remember working on a team with her years ago, but she ever acted like this. She's acting sick or something.

She's losing speed and momentum the farther we go, she frequently over tires and her feet look swollen. I massage them whenever we rest, but at this rate, it will take us another day to get to them.

"Sakura-san, we are only hours away from them. Can you pull through and then we will get you into the nearest hospital?"

"Aa. Just give me a minute."

She was hunched over on a rock, her arms covering her stomach protectively as she panted. She looked nauseous. This really isn't good..

Somehow though, we managed to get to them rather quickly when she finally pulled herself together. The moment she could sense them, she sped up rapidly and I felt her chakra spiking.

This girl has major mood swings…

We spotted 8 chakra signatures, 2 of them belonging to our comrades.

"I see them. We have the element of surprise, get them from behind and take them out quickly. We spare only one, the leader to get information. I'll take 2 of them down and get him while you get the others and worry about your teammates."

"Hai!" and we set to work.

Sakura quickly took 2 out easily with poisoned kunai and shuriken to all the vital organs, the leader took off and Sakura went after him while we finished off the others and set our still-in-a-daze teammates by a tree and masked their chakra for them while we went to find Sakura-san. Both of us were worried about her.

By the time we got there though, she had him on his knees. She placed him under a genjutsu and tied him up with special chakra infused string. She smiled back at us confidentely and grabbed one of his pant legs, dragging him back with her to where we left our teammates.

She released them from their genjutsu and we untied them, she set the leader of the thugs by a tree and smacked him across the face, surprising us all.

"WAKE-UP!"

His eyelids fluttered open and his cheek swelled. He hissed and cursed under his breath as he began to tremble a little in fear.

"Now, don't fuck with me, I'm not in the mood for it. Tell us who you work for and why you captured our villages shinobi."

She pointed a kunai to his throat, her eyes her vicious. ANOTHER mood swing? Damn she's scary when she's pissed.

"Tch. I don't have to tell you anything. Your going to kill me anyways."

"That's true, but I also did my research. Your name is Shigeru. You're a rouge ninja from the hidden mist village. You have family there, you wouldn't want anything to happen to them would you?"

His eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"How-how could you possibly know that?"

"Konoha has records of you, I was hinted you may be a part of this and learned all I could. I know where your wife and 3 sons live, if you don't want their deaths on your hands, tell me everything you know. NOW."

She pressed the kunai to his throat just enough to draw blood around the edges of the blades.

DAMN is she SCARY good! He shook rapidly. She had hit a soft spot and now there's no way he can refuse.

"You may kill me if you'd like, but you LEAVE THEM ALONE. I'll tell you, but then you must never seek them out. Only demons such as you filthy assassins and the devil herself would use a mans own family against him!" his voice got louder with each word.

Sakura gave him a blank stare and edges him to get on with the information. She's completely stoic, she's so good. No wonder she normally doesn't need any help!

His bosses name is Susumu, he lead a large band of thugs and carried out these orders, or, had his thugs do it for them. We got his location, not to far from the hidden mist and number of thugs and abilities.

Sakura killed him quickly, taking his whole head off and made sure the others were dead before turning to us.

"We're near a village. I'll get checked out but I'm not staying over night, we have a mission to finish."

We all nodded to her and figured out that the nearest village was just 20 miles away, we should be able to get there by nightfall if Sakura-chan travels quickly again.

My teammate hinted to me that something really was up with Sakura-san. Something INSIDE of her.

Sakura's view:

My feet and head throbbed, but I wouldn't show it. I wouldn't allow them to see me as incapable of finishing this. I'll get checked out to prove that it's just temporary until I get back into the groove, and then finish this so I can go home.

We got to the village just before it got dark, the 4 ANBU followed me into the hospital and I quickly got a room since we are after all on a mission and this is just a distraction.

The others waited outside while I sat alone in my assigned room and looked around thinking _"Konoha hospital is so much nicer… plus I've been waiting a little longer than I should be."_

Just then, a nurse came in.

"Well, Sakura Haruno, what seems to be the problem? I must say, you're gorgeous!"

I blushed a little at the compliment. The nurses sure are friendly.

"For just over the last month I've been having slight back pain, swollen feet and just the other morning I randomly threw up. I don't have a fever and I fell fine once the nausea goes away but I want to make sure nothing is wrong."

"so it's just your stomach, feet and back?"

"oh, and my head. I've been getting frequent headaches."

"And this Nausea has only come in the morning and goes away shortly after?"

"Aa."

"I see… well, I will need a urine sample then."

_A pee sample for what? _She handed me the cup and little wipe and appointed me to the restroom. I did as told and brought her back the sample, she looked me over once more before walking out.

"_these people are weird…" _

I was left to lay down on the hospital bed, feeling so much more relaxed on something that's not hard and dirty. I could almost pass out right here… I felt myself dozing off, figuring a short nap would do more good than harm.

"I wonder what Emi and Sasuke are doing right now.. Probably coming back from a long day of training and crashing inside. Emi has to juggle all that academy work, plus training and Sasuke will probably pull his hair out trying to keep up anytime now.." I softly mumbled to myself. It comforted me to think about them.

No matter what happens, I still have them.

"Sakura Haruno?"

The doctor entered, closing the door behind her and reading over the results.

I sat up on the bed and looked at her as she analyzed the clipboard in her hands intensely.

"Aa. Is something the matter?"

"No.. nothings the matter really. I believe congratulations are in order though!" her eyes perked up at me, confusion and worry made its way to my eyes.

"what do you mean?"

"Sakura Haruno… You are pregnant." the last word wouldn't register for some reason, but my heart sped up to an erratic pace and my mind went into a haze.

"uh, what?"

"You. Are. PREGNANT!"

And that's when the weight of the universe came crashing down onto my head and everything went black..

"_**So you've found out today your life's not the same,**_

_**Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday,**_

_**When you were just getting in the groove,**_

_**Now you're faced with something new.**_

_**And I know it hurts,**_

_**And I know you feel torn,**_

_**But, you never gave up this easily before."**_

**Author's note:**

**DUN DUN DUN! What? Sakura's pregers? She still has her mission to finish! What about Sasuke and Emi? What about the snake and Madara plus team taka? What will happen?**

**Find out soon. (: this chappies pretty long. Im kinda proud of it.**

**(:**

**Onto reviewers:**

**Digzzz: eh, maybee (: you'll see!**

**Reiko: yes… yes she is (:**

**Angelndevil: bahaha I think I adore that comment. Bloody murder=best thing ever.**

**Killmeangel: you're welcome and thank you for reviewing (:**

**Niakay: THANK YOU! Omg I luv you lmao. Don't worry! It's coming! And it will be slow and painful, just for you (:**

**Lipslikepoison: just so you know, your name is pretty amazing. (X thank you! And it's hard to keep it consistent, but it's starting to change so it's not as difficult (: hehe I like guessing games. Emi will surprise ya (: and shanks I try, I try.**

**Bulla49: thanks (: I like em that way too. Emi will gets lots and lots of power from here on out lol.**

**Hyper blossom: hi! Thank you! (: what do you mean by mistakes though? If it's grammar I think the only mistakes are in my author's notes or in the lyrics but they're suppose to be that way silly (; and if you're looking for a peaceful fic, I don't think you'll like mine very much until towards the end but idk, I'm not entirely sure how long I want to make it, so it may or may not come sooner than you think (: hope I don't disappoint! **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and favorite-ing! (: but there's ONE THING you should know, I'm happy with the amount of favorite's, but the number of reviews has gone down a lot ): help please? I'll be very nice if you do! *heart**bats eyelashes***


	32. Sakura's Having WHAT!

Sakura's view:

Slowly I opened my eyes to be stared down by blinding lights, my eyes were so sore I couldn't focus them on the blurry images before me.

"We need her! This is a dangerous mission and she is our new leader, she HAS to be alright!" a familiar voice I couldn't place through the throbbing pain in my head. What the hell happened?

"I'm sorry, but we cannot let her continue under the circumstances. A pregnant shinobi is a useless shinobi. She isn't fit for a mission, and must return to her village at once!"

"Even if we were to have her return, she is in danger if she goes alone and we cannot spare men to assure her safe return."

"Then she must stay here."

"For how long?"

"Until she can get escorts back to her village."

This is when I chime in, there is no way in hell I'm staying in some strange, god forsaken village I hardly know about!

"I'm going to continue on the mission and finish it. No one can tell me not to, so don't even bother. Thank you for your help, but we should be leaving now." I slowly sat up and couldn't help the urge to hold my stomach. Now I get why pregnant ladies always do that, they cant help it!

"You can't leave and go on dangerous mission while pregnant! Are you insane?"

I sprung up and met her worried gaze with a stoic one.

"Yes I can. I'll be fine and nothing will happen to the baby."

"Uhm… if I could make something clear.." the quiet male ANBU who always seemed to be analyzing me spoke up.

"…."

"It's twins."

Everyone's eyes, including mine bugged out. TWINS?

I almost went under again, but fought to stay conscious.

"Twins..! How do you know?"

"I am a descendant of the Huuga clan, I used Byakugan to see your chakra and find out if there was something wrong with it, then I noticed 2 forming chakra signatures in your womb. I didn't want to say anything yet, and let the doctors confirm my suspicions. You should return, this mission is to dangerous."

Return now? When I've come so far? Hell no!

"I can handle it! Don't treat me any differently just because of this. I'll be very careful and not put myself in harms way, but I will finish this mission with, or without your approval."

This is now a matter of pride. I'm not letting this slow me down!

They all stared at me, most of them with worried expressions. Then as I began to get up they sighed and didn't speak another word as I checked out, and began leading the group again.

How can I get pregnant at this time? Fucking Uchiha has obviously never heard of protection! Although it's also just as much my fault.. I guess it's nothing bad, Sasuke should be relieved! He's already on his way to reviving his clan! The only things to really worry about are Madara and the snake.

But for now, Susumu, here we come! All… 7 of us..

"_**In the memory you'll find me,**_

_**Eyes burning up.**_

_**The darkness holding me tightly,**_

_**Until the sun.. rises up.."**_

Kabuto's view:

"Karin, come here."

The red head made her way to me.

"Do we have all the needed ingredients gathered?"

"Aa. They are in the lab."

"Good. Now, I will need you for some testing, or a pint of your blood to be exact."

She gave me a strange look.

"Why?"

"You will be the antidote for my poison, or, your blood will be. Since you already have the ability of exerting your chakra through blood, you will be healing the child with it slowly as the antidote is laced with your chakra and blood. You will literally be the cure my dear."

**Karin's view:**

VICTORY! If I help his kid, maybe Sasuke-kun will see my importance and want me! Take that pink bitch! Sasuke-kun is SO MINE!

"I am willing to cooperate by whatever means necessary." I almost couldn't hide the victorious smirk on my face. This will work out better than I had hoped!

Kabuto is now my new favorite, besides Sasuke-kun of course.

"How long will it take to be completed?" how long until I see my Sasuke-kun again is more like it..

"About a month."

A month until we are finally reunited.. Forever this time! I'll make his child love me, and therefore he'll love me!

"_**You're so fine,**_

_**I want you mine,**_

_**You're so delicious!**_

_**I think about you all the time,**_

_**You're so addictive!"**_

Tsunade's view:

Works pilled up again… I'm running out of sake.. Damn. Is a Hokage's job never finished?

Inspecting the massive piles of paperwork on my desk, I decided I'd better start working on it before it turns into a mountain.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Shizune came bolting in, paperwork from a clipboard flying everywhere. She had a panicked look on her face.

"Spit it out Shizune! I'm busy!"

"We have just received a medical report from an ally village, Sakura-san has been in their hospital. Sakura's pregnant and refuses to return to the village before completing the mission!"

"WHAT!" I stood up and slammed my palms onto my desk.

"WHAT IS SHE THINKING?"

"I don't know Tsunade-sama, but there is nothing we can do about it now. If Sakura doesn't want to come back now, she wont even if you order her to. You know how she is."

Just like me…

Sakura better not hurt herself or that child. It's way to valuable to be taken so lightly. Why is she so reckless?

"Should we tell Sasuke Uchiha? It is obviously his child."

"No. he's in here enough asking about her as it is. If we told him, he would surely go after her and get himself into trouble. We should wait until she gets back and decides what to do. It isn't our place to tell him anyways."

Shizune gave me a wary glare. She obviously isn't happy about this either. But what is the sense in telling him now?

Sakura's view:

Now that I know what's going on, I can prepare myself. Right now I'm feeling fine, so I'll travel faster. Once I start feeling any affects, I'll slow down. I'll avoid any physical harm while in battle, and everything will work out fine.

No doubt Tsunade has been notified. These hospitals will not hesitate to send reports to the village of anything potentially harmful to their shinobi.

Oh well, I'll handle it when I get back.

How will I tell Sasuke though?

Should I just be like; _"Hey Sasuke guess what! I'm pregnant with twins!" _no, he might pass out like I did when it was so outright…

HAH! The thought of an Uchiha fainting made me smirk evilly. THAT would be a sight to see... VERY tempting.. But no, that's not the right way to tell him something so important.

"_Sasuke… your clan lives on inside my womb." _NO. that just sounds creepy, ancient somehow. I could only picture some middle aged, fat lady with a mans voice saying something like that to get a guy to stay with her. Sasuke would be like, what the fuck?

"_Darling! I'm with child!" _no I would sound like a daffodil. Sasuke might run away.

Maybe I should make it a joke?

"_Sasuke, you really need to learn how to use a condom." _No, he might get mad.

The idea of it is warming up to me, the idea of being a real family with him at least. I don't know how Emi will react though.

Whatever way I should tell him will come to me when the time is right. As soon as see his face I should know. A smile graced my lips at the thought. He's going to be happy for once! TWIN UCHIHAS! CHA!

"_**That last kiss,**_

_**I'll cherish until we meet again.**_

_**And time makes it harder,**_

_**I wish I could remember!**_

_**But I keep your memory,**_

_**You visit me in my sleep!**_

_**My darling,**_

_**Who knew?"**_

Sasuke's view:

Huuga is completing his training with Emi today, finishing with all of the Huuga jutsu. Emi knows the gentle fist, and 64 palms that stop all movement and chakra flow.

She's excellent at it. Tomorrow I teach her chidori.

When we got home she was pretty exhausted, she finished up her homework while I made dinner and we ate in a comfortable silence. She's been working hard lately, it's starting to show with the bags under her eyes. Is she not getting enough sleep?

She continued to stare blankly at her food while she ate, I observed her darkened features. If she isn't getting enough sleep, it will effect her jutsu and school. I need to get her to bed earlier.

"Emi."

"Yes daddy?"

"After dinner you should wash up and go to bed early. You look tired."

"Alright daddy."

That was easy enough. She never argues. She really is the perfect child, no chaos about it.

I couldn't help but have a heavy feeling when I look at Sakura's empty chair. Last I heard from Tsunade, Sakura recovered all missing ANBU. She should be completing her mission in the next few weeks and finally come home. Emi was excited to hear the news.

I've had a lot of time to think about what Naruto said the other day.. Am I even capable of love?

With all of the shit I've done, I'm surely going to hell. I don't deserve love. And I don't deserve Sakura. Knowing she's still here after everything we've been through still amazes me. She's either true to her word, or just plain naïve. But an Uchiha being in love?

I always thought I would end up in a loveless marriage with some other person capable of becoming an Uchiha and carrying on my bloodline. But now that I really think about it, there is no one better fit than Sakura.

All this time she's been there, and I've been to blind to see it. If I hadn't taken a chance that day at the beach, god knows where we would be now. I don't regret any of it like I was sure I would, it's a good feeling to have.

But LOVE. I cant bring myself to say the word. At least, not yet. Maybe I do love Sakura though.. Maybe..

But if I make the effort, will she return it? The thought of it is terrifying. This whole _feeling_ thing is a lot of fucking work and I don't understand half of what she makes me feel.

"_**Looking back at me, **_

_**I see that I never really got it right.**_

_**I never stopped to think of you.**_

_**I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win.**_

_**You are the antidote that got me by,**_

_**Something strong, **_

_**Like a drug,**_

_**That got me HIGH.**_

_**What I really meant to say..**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am.**_

_**Never meant to be so cold.."**_

Emi's view:

I skipped my private training that night. One night without it wont destroy me.

Today, after school of course, I learn chidori! It's daddy and his old sensei's personal jutsu, and I'm only the third person to learn it!

He said it should be easy for me, since I've learned everything else so well.

"If you have the lightning element, you should be able to channel chakra into one arm, using your element, you can create a lightning blade out of your own arm which will virtually cut through anything it touches, it will sound like the cries of one thousand birds, this, is known as chidori. The first stage of it anyway."

He demonstrated the hand signs,

"Chidori!" and his arm lit up in blue lightning. I activated my sharinbyakugan and got myself ready. I named my double kekkei genkai sharinbyakugan, clever huh?

This jutsu is awesome! I wonder what the second stage is like! I memorized all the signs and everything daddy did with his body and chakra, and copied it.

"Chidori!" I cried out, just like daddy did and next I knew, my arm was lighting up in red sparks of lighting that danced all over! It felt so cool!

"Red?" daddy breathed. His eyes slightly widened.

"I'm pulling this chakra instead, it is more powerful and doesn't have a tiring affect on me so quickly so I can use chidori more. I think I'm able to use it 6 times with this chakra instead of the 4 times I'm able to use it with just my natural chakra. Then once this chakra is used up, I still have all of mine left to use."

"You are able to do that?"

"I figured it out while meditating daddy."

I got into daddies old fighting stance he used in the chunin exam while battling Gaara. The red lighting danced all over my raised arm while I found a big enough rock to chew through.

I could feel daddy's eyes on me as I sprinted for it, raising my chidori over my head I stabbed into the rock and sliced it in half effortlessly.

When I turned around I could see the hidden surprise all over daddy's face. I let the jutsu recede and raised a finger to my chin in glee.

"TEEHEE! Did I do good daddy?"

"uh-hai. You're ready for the second stage, chidori Nagashi. Chidori is emitted from every cell of your body, attacking every target around you. Soon, you will be able to bend it and form it into anything at will."

Again, he demonstrated, and looked totally awesome while doing it. I can see why so many women want daddy, he's amazing! And handsome! If I was a normal little girl, I would probably say the same thing every little girl says at one point and want to marry my daddy someday. But I know he's all mommy's and I wouldn't want it any other way!

It'll take me a few days to learn this, but it shouldn't be hard.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san." an ANBU agent appeared in the clearing and walked up to daddy who immediately released his jutsu before it attacked.

"Aa." daddy looked tense, probably expecting bad news about mommy. I know it's not that though. It's something about me otherwise they wouldn't come to daddy and talk about it in front of me.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you immediately, bring Emi-san with you."

"Hai." and he vanished.

"Is it about Sakura?" he asked expectantly, daddy knows I can see hidden messages in peoples mind.

"No, it's about me."

"Looks like we'll be continuing your training tomorrow, lets go."

When we got there I couldn't help but run to my granny. I haven't really had the time to visit her for more than a few minutes and miss her terribly!

"Good to see you to squirt! Uchiha, I need to speak to Emi alone before I talk to you."

Daddy glared furiously, but granny just glared right back. Both of them are so bull headed I swear! Eventually, daddy left.

"Emi, I've been updated on all of your training, and I know about your secret training by the way."

My heart stopped.

"Ho-how?"

"ANBU can mask their chakra down to nothing. They watched you perform illegal jutsu at a master level and informed me of it. I also know that Uchiha doesn't know about it."

"Are-are you gonna tell him?" I swallowed heavily. Looking desperately into her eyes. Please say no, please say no!

"No. I wont. Instead, I see your lack of medical jutsu training. I know you've learned many jutsu and even some advanced and haven't had much time to work on medical jutsu, so I am assigning you a sensei that will teach you some. More like, she has offered to teach you some. Its elder Chiyo. Your mother and her completed a mission together.

She is a puppet master as well, though she wont exactly be teaching you that. There are forbidden medical jutsu and also puppet jutsu she will teach you, but you must not tell ANYONE about them. Anyone but me that is. Do you understand?"

"Yes granny, but why cant I tell daddy and mommy when she gets back?"

"They will most likely not agree with the training. They have an idea of what they want you to know and forbidden jutsu is not a part of it, though I see opportunity to teach you things that will really help everyone and protect you more than anything. We don't want anything happening to our little Emi-chan"

She pinched one of my cheeks and hugged me tightly. I'm being given permission to learn forbidden jutsu? COOL!

"Wait! So how will you arrange it so that daddy and no one figures out what I'm doing?"

"You will leave for 3 weeks with Elder Chiyo and learn all you can. With your abilities and chakra, that is about all you need to learn what I have assigned you. I'll pull you out of the academy for that amount of time, and your daddy will not be able to disagree with this since it's MY orders. You will go onto private, hidden training grounds like the one your mommy has."

"So I'll be leaving daddy all alone?" the thought is sad..

"Yes, but daddy also needs to train himself. He can use that time to get himself back into it."

"Okay! Now what do I do?"

"I'll call your father in. UCHIHA! GET IN HERE!"

Daddy came in and glared violently at granny.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Emi will be sent on a training mission with an elder for 3 weeks. She will be protected by all means and you must stay here."

"HELL NO! I'm not letting Emi go off with some stranger!"

"That stranger is a well respected, powerful elder who can teach Emi a lot that you cant Uchiha."

"I still don't agree. I'm doing just fine as Emi's father and sensei!"

"You don't have to agree, and she is lacking in medical training in Sakura's absence. This is not optional, take her home and pack her things. She will leave in half an hour and return in 3 weeks."

Daddy's eyes became crimson, I quickly sprang over to him to calm him down.

"Daddy don't worry! I'll be fine and protected! I can handle it, trust me and granny! She wouldn't put me in danger and 3 weeks isn't that long!" I tried desperately to get him to look at me, but his eyes only saw granny, and he looked like he wanted to kill her. Granny didn't look scared in the least bit though.

"Dismissed." that final word almost made him lose control, but he quickly spun around and grabbed me along with him, slamming the door behind us, and stormed out before he had the chance to completely lose it.

I looked down at the ground as I held his hand tightly and sprinted to keep up with his long steps of bloody furry. He's NEVER been this angry!

When we got home he automatically began packing my things and supplies. Now is not the time to talk to him and I just slumped on the ground in the corner of my room. My head hung down, knowing how lonely daddy will get.

For 20 minutes he threw various clothing, kunai and shuriken towards the bed where my bag lay. Some kunai and shuriken went deep into the wall, some clothing hung on those weapons. He gathered summoning scrolls and other types. Then I watched as something sparked inside his head. He remembered something.

He began fiddling through all the scrolls until he found a large one with dark seals on it.

He walked over to me while inspecting it and looked at me with a serious and grave expression.

"Don't use any of these seals, except this one." he pointed to a summoning seal.

"This will summon two large snakes, one will guard and protect you with all MY power while the other informs me that you are in danger and takes me to your location. The snake that protects you will stay with you until I get there. That's what this seal does. All you do, is put some blood on it and perform this hand sign to activate it on the ground. don't hesitate to use it if you need to. Write to me when you can. I'm serious Emi, I need to know you're safe at all times."

"Alright daddy." I took the scroll and read the seal before rolling it up and finished packing with him. ANBU arrived at our house to escort me to Elder Chiyo. Daddy hugged me tightly, his way of saying I love you, before letting me go off with them. It hurt to leave him all alone, but if I am to be any use to anyone, I have to take full advantage of my power.

"_**Now the dark begins to rise,**_

_**Save your breath,**_

_**it's far from over."**_

Sakura's view:

We got close enough to teleport to the hidden mist, the next step is figuring out exactly where Susumu's hideout is.

ANBU asked around, the only one willing to help was an old man that recognized me from team 7 so many years ago.

"I'm not suppose to speak of this, but for you I'll risk it. His hideout is 5 miles west of here, his thugs and guards surround the place so be careful. Good to see you again Sakura-chan!" the old man whispered and waved us off before continuing on with his business like nothing happened.

The group and I took his advice and began searching for chakra signatures in that direction.

"I'm sensing many powerful chakra in that direction, just like the old man said. Sakura, you should stay in the middle so we can guard you. The chakra's are pretty big."

Stubbornly of course, I went ahead and they quickly followed. We got close enough and I started depicting them one by one who I would take out and when I would do it. I came up with a plan, I'm going to take 10 of them out in 2 seconds and vanish before the others saw.

3 kunai dead center between 3 men's eyes, 8 shuriken in vital spots of 4 men, 3 slit throats of the remaining and I was out of there. That area was cleared. Onto the next.

Babies, please don't hurt mommy right now!

"_**Till I'm toppling from top,**_

_**I'm not gonna stop!**_

_**I'm standing on MY MONOPOLY BOARD!**_

_**That means I'm on top of my game,**_

_**And it don't stop till my hip don't hop anymore.**_

_**When your so good, that you cant say cause it aint even cool for you to sound cocky anymore.**_

_**People just get sick cause you spit, these fools cant drool or dribble a drop anymore!"**_

**Author's note:**

**MORE twists! YAY TWINS! **

**Onto reviewers:**

**.fire: Yay! Thank you! (: I updated as quickly as I could.**

**Killmeangel: no problem! (: thank you for reviewing.**

**Lipslikepoison: how is she going to finish the mission pregnant?- You'll see! She's pretty determined to huh?**

**Is she going to have the baby or what?- yes, yes she is (:**

**What will Sasuke say?- erm.. I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself (:**

**What will Emi think of Sakura's pregnancy?- erm.. I guess you'll have to find that out for yourself as well (: no hints!**

**Thank you! You're awesome! You give some of the best reviews (: xxx**

**Reiko: hahahahaha! Finna slappa biotch. XD yess. Lmfao oh and it is pretty embarrassing isn't it? But somehow, when you're pregnant for the first time, you think it's everything BUT that. (: **

**Hyper blossom: yay! I'm glad I changed your mind (: thank you for reviewing! That thing you do at the bottom is pretty cool to, I could never figure out how to do that. Lmao**

**Digzzz: YAY I KNOWZ! I was s happy to write that, I've been waiting FOREVER to do it. You have no idea. Lmao**

**Cheyenne Uchiha: TWO UCHIHA! YES MA'AM! XD**

**Neytiri-and-jake: thank you! And I guess you'll find out soon enough (: hehe!**

**Sasukes1wuver: I think you're the one that always guesses a head of time, you are smart! Or you've just figured me out a little bit, but I'm pretty sure you didn't see this coming right? (;? I updated… DON'T HURT ME! DX**

**Grim D. lux: cool name! (: I'm glad you like it! Thank youu!**

**Pandalion: I know what you mean, I couldn't log in for like 4 days straight last week? Something was up with ff. oh well, it's all better now! (: haha somehow I don't think she thinks it's awful, but yes, Sasuke does need to learn what the point of a condom is. (:**

**Thank you everyone! That was a lot of reviews, so I updated quicker than I was originally going to (: I like eet (; we should keep this going! *wink, wink. Nudge, nudge***


	33. Softer Side of Sasuke

Sakura's view:

ANBU scattered and surrounded me, they were obviously going to protect me whether I want them to or not. I nodded thanks to each of them before we continued on and obliterated any living being in our path. Soullessly slicing and dicing each corpse in half, just as if they were ordinary pieces of wood.

Susumu doesn't take much pride in having strong shinobi, does he? He made the deathly mistake of thinking quantity over quality is more thorough protection. Well, I cant be blamed for his stupid mistake right?

None of the shinobi, if you can even call them that, were partially an equal match. After awhile I started getting bored, the blood started to dry on me, and I was still going. I've had to have killed at least 40 of them now.

Suddenly a huge force sent me flying backwards, I tried to catch myself but couldn't move! I went spiraling downward. The male ANBU quickly finished off his kill and leapt towards me, he caught me bridal style and laid me on a tree trunk. The female ANBU quickly raced over to me.

I couldn't move ANYTHING except for my eyes, so I scanned the area for exactly what the hell that was!

"Is she alright?" she looked panicked, inspecting my body for injury, but there was none.

"I don't know. She can't move obviously. What's she looking at?"

I found the source. A hidden shinobi, I could only see his sickening purple eyes and felt his dark chakra. I wouldn't take my eyes off of him until they see him. He moved, making his way closer to me. I began panicking and my breathing became rapid.

"_Come on guys! He's right there!" _I wanted to scream, but I couldn't!

"She's hysterical! What do we do? Is it a genjutsu?"

"No. it's something that's not allowing her to move, look at her eyes, she's not spaced out or anything, she's following something with her eyes!"

They searched in the direction I was looking in.

"Stay here and don't let anything get near her, I'll search over there." The female nodded and crouched over my body, readying herself to protect me.

The male started in the direction of the mysterious shinobi that was doing this to me. The shinobi's eyes narrowed, and chakra darkened. He was planning to attack!

I started shaking furiously, my eyes widened, tears began spilling. The female quickly noticed and yelled at the male before he got to close.

"Be careful going over there! She's freaking out every time you get closer!" the male looked back and nodded. He settled on a branch and closed his eyes, forming the hand seals for his kekkei genkai.

"Byakugan!"

He searched the area and suddenly froze. He quickly sprang backward as 8 kunai from the bush with the mysterious men came rapidly towards him. He back flipped onto a branch near the tree.

"Come out NOW! We know you're there, unless you're to scared to face someone head on!"

Out of the bushes came a small, scrawny teenage boy with dark hair that went every direction and purple eyes that looked more crazed than an angry bull, he had very pale skin. He sneered and let his limbs slouch. A kid like THAT could possess the power to bring me down so easily?

He laughed cynically and glanced back and forth between me and the male ANBU. This kids a creep! He wore a tattered shirt with ripped up pants and no shoes. His body was so bony it looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in ages.

"What could I possibly have to be scared of? A few lowly shinobi who think they're bad ass have no such affect on me."

"What did you do to her?" the male ANBU ignored his rude comments and kept his always apparent state of calmness and focus.

"Look on her left shoulder and you'll find out for yourself." his sneer grew wider, exposing more sharp teeth. The female ANBU looked me over before propping me up gently, and sliding my shirt down my left shoulder and examined whatever the hell was there. I felt her tensing. Her face dropped. This isn't good..

"It's a bite mark from some kind of bug. There's red and purple all around it!"

She put her hand further down my back and I felt something crawl away from it. THIS is when I REALLY start panicking! Ew! Bug!

She grabbed it and tore it away from my skin, she examined it closely and I watched as she turned it around to look over it.

It was red like blood, had 6 legs and a large head with 2 horns on it. It's wings were like a bats and man was this thing UG-LY!

"What is it?"

"It's some kind of bug, I've never seen anything like it! It looks like a devil."

"It's my own species of well made insects. I have many. The one that bit your little friend there has enough poison in it to kill 5 dinosaurs. I suggest you get her treated quickly or she may die in the next 24 hours. Painfully."

He laughed again, coughing his guts out in the midst. This guys a fucking freak!

She squished the bug and at the sounds of it he suddenly froze, slowly raising his eyes to the female ANBU.

"Did you just squish my bug, like a measly and worthless fly?"

I felt her chakra spiking.

"So what the fuck if I did? Huh?" she's getting a little hot headed now..

"Airi! Calm down! don't lose your cool to this guy…"

"Aw, are you worried about your little girlfriends? They'll both be dead soon enough..!"

He raised one palm in our direction, and out came millions of different colored, evil little bugs! They came flying right for us!

Next I knew, the male ANBU was carrying me in one arm, my limbs carelessly hanging down, and Airi over his shoulder. Following us are the bugs from hell. This guys fucking fast to be able to beat them!

Airi summoned shuriken and flung them at the bugs, taking out many of them with each weapon.

"Where are the others?" she screamed over the rush of the wind and sound of piercing metal going by.

"They went ahead, we'll have to find them once we are able to. Though, they may not survive if they run into THAT guy."

I closed my eyes and silently prayed that they would be okay. I didn't even notice the other ANBU going ahead without us until I was on the tree branch, half alive if you can call it that.

I felt the tips of my fingers, ears and toes setting on fire! I take it that this poison must attack crust to core.

Finally we got rid of the bugs and settled into an abandoned cabin miles away from Susumu's lair.

The male ANBU set Airi down and she helped him flip me over and they gently set me down on the hard floor. I looked at both of them pleadingly.

"What do we do? Our medic went on without us."

"Check her bags, a medic nin always keeps an antidote handy."

She rummaged through my bag and found my medical supplies. She pulled out 4 vials of yellow liquid, only 2 of them were antidotes, the other is a chakra booster.

"Sakura-san, are all of them the antidote?" smart girl.

I moved my eyes from left to right several times to signal no, since they are the only things I can move. The poison began spreading through my veins in my palms, feet and ears. This better not affect the babies!

"Which one of them is an antidote?" she held them closer to my face and watched my eyes for an answer.

I moved my eyes from left to right 3 times, telling her that the third one from the left is an antidote.

"The third one from the left?"

I looked up and down then stared at it to signal yes.

She took it and set the others aside. Taking my wrist in the hand and turning it over to see a large blue vein popping out, she quickly, and painfully, inserted the large needle. I felt relief spreading through my body. A moment after the liquid in the vial had completely drained, I breathed in heavily.

My limbs shook slightly and my head fogged. She put the vial aside and picked my upper half up into her arms and helped me sit up.

I panted and felt my body all over, my stomach being the most serious place to worry about.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?"

"For now, but the antidote is only temporary. I will need time to extract it and make sure the babies are unharmed before I can continue."

I only have 10 minutes before the poison starts acting up again, so I quickly got to work inspecting my bloodstream and internals.

The first thing I did was heal the bug bite, and worked on cleansing my blood. In minutes my blood was clear. Now, to check the babies.

"Hey, uh- what is your name?"

"Hitoshi Hyuga."

"Yes, can you inspect the babies and see if the poison has gotten to them?"

He silently activated his byakugan and stared at my stomach.

"No. but you are not rid of it completely. It's not enough to hurt you or the children, but you must rest for a few days until it is cleared out."

"I KNOW. I'm the medic remember?" I rolled my eyes and slowly got up, my limbs felt weak and my head felt hazy, I need a comfortable place to rest otherwise my back will KILL me.

"_A few days rest? No problem. Staying alive, and having to worry about the other ANBU, and TWINS? BIG problem. Uhhhg… I wonder what Emi and Sasuke are up to right now."_

"_**Now your wheelchair bound,**_

_**Never mind that now, You lucky to be alive!**_

_**Just think it all started fussin with some guy!**_

_**And you're proud in a way, **_

_**But you're pride is the way you can get shot down, die any day."**_

Emi's view:

The ANBU traveled with me for awhile, they surrounded me all around and concealed my chakra within theirs. They went secluded routes and did everything possible to stay undetected.

"Emi-san." one of them faced me, he was a tall strong man with a wolf mask.

"hn?"

"Lady Chiyo is awaiting our arrival. We will be there in a few short minutes."

"Arigotou."

Am I ready for this? To learn all new forbidden jutsu? On top of practicing the jutsu daddy just taught me and Madara's jutsu, this is a lot to pile on one kid! I can only do so much at one time!

I wanted to scream. They are forcing all this training on me, plus school, plus making my mommy go away, now separating me from my daddy. What's next? Cant I ever have ONE normal day with MY family? isn't this some sort of neglect, somehow?

I miss mommy so much, when I think about her all I want to do is cry. Now I'm also going to miss daddy so much. We've had so much time together, now I wont even see him for 3 weeks..

**Flashback:**

"_Daddy?" _

"_hn?"_

"_Do you ever wish you had a normal child?"_

"_Never."_

"_Why is that?"_

_"I have you. You are special, and already have my blood in you. You are strong, mature and intelligent for your age, where most children your age are whinny little weak brats. If I had the choice, I would choose you every time."_

**End of flashback.**

He may not wish I was normal, but sometimes, I do. Does daddy even know I've passed his level?

I'm passed jounin, passed sannin level. With all the jutsu training and everything I've gone through, I get stronger in one day than most shinobi get in one year. It's the way I was designed.

I understand now, I'm not suppose to be a perfect child to simply prove Orochimaru's power, I'm meant as a weapon he planned on making me into. If he had tried with someone older, they wouldn't take well to the experimenting. He took me when I was still forming, and when the window of opportunity was wide open.

If he was the one teaching me everything, no doubt I would be some powerful, evil tool of his. That's all I feel like, a tool.

At least I know that with this village, where people love and take care of me that it is for the right reasons. They do it simply to protect me. With Madara and Kabuto, they would simply use me.

But no matter how strong I get, someone will always be after me. Someone will always want to know my secret to power. As soon as it is revealed to one person, and I know full well I cant keep it a secret forever.

No amount of ANBU body guards, Elders and Kage's protection along with my friend and family could conceal my secret forever.

We stopped before a large temple, surrounded by countless miles of forest.

"Lady Chiyo is just in that temple ahead, we will scatter and surround the place outside to make sure it is safe and guarded. Other ANBU will arrive and surround the area. You are completely protected and will not come out of that temple for 3 weeks. We cannot feel you once you go inside, and you cannot feel us from the outside, so your activity cannot be monitored and you are not disturbed by outside distractions. Good luck Lady Emi-san."

"Arigotou, and it's Emi." I smiled and waved before heading into the temple. The ANBU was slightly taken back, but waved back to me. I don't like all the formal greetings.

Once inside I awed at the large, beautiful grounds which I'll be spending the next few weeks in. It has sparkling rivers and a waterfall, a summoning area, large luxury cabin, and different training areas. It even has a make shift sky and a forest. The air had a sweet tint to it. In short, it was gorgeous, my paradise minus having my family.

"Do you like it child?" a short old lady walked up to me. She looked very kind, and powerful.

"It-it's amazing."

"I had it re-done to make you more comfortable. Welcome, and I am Elder Chiyo of the leaf village. I will be your sensei for the time being."

"I am Emi of the Haruno and Uchiha clan in the leaf village. I guess I'll be your pupil!" I smiled wide at her and she chuckled, smiling back.

"It looks like you've done quite a bit of training, haven't you?"

"Aa. And I've learned a lot of different jutsu!

"I see.. But you are lacking in medical jutsu training, is that correct?"

"Hai… My mommy, Sakura, is on a mission and no one has time or the skill to teach me medical jutsu."

"Yes, your mother is quite the shinobi now, isn't she? Well, I should perhaps explain what you will be learning. But this must stay between you and I okay?"

"Aa. I've already agreed to that with the Hokage as well."

"You are a bright child Emi. Let me explain-" she took a breath and focused.

"For the first week, I will have you learning a few puppet jutsu. This forest-" she pointed behind her.

"Has magical chakra in each tree, it will form a make shift human being. You will get a single person from each tree to either heal or spar with. I will be teaching you how to make a clone of yourself, with all of the same chakra and tricks you can do, into a puppet. Since no puppet can compare to your own strength, you will be your own puppet."

WOW! COOL!

"After that, you should have plenty of puppet experience. Then you will begin your real training of medical jutsu. You will learn to heal those on the brink of death from anything, it is a dangerous technique I used on your mother years ago to save her, it almost cost me my life, but the gods spared me. You have much more chakra and power than I, so it shouldn't be as dangerous for you to use."

I will really have to learn that story one day… I wonder what mommy's like on a mission….

"Then, your final week, you will learn to transfer all of your chakra, abilities and knowledge into any being."

"Why would I want to do that?" No one deserves to have this life! It's so annoying!

"One day, my time on this Earth will be over. I don't want all of my power and knowledge to go to waste, so I made a jutsu that would transfer all of my power into someone who needs and deserves it. I am the only shinobi with this jutsu since I am the one who created it, and with all of the power you have, you don't want it to go to waste. So I am the only one who can teach it to you, and you are the only other shinobi who knows it."

"What does that necessarily have to do with medical jutsu?"

"It also heals the person with your life force, meaning it will consume all of it. It is a sure way to die, but a noble one. If you are already on the brink of death, this should be your final jutsu and last stand. Use it wisely."

"Whoa…! that's AWSOME!"

"So shall we begin then child?"

"Yes sensei!" I nodded and could almost burst with excitement! A jutsu that only I and one other person knows.. So cool!

She went into a meditation pose, her palms clasped together and index fingers pointed up. Suddenly, a large group of zombie-like shinobi with various weapons surrounded me.

"What's this sensei?"

"A test, of course. Good luck!" she smiled and jumped out of the crowed. Wow thanks! I rolled my eyes. I should have expected this.

They all got into position and took one step toward me.

I raised my left arm across my chest and held it with my other hand, closing my eyes and furrowing my eyebrows.. I activated sharinbyakugan AND chidori at the same time and opened my eyes to see them coming at me.

"Let's DO THIS." I swung my red lightning blade to the side and ran towards the swarm coming at me.

This shouldn't take long.

"_**So your scars fade away,**_

_**You soaked up the pain.**_

_**A better person cause you lived through those days,**_

_**And now you know what it's like to prove you can overcome anything that gets to you.**_

_**Well it's alright,**_

_**We're saying our goodbyes,**_

_**To the past and everything that aint right. **_

_**We wont waste another day, **_

_**With all these things in our way.**_

_**THERE'S NO GIVING UP NOW!"**_

Sasuke's view:

The house around me is pitch black. The darkness comforts me and I can imagine just for a minute that they're still here.

I had forgotten what isolation and loneliness felt like. Now the only one I have to talk to is the dobe and myself. I'm not happy with either of them.

Naruto always gets in my way somehow. Whether it be power or whatever Sakura and I are. He makes me think. I don't like thinking to much about things like this.

I've been thinking a lot more lately.. I slumped into my usual sitting pose and continued my thoughts.

Emi is perfect. Sakura is damn near close. I am no where near that. I cant even own up to the way I feel about her..

I've never been scared in my life, but now I'm terrified. Without me there to protect them, will they be okay? And what about when they get back, what will they have become? I know Emi will be more powerful than ever if she's being trained by and elder, but what about Sakura?

When she was the assassin Sakura, she didn't pay any attention to me. Whether it be because she simply hated me and then changed her mind because of Emi, or just ignored me completely because she saw weakness in me for not killing her right away. Could I have even killed her?

Even when I had the chance, numerous times, I didn't do it. And when I finally almost did, I took it back as much as I could and tried to help her stay alive. She's the only one who has that kind of power over me.

All along, I've had her as a weakness. Ever since team 7 first started, I had forgotten my purpose when it came to her, whenever she was in danger. I would have died, and given up my goals to protect her.

What would I do with myself if I lost her?

Now that I've admitted to my feelings, I cant stand the thought of losing her. Of losing either of them…

DAMN. I'm thinking way to much again! Damn kunochi's. I need to train, it'll pass the time. I quickly grabbed my snake katana and left.

I went to the training grounds I usually take Emi to and decided on what to do first.

"Chidori Nagashi!" I spread my limbs out and let the lightning reach the trees, shattering them into large posts for me to train with.

The landed in a large circle around me and I readied myself.

Springing up on one post, I dashed throughout the circle and sliced each pillar and repeated 4 times before landing back on the pillar I was originally stood on. The process took about 2.7 seconds. The pillars shattered.

"_I should work on taijutsu as well…" _

I looked for the largest tree that looked sturdy enough and sped furiously toward it. I bounded for it and side kicked it, putting a crater in it that almost went half way through it already.

Tumbling downward, I landed on my feet and punched the tree, putting bigger craters in it each time.

"_Damn kunochi's making me second guess myself all the time!" _my aggravation began getting the best of me.

I kicked it. Another large crater going half way through it.

"_Damn Sakura making me feel vulnerable, just when I thought I had depleted myself of stupid emotions!" _my eyebrows furrowed, sharingan activated and I felt the thrill of furry!

I punched it several times, it began cracking all around each large hole.

"_Damn council ordering Sakura away and Emi away from me, just when I started accepting this life for what it was!" _then it became rage.

I took out my snake sword and began slicing every bit of open trunk left.

"_Damn Naruto for making me realize how much I really….. Love Sakura."_

I slammed my head on the trunk and closed my eyes, gritting my teeth and bloody fists in frustration.

"_Damn me for not realizing it sooner.."_

I slammed my fist onto the trunk. It shattered under my fist. I stood there and was again tortured by images of Sakura. Her smiled, her eyes, her laugh, her lips, her voice.. Everything about her drew me in. it was involuntary, but nothing I could possibly control.

Why hadn't I felt this way back then? Back when we were team 7? That's right, we weren't the people we are now. True shinobi's, now bounded together by fate. If there was ever a bigger kick in the ass than realizing what you really wanted out of life has always been there, I cant think of one.

There's nothing more frustrating than realizing your whole life has been a big joke, and what matters has always been, but almost wasn't in the end.

Just think, what if I hadn't met Emi? I would still be wasting my time hating everyone. Even after getting Itachi's eyes, I would still be to blind to see the truth.

My thoughts began to drive me insane, I went crazy.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

I punched craters into the ground, kicked and sliced down every tree in site. Tore up every boulder into pebbles, rid every tree of its leaves. Each tree I took down relieved a little more furry.

As I cut down a large tree, I caught a glimpse if 2 large birds trying desperately to get something in the tree as it fell to the hard, dirt ground. I narrowed my eyes and looked closer to see a little baby bird that had just hatched, and 2 eggs on the verge of falling out of the nest.

"Shit!" I spat and leapt to catch them.

I barely made it, but caught both eggs gently in one hand, and the baby bird gently in the other before the tree collapsed.

The 2 adult birds came at me, swooping their claws down to grab at the eggs and baby bird. I ducked and grabbed their nest.

Quickly, I leapt into a nearby large tree and set the nest on a branch they could easily get to and set the baby and eggs in it.

Just when I was about to leave, I heard a light chirping sound coming from both eggs. next I saw tiny cracks forming on the shells before little beaks began to show through.

I watched as both eggs began cracking open at the same time, the little birds being revealed at the exact same time. The older one looked at them and moved closer, as if to assist and comfort them.

The shells we completely off to reveal itty bitty birdies crying out at the same time. _"Twins_…_"_

The sight warmed my heart. They were a cute little family of 5. The adult birds came flying down into the tree and landed on the other side of the branch. They looked warily at me while I just sat on the other side of the branch and watched what went on.

The adults then ignored me and tended to their new babies. They bathed and fed them, settling beside them to keep them warm and sheltered.

"I cant believe I'm saying this to birds, but don't let your family go no matter what. No matter how urgent, don't leave each other and don't abandon your children. Always protect them even when they leave the nest."

They tilted their heads and looked at me strangely, like they understood.

I hopped down and sheathed my snake sword and began making my way to the dock where I taught Emi the Uchiha's famous fire jutsu. 2 weeks and 6 days left until Emi comes back. 3 weeks and 6 days hopefully until Sakura returns…

"_**I aint never been scared.**_

_**I've lived through tragic situations,**_

_**Could've been dead lookin back at it.**_

_**Most of that shit didn't' even havta happen,**_

_**But you don't think about that when you're out there trappin.**_

_**Now that I think about it,**_

_**Damn what a life I had.**_

_**Most of that shit, **_

_**Look back, just laugh.**_

_**Some shit,**_

_**Look back, get sad."**_

Tsunade's view:

Finally! Sake! I felt the pressure and frustration of a hard days work and mind boggling decisions wash away with one tiny sip.

That is, until a knock on the door was heard. Oh great, what could it POSSIBLY be now? An ally village under attack? The stupid cat got loose again?

"Tsunade-sama, I need to ask you something."

"If it has anything to do with urgent village matters, come back in an hour!" I furrowed my eyebrows and swung a hit of my sake. Feeling complete comfort if only for a short time.

"It's not about that, it's about Emi-chan."

I sighed. It must be really important then. I rolled my eyes and sat back.

"Then come in."

Shizune walked in timidly, she lowered her clipboard and walked up to the desk cautiously.

"What's the matter now Shizune?"

"It's nothing. I was just wondering why you would need Emi to learn forbidden jutsu. She is just a child and already filled with all this stress of learning one thing on top of another. Isn't it bad for her to learn something so difficult after being drowned in other training?"

"Shizune, if this were any other child on this Earth I couldn't agree more, but Emi is far from normal. She's smarter than even you at the age of 5, and stronger than even Sakura. Orochimaru… I know him. I know how wicked he is. He created her to be a monster, so I have to turn her into the complete opposite. She has more potential out of any other person on this Earth to obliterate her enemies, even ones as powerful and smart as Madara, that is why I must make sure she's ready to face him when the time comes. Shizune, understand that this is all I have to offer her. The rest is up to her. Besides, I must see the full extent of her abilities."

"But you know what Elder Chiyo's medical jutsu can do! She may not be able to handle it!"

"She is the only one who CAN handle it, and make it better. I have faith in her."

Shizune became quiet. She lowered her head and looked at the floor, obviously mourning over the thought of losing Emi as well. But I KNOW she can handle those jutsu, and she will be the only other one than Chiyo who know them, so she will have the element of surprise over Madara when the time comes for her to face him. She could be the last hope of humanity we have left in this world.

"_Emi, you can do it. We all have faith in you.."_

"_**There can be no better way of knowing,**_

_**In a world be on controlling,**_

_**Are you gonna deny the savior in front of your eyes?**_

_**Stare into the night!**_

_**Power beyond containing,**_

_**Are you gonna remain a slave for the rest of your life?"**_

**Author's note:**

**Updating faster again, yay (:**

**Onto reviewers:**

**Emergency squirtgun: I've replied to your review in a message already XD I dunno if you've read it but I think that's awesome! (: thank you! **

**Chiisai senpai: LMAO I thought it was pretty creative. You can use it anytime (; lol**

**Killmeangel: no, thank you (:!**

**Sasukes1wuver: HAH I LOVE them (: they make the story more fun to write. They really are, but even in the anime and manga they are very unlucky, so that has to stay otherwise it would be unrealistic (: lmao thanks XD glad I'm ALOWWED to live FOR NOW. XD I wonder what you'll say when I decide to end the story.. O.o**

**Pandalion: thank you for seeing that! I guess I kind of read through it quickly and didn't look as closely for errors as I should have, I fixed eet (:! But things are a little more rushed now, I felt like I was taking way to much time to get to where I want to be and detailed way to much so now I'm trying to find that balance, and I don't think it's only your brain, mines been scattered with all the shit going on right now DX I haven't had time to REALLY sit and write a well written chapter in a long time. I'm working on it though (: thank you for your input, it's much appreciated (:**

**Hyper blossom: oh! that's why I cant figure it out… I don't have a blackberry lmfao. Good to know (: you just saved me from wasting half my time trying to figure it out. Thank you! (: **

**Digzzz: I think I answered your question in the chappie (: lol poor Sasuke I know ):**

**Angelndevil: he does! But he's getting there. He admitted his feelings to himself! XD big accomplishment for him I know! Oh she will. A horrible, slow and painful death ! Die bitch die! (: thank you!**

**Naruto-and-avatar-lover: first of all, thank you(:! Second of all, fanks! I try, I try! Third of all, I guess you'll just have to wait and see (: thank you for reviewing! **

**Cheyenne Uchiha: I know huh? ):**

**Mirameijinx: do you have any idea how long it took me to type your name? XD just saying. I had to sound it out lol ): but it's very unique, I like eet! But you wanna know the funny thing, I was just writing the Emi part where she talks about how it's to much and then I read your review the within the next few hours XD I was like whoa. Someone's psychic and doesn't know it lol I know! I was happy to write that part (:**

**Skyvanalen: everyone loves Emi! She's got a big part in this (: well Sasuke sort of admitted it to himself he loves Sakura (: when will I get Sakura to admit it? Well, I'm not even quite sure yet, I'll tell you that (: when will they admit it to each other? During a part of great significance. (; yay twins! :D **


	34. Bye bye birdy

Emi's view:

Whenever I killed all of them, a whole knew batch would come!

"_What kind of test is this?"_

I gritted my teeth and crouched into my fighting stance, preparing to attack the large fresh batch of zombies coming at me rapidly.

"_I've used my chidori 4 times with the nine-tails chakra already, 2 more until I'm reduced to my own chakra. I wonder how long she's going to keep me doing this!"_

I jumped onto the blade of the leader and kicked him straight in the face, back-flipping several times to dodge kunai and shuriken barely missing me by a hair. When the group came close enough again I sprang, slitting 3 of the closets zombie's throats and ripping the head off of the next one with brute strength.

A spiked chain came in close contact, but I used the head as a shield and jumped off the headless body, using a chakra filled fist to punch the zombies face in with a loud cracking sound of artificial bone being crushed.

I had about a split second to react between attacks, each second became a desperate attempt to breathe and stay alive. I jumped backward as the zombie fell to the ground and felt the rush of kunai being thrown passed me, one slitting the side of my arm just enough for it to bleed. I shrieked in shock and turned to see a group coming at me from behind.

With a determined face, I regained composure and charged. Grabbing the foot of the flying zombie coming at me, I swung him into his buddy behind me and punched the next closest zombie in the stomach, kicking the zombie behind me in the stomach at the same time.

I spun and grabbed onto the blade coming at me, moving just and inch to the side before it stabbed into me and spun it around, thrusting it back into the zombie it belonged to.

"_I could use this.." _

I smirked and grabbed onto the blade, remembering all daddy's skills and preparing to copy them to a beat.

A large group rushed to me, I spun and slashed 4 at a time. Taking the heads off the next 3, stabbing the next 2 in line through the stomach. They looked like a zombie cabob.

I took the rest out with ease, exerting close to no chakra.

I lowered the blade to my side and felt all the blood covering me, trying to catch my breath and observing the dead bodies all around me before another wave starts, these things look really real! I had a few gashes, but I had enough time to heal them well enough to continue.

With a fresh storm of lifeless, but realistic zombies coming full force, I lowered into the famous Samaria position.

"_I could do this all day…" _

"_**Now are you sure you wanna piece of me?"**_

Sakura's view: (a few hours later)

The 2 ANBU have been scouting the area around our little cabin for hours non-stop. I gave up trying to sleep with the paranoia at the thought of being attacked at any moment always present in my mind.

The other ANBU haven't been heard from, their whereabouts remain unknown, though the ones with me seem less concerned with that than they are with me. I spent some time speculating their behavior, deciding that they were just over protective because I am pregnant, they also may feel bad about me continuing the mission under the circumstances.

When the last bit of sun was gone, and we were surrounded by the black abyss of the night, the female ANBU came inside and lit a few candles, setting herself on the floor and sighing.

"Where's Hitoshi?" They are usually attached at the hip. I see something between them… if ya know what I mean. Inner Sakura winked and laughed manically.

"He's still keeping watch. He told me to get some rest and we'll trade shifts at 3 a.m."

"Ah.." I yawned and laid back, subconsciously rubbing my stomach lightly as I stared up at the dark ceiling.

I felt eyes on me for awhile, and when they didn't leave I turned to see Airi staring at my abdomen.

I cocked an elegant pink eyebrow at her and she quickly snapped out of it.

"You know, you can take that mask off. It's just us. I promise I wont laugh."

I turned my head up again and closed my eyes. Hesitation hung in the air but a moment later I heard a light tap on the floor. Cocking my head to the side I saw Airi's face for the first time and my eyes slightly widened. She is beautiful!

She has jet black, silk hair with a slight purple tint to it resting just below her shoulders, striking light blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her skin was pale, but had a light pink shade to her cheeks naturally. She had rather small features and looked to be about 19.

"You're so gorgeous Airi!" I squealed and sprang up into a sitting position, giggling lightly and thrilled to know I had potential to work with!

"Re-really?" she blushed and pulled some hair back behind her left ear, looking down at the floor and smiling shyly.

"Duh!" as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Can I ask you something Sakura-san?" she gained a serious, but hesitant look.

"Of course." the smile faded and I stared in anticipation, please be about Hitoshi!

"What does it feel like to be pregnant?" darn…

"Well, right now it just feels like everything I want to keep in my stomach, coming out. Fatigue, swollen feet and head aches. Not to great for now really.."

"No! I meant what does it FEEL like? I always see you rubbing your stomach now and almost cooing to it, like your in love with them already." her eyes were pleading, begging for an answer.

"Oh.. Well yeah, I am. When you have something so precious you created with someone precious to you, you have no other options than to love it. It comes naturally, especially for women I guess. Me personally, I wasn't to happy to learn I am pregnant at first, but the idea of it quickly warmed up. I'll have a nice little family soon enough.."

She smiled, pleased with the answer. Then the smile turned to speculating.

"Who's the father?"

"… Uchiha Sasuke."

"The X-missing nin and S ranked criminal? You're with him?" shock showed ALL over her pretty little face.

"Yeah.. It's a long story and all but he's changed, he's not like that anymore. He's actually a wonderful father with our other daughter Emi."

"You have ANOTHER kid with him?"

"Yeah, she's 5 now. Just starting at the academy." I smiled cheerfully and proudly at the thought of her other accomplishments, but those mustn't be mentioned obviously..

"Wow. You've got a great life at such a young age. Why would you come on this mission in the first place if you would be leaving family behind?"

"Duty must come first. The Hokage needed me to do this, of course it was before I found out I'm pregnant."

"I see… are you and Uchiha-san getting married anytime soon?"

"I… have no idea. Maybe! It's a complicated relationship really.."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." she laughed a little and glanced towards the window. This is my window of opportunity!

"So what's with you and Hitoshi?"

Her cheeks automatically flushed then turned bright red, her eyes widened and mouth opened a little. God you would think I just pulled out a bomb or something! Inner Sakura snickered.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Well, you're always together, you blush and freak out when I mention his name, you keep glancing at that window and if I didn't know any better, I would say you like him."

I winked and did my best impression of the Naruto face, failing horribly at it. But she turned pale, so Sakura succeeds!

"W-w-well… we're just teammates and comrades. Nothing more, nothing less."

She looked sadly at the floor. I scooted a little closer.

"That's how me and Sasuke started out. I was the one falling all over him and he just kind of ignored me mostly. But he was always there to protect me. They are a lot alike you know, with how they act. Sasuke was always more passive than in touch with his emotions. You can never take them at face value if you truly want to know them. And it seems to me he's a little more concerned with you than any other person from your team."

"We've always been on the same team ever since we both joined ANBU black ops. We tend to rely on each other."

"Has he ever seen you without that mask?"

"Yeah of course, but he mainly just looks away and doesn't look at me much after I take it off."

"He's exactly like Sasuke then. He WONT make the first move, but with how he acts I'm positive he feels the same about you." I smiled warmly, she returned it. Then sighed and looked depressed all over again. WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY BE NOW? I tilted my head in confusion and her eyes raised to meet mine.

"A shinobi isn't suppose to show emotion.. It would be a distraction that could be fatal."

"I'll let you in on a little secret…-" She turned her full attention to me, eyes wide and staring deeply into mine. "NO ONE follows that rule."

Asuma and Kurenai, Neji and Ten ten, Pig and Shikimaru, Naruto and Hinata, me and Sasuke..

Her eyes widened more in realization, lips parting.

"Have you seen him with his mask off?"

"Of course. He's so handsome…" she stared off into space.

This girls got it BAD.

"Sometimes on missions, we'll lay down by a river in the grass and look up at the stars. We don't usually talk, but it's nice. He says he came from a really strict family. Everyone knows the Hyuga family story of course. He is from the main household so he doesn't have that symbol, but his father is really strict. He was basically forced into becoming an ANBU agent."

"Seems like you know him pretty well."

"Hai… He doesn't tell me much, but more than he tells anyone else I guess."

"That's a big thing for a shinobi to admit ya know. The past is what shapes a person, it seems almost every shinobi has had a tragic childhood at one point or another, it's the reason why we become shinobi. He's just trying to be the elite ninja his father wants. Don't take his passiveness to be a sign of being uninterested."

"So… what do I do?"

"You just have to keep getting closer, but don't show him any weakness."

"…."

She looked back down and pulled her knees up to her chest. A 19 year old strong shinobi looked like a 13 year old love sick, unsure of herself teenage girl. It brought me back to my days with Sasuke all over again..

Hours passed as she told me stories of her missions with Hitoshi. How he had always protected her and took hits for her even when it wasn't necessary, how they would spend hours alone together at a time and it would never feel awkward or tense. She really loves him, and he at least cares for her.

"Airi, it's time for you shift. Unless you want me to go the full night. It doesn't look like you've slept at all."

"N-no, that wont be necessary Hitoshi. I got it." She smiled sheepishly at him, his eyes automatically dropped as he came in the window. She was right about him not looking straight at her without her mask.. How odd..

"I haven't seen signs of enemy anywhere."

"Arigotou, Hitoshi." she put her mask on and he nodded as she made her way out.

He came and sat across a candle from me, laying back where his side was facing me as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You heard everything Airi said, didn't you?" my eyes narrowed, he breathed in deeply.

He took a few moments of awkward silence to answer.

"Aa." he finally said.

"As a shinobi, you shouldn't drop your guard. But as a person with needs, you have to live a little sometimes."

"It isn't that simple."

"How so?"

"We are in the wrong line of work to be starting a relationship. It could be dangerous."

"I know what you mean. I was in that exact situation only months ago. Then I found myself giving it all up to have a family. I don't regret it at all. I could never bring myself to regret it."

"I think sometimes, about what it would be like to settle down. But then what? What if I start a family, raise successful shinobi, and grow old with the one I married? What's after that? Is that all there is to it?"

"Luckily you are more conversational than your cousin Neji.. No, that's not all there is to it. Do you care for Airi, the way she cares for you?"

"Aa." silent victory, inner Sakura squeals in delight!

"Isn't it true that, every time you're with her, you wish it would never end?"

"On the rare occasion we get to sit and relax, yes."

"Then you're on the right track. Once you commit yourself to the right person, you cant get enough of them. You'd give it all just to be with them. When you're with Airi, you get so protective and you don't want anything to happen to her. When you are away from Airi, you pray she's safe and wish you were there to look after her. If you take those feelings and realize what they really are and share them with her, you will find happiness. Happiness out of love lasts FOREVER. THAT'S what it's all about."

He took a moment to absorb everything I had just said. If only men could be in touch with their feelings… women wouldn't have to do it FOR them! Damn!

"I suppose you're right. What do you feel when you're with your significant other?" this question caught me off guard. I could only think of one perfect word to describe the way I feel when I'm with Sasuke and we're actually TOGETHER.

I thought of his breath taking half smile. The way his eyes softened when he was relaxed and at ease. His whole aura changed when he was at peace with the world, you could see everything in those ebony eyes that melted right through me, letting me know I'm never going to leave him. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

In truth, I need him just as much, if not more than he needs me.

"Bliss."

"_**Many times I've tried to tell you,**_

_**Many times I've cried alone.**_

_**Boy am I surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone.**_

_**don't wanna leave you really…**_

_**I've invested to much time…**_

_**To give you up that easy,**_

_**To the doubts that complicate your mind.**_

_**We belong to the light,**_

_**We belong to the thunder,**_

_**We belong to the sound of the words we're both falling under.**_

_**Whatever we deny or embrace,**_

_**For worse or for better,**_

_**We belong.**_

_**We belong, we belong together."**_

Sasuke's view:

_It's around sunset, I'm back at the training grounds with the destroyed area crumbled around d me. I sliced down a familiar large tree, something peculiar about it caught my eye.. Thinking back.._

"_the birds!"_

_The adult birds swooped down, but it was to late, the nest had turned over as it fell and the baby bird and two eggs hurled toward the hard dirt floor. I sprung to catch them, but they were falling to fast!_

_I watched in agony as they fell further and further to their death._

_All of the sudden, the already hatched baby bird grew feathers. She swooped and spiraled to catch each egg with both wings while falling. She tried to fly, but it was to late._

_She landed with one egg on each wing, protecting them to the very end. The eggs began chirping. Moments later, the twins broke through the shells and looked at their older sibling lying dead underneath them._

_They cried out in agony along with my heart and their parents came down to mourn with them over the loss of their first baby._

_Suddenly they all looked over to me. The look in their eyes said "why didn't you save her?"_

_I opened my mouth to explain, but nothing came out. I was frozen in shock, lying on the dirt floor with one hand outstretched toward the fall baby._

"DAMN!"

I sprung up in a cold sweat. Panting and trying my best to erase the memories of that awful dream from my mind. Why is the life of those birds so important to me that I would dream about them?

I looked around to find the still and empty darkness I had tried so hard to avoid by going to bed with a candle on. Unfortunately, candles don't burn forever.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

I raised my hand before my face, observing how it strained and shook viciously.

I got up and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face and observing my reflection in the mirror as I stood there. I looked to the side Sakura favored, and felt the coldness of her absence.

Analyzing myself, I didn't like what I saw either.

When I looked into the mirror, I saw all of my mistakes. Feeling the loneliness I had felt for years after I left the village. It was like being 14 all over again.

No friends to rely on.

No Emi.

No laughter.

And worst of all, no Sakura.

"_**I'm to attached,**_

_**My heart wont let me fall back.**_

_**I got it bad,**_

_**That's what you could call that.**_

_**And when I see you in my dreams,**_

_**That's the worse for me.**_

_**Use to love the little things you did,**_

_**That's what works for me."**_

Emi's view:

4 a.m. FINALLY, they stopped. I had finished off the last of the zombies and waited a moment to see nothing coming at me, sensing no chakra around me other than that of Chiyo sensei's. she was walking towards me out of the darkness of the artificial starry night sky.

I fell backwards into the blood stained grass and tried to catch my breath. If this is what it's like being at war, I'm **not** excited for the next one. I had to have killed AT LEAST 600.

"Very good child! You finished all of them, I didn't think you would even make it past the 20th round!"

As I panted, sprawled out on the ground, I opened my eyes to see her standing above me. A large, proud grin on her face.

"I didn't think you would make me go that long!" I breathed out between pants. I ached all over, covered from head to toe in blood. I had barely any chakra left and not even enough to heal myself completely. Luckily, I had healed any serious injuries the second I received them.

"I needed to measure your capacity. But not even I could have guessed you would be this powerful! They really did make you perfection child.."

She picked me up and carried me to the cabin, stripped me and washed me in the tub as I fought back exhaustion just enough to stay conscious. But as soon as I hit those sheets, I was out like a light, feeling proud of myself.

"_Mommy, I hope you're proud of me when you get back!"_

"_**So now you lead the way,**_

_**Show em the light of day.**_

_**Nice work ya did!**_

_**You're gonna go far kid!"**_

Naruto's view: (morning time around 8 a.m.)

"_Sakura's been gone for over a month now. I wonder if she's doing alright. Granny Tsunade should be up by now."_

I pulled my shirt on, looked back at the sleeping form of Hinata behind me and smiled shyly. Things are going well now with her. She isn't fainting every time I get close to her anymore luckily. That would be pretty awkward considering what we did last night… who knew Hinata-chan could be so.. _Aggressive?_

I shook the thoughts off and refocused. Sakura-chan. Hokage tower.

The village was just up and running when I got outside. The tower must be too.

I walked up the stairs, yawning cause I'm up WAY to damn early worrying about this when I have a beautiful girl in my bed… But oh well, it'll bug me until I find out.

I got to Tsunade's door and almost touched it till I heard voices muffling inside. It sounded as if they were arguing over something, I put my ear to the door and decided to… listen in… just so I don't come into anything awkward ya know?

"But Tsunade-sama, she's been poisoned and the baby's could be in danger! We NEED to get her back here as soon as possible!" it was Shizune's voice. Who are they talking about? What babies?

"She is a skilled medic and elite shinobi, it'll take more than poison to slow her down. She's not far along so she can handle it just fine." _"Sounds kind of like…"_

"I'm well aware that Sakura-chan is a fine shinobi, but is it fair to put the Uchiha bloodline at risk? Uchiha-san would be furious if he found out anything happened to any one of them!"

"_THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT SAKURA? AND BABIES? AND THE UCHIHA BLOODLINE? This could only mean one thing… SAKURA-CHAN IS PREGNANT!"_

My mouth dropped and eyes lost the pupils, I felt like I was about to fall over and my eyes would surely explode along with my brain!

"_I knew they… well… ya know! But OH MY GOD!"_

I busted the door down, Shizune and Tsunade's faces twisted in shock at the sight of me, my limbs sprawled out, face furious. _"Damn straight I'm gonna get some answers!" _

"Naruto…" Shizune whispered.

"Naruto Uzumaki! What gives you the right to break my door down?" Tsunade stood up and slammed her palms on her desk.

"The knowledge that my BEST friend is PREGNANT by my OTHER BEST FRIEND! THAT right!"

"Naruto… Don't you dare say anything to Sasuke,,,"

"Why wouldn't I? Sasuke would be thrilled! I cant believe you would withhold this information Granny Tsunade!"

"It isn't my place to tell. Sakura isn't even back from her mission and I'm POSITIVE that she would want to tell Sasuke herself."

"When is she coming back?"

"3 and a half weeks maybe more…"

"WHAT! SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"AND she's a very capable kunoichi, Don't underestimate her!"

"I'm NOT! I just know that at any moment they could be killed, and Sasuke would have a bitch fit if he knew you kept all this from him and something happened. If you tell him, it gives him SOMETHING to look forward to!"

"Give me one GOOD reason why I should tell him."

"BECAUSE… if YOU don't, I WILL." _"hell yes I went there!" _I crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air, sticking my lower lip out in stubbornness. _"Damn old bat."_

Tsunade became LIVID.

"Naruto you will do no such thing! You weren't even suppose to know BEFORE Sasuke! He'll try to stop Sakura from continuing with the mission-"

"AS HE SHOULD! It's his fucking kids and future WIFE on the line!"

"Naruto, you don't understand the circumstance. Please, just promise me you wont tell Sasuke."

"….."

"It's JUST for 3 more weeks, then Sakura can tell him herself.."

"Alright. But it's going to be SO hard keeping it from him!"

Tsunade appeared in front of me, grabbing my shirt and shaking me violently like Sakura-chan usually does! Her head grew to the size of a whale!

"You better not SCREW this up Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I-I-I W-w-wont-t!"

She released me and I fell on my ass. My brain rattled and eyes spun in a circle for a minute. _"DAMN! Was that necessary?"_

"_Sasuke's going to be so happy! He'll really love Sakura-chan now.. And did she say babieS? Meaning more than one? TWINS! I could almost pat Sasuke on the back. Good work man..!"_

"_**They say that there's no happy endings,**_

_**But in this one,**_

_**The good guy gets the girl."**_

**Author's note**:

**I fink I'm updating pretty quickly now (: I found time, yay!**

**Naruto-and-avatar-lover: The baby birds were snuck in there for this purpose (: Emi is pretty much the only hope to defeat Madara(they think) at this moment. So yes, she is pretty amazing (:**

**Cheyenne Uchiha: Soon! **

**SPOLIER ALERT!:**

**2 more chapters maybe? Next chapter will be EXTREMELY long. SusumuXsakura fight will start next chapter (: Emi will start learning the forbidden jutsu. (:**

**Pandalion: Is that one of your stories? It sounds interesting, I might check it out when I get time to read it (:**

**Yes, I'm glad you noticed cause that's what I was goin for!**

**Chiisai senpai: yes, yes he has!**

**Emergency squirtgun: HEHE! I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Lmao.**

**Digzzz: I know! Everyone's like "Sakura, COME BACK!" but don't worry, it's coming soon! ^^**

**Grim D. lux: everyone should love Sasuke (: **

**Skyvanalen: Sasuke is not insane, just slightly unbalanced in the brain (: lmao. Emi is awesome(pat myself on the back for creating her) and Sakura's moodiness will REALLY come out in the SusumuXsakura fight XD**

**Killmeangel: thank you (: I know. So sad ):**

**Hyper blossom: thank you! I will, I'm proud of myself for making it all the way past 30 chappies! XD **

**Bulla49: 1 more until 400 reviews, I'm waiting for it so I can put this chapter up (: isn't it weird reading this in like past tense or something? Idk. It just feels weird for some reason.. Blame my ADD. Lmfao.**

**Everyone wants Sakura back! Patience will be rewarded, PLUS I already gave away when she's coming back (: so rejoice! LOL jk, that doesn't mean skip to that chapter, IMPORTANT THINGS WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN!**

**Angelndevil: He SHOULD. (:**

**Waiting for one more review so I can update… the clocks ticking… tapping my pencil… whistling ol' McDonald… glancing around the room… bouncing… going to get a sandwich… BLAHBLAHBLAH….. Still 399 ):…..**

**OMG! 400! YES!**

**OKAY, lucky number 400, you.. Are… AWESOME!**

**Ruthenia: YAY! I thought it would take FOREVER, but it didn't! (: I'm glad you like drama, there's PLENTY of it coming! XD gosh, I adore you now. Lmfao. (: **

**Thanks everyone! We made it to 400 REVIEWS! that's great! XD happy hyperrlol! Okay, so I'm happy with the number of reviews already so imma go ahead and update cause you guys are soo awesome. PLEASE keep reviewing and this could be a beautiful ending for us all *heart*! (:**

**BY THE WAY, I may have some pictures for my story up in I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG, but the point is that I'm very excited and happy about it (: I hope you guys are too! I'mma spread someone's art work around that goes with my story (: meaning I will have pics of Emi and everything! Scream yay if you're as excited as I am! But not loud enough to sound psychotic please.. O.o **


	35. Through the fire and the flames

Chiyo's view:

The child stood ready before me, a look of determination painted across her small features. By the look in her emerald eyes, she looked so much like Sakura-chan.

"You will be learning to control your clones as puppets, as many as 3 at a time. They will have all the same strengths and weaknesses, it's as if there are up to 3 exact copies of you. The reason for this is so that you can control them from the background, and no one will know where you really are and they will think one of the 3 clones is actually you."

"What's the point in that though? Wouldn't they be easier to kill then me just fighting as myself and then I would have exerted a large amount of chakra for nothing?"

"No. this jutsu is for elite puppet masters, and takes almost no chakra. The reason being is that you already put a small portion in each clone, and the clone will amplify it to a level matching your own chakra. Also, when the clones become puppets, they will be almost as another human being exactly like you, so they will not be flimsy. It is a safe and brilliant battle tactic, especially when you have skills such as yours."

"I see.." she was absorbing the information, focusing all her energy on trying to figure out how she was to go about this. Its amazing to see how quickly the child really learns.

"Shall we begin?" I took out some puppet scrolls and ink.

"Aa."

"Come here child-" she quickly ran over and examined everything before her. "Summon 3 clones." she did as told, 3 exact copies of her appeared. "Now, mark each clone with a matching seal. It will brand them as puppets when summoned." She took the ink and branded the clones on theirs legs, out of view so you would never know they were puppets. "Now, mark the scroll with your own blood next to each seal and deactivate each clone. The seal will light up red when the clone is being held inside the scroll until you summon them."

Each clone disappeared into the scroll. "Good, now follow these hand signs and place some chakra into each seal. This will give each puppet a taste for your chakra, and they will copy it to your level."

I showed her the hand signs. She memorized and copied them perfect on her first try. The seals glowed for a second, then went back to the crimson red.

"Now, activate them."

She bit down on her other thumb and summoned the puppets. They each, one by one were summoned in front of Emi in perfect position as a lifeless, but full of life being. The chakras were the exact same as the child's. there were no indications of them being puppets.

When they were all summoned the child turned towards me.

"Now what Chiyo sensei?"

"Now is the hard part, lasing your chakra into strings to control them.."

She listened carefully to instructions. I felt like I was explaining to her how do the most complicated task in this universe. Though she made it look effortless.

I thought Naruto was over pressured, this child is amazing for all she's been put through. It makes me wonder what could be going on in that little head of hers..

"_**We can't stop now.**_

_**We're so close now.**_

_**cause these times are almost over.**_

_**I wont give up,**_

_**So god save us,**_

_**It feels like we're getting closer!"**_

Sakura's view:

I smiled to myself and hopped outside, looking around for Airi and Hitoshi.

I found them in a tree, casually sitting on it like it was any other day as they talked. I almost couldn't bring myself to interrupt, but I really do want to get this over with before my stomach blows up..

"Hey guys, lets head out." they both looked at me and jumped down.

"Are you feeling alright? How are the twins?"

"We're fine. We cant sit around forever, the enemy may have already gotten far away." I grabbed my bag as they casually stepped behind me on either side.

"You're probably right Sakura-chan. As long as you can handle it we should continue as quickly as possible."

With one hand on my hip, the bag thrown over my shoulder and my teammates behind me, I felt invincible.

"Ready?"

"HAI!"

"HAI!"

We leapt into the trees and began our journey back to Susumu's lair. This time I was much more careful and kept a sharp eye out for the purple eyed creep.

We took out every soldier Susumu had placed in our way with ease. That is, until we came across the purple eyed creep. I slammed my foot breaks on and crouched on the tree I was stationed on, the ANBU on either side of me watching my back.

"Careful Sakura-chan, they could be hiding anywhere." I glanced back at the female shinobi and then returned my attention to the purple eyed creep as he stood a tree length from me, a devilish grin on his face.

"So you're back huh? didn't have enough poison?" his cynical smile MUST be removed along with his head.

I gritted my teeth, my anger bubbling inside my stomach.

"I'm not falling for that twice jack ass! Without your bugs, you're nothing. All I need to do is stay away from them and your ass is MINE!"

"How is that possible when I have a barrier made entirely out of poisonous insects around me? If you were to attack, I would not be touched and you would be bitten multiple times beyond healing."

I glanced over to Hitoshi, he nodded. Then to Airi, she nodded. We planned on this already.

"NOW AIRI!"

She flung an explosive tagged kunai towards the purple eyed creep, a barrier of devil bugs came up and blocked them, sort of like Gaara and his sand… Sasuke got passed that barrier though, we can do it to!

The bugs were fried, but quickly replaced as Airi and Hitoshi both flung numerous summoned explosive kunai. I watched closely through the debris and explosions for an opening.

"_About 2000 insects are killed with every explosion within a 2 second time span, about 1000 are regenerated almost instantly but they all rush to the point of opening. If they get it down far enough where there is an exposed area, that will be my targeted area! All I have to do is wait a minute or so for an opening.."_

More soldiers came and I quickly took them out with shuriken before they could interfere. They fell to the ground just as I saw my opening and leapt for it. My fist blazing in blue chakra.

"HELL YEAH!"

CRACK!

The sound of his jaw breaking ran through the air. His bug barrier dropped almost automatically as he stumbled backwards. He panted as he turned, blind furry in his eyes.

He sent a rush of insects my way. I took out one kunai and began slicing and dicing everyone that came my way, dodging every little insect with ease. I am NOT losing to this freak.

The others rushed in and grabbed either of my arms, throwing me through the air, I did a flip over his head and landed behind him.

Gathering chakra in my hand quickly, I spun around and jumped towards him as he turned. Everything moved in slow motion as my fist found its way to his stunned face once more, his entire skull shattering upon impact. This was the end for him. Cocky bastard hardly put up a fight.

I took the moment before moving to watch him fall flat on his back, his faced crushed to the point where he didn't eve look human anymore.

The buds dissipated. My team gathered behind me as we observed the corpse before us.

"Looks like **I** WON." I spat on his corpse and turned, continuing toward Susumu's lair.

There weren't to many soldiers afterwards, till we got to the lair of course.

Airi was fighting 4 off at once while Hitoshi had 7 on him. I just finished the 5 on me and glanced at them, they glanced back between attacks.

"_just hold them all off while I finish this.. Wish me and the babies luck!"_

I fought my way through the guards until at last I recognized a powerful chakra, no where near my level though.

I smiled as I got closer. 3 guards left and he's MINE.

One kunai right between the eyes, a chakra filled punch to the gut and a chakra filled kick to the face and I was home free to find Susumu.

Running down the halls I felt the adrenaline I've been lacking. The blood thirst I've been denying. Would it kill me to slip up a little bit?

I felt it, so close. The rush of a kill just waiting to be fulfilled. I sped up until I finally reached the door concealing Susumu.

As I opened it I saw a small man sitting in a chair, smoking a pipe. His eyes were sagged slits and his wrinkled body looked to crippled to even get up. How is this guys chakra so powerful if he is so physically weak?

He turned his head toward me and the room suddenly brightened up. The candles flame aroused while we shared the intense glare before the kill. I felt like a predator all over again.

"Aa… so you are the leaf village Kunoichi coming to rescue your friends and assassinate me, correct?"

"Where are they?" though he is an old man, he is still powerful apparently. I cant lower my guard for even a second.

"Right over there, my pretty little assassin." he nodded to a far off direction. I glanced behind me to see them tied up and unconscious, just how I had found them only days ago.

They must not be very good if they keep getting captured like this!

I turned back to see an empty seat.

"Damn old man got away!"

I gritted my teeth in furry, not sensing his chakra ANYWHERE.

"How does he do that so fast? There must be something about him.."

I looked closer on the seat and noticed a tiny, handwritten note.

Cautiously I ran over and read it.

"_Not that I didn't enjoy our little encounter, but I have rather important matters to attend to before my death. I hope I didn't leave you in such a harsh way, but I really must bid you and your teammates goodbye. If you look on the back of this note, you will see my little pardon gift."_

"_Gift?" _I turned it over.

"_EXPLOSIVE TAG!"_

"SHIT!"

"_**The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight."**_

Airi's view:

I slammed a guard into a tree trunk by his arm, jumping and kicking him square in the spine, pushing off and grabbing another by the neck from above and snapped it, landing behind another guard who Hitoshi was fighting off and plunged a kunai into his neck. Hitoshi nodded and suddenly looked up.

BOOM! The whole building Sakura-chan was suppose to fight Susumu in exploded!

Hitoshi grabbed me and held onto the tree, pinning me underneath him as a gust of wind and debris flew past us.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I fought to get out from under Hitoshi, but he wouldn't let me up!

"Let me go! Sakura needs help!"

"There's nothing you can do right now! Wait a minute and we'll go after her!"

"SHE COULD BE DEAD!"

"Then there wont be anything we can do for her then either right?"

I wasn't in the position to argue.. He wasn't going to let me up. DAMN HIM for being stronger!

Sakura PLEASE be okay!

When everything was still again, accept some nearby trees on fire, I pushed Hitoshi off and bolted toward the crumbled ruins.

I saw fire, rubble, ash, but no signs of Sakura or Susumu ANYWHERE.

"She may have escaped."

"With an explosion THAT big? It would have taken a miracle!" he was trying to make me feel better, but its just unrealistic.

"Then how come I sense her a few miles away already?"

I froze.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Our other teammates are set behind her, perfectly safe."

"I'm going after her!"

I sprang for it, but Hitoshi grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned and looked at him with confusion.

"She dropped the other ANBU off in a safe spot and then she continued alone. She wouldn't let us come even if we caught up. She's going to finish this on her own."

"How do you know?"

_Flashback:_

"_Hitoshi." I looked over to her to see her face completely stoic._

"_hn?"_

"_When we get to Susumu, I will be the one to kill him. And no matter what, don't interfere."_

"_Why?"_

"_This is my last mission for a long time, the last time I get to feel the rush. And I know it sounds selfish, but I want to finish this alone."_

"_Alright. You may want to inform Airi, she would step in no doubt if things got rough."_

"_No, I need you to hold her back. Telling her would only make her pay more attention to me and follow me despite my wishes."_

"_Why would you say that? She wouldn't go against orders."_

"_Because she's a lot like I use to be. And I know she would just get in the way."_

_End of flashback._

"I just know."

She pulled her wrist back, but I pulled her closer.

"Airi!" she looked at me, she was pissed.

"Let GO."

"Let her go, she knows what she's doing." Airi slammed her fist onto my chest and collapsed into my arms. We sat on the tree trunk as she cried her heart out for Sakura-chan. This is the first time I've ever gotten to really hold her like this. Hopefully, it wont be the last. I held her tighter and her sobs only increased.

"_Sakura will be fine.. I hope.."_

"_**Fighting hard,**_

_**Fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore.**_

_**The scattered souls will feel the hell,**_

_**Bodies wasted on the shore."**_

Sakura's view:

"_DAMN! How did he get so far ahead?"_

Within one second he just vanished into thin air. I cant even trace him now!

I'm blindly going after him, yes. But I'll find him some how!

I stopped. Took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Straining on every fiber in my body to focus.

"_If he used teleportation technique like Madara's, he could be anywhere by now. I know I would have noticed that though. But there is no other way he could just leave.. Unless there was something I missed, and that note and explosion were distractions.. THAT'S IT!"_

I'm not too far away now, but he'll get some good distance at this rate. But how fast can an 80 year old man be?

By now I'm practically spewing venom from my eyes. My knuckles were white and everything passed me like a blur.

"_I'm SO sick of this!"_

"_**I'm so sick,**_

_**Infected with where I live.**_

_**Let me live without this empty bliss,**_

_**Selfishness. **_

_**I'm so sick." **_

Kabuto's view:

"Karin, I'm ready to inject you with the cure."

"Oh-okay. she looked warily at the vial of green liquid in my hand and I swirled it a few times. Admiring my handy work. Orochimaru-sama would be impressed.

I turned to her and motioned for the operation bed.

"Please relax, this will take a while but I have to get it just right. Your blood took well to it which is the good news."

She laid down on the metal table and pushed her sleeves up, laying back and relaxing.

"How long will this take?"

"A week. I believe you are eager to see your beloved Sasuke-kun again."

Her cheeks lit up, eyes looking to the side of her as a small smile appeared on her face. Another Sasuke-kun fan girl huh? Sasuke sure is a ladies man. Even though he's never showed interest in even one female, minus the pink haired leaf village kunoichi.

It intrigued me to learn what is so special about this girl? Why her above all other beautiful women throwing themselves at him? She must be **something** to completely change Sasuke's heart.

Then again, she did have the help of our treasured possession.

I inserted the needles into Karin's arm. She flinched in pain but otherwise stayed completely still. Is she ready to go this far for Sasuke-kun? I know she couldn't care less about the child.

"Karin."

She looked at me and cocked a red eyebrow.

"What do you think of the child?"

"From what you told me, she sounds like a big deal. But if she thinks Sasuke-kun is her father, I HAVE to make her love me as her mother."

GOOD. She's in this for Sasuke and not the child. That means once Sasuke is distracted, the child is MINE.

"_**If I had you,**_

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need."**_

Sakura's view:

I came across Airi and Hitoshi, they just nodded and passed me on their way to retrieving their teammates once again.

When I got back to the ruins, It didn't even look like much had been there. The explosion was huge and honestly, I have no idea how I reacted quickly enough to safely get the others and I out of there in time.

All I knew was one minute it was blowing up in my face, next I was a mile away. My body ached but I was to focused on continuing to feel anything.

I looked around and could barely distinguish the walls from his throne, but I finally found the area I was looking for.

The dirt below the explosion looked hardly touched… how strange.

I bent down and tapped it a little, hearing tinks each time..

"_steel?"_

I brushed the dirt and saw it didn't move.

"_A genjutsu?"_

"KAI!"

I released the genjutsu and found the metal door beneath the throne. The moment I turned my head must have been the moment he slipped into this door, figuring I wouldn't have time to figure out what happened before I died.

"_Dumb ass." _I rolled my eyes.

He underestimates me a little too much.

I looked for a button or something to move it, but found nothing.

"Where there's a crazy pregnant psycho bitch, there's a way."

I smiled and gripped the remaining rubble of throne tightly, gathered some chakra into my arms and hands and pulled the whole damn mother fucking door off! A dark set of stairs leading into a pitch black tunnel was revealed.

I threw the piece of steel aside and continued into the tunnel, lighting my hand with chakra for a dim light.

It was damp and cold. The walls seemed to crawl around me as an eerie feeling of dark loneliness set in. I'm not afraid of the dark or anything, but this is ridiculous. I look left, I see blackness. I look to the right, more blackness. I look straight ahead, I get lost inside of it.

If I were to turn even a little, I was afraid of turning into a separate tunnel where I could end up getting killed.

"Just keep calm and focus. Keep calm and focus Sakura. He'll be around here somewhere."

"_I could REALLY use Neji's byakugan right now.." _

A minute felt like an hour, an hour felt like a week. Every step further I got from the entrance, I got further away from my normal self. My killer instincts began to kick in entirely when the walls started smelling moldy, and I realized I was slowly curving deeper into the Earth. It's far past to late to go back.

"_But where could he be?"_

The walls began narrowing the further down I went. I brightened my chakra light and was even more careful to look for traps on all sides. One tiny slip up could not only cost me my life, but now the future of the Uchiha clan.

"_**On the blackest plains in hell's domain,**_

_**We watch them as we go.**_

_**Through fire and pain, **_

_**Now once again we know!"**_

Emi's view:

I figured out how to move the puppets pretty easily, perfecting their movements to look natural is the hard part.

I learned how to make them walk, how to make them run and all the easy stuff. Now I just need to figure out how to make them throw kunai, shuriken and perform jutsu. Chiyo sensei left me to it, figuring I learn better by myself rather than being taught.

Targets were posted on the trees for me to practice with kunai. Almost every time they hit a centimeter from dead center, its SO frustrating trying to control all of them at once.

An hour or two later, I had that part down.

Now I just had to get them to perform simple jutsu… though even the simplest will feel like the hardest when learning how to do it from someone else's body.

Another hour and I had them all doing fireball jutsu simultaneously. It looked AWESOME coming from 3 mouths at once! I smirked and began practicing more and more until I had it down. Next I'll practice chidori with them.

Somehow, I even figured out how to see through their eyes! Maybe it's one of the perks of these special puppets? I'll have to ask Chiyo sensei when I get the chance.

By dusk I had learned how to control them completely all at once. Chiyo sensei is now sitting in for a demonstration.

She did the seals, some zombie-like things came out of the trees once again and surrounded my puppets and I readied them for battle. The chakra strings attached didn't even show anymore.

"Begin."

All the zombies swarmed onto them, my fingers moved fast as lightning to keep up. Within minutes I was in the zone.

One clone directly stabbed a zombie in the eye, ripped another ones head off and kicked a zombie in the spine while the other two fought off groups just as effectively.

Its quite entertaining watching myself fight actually. Now I can see what I look like when I do this! Best part is that I don't have to be the one doing it!

By midnight all the zombies for the day were killed off. Chiyo sensei's mouth was literally hanging open at how quickly we finished off all of them.

"Child! You really are something incredible aren't you? A puppet master at the age of 5, who could have imagined?"

I blushed and placed my index finger on my lip, looking to the side of me and smiling to myself.

"It looks like you may have finished everything I was initially suppose to teach you a week early."

"So what do we do now Chiyo sensei?"

"Well..-" she looked at me and contemplated. It looked as if she were struggling with herself.

"I could begin teaching you the medical jutsu, but you would most likely finish early."

"Then I could go home early right?"

"I suppose." she smiled. I jumped up and down cheering.

"YAY!" I felt victorious, overjoyed to be able to see daddy sooner!

"Let's begin."

"_**Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!**_

_**So far away,**_

_**We wait for the day. **_

_**For the lights all so wasted and gone.**_

_**We feel the pain of a lifetime,**_

_**Lost in 1,000 days!**_

_**Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"**_

Sakura's view:

"I've got to be getting SOMEWHERE soon. COME. ON!"

I yelled down the halls, hearing only the empty echoes of my own voice returning.

The only thing to comfort me were thoughts of what I'll do to him when I find him.

"_FIRST I'm gonna grab him by the neck and smash his head on the ground until his brains come out.. After that I'll heal him just enough and make him lick up his own blood, then I'll snap every bone in that brittle body of his.. I'll blind him with a kunai, and tear his ears off. I'll torture him until I feel he's on the brink of death, then pull the vain in his wrist out and strangle him to death with it."_

I smiled to myself. Furrowing my eyebrows and feeling like punching something just because I can. But it wouldn't be a good idea since this place could easily collapse.

Thoughts of Emi and Sasuke were pushed back. If I let them come into mind I could lose focus. If I lose focus, I lose my right to live.

FINALLY, I got impatient and began running blindly through the darkness.

Alas I came to find a dim red light at the end of the long stretch of hallway.

"_FINALLY!" _silent victory.

I came closer and closer, feeling Susumu's chakra at last.

When I got up close I slowed down and narrowed my eyes, looking for traps of any sort. I found all 34 of them just in the entrance and figured out a way to expertly avoid them.

I got inside and felt the ground below me rising towards a needle bed ceiling rapidly, I quickly jumped off before it collapsed and landed in water, sharks and alligators came at me. I dodged and punched them all before getting out. All this is doing, is pissing me off.

I avoided the gust of shuriken coming at me from the wall, flipping and twirling out of the way before they whizzed past me. I smiled when more came at me from the front and jumped up, grabbing onto the pole above me and flipping on it, landing in a crouching position on top of it.

Looking around, I saw that the whole room is full of traps. I planned an escape route to avoid all of it and continued to the large door which hopefully is another red room. This color kind of sets the mood..

I opened the huge ass door to reveal the old man sitting in another throne. Fire spewed around him in a volcanic setting. I stepped in and clenched my fists. The steam blew my long hair back and burned my eyes but NOTHING could keep me off target right now.

"I gave you your teammates back, your alive. You killed all of my army. What could you POSSIBLY want with me now? You've already killed me if you haven't noticed."

"Emotionally killing someone means nothing. I have an order to retrieve your brain, and that's all I'm after. You are a target for me to eliminate. Nothing more, nothing less. Though now that you tried to kill me and made me chase you all that time, it's personal."

"I knew it wouldn't kill you. It easily could have, but I know your story."

"My story?"

"The story of the fallen blossom, once a good kid, now an evil angel of death otherwise known as the Hokage's favorite little assassin. You killed my brother about a year ago. The only way I found that out was by someone seeing a pink haired shinobi exiting his building about the time of his death. It took me months of research to even find your name, luckily a child in the hidden mist village has a picture of you as a child. I did the math and figured you to be around the age of 17 now. Old enough to be an assassin. When I found out you were working under Tsunade, I knew you would eventually come for me."

"What does this have to do with anything? Your going to die either way old man, I don't need to know my life story through someone else."

"Aa. But what are a few moments to spare on an old man with nothing to live for before killing him?"

The humane part of me was at war with the demon wanting his blood. So tainted.. So ancient..

After a moment I grumbled in frustration before giving in.

"Fine. Why were you so determined to find out who I was?"

"I was planning on killing you in revenge, until I found out you were so high rank in the leaf village. Then I only planned my escape from my eventual fait when you finally came for me. That is what this place is."

"If you knew it wouldn't kill me, why did you build it?"

"In hopes I would have time left to build an escape route, but you came to quickly and I came to a dead end in hopes of time to think."

"Are you proud of the things you've done? Of the people you've killed? Families you've torn apart?"

"In the end, none of that matters. I have no family left. I have no friends. I'm alone in this world, why shouldn't everyone else suffer the same fait? I had women, power and what I thought was happiness at one point. But when you get to old to control your own army, things tend to go downhill. If you weren't here to kill me, someone of my guardsmen surely would have in the near future, hoping to take my place."

"That wont be a problem now. Are you ready to die?" I took out a kunai and spun it around my middle finger a few times, slowly taking a few steps towards him.

"Before you do that, let me ask you something."

"Hn?"

"What do you have to live for? All the ones you think you love will only hurt and destroy you. Power will only give you temporary satisfaction. And even sex will get boring at some point."

"I have a family. I know they may hurt me, but its unconditional devotion. Even if they were the worst people in the universe, I would go through the pits of hell and back to protect them from people like you. If you weren't fortunate enough to find this kind of happiness in your life, I feel sorrow for you. But that wont change my orders and what you've done. Enough talking, I'll give you a fair final fight."

He stood up and threw his staff aside. Stretching his arms up and out.

"As you wish, cherry blossom demon of the leaf."

I got into my fighting stance. One arm out in front of me holding a kunai ready while the other hung back, aiming to throw a punch. My legs spread far apart and my face full of emptiness.

He made seals and closed his eyes, vanishing into a cloud of smoke as his chakra spiked. As his form became clearer through the fog, his form was completely different. His body was MASSIVE. HUGE muscles and a face full of soulless pupils.

"Not only do I have this jutsu, I have the fire element. Behold, my blade from hell!"

He took out a scroll and summoned a black sword, burning with the flames directly from hell. How did someone this lowly get so much power?

"Now, ready yourself kunoichi, you are only the third person to see this form, and the second to see my hell sword!"

His face twisted in a hellish grin. He gripped his sword and charged. I had barely any time to react before he was right on top of me!

"Huh?"

I dodged as he swung. His sword getting a little closer to me each time. He twirled it around and almost struck my stomach. The flames caught the hem of my shirt as he barely missed the skin.

I tried to pat it out quickly but my whole shirt began burning and I had no choice but to take it off, leaving only my training top, similar to a sports bra with only one strap.

"_I'll have to be more careful with that.." _I noted.

I went at him full force with a chakra filled hand, he returned the speed and raised his blade. I expertly dodged it, landing behind him as he swung around. I met his blade with a kunai. Now it was brute strength versus brute strength.

"You're a strong little one aren't you?" he spat, face full of furry.

"You just don't know when you've met your match do you?" I came back. Just as much venom oozing from each word.

"Well, if you cant find a way to move then it looks like I'll be the one victorious today!"

I looked down, realizing I'm right on top of a gauzier! It started spewing blistering steam on my legs!

"SHIT!"

The gauzier bubbled up red, the REAL hot steam seconds from erupting.

"_**And on the wings of a dream,**_

_**So far beyond reality.**_

_**All alone in desperation,**_

_**Now the time is gone.**_

_**Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind!**_

_**Day after day this misery must go on!"**_

Karin's view:

"_only a week of this, then Sasuke-kun will finally return to me."_

I sighed in contentment at the thought. Suigetsu has been so annoying without him..

I imagined his arms around me 1,000 times before, maybe it will finally come true! Fuck the pink haired bitch, Sasuke-kun HAS to know where he belongs. And he does NOT belong in that village. He belongs here, where him and I can be together.

It makes me so hot to think about the times I've seen him shirtless.. Those muscles and perfection all around makes me want to take him RIGHT THERE. Finally, I'll get my chance!

"_**If I said I want your body now, **_

_**Would you hold it against me?"**_

**Author's note:**

**So today I just watched the latest Naruto movie. I like it a lot, but there's hardly any Sakura and absolutely NO Sasuke so I was a little bored ): but oh well, the manga is getting pretty far! Finally Naruto has broken out and is joining the war along with that stupid bee rapper guy. He's cool but his raps are so lame I almost commit suicide reading them.. -_- Any predictions for the end? My Faith in sasusaku is a little shaken, so if anyone could help with that by providing some proof that it will still happen it would be lovely (: **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, and I know it's been a super slow process and you're probably wondering why, but everything will make sense next chapter I promise (: **

**So the fight has started, Emi mastered her puppet trick and now she's learning medical jutsu. This is of significance (: I make everything happen for a reason. No worries. **

**Next update coming SUPER soon! I'm exited to write the net chapter, so please leave plenty of reviews and proof if you can for inspiration! (:**


	36. Deathnote

Sakura's view:

It must have been the adrenaline. It must have been pure will. Nothing else could have explained how I bared the pain of continuing when I felt like I could pass out at any second.

"Huah-AHHH!"

The rock crumbled around my fist. A giant crater surrounding my petite hand.

"You are very strong indeed, but by the looks of it, you wont last another hour!"

The old man stumbled but regained composure as I fought to turn around and lean back, avoiding the sword and flames.

I jumped back and skid on all fours. Panting, my muscles shook from head to toe as the geysers around us steamed. He lowered into a samurai position.

I held onto one knee as I slowly rose up despite every nerve in my body and the full weight of gravity forcing me down. Sweat and blood oozed down both our bodies. This wasn't going to end with both of us standing.

"You're not so bad yourself." I spat through pants. He smirked, breathing heavily.

"You know, I haven't had a challenge like this in quite some time. If I were to die by your hands, I could do so with honor."

"If you talk so much about dying, why don't you just give up?"

His serious and pained expression returned.

"I promised myself I would kill you. Though I know now it is impossible for someone of my age, I must try my best even though in the end it wont matter. I know you will over power me, but I must put up a fight to clear my families name of weakness and dishonor."

"Then you are weak minded! Revenge is a sure downfall. Hate is a hard pill to swallow. Take it from me, I am not the one to speak with about _revenge_." I yelled at this fucker. Who is he to swear revenge on me, when I am only doing right by killing off his psycho ass of a brother?

"What you say it true. But it doesn't matter now."

He came at me, I dodged and swung around, kicking him in the back of the head as he tried to regain balance. He swung his sword around and it barely got my leg, burning my skin.

"AGH!" I crouched just in time to avoid him taking my head off and cooled the burning with healing chakra before continuing.

I jumped and tumbled before the sword nearly took my head off again, it came crashing into the unforgiving ground. He yanked his sword back up as I came from above.

"HELL YEAH!" his eyes widened as I came down on him. He lifted his sword in my path, I kicked it out of the way furiously and delivered my chakra filled fist straight to his ugly fucking face.

Smirking at the sound of bone cracking, I jumped back and regained my fighting stance while he pulled himself together.

"Doesn't look like you're putting up much of a fight."

He adjusted his jaw with one hand and turned his head back to face me, eyes BLAZING with furry. Half his face was swollen from impact. I couldn't help the smile snaking to my lips.

"Damn you demon!"

He bolted towards me, sword in both hands. Face full of madness and hatred.

I dodged every slash expertly. It wasn't even a challenge now that he's all flustered. I smiled the whole time which really got him steamed.

"Why can't I hit you?"

I caught his blade in one chakra protected hand and smirked up at him from behind my long strands of pink hair covering most of my face, eyebrows furrowed, a demonic smile covering my features. I felt the rush. I felt the blood thirst. And now is when the fun really begins.

"Because, you are no match for a Konoha Shinobi. Any way you dice it, your life ends here. You said so yourself, yet you continue to fight. You speak of honor, though you have none. You pretend to be something you clearly are not. I am the one who will take your life. I am the black reaper, the nightmare you fear in the back of your mind. You will spend an eternity in the hell you've created!"

I threw his blade aside and punched him repeatedly in the face, he fell backward as I took out 4 kunai, flinging them into 4 targeted areas. His hand and feet.

They cut into him, all the way through to the ground. His eyes bugged out as blood spewed from his mouth. The crimson liquid oozed from the blades punctures and into the cracks surrounding each limb.

The geysers set off all around him, he stared up at me with such bloodlust and hatred, he looked like an actual demon.

"D-Damn y-you!" I stepped toward him, his body jolted and he flinched. Wincing from the pain of straining the blades.

"In 5 minutes, this place will crumble to the core from the disturbances and lava we have upset below this surface. It's been a real pleasure, but you die here." I gave him one last cynical glare to match my smile and turned for the only exit.

"Don't you walk away! You fucking kunoichi! Get back here!"

He spat venom and glanced at his fire sword.

Next I knew, the sword his coming directly at he from behind. I glanced back to see it heading straight for my spine. Quickly I sprang as I whizzed past me. I jumped back and landed on both feet, one hand on the ground while one was up in the air, preparing to dodge it yet again.

It turned around and came back at me, I jumped yet again.

"This isn't going to work baka!" I spat _furiously_.

"Oh, it wont?"

It came back for me, I spun around and it missed but this time I knew it missed on purpose. Everything seemed to move in slowly motion as it turned immediately after missing me, plunging into my left leg.

"AGH!" I froze and looked down with one eye closed.

"BASTARD!"

The sword began burning the skin around it, it had completely gone through my leg. Blood dripped around the damned sword as my leg became consumed rapidly with flames.

He laughed cynically. Pleased with himself obviously.

I gripped the handle of it with both hands and began pulling it out, the force of magic posing against me. My leg was damaged beyond immediate repair. The burns have already gotten bad and there is absolutely NOTHING I can do for it right now.

"Tch, **FUCK**!" I screamed. It hurt like hell trying to pry this thing out!

"You wont get out of here alive. We now have 4 minutes until it explodes, and you will die with me!" he burst into laughter again.

With every ounce of strength left in me, I pulled on that motherfucker. It slowly came out, covered in my own blood. If this goes on to much longer, I'm stuck here. But if I don't get this out, I'm dead anyway!

Fuck I need help! Sasuke, why cant you be here this one time I really need you? You were always there to protect me, always! Now I'm going to die along with our children! The future of the Uchiha clan develops inside me, and you don't even know it. How ironic.

Half way out.

Well, since this could be the end. Sasuke, I never hated you. I've always loved you and I always will. I'm so sorry I'm to weak again. I'm getting in the way again huh?

¾ out.

3 minutes left. Babies, I know I Haven't had the chance to meet you, and at this rate I never will. But I love you. Both of you. You may not understand that now, but I wish you could.

Almost out! 2 minutes and 30 seconds left!

And Emi. I don't know to much about your past, but I know how much pain you must have gone through. I know you're being put through pain right now, and more pain once I don't return. But I know you're strong. You have to take care of daddy and keep going on. don't ever lose faith.

2 minutes!

Damn, I'm talking as if they can hear me. But I only have 2 minutes until it explodes, and there is no way I can get out in time.

1 minute and 30 seconds.

"HAH! You'll never make it! Why bother trying?"

With one more strong pull on the handle, it came out.

"AH! FUCK!" I panted, the guy stared at me, crazed.

"I don't give a fuck what you say!"

With the power of one leg I leapt toward him, the sword raised above me.

His eyes widened even larger, mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out.

I brought the sword down, thrusting it through his stomach.

"BURN IN HELL!" I screamed. The geysers spewed steam, turning red as I stared down at his dying corpse.

Blood gushed out of his mouth and from around the blade. I looked into his eyes, wanting to remember the look for the rest of eternity.

With his last breath I snapped back into reality, seeing the geysers glowing red.

"SHIT!"

I began limping back toward the open door, remembering all the traps. How am I going to get past those?

I have to risk it. I have to jump for it. One leg is completely useless, but I cant die here.

"Sasuke-kun, Emi-chan, babies… give me strength!" I prayed as I began my desperate attempt to escape.

I had just lifted off when the room behind me exploded, a wave of lava began chasing after me. I made it just past all the traps with the lava already halfway across them.

I limped as fast as I could toward the exit, my mind focused entirely on staying alive. I grabbed onto the wall and pulled myself along faster, praying not to stumble with lava practically on my heels.

"_Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing? don't you give up Sakura! don't fucking give up!"_

_Sasuke?_

"_Mommy! I need you! Please keep going mommy! You can do it! You told me you would come back, you have to!"_

_Emi?_

"_Sakura-chan! Are you willing to give up just because times are tough, huh? I thought you were stronger than that! Pull harder, push yourself farther! Get it together Sakura-chan!"_

_NARUTO?_

I saw their faces, heard their voices. It may have just been my imagination, but it's the push I needed. The tears swelled, I fought them back with blinking but they were persistent little fuckers.

At last, as Sasuke's pissed off face was the last to fade away in the distance down the dark hallway I was desperate to catch up, crawling with one leg and pulling myself faster with my hands with lava behind me, threatening to consume me.

"SASUKE-KUN! DON'T LEAVE ME! SASUKE!"

"_**Here you are, **_

_**Down on your knees again!**_

_**Trying to fight it, **_

_**To breathe again!**_

_**And only surrender will help you now!**_

_**I love you, please see and believe again!"**_

Airi's view:

"Hitoshi, the whole ground is shaking! It's coming from where Sakura-chan is!"

He looked panicked, staring behind us where Sakura-chan ran off. Then he looked back at me, knowing what I was about to do. He nodded.

"Hurry and get her, then get the hell out of there!"

I handed him our other unconscious comrade and turned around, bolting with all the speed and force my body could provide me with.

It rumbled, trees came crashing down all around. I found the entrance to the cave. I felt Sakura's faint chakra coming from inside. I didn't hesitate and sped down there toward the familiar chakra.

I reached her rather quickly, it shook violently as the rock started to crumble around us. I saw her crawling towards me, her eyes pleading as the lava reached just below her feet. I quickly ran to her and hoisted her up.

"AGH!" she yelled, cupping the side of her left leg, it was badly burned and completely useless. Shit!

"Lets get out of here!" I yelled with a pitiful attempt at a smile, trying to comfort her.

I helped her hop on one leg, though I could see she was completely exhausted and leaned her full weight on me while fighting unconsciousness.

At this rate, the rock will crumble down on us!

"We have to go faster Sakura-chan, I'll carry you!" I picked her up bridal style, careful not to hurt the babies, and ran as fast as my legs could carry us up the winding dark tunnel.

"_**You're so cold!**_

_**But you feel alive.**_

_**Lay your hand on me,**_

_**ONE. LAST. TIME!"**_

Emi's view:

I practiced on the zombies from a different area where they were more alive somehow. I pumped chakra in large amounts into them. Healing 2 at a time while Elder Chiyo watched in amazement.

This was to easy.

"Is this really necessary? I know how to heal pretty well."

"I just needed to be sure that you could handle this. Now, bring your clone over here and begin practicing this jutsu on her, but don't go to far with it."

She gave me a scroll to copy and abide by.

I would practice this until I had it down pat.

Sakura's view:

We made it out a split second before the entrance caved in. Airi is now officially my freakin hero. She gently stood me on one foot and held my waist with one of my arms slung over her shoulders while my other hand clutched my torso over my abdomen.

I forced open my eyes and raised my head off her shoulder to look her in the eyes.

"Airi, arigotou. Please just take me back and don't stop now." she took her mask off and looked at me contemplatively.

"Sakura-chan, we need to go back to Hitoshi and he'll decide what to do, you could die if your wounds aren't treated."

I had no energy left to complain, so I just lowered my head back down to her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"_Sasuke, I'll come back as soon as I can."_

"Hitoshi, where are you?" Airi turned on her headset.

"I found a safe house about an hour away from your location. Meet me there, I'm waking the team up and there's lunch for Sakura-chan when you get here."

"It's not food I'm worried about Hitoshi."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura's beaten up pretty bad."

"I'm getting the medic up now, he'll take care of her when you get here."

It felt like it took an eternity to get there as I fought back sleep. I was scared to go under for fear of never waking up. The will of a mother was the only thing to push me forward, thinking about how if I died, I would take the babies lives with me.

"Hurry, the medic has everything set for her."

I felt the weight of my unoccupied side suddenly lifted, Airi and Hitoshi carried me inside. I heard gasps as I entered.

"She's in pretty bad shape, lay her down gently."

I was carefully laid on the floor, feeling body heat an inch away from my left side. Not finding the strength to open my eyes, I listened to everything happening. Airi and Hitoshi were on my right while the medic was on my left. I felt the eyes of the shinobi 10 feet away from my head.

Next I felt chakra being pumped into my leg. They probably wont be able to heal it completely. But I'm grateful to have a team for once. I had forgotten how useful it could be when your life was on the line to have someone you can trust taking care of you.

I smiled and let exhaustion take over.

Kabuto's view:

Now that Karin is hooked up to the machine that's pumping the antidote into her, I can complete the other part of the plan.

I made my way to the leaf village, getting more and more excited to see the bright face of the child whom I've missed dearly.

Of course I wont make my move on the first night. I must watch and wait for the perfect opportunity.

I couldn't help the snicker pealing at my face with the thought of a plan well thought out. Everything is being set, now I watch and wait.

Emi's view:

"Child, you are catching on rather quickly! As expected of course.."

I panted and raised my head to meet her gaze, wiping the sweat off my forehead and smiling weakly. Gosh this is difficult! But I'm getting better with each try. At one point, I had almost completely brought the clone to life but felt I was going to far. Ever since then, I knew exactly how far to go and it got so much easier!

"Do you think I could be home by tomorrow?" I stood up and clasped my hands together, looking up at her with pleading in my eyes. I want to go home so badly!

"Hmmm.. The way I see it, you should be finished by about then if you train a little longer throughout the night. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course! Arigotou sensei!"

"Emi, child.." I looked back at her, her face became softer.

"You are by far the best student I have ever had." She closed her eyes and smiled, turning and walking back toward our cabin. I stood and watched her walk away, feeling the pleasant aura her chakra gave off, giving me a sense of peace for the first time in months.

"I hope though…. Sensei… when the time comes for me to meet my maker, I'll be enough to rid everyone of this burden.. Especially mommy and daddy.." I looked down at the ground and whispered to myself.

I didn't have time to second guess myself. I only have 18 hours left till I plan on leaving and I cant waste one more second of it fearing the worst.

I looked back down at my clone, she lay lifeless and still as if it were my own corpse. A scary sight. Shaking the thoughts off, I got back to work.

"_**I told the world,**_

_**One day I would pay it back.**_

_**But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm sayin that.**_

_**Doubt startin' to creep in,**_

_**Everyday it's just so grey and black."**_

Sakura's view:

"How long has she been out now?"

The voices were like muffles, my eyelids felt like bricks unable to be moved. My head was clouded with a thick, black fog and all my other senses seemed even more hazy. I felt a tight constriction around my injured leg, recalling the event just hours previous. Though, I felt no pain in any other part of my being.

"_5 hours…. God I feel awful. But thank god I'm still alive. How do I open my eyes? Ugh! And my HEAD!"_

"Hey! She's waking up!" I felt loud clumps on the floor coming towards me.

"She is…..! Sakura!"

"_Airi?" _her voice started coming in clearer, I felt fingertips lifting my head, then a softer surface supporting it.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, you can do it. Open your eyes!" She ordered in a soft tone.

"_Can't you see I'm fucking trying? YOU try being stabbed and burned and almost swallowed by lava after a tiring fight and see how you fucking like it!" _I wanted to scream.

"Tch. Uhhhg.." I spat, my muscles tensing as I clenched my eyes tightly before slowly prying them open, thankfully nightfall didn't allow blinding lights to torture my already sore as hell orbs.

There was blackness at first, I opened them a little more to finally see outlines of dark shadows surrounding me.

"That's right Sakura-chan. You'll be fine!"

I finally opened them fully to let in the full extent of the darkness, the shadows were slowly becoming distinguishable. Finally, I began to see Airi's sweet features. She smiled warmly down at me, I realized my head was in fact resting on her lap.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan!" she giggled, I looked at Hitoshi who stared at her face, a content expression worn to show his happiness in her smile. I felt a small smile making it's way to my lips.

"_Sasuke…"_

"OH! And the babies are JUST FINE! You managed to somehow protect them the whole time even though you were on the brink of death yourself. You're truly amazing Sakura-chan!"

The smile grew as she helped me sit up. I brought up one arm and hugged my abdomen while my other palm supported the remainder of my upper body, along with Airi's help. She really is something special.. You can't help but love the girl, sort of like Hinata.

"Thank god." I whispered to my stomach, looking down at the exposed flesh of my stomach and subconsciously grazed it with my thumb, imagining for the millionth time the future Uchiha's resting just inside.

"Sakura, you really should rest some more. It's shocking you even awoke after just 5 hours, let alone survived a sure death, thanks to Airi of course but still, lets not push it.. We can wait till morning."

Hitoshi stared at me carefully. He should know by now his orders mean nothing to me.

"No. I have a place I need to be. The sooner we leave, the better."

"Sakura…" he began to protest along with Airi who stared at me disbelievingly.

"Don't 'Sakura..' me! I gave an order and expect it to be followed to the beat! I thank you greatly for healing me and taking care of me, but remember who the captain on this mission is. We leave NOW." I furrowed my eyebrows and yelled in complete defiance. Airi tensed beside me, her face full of confusion at my sudden anger. But damnit I wanna go home!

Hitoshi stared at me stubbornly for what seemed like a life time, then finally sighed and lowered his striking white eyes to the floor. A sure sign of surrender.

"As you wish… Sakura-san."

I smiled brightly in victory and looked to Airi kneeling beside me.

"I'm gonna need you to help me travel with my leg like this." I looked down at my bandaged and heavily wrapped leg.

She nodded and began helping me up off the floor. She lifted my arm over her shoulder and grabbed my waist.

"Arigotou Airi." she nodded and turned to the group.

"Let's go home." I beamed brightly.

"Hai!" they said victoriously in unison.

"_Finally. Sasuke, Emi.. I'm coming back! You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you! And Sasuke.. I still don't know how I'm gonna tell you about the pregnancy, but I know you'll be so excited! At last, your final goal is becoming complete.. You have no idea how much it means to me to finally be a part of it.. It turns out.. Maybe we ARE meant to be after all.."_

"_**I know I got a good thing right here,**_

_**That's why I say..**_

_**Hey..**_

_**Nobody gonna love me better,**_

_**I must stick with you forever.**_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher,**_

_**I must stick with you.**_

_**You know how to appreciate me,**_

_**I must stick with you, my baby.**_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way,**_

_**I must stick with you..!"**_

Emi' view:

The sun started peaking over the horizon in the dome. Thankfully, though it is a false sky, it is on time with all the beauty of the real thing. The oranges and pinks beamed on the tree tops, signaling the start of a new day. I whipped the sweat off my forehead and analyzed my handy work. I had performed the jutsu several times perfectly now, and I'm finally on the verge of mastering it!

"Chiyo-sensei is probably going to be out here soon to observe and call me in for breakfast, so I should probably wash up." I said to myself. The air held a pleasant smell of fresh fruit and whatever Chiyo-sensei is making for breakfast. The aura of peace and sanctuary filled my being with a hint of bliss, knowing I'd be seeing me daddy again shortly, and soon enough, mommy to!

I tried imagining what it will be like to see her face again, but I know imagining could never compare to the real thing, not even close. I imagined mommy and daddy thinking the same, feeling anxious to reunite with one another.

I started walking to the little stream and waterfall to wash up. I felt AT LEAST 15 years old, mature beyond my years. A shinobi is suppose to be of course, but I realize I miss out on a lot as a kid..

That doesn't matter now though, I have EVERYTHING I could ever want, and more!

"Emi-chan! Breakfast is prepared!" Chiyo sensei called shortly after I finished drying off and changing into the clothes I had ready, waiting there for me.

"Hai!" I called back, and began running back.

The air around us was comfortable silence, she looked pleased with where we were at. And honestly, so am I!

"I watched you perform earlier today, you are almost there. Only a short time and you will have mastered everything I have to offer. You're quite an amazing little person! I'm sure Sakura-chan and Hokage-sama couldn't be more proud!"

I swallowed the bite of strawberry and beamed a bright smile.

"Arigotou! I'm just happy to have so many people looking out for me!"

"That reminds me, don't think of the Hokage's actions in sending you to me as anything other than protecting you. She knows your capabilities, and has asked me to speak with you. It's very important for you to understand something-"

She gained a serious expression, lowering her chop sticks and looking me dead in the eye. I swallowed my next bite and waited for her to continue.

"Everything you have learned, throughout your entire experience from day one in Konoha, you must keep to yourself. In the event that you may one day be captured by that god awful Madara and Kabuto, you must have the element of surprise on your side. You are powerful, but they are very dangerous as well. You will one day have to face them, it is inevitable. And believe me, they will prepare for anything beforehand. This is the reason for all this training, to prepare you for that day god forbid no one is there to protect you and you must fight them yourself."

She spoke each word carefully, and everything started making sense. I lowered my chop sticks and placed them on my plate. Lowering my head in contemplation and thought.

"Chiyo-sensei.. I understand. I have never had a childhood, never known what it was like to have a family either. I was a mere test subject from day one and all I knew were lies. Now, I have an even bigger purpose. I have people I love, that I want to protect. I appreciate everything that everyone has done for me, and I promise you, I will NOT fail."

I raised my head to meet her gaze with determination written all over my face. My emerald hardened. Her eyes widened slightly, then returned to a soft glare.

"I'm very proud to have had you as my student, Emi. But our time together will be over shortly. You should be finished with your training by later this evening."

Jumping up, I smiled brightly before leaping at her, wrapping my arms around her neck and giving her a big hug!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I rushed out and immediately began my training with high hopes of competing it in due time!

"_Mommy, daddy, soon enough we'll ALL be together again!"_

"_**All I know is,**_

_**You came to me when I was at my lowest!**_

_**You picked me up,**_

_**Breathed new life in me,**_

_**I owe my life to you!"**_

Sasuke's view:

I looked at the sun, beginning to lower behind the trees.

"Hn. Time to go home." I thought out loud.

The days seemed to drag on and on. I hadn't gone to the Hokage in the last few days, knowing she would tell me the same fucking story she did every time I asked about either of them. I haven't seen the dobe around.. I wonder what he's been up to..

I packed up my stuff and headed back to the house, feeling just as numb as every other day. Without Sakura or Emi, life seems dull. Nothing is beautiful as it was when I saw it through their eyes. There's no one left to talk to, no one around to make the air feel lighter.

Once again, I felt the loneliness of an empty room, nothing more, nothing less. Just like I was back as a rouge ninja all over again, only this time I'm trapped in my own house.

I cooked dinner for myself again. Ate slowly as I didn't even bother to turn on any lights in the house anymore. I just looked around the dark, gloomy house with narrowed eyes and spiteful thoughts. Every now and then, I would see a vision of me and Sakura on the couch. We were cuddling, she laid her head on my chest and sighed as I looked down at her peaceful face while she closed her eyes and drifted off into a light slumber.

I saw me watching her, her lips slightly curled up at the corners in a smile of contentment as she slept. A true sign of happiness. I watched me watch her breathing, listening to the soft intake and exhale escaping those beautiful slightly parted lips of hers. How badly I wanted to caress that soft, ivory skin of hers. Everything about her drew me in.

Then I would snap back to the cold reality of her absence. I looked down at my half eaten supper, and pushed the rest of it away, resting my elbows on the table and holding me face with my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at the wooden table, my hands holding either side of my head.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!" I heard a small, squeaky voice becoming louder outside the walls of the mansion. My head shot up and looked around, I watched a shadow figure dancing on the wall from behind the blinds, it got larger and larger. Until it was out of view. A moment later there was pounding on the door.

"DADDY! ARE YOU THERE?"

"Emi?" I gasped and shot up out of my chair.

The door shattered into a million pieces that sprayed all over the living room as a tiny, raven haired figure came running in, she looked around and finally spotted me. Her vivid emerald clashed into my onyx as they glassed over. Tear swelled up as she mouthed the next words.

"I'm home!"

My heart stopped beating at the sight of her, this wasn't a fucking mirage, but the real thing! We both stood for a few moments, then I ran for her as she took off for me and leapt into my arms. I caught her mid air and hugged her to me tightly. All the emotion and fulfillment I had been lacking returned to me in a matter of split seconds.

"Daddy, I missed you so much!" she muffled into my bare chest, I felt the wetness of her tears spilling on my flesh.

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity. I embraced her as I remembered every little detail about the time we had spent together. All the memories came back, and I felt one hole in my heart scar over. Finally, I had my daughter back.

Moments later, I put her down and looked down at her bright teary eyes as she grinned from ear to ear. I inspected her physical progression, noticing her arms and legs were firmer, the muscles definitely bigger and more defined. Her knuckled were scared over from cuts that had once been present. So it wasn't all medical stuff, huh?

I half smiled, feeling the part of me I had been missing. Well, one part.

"Daddy, I learned a lot! And did really well! Wait till mommy comes back and sees how I've changed! oh, and I even mastered chidori while Chiyo-sensei wasn't looking!"

"Very good. As expected of my daughter." I mussed her hair with one hand and she cackled. I had imagined saying that to my kid since I was a kid. Now, I finally have a prodigy to put every other shinobi to shame.

I gave her the rest of my food and she told me all about the dome she trained in, careful not to mention what she learned, though, I could see she desperately wanted to. I chuckled to myself at how expressive she was with her hands and how her jade eyes would bulge when explaining how big it was.

When she finished she helped me with dishes and cleaning the dust off of surfaces. She bathed herself and came to watch a movie with me on the couch, the only light coming from the television.

She fell asleep on my chest, her wet hair sprawled out all over the place while I watched her sleep. She looked angelic to say the least, reminding me of Sakura.. No one could ever guess that she is probably the most powerful shinobi ever to live. I half smiled at the thought, brushing the hair from her face and picking her up. I put her in her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and stood there for a moment, wanting to remember the peaceful face she made forevermore.

I showered and laid in my own bed, contentment filling my being almost completely. Soon enough, my house will be full again. My life will be back to what it was, we'll be where we all belong. Together.

"_**My lover,**_

_**My life.**_

_**My shawty,**_

_**My wife.**_

_**She left me,**_

_**I'm tied.**_

_**Cause I knew that it just aint right.**_

_**I was thinking bout her,**_

_**Thinking bout me,**_

_**Thinking bout US..**_

_**What we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.."**_

Sakura's view:

"Airi, Hitoshi, wait a minute."

"Sakura-chan, we're only 7 miles from Konoha, why stop now?"

"When we near the gate, put me down and go ahead to the Hokage, I want to see my family before I do anything."

They looked at me, I could see Airi smiling behind her mask as they nodded.

6 miles later we began walking, I got up enough strength to walk on my own almost normally, though every step felt like daggers shredding into every inch of my leg. I would bare it for this one special occasion.

"_SO close! Just one more mile and I'm back where I belong! Oh I cant wait to see their faces again… I bet Emi is so much stronger from Sasuke's training.. And Sasuke.. I cant wait to look in your eyes and spend out first night together.. I cant wait to tell you about our little family turning into a bigger family!"_

I couldn't help but grin at the thoughts as they came. Nothing on my mind but the two most important people to me in the universe. About another half hour and I'm finally going to see them..

I'll be home.

"_**I'm coming home,**_

_**I'm coming home.**_

_**Tell the world I'm coming home.**_

_**I know my kingdom awaits,**_

_**And they've forgiven my mistakes.**_

_**I'm coming home,**_

_**I'm coming home.**_

_**Tell the worth that I'm coming… home."**_

Emi's view:

"_heh, you thought you could get away didn't you… I told you I would be back for you.. Come to me child."_

_Horrible golden eyes bore down on me from a large white serpent coiled around me, tightening its scaly body until I was constricted._

"_Who-who are you?" I gasped out, feeling its slimy scaled all over me. Its menacing gaze lowered so it was parallel to mine._

"_Your master.."_

Sasuke' view:

An eerie feeling pulled me out of my state of sleep. Something didn't seem right..

I gazed around the area, searching for a chakra signature, finding only mine. ONLY MINE.

EMI!

I shot up and ran to her room. I saw a figure in the bed, and quickly ripped the sheets off of her. Her skin was paler and colder, her lips tinted a little blue. I panicked and listened for a heart beat, hearing only a faint one. She looked feverish, and on the verge of death.

"What the hell? Emi?"

What the fuck happened? A breeze rustled in through the open window, blowing a white sliver of something from the corner of my eye.

I turned and saw it was a piece of paper. I picked it up and my eyes bugged, heart stopped at the first few words.

"_Sasuke-kun, _

_We have missed you tremendously back at camp. Though we feel hurt and betrayed by you, we are willing to forgive. You see, as you've no doubt noticed by now, your dear little Emi is on the brink of death. I have created an all new poison, incurable by any antidote other than mine which I also created. She will die in 3 days time if she doesn't get the first dose of antidote within that time span. Only I have that antidote. Bring her to me, and I will cure her if both of you remain here and finish what we've started. Be wise about this, don't bring your little girlfriend or anyone. Leave immediately. It will take you just over two days to travel here, I will send you the location once I am positive of where you are, and that you are alone._

_Our family will be reunited once again,_

_Kabuto"_

The note burned to ashes in my hand, swept away by the wind as I stood there, unable to even breath or think of breathing.

I looked over my shoulder slowly at the half dead being that was my world.

Going back to them meant leaving Sakura.. And the destruction of Konoha. But not going meant the death of Emi, and my reason for existance.

With a heavy heart, I forced myself to gather enough strength and block out the thoughts just enough to function. I packed our things and threw the backpack onto my back, picking Emi up bridal style and looking around the mansion one. Last. Time.

I was leaving everything behind again, making it seem as if I kidnapped Emi and went back willingly. _"They will never forgive me for this.." _I looked down at Emi's pale face.. _"I don't care."_

The gate to the entrance and exit of Konoha came into view. I hung my head low and continued on. Feeling the guilt of a thousand lies, a thousand heartbreaks crashing down on me.

A figure appeared in front of the gate. I glanced up swiftly to see the figure. Slowly my head raised as I began to realize who it was.

Long, pink hair. Vivid green eyes. Beautiful body. Wrapped up leg?

It was the LAST person on this Earth I wanted to see right now..

"Well isn't this scene ironic, ey, Sasuke-_kun_?" she choked out spitefully. Her eyes narrowed, her fist balled on her hip as she glared me down.

SHIT!

I stopped dead in my tracks. Careful not to meet her armed gaze.

"_**I tried so hard,**_

_**And got so far.**_

_**But in the end,**_

_**It doesn't even matter.**_

_**I had to fall,**_

_**To lose it all.**_

_**But in the end,**_

_**It doesn't even matter."**_

**Author's note:**

**Probably my longest chapter EVER! Cliffie at the end!**

**BTW, I have a new story started (: I think you can only pretty much find it off my profile since it hasn't been submitted to any committees yet ): **

**Thank you everyone for R&R and those especially who have been with my story from the beginning (: I'm exactly where I want to be finally. Sorry it was a long wait, and you'll hate me for doing this but please just keep going! It'll be worth it I promise! :D**

**Please R&R AND! Check out my new story, vanity and love. (: thanks so much everyone!**


	37. Saving Sasuke

Sakura's view:

The pain in my leg suddenly went numb as the rest of my body. I noticed the backpack, the same guilty look in his eye from 4 years ago. Is he SERIOUSLY thinking of doing this all over again?

He stared at me, more like through me for a few moments before hanging his head back down and continuing his slow walk of shame.

"Sasuke.." I breathed out lowly, unsure if he heard me or not.

"You look tired. Go home." he ordered stoically.

"Take me there." I demanded stubbornly. He halted his slow stride once again, but didn't look at me, instead he looked down at the small child in his arms.

"Emi?" I whispered, analyzing her entire body. Something was DEFINETELY wrong with her.

"What's going on Sasuke? Why does Emi look like that?"

I began slowly pacing toward him, fighting back tears with everything I had as I noticed the dead-like color of her face.

I reached out slowly as I came near, Sasuke hadn't moved a muscle. He suddenly jerked away and sprang backward. Confusion and anguish filled my eyes, my heart cracked, the pain in my chest was the only thing I could feel right now.

"What happened to her Sasuke?" I choked out, trying my best not to make it sound like I was trying desperately not to cry, though I was.

"I did it." He finally confirmed after moments of lingering tension.

It hit me like a brick wall. I stood up straight and stared at him doe-eyed in complete confusion and torture.

"Why?" I whispered. He raised his gaze to the gate behind me and began walking again. I was unable to move or even flinch as he neared me. His path set off to my right shoulder, he walked calmly and coolly around me. I felt the coldness of his aura as he passed. Just like 4 years ago.

The weight of the world dropped down on me. I thought of everything we had been through together, everything that seemed to lead us back to each other, just to have us end up like this?

I reached behind me and grabbed onto his backpack, clutching it tightly and abruptly stopping him from taking another step away from me. From us. From everything I've known for the past several months. How I've become so dependant on them for happiness. I feel stupid for that now. Who the fuck am I to want a happy life with the one I've loved from the very beginning? It all seemed to good to be true.

"You never answered my question Uchiha. **Why**?"

"_**Here we go,**_

_**Welcome to my funeral.**_

_**Without you,**_

_**I don't even have a pulse.**_

_**All alone,**_

_**It's dark and cold.**_

_**With every move I die."**_

Sasuke's view:

I clutched the lifeless Emi closer to me and tightly closed my eyes, hoping this would all disappear and I would wake up. Like this was just some sick nightmare that seemed REALLY fucking real.

I felt the light tug of her hand, signaling that she wasn't gonna let me go for shit. If I am to leave with JUST the child, I will have to play the part and do just as I did 4 years ago.

I turned and smacked her hand away coldly. I heard her gasp and saw her entire body slightly begin to shake. The sound of the slapping skin echoed.

"So it's come down to this again Sasuke.. I just got back from a mission. I'm tired and not in the best condition for a fight, but I'll make damn sure you don't leave with everything I have. Not only for myself, but for the village now. There's no way I can let you leave with Emi. She belongs to this village as well and if you're planning on bringing her to that fucking snake and bastard, I cant let you leave. You'll have to kill me first."

I stared at her back, just inches away though I knew she was fully on guard, waiting for me to say or do something.

"Sakura.. There is no way you can fight me in your condition. don't be stupid."

"You know just as well as I do that I can be a bit.. Irrational at times Sasuke. It's you whose being stupid though. You have a family, friends and a good future here. Are you willing to give that all up? What's the point? Is this about your revenge?"

"It's none of your concern."

She took out a kunai and flung it behind her, I jumped and leapt over her towards the familiar bench. I set Emi down gently on it and turned back to the broken angel on the verge of losing her mind entirely. She stared at me with such blind hatred, her eyes half lidded due to exhaustion. She panted and didn't relax her position in the slightest bit. Her injured leg shook, and by the looks of it, was about to give out on her at any moment.

"Why don't you ever fucking tell me anything? Was this all a game to you? A sick game you've goten bored with so you just leave? What am I to you Sasuke? Answer me THAT at least."

My eyebrows creased together. My knuckles clenched. She sure is making this fucking harder than intended. Why does she have to be so persistent now? What ever happened to the weak little girl who thought only her words of desperate confession could make a difference? Though if she does play that card, I don't know how I could stand it. It hurt enough 4 years ago. NOW it would be unbearable.

I was at war with myself as it is. Now, she's being brought into it and pushing me toward one side. doesn't she understand that I have no choice? Of course not. SHE didn't read that note. SHE didn't have to see Emi all blue and pale and think for a moment she may actually be dead. SHE has no clue what's going on. And there was no way I could tell her.

"Why do I have to tell you anything?"

Her entire body locked up. Her face frozen with the same pained look she wore 4 years ago. The irony of the words set in. it was a low blow, but I need to end this quickly before I change my mind. She almost managed to do it 4 years ago, and now she has even more influence on me. This needs to end QUICKLY.

"I cant believe you're doing this to us. To Emi. I thought, for the longest time, that you would put her above everything. Now you're just USING her, like THEM."

The ironic thing is, is that I AM putting her above everything.

"I don't need you to be preaching to me, when you have no idea what has happened. Sakura, I thought for a while that maybe, this could be the life for me. I thought maybe, I would have a good future and be happy here with you and Emi. I wont deny that. But this is obviously not meant to be. I was never intended to stay and be happy even if that's all I want. You're making this more difficult on yourself. Just let it go, and go home."

"WHERE IS HOME HUH, SASUKE! WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME!-" she relaxed her stance and hung her head, no doubt hiding tears that were doomed to fall. after all her training, all her mental preparations and inward battle to never show weakness again, the stone cold killer kunoichi can still cry. But it's her tears that threatened everything at the moment, I cant stand to see her cry. I cant stand the shaky voice that goes with it. Her helpless emerald eyes that made a part of me commit suicide whenever they showed pain.

"Sasuke… I really thought that after all of this, you would have known better by now." she whispered through that shaky voice that tore at my heart strings, reminding me that I still had a heart.

She began shaking all over, she held her abdomen with both arms, cupping both of her elbows and slightly hunched over. I glanced at Emi on the bench beside me and couldn't help the guilty scowl tearing at my face. This is where I commit suicide.

I walked up to her slowly. She raised her head and met my emotionless eyes with her broken jade.

I stopped just inches in front of her and looked down at her, she looked down at the ground and refused to meet my gaze again.

Last time, I was behind her. A clear shot at exactly what I was aiming to do when she had no way of defending herself while in the middle of heartbreak. This time, I know she is completely vulnerable as well, but I cant leave like I did last time. Not only for her sake, but for mine. The wind picked up, leaves blew all around us.

"Sakura.." I whispered her name just as I did 4 years ago. She refused to look up. I always sort of loved her stubbornness.

"I hate you." she whispered. I smirked slightly, still feeling the aching in my chest and it flared at the word hate. But I showed nothing on the outside.

"You deserve better than what I have to offer. I know now that I can never lead the life of a settled man with a family.-"

She finally began to look up at me. Broken tears streamed down her face.

"And..-"

She met my gaze, hanging onto every word. My heart completely shattered. The pain of every being on Earth rested inside my heart, threatening to overload it where it would just give out one day.

"I'm.. sorry." Her eyes slightly widened at the words I had never said before in my entire existence. But they were the ones I had been searching for, for the longest time.

She was frozen for several moments.

"Sasuke-"

I pulled her into one last tight embrace. Wanting to remember forever how her body fit perfectly to mine. I wrapped one arm around her waist, and one held the back of her head, lost in her pink locks.

"K-" I raised my arm and punched the back of her head.

"un." She finished whispering my full name as she went limp in my arms, but I wrapped and caught her securely in them just as I had 4 years ago. I picked her up bridal style. Her head flopped backward and all her pink locks hung down behind her. Her lips were slightly parted, her long eyelashes held onto tears that hadn't had the chance to spill. Some rolled down the side of her eye. I watched her face as she lay unconscious in my arms.

This was what I had been wanting to do for the longest time. Not knock her out, but hold her. I missed the way her face looked when she slept. I missed listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. I missed her smell, I missed her taste.

I slightly bounced her head up to rest on my shoulder instead of letting it hang. Looking down at her beautiful face, I was completely torn. So badly, I wanted to stay with her. But no matter what, I had to go. So I took one last look at her lips before gently kissing them, memorizing their curves, their softness and everything about them. I never want to forget how they feel against mine.

I clenched my eyelids and pulled back, caressing her tear stained face with one thumb.

"Sakura… there's one more thing I need to tell you.." I whispered. Knowing that I couldn't tell her when she was still conscious or she would make damn sure I couldn't leave her.

"I love you." I finally whispered, feeling actual relieved I finally told her. After all these years, I fell for the one who was always there. I was to blind to see it back then, but now my visions never been clearer.

Looking over my shoulder at Emi, I knew it was time to go. I walked over and set Sakura down Beside Emi on the bench, then picked Emi up and turned before I could take one more look at the broken angel laying on the same cold bench I had left her on 4 years ago. Funny how history repeats itself.

Without further delay, I left the damned village despite everything in me wanting to stay.

"_**I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head.**_

_**They crawl in like a cockroach,**_

_**Laying babies in my bed.**_

_**Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone. **_

_**Play movies in my head that make a porno feel like home.**_

_**There's a burning in my pride,**_

_**And a nervous bleeding in my brain.**_

_**An ounce of peace is all I want for you,**_

_**Will you never call again?**_

_**And will you never say that you love me, just to put it in my face?**_

_**And will you never try to reach me?**_

_**It is I that wanted space."**_

Emi's view:

_Flashback:_

"_HUHH!" I sat up in my bed, panting and desperately searching my room, knowing there was an unwanted presence watching me. I could FEEL it. From my knowledge, and judging by my nightmare, I know exactly who is was. _

_KABUTO._

_Now is the part where I think of a plan to save myelf. I didn't turn my head, I knew he was watching my every movement and my chakra, so I had to level it out. I silently activated my sharinbyakugan and spotted exactly where he was. _

_I kept everything at a normal level as I got up, yawning and keeping my eyes half lidded as I casually hopped down from my bed, sluggishly walked across my room and walked out the door to set up my plan._

_He's going to think I'm going to the bathroom, while I'm in the bathroom I'll cut off my chakra for a split second and summon a clone to take my place. She will walk back into the bedroom while I wait in here and watching silently through the walls._

_He came in the room through the window silently before my clone entered the room. He hid in a dark corner and watched as she laid back down in bed, rolling over and yawning, seemingly going back to sleep._

_What I didn't expect was what came next._

_He took out a long needle and crept up to my bed, hovering over my clone before stabbing her in the shoulder with it, injecting whatever was in it into my clone. He clasped his hand over her mouth as she cried out in pain to muffle it, then suddenly her chakra level sunk dangerously low. He pulled the needle out and put it in his bag, taking out what looked like a sheet of paper._

_He put it on my table next to my bed and disappeared through the window one more, chuckling to himself before exiting._

_I had my fingers laced to my clone the entire time, giving her more free will than controlling her to make it seem natural. Thank god Chiyo-sensei taught me this jutsu, or that would've been the real me._

_When I entered my room I inspected my clone, she looked almost dead with blue lips and pale skin. A slight cold sweat sticking her hair to her face. It was the creepiest sight ever, thinking that I would look exactly like that right now if I hadn't done what I did._

_I didn't dare touch the note, but carefully read the contents._

"_poison! And he wants my father to bring me back with him? Thank god my clones are EXACTLY like me or I would be in some trouble right now. Daddy will be relieved.. But then again, he wouldn't go if he knew I was actually safe. And also we have no idea where Madara and Kabuto are actually hiding and they could keep coming back.. This could be our one chance to actually find them and get rid of them for good. But I cant let daddy know I'm alright or else it could all be jeopardized." I quickly decided. I felt my father's chakra spike for a moment and whipped my head back to see him spring up out of bed and start running to my room._

"_I'm sorry daddy, but I'll have to lie to you for just a little bit until we find out where they are, then it will all be okay." I promised, quickly dashing out the window and hiding in the bushes._

"_Hopefully we can finish this before mommy comes home." I thought to myself, watching my father almost break down. Read the note, then become at war with himself.. It was hard to watch. But all for the best._

"_Daddy…"_

_End of flashback._

I watched everything that just happened between mommy and daddy through wide eyes as I hid, careful to not be detected. Mommy now lay unconscious on the bench while daddy left with my clone.

"Thank god I did this." was all I could say. So many moments I wanted to spring out and tell them everything is okay, they can be together and I'm perfectly fine. But then it would all be over and we be in danger. So I had to bear the pain and anguished feelings bubbling in my stomach and watch from the sidelines as they tore each other apart.

The final scene between mommy and daddy where he kissed her before he left reassured me he truly loves her, HE even said it. Oh, how I wish mommy was awake when he said that! She really needs to hear that right now!

I waited till his chakra signature was far enough away where the byakugan bloodline could barely see it, then I hopped down and looked at the unconscious figure of my mommy.

Quickly, I gathered healing chakra in both hands, they lit up green and I stripped the bandaging off of mommy's leg, seeing it badly burned and injured despite the previous medic's work on it. I placed both hands on her leg and began pumping large amounts of chakra into the burns, slowly they healed.

When mommy's leg was completely better I inspected the rest of her body with my sharinbyakugan. I stopped at her stomach, noticing something… strange.

It looked like two totally different chakra signatures growing inside of her. As realization hit me, I was completely stunned.

"Mommy's pregnant?" I whispered. Quickly I healed everything on her, making sure nothing was there to harm them before I woke her up. The last thing I did was heal her head to bring her back to reality.

Her eyes clenched and slowly opened, her lips parted. She blinked a of couple times and turned her head to me, looking at me for a few seconds as tears swelled up in my eyes. Her eyes bugged when she finally realized who I was.

"Mommy?" I whispered.

She sprang up and hugged me tightly, almost choking the life out of me as she cried into my hair.

"Emi! How! How did you?- when did you?- but thank god you did! Oh, my Emi!" She cried. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, letting tears spill down my cheeks as well.

"It was just a clone, mommy." I sniffled. She hugged me tightly once more, then released me, but kept her hands on my shoulders to inspect me.

"You aren't hurt are you?" she looked all over me.

"No mommy, I'm perfectly fine." I whipped away my tears with the back of my hand and looked straight into her worried eyes.

"Thank god!" she hugged me once more and then released me.

"How did you do that? I saw you.. Almost dead, in daddy's arms? Does daddy know?"

I shook my head.

"No. I'm sorry mommy, I thought I would have found them before you came back, and then you came and you and daddy- and I had to watch it-and the I saw you and you're-" I began rambling on nervously as more tears spilled out.

"Emi calm down." she smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Now explain to me everything that happened.

"Well, for the past couple weeks you've been gone, and Lady Chiyo has been teaching me hidden medical jutsu in a secret dome. No one was suppose to know what she taught me, but I think I have to tell you-"

"Well, I am your mother.." I nodded and smiled.

"You know shadow clones? Lady Chiyo created a jutsu that would make them real puppets that still looked exactly like clones and had all your strengths and weaknesses. Like another person that's exactly like you, but not real of course. So when Kabuto came for me and tried to poison me, I hid in the bathroom and he thought one of my special clones was me so he poisoned my clone thinking it was me. Daddy found my clone and also thought it was me so he read the note that said I would die in 3 days if I didn't get the first dose of antidote. So he had to leave with me to save me. It wasn't for revenge mommy, it was to save my life, err, he thinks he's saving my life."

"Why didn't you stop him?" I looked down at the ground.

"It's the only way to find out where the bad people are so we can take care of them. I thought we would be able to by the time you got back, but now I'm not sure what to do."

She looked at me carefully, then looked down.

"I-" she looked torn.

"I don't know either. Now I know that Sasuke's intensions were genuinely good, but I cant go and fight them in the shape I'm in.-"

"You're pregnant mommy.."

Her eyes bugged and whipped to mine.

"How did you know that?"

"I can use both byakugan and sharingan at the same time now. Neji taught it to me while you were away. I call it sharinbyakugan, or byakusharingan but I'm not sure which-"

"That's incredible!"

"Thank you mommy, but what do we do?"

"I don't know. I wish I did but I don't."

She lowered her gaze to the ground and started crying again. She was shaking, broken looking. Like SHE was the 5 year old.

How could someone, who was so sure of herself be so torn up like this? I could see she really wanted to do something, but that might risk the babies. We cant just let daddy go there alone though!

"Emi I'm so sorry… I don't know what to- it's all my fault! I should have never gone on that mission! I should've been here to protect you! Now Sasuke's going off to god knows where and those people are going to tear him apart!"

"MOMMY STOP IT!" I grabbed her face, forcing her pained eyes to look into mine.

"Stop making excuses to blame and demean yourself! Remember who you are! You are Sakura Haruno! Strong, intelligent kunoichi of the leaf village who saved my life! You held us together when we all were about to fall apart! You saved the lost Uchiha! YOU are responsible for all the good things that happened, THEY are responsible for the bad. You are a future Uchiha, ACT like it!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. Her eyes widened with surprise. This is NOT the time for her to be second guessing herself!

"_**It HURTS when I see you struggle,**_

_**You come to me with ideas.**_

_**You say their just pieces,**_

_**So I'm puzzled.**_

_**Cause the shit I hear is crazy!**_

_**But you're either gettin lazy or you don't believe in YOU no more!**_

_**Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form!**_

_**Cant make a decision,**_

_**You keep questioning yourself.**_

_**Second guessin,**_

_**And it's almost like you're beggin for my help!**_

_**Like I'm YOUR leader,**_

_**You're suppose to fucken be MY mentor!**_

_**I can endure, NO MORE!**_

_**I DEMAND YOU REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" **_

Sakura's view:

I couldn't believe my own child was giving me the pep talk of a lifetime. After all that's happened, one thing after another, my mind was finally shot. I had lost hope that things would ever go my way. Now, she's the one with the level head.

"Mommy, please don't give up on yourself like this! Daddy needs you NOW more than EVER! He could be KILLED once they figure out it's just a clone! We need to save daddy, and I need YOU to help me do that and you cant second guess yourself like this if you're going to be of any use! PULL IT TOGETHER MOMMY!"

She slightly shook, tears spilled like streams from the corners of her eyes. She bore down deeply into mine.

I let her words be absorbed before I finally snapped back into the reality of things.

"You're right tenshi. It's silly of me to worry you like that. Thank you for healing me and reminding me that I cant be selfish anymore, I have someone else to think of before myself now."

I pulled her into an embrace and cooed her as she cried into my hair, knotting her fingers in it as she cried her little scared heart out.

This must be so hard for her. She had to watch herself be hurt, then watched her own father and mother fall apart and practically _'divorce' _in front of her while she watched from the side lines. Then she had to watch me fall apart all over again and bring me back from the dark place I was in. and she's only 5 years old.

God I thank you for blessing her with this kind of strength.

"It's going to be alright tenshi, I'll go get the others up and tell them what's going on. You go home and pack all our mission stuff and bring changes of clothes for me and you. Meet me at the Hokage tower in 7 minutes flat. we're all going this time, and we'll save daddy together." she pulled back and whipped her tears away, nodding and smiling.

"Get going tenshi, I'm counting on you!"

"Hai!" and she darted off toward our home.

I sat on the bench for just a moment, thinking of what happened and recalling how Sasuke never told me his intensions or what he thought of me. He was careful with his words, knowing that no matter what he said it would've hurt me. So he tried to give me the freedom to move on, tried making me think I deserved better and that he was the worst thing for me. I couldn't help but smile.

Though he lied, his intensions were noble and he must've been hurting pretty badly too, but the whole time he was only thinking of Emi and I. He truly has changed..

With that thought, I sprang up with my newly recovered leg and set out to gather the entire rookie nine.

I went to Naruto's place first. His window was always open so I jumped in and saw him and Hinata cuddling together, sleeping. It was the cutest sight EVER! But unfortunately, I had to disturb it.

"Naruto, Hinata wake up!" I shook the bed, Hinata's eyes popped open and her face burned as she looked at me and sat up. Naruto rolled over and sighed loudly.

"Eh… Sakura-chan just 5 more minutes!" He cried. A moment later his eyes popped open and he sprang up.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!" he hugged me tightly and laughed, then inspected me all over, particularly my stomach.

"You don't look injured at all! And your stomach isn't a blimp yet… DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO THE BABIES!"

His face filled with worry.

"Naruto! I'm fine! And who told you about the babies?" he jumped back and fiddled with his fingers.

"Well I kind of… sort of… heard Granny Tsunade and Shizune talking about in one day, perhaps.. Cause maybe, possibly I was eavesdropping just a little bit.."

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously.

Hinata's eyes bugged.

"Sakura-chan? Is it true?"

I looked at her and nodded, hanging my head down.

"I also heard them say twins! Sasuke… good man! Ey Sakura-chan?"

"About Sasuke, he's in trouble. I don't have time to explain right now but meet me at the tower. Go get Kiba, Neji, ten-ten, Sai, Chouji and Lee on your way while I get Ino and Shikimaru."

They turned to each other and gained serious expression, nodding and getting dressed.

"Oh, and pack for a long mission." they turned to me and opened their mouths to question, but I was already out the window and on the way to Ino's place.

I pounded the door open and ran up to Ino's room. Finding her and Shikimaru sleeping in bed together just as expected. His arm slung around her tiny waist from behind while she peacefully slept.

"Ino-pig! Shikimaru! Get up!"

They both sprung up and looked at me.

"What's going on Sakura?" Ino immediately asked, knowing I wouldn't do this for no reason.

"Get dressed and pack your things for a mission. Sasuke's in trouble and I don't have time to explain it right now but we need to get to the Hokage tower immediately. The rest of the rookie nine will meet us there.

They hurried and got everything ready. We set out for the Hokage tower. I was relieved to see Emi outside with two large bags waiting for us.

"Is that Emi to?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, she knows what's going on more than I do actually." I admitted. They shared a confused stare.

"Mommy I got everything ready. Where is everyone else?"

We looked around, suddenly the rest of the group was seen on a rooftop not far away. They reached us and everyone turned to me.

"I'll explain everything when we get to the office. Hurry."

Everyone rushed up to the office, running past everyone and made it to the office door within split seconds.

I flung the door open and entered unannounced, finding her passed out on her desk as always.

She jumped up and looked at all of us.

"What the hell is going on? Where do you all think you're going?" she narrowed her eyes and demanded.

"We need to retrieve Sasuke. Kabuto came and tried to poison Emi but got her clone instead, Sasuke thinks her clone is the real thing as Kabuto did and had no choice but to leave and seek him out to retrieve the antidote that only Kabuto has. He thinks he's saving Emi but when he gets there and they find out it was a clone then they might kill him. I gathered everyone and we're ready to leave immediately." I explained. She narrowed her eyes even more.

"Sakura, it isn't the best idea for you to go on this mission. You know perfectly well why."

"That wont stop me. Even if you order me to stay, I'm going whether you like it or not. This directly affects me and Emi and she HAS to go, so therefore so do I."

She took a moment to think and looked over all of our determined faces. Everyone now understood what was going on and fully backed me up, of course I don't think they ALL know I'm pregnant or else Ino would be chewing me out right now but still. I have backup god damnit!

"Fine. But all of you protect Sakura and Emi more than anything. I don't think all of you know this, but she is with child. She is carrying TWO Uchiha and must be protected at all costs. Ino and Hinata, I'm putting you guys personally in charge of seeing that she is treated with prenatal care and looked after constantly on this mission, you are not to leave her side. Naruto and Sai, you two are put in charge of being Sakura and Emi's body guards at all times. Though all of you must pitch in as well. don't fail me, and BRING UCHIHA BACK!"

"HAI!" we all said in unison.

"Dismissed."

And we were all on our way.

"Emi, do you know exactly where daddy is right now?" I turned to my left and asked as we leapt ran through the quite streets of Konoha toward the exit. Naruto was on my right, and the group followed closely behind.

"Hai! I can track my clone at all times, he's pretty far ahead already. But distance would be good for two days until he gets there. That's when we should infiltrate."

"Wow Kiba, looks like a 5 year old makes YOUR tracking seem like shit!" Chouji snickered.

Akarmaru and Kiba growled.

"Shut up!" He roared, only making Chouji laugh harder.

"Sakura-chan." I glanced at Naruto, who had tunnel vision in front of him, his eyes dead set on our path.

"Yeah?"

"Does Sasuke know?" he asked in a serious tone. He was completely on edge, as was _almost_ everyone.

"No. I didn't get the chance to tell him." I said sadly, refocusing my vision in front of me and fixing my mind on the matter at hand.

"_Sasuke…"_

"_**If only I knew,**_

_**What I know today.**_

_**I would hold you in my arms!**_

_**I would take the pain away!**_

_**Thank you for all you've done!**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes!**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again!**_

_**Sometimes I wanna call ya, but I know you wont be there!**_

_**Oh-Ohhh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I jut couldn't do!**_

_**And I've hurt myself,**_

_**By hurting you!"**_

**Author's note:**

**So I figured I should update quickly so I don't get death threats XD I love it, "Your such a bitch! How could you do that!" XD lmao. I knew you guys would hate me for it, but I hope it makes sense now right? (: a little dramatic irony wouldn't hurt? Possibly..**

**But yeah, isn't Emi a fucking genius? I mean really. 5 years old, both kekkei genkai, lightning AND fire element just as daddy, amazing chakra control, medic nin, intelligence of all the rookie nine, fucking psychic! she's like PERFECT. XD I love myself JUST for making her lmao.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for scaring you! (: but I had to do something to shake it up a little ya know? (; please R&R and possibly favorites? If I don't suck? DX **

**AND PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEAASEE! Red my new story, vanity and love (: tell me if it' worth continuing? (: thanks everyone!**


	38. From the inside

Sakura's view:

"Mommy, Daddy stopped to rest for a bit. We should do the same and keep a far enough distance, where he doesn't feel our chakras."

I ignored Emi. My mind staying completely focused on finding him. The whole group had halted at Emi's request, but I kept going.

"Mommy, please stop!" Emi called out to me. Again, I ignored her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto appeared in front of me, suddenly, blocking the way and catching both my arms, spinning me onto a large branch and holding me securely.

"Tch. Let go!" I thrashed as he held on tightly. He suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace and held me very securely, the way only Naruto, the closest thing I had to a brother, could. I stopped wrestling against him and gave in; tears began spilling as a pulsing headache of anxiety throbbed, a storm brewing in my own mind. I sniffed and fought back tears. Naruto loosened up a little in a comforting embrace.

"I know you're just worried about Sasuke. We all are, but we can't let it get the best of us Sakura-chan. Emi-chan is in just as much pain as you are. I can't even imagine all the things running through her mind at such a young age, with so much piled onto her at once. You need to stay strong for her Sakura-chan, and trust that your daughter knows what she's talking about."

The tears kept spilling as my breath came in sharply. I would have collapsed if it weren't for Naruto holding me up. I felt little arms wrapping around my waist from behind, and turned to see Emi tightly holding onto me, all teary eyed.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" She sniffed through sad tears, her broken little voice crushing me even lower. Her bottom lip quivered in a cute pout.

Naruto gave me a knowing look and released me. I turned around and bent down to Emi's height, wiping away my tears and forcing a smile.

"Yeah, Tenshi, Mommy's fine. Just a little stressed out, pregnancy does that," I did my best at a light chuckle and wiped away her little tears. She nodded and hugged me around my neck. I pulled her closer and smoothed her hair for a moment, then took her by the hand and gazed at the worried faces of the rest of the group.

"Sorry everyone," I looked down at the ground. Naruto came up and put a hand on my shoulder, smiling his comforting, Naruto smile.

"Let's set up camp," He ordered lightly. Everyone nodded and dropped to the forest floor.

Three large tents were set up around a small campfire. I would share one with Emi, Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten. In the one to my left was Kiba, Shikimaru, and Chouji. To my right held Neji, Lee, Naruto and Sai, though I doubt Naruto and Sai will sleep in the tent. They were more outdoorsy kind of guys. Naruto liked looking up at the stars and Sai just enjoyed the perfect, peaceful thinking scenery.

I laid out a large sleeping bag for Emi and I to sleep on as the rest of the girls rolled theirs out as well. I sat down and sighed, watching the girls get settled. Ino came to sit by me on my left and Emi was leaning on me, with her arms wrapped around mine on my right.

I kissed the top of Emi's head and turned to my best friend who gave me a warm smile and wrapped one arm around my shoulders, resting the top of her head against mine.

"We'll get Sasuke back, don't worry about that forehead," I chuckled at the ending of her sentence. Ino can be _SO_ supportive when she wants to be.

"Yeah, I know, Ino-pig," I smirked as she snorted and lightly bumped her head against mine.

"So…" Ten-ten sat back and stared at us, a strange look in her eye. "How far along are you now?"

I looked down and rubbed my stomach with my open hand.

"About 2 months,"

Ino took my hand in hers, lightly holding it as she examined my stomach.

"You don't show at all for months, you disgust me," She rolled her eyes light humouredly. The girls all smiled and I smiled down at my abdomen.

Emi reached over and began to rub it. I looked down at her to see a sweet smile and loving eyes painted on the face of my little tenshi. It warmed my heart as she slowly rubbed it lovingly.

"I can't wait to see if I have two little brothers, or two little sisters, or one of each. I'll be happy with either," She spoke quietly, almost in a Hinata voice. The girls all bent their heads to the side and awed at the cute scene. _"Emi already loves you too," _I mentally cooed to the growing lives.

She pulled her hand back and looked up into my eyes with a sleepy expression.

"Time for bed, Tenshi," Her faced dropped.

"But I'm not sleepy!" She pouted and began to protest, yawning at the end of her sentence and finishing half lidded. We all giggled and Ino got up and went over to her sleeping bag as I scooped Emi into my lap, rocking back and forth with her in my arms.

"We have a long day tomorrow, it's best we all got some sleep," She yawned again.

"Okay, Mommy,"

I looked down as she closed her eyes. Pulling the pillow over to where I would put her, I gently laid her down and brushed the hair from her face. With her up against me for warmth and comfort as she fell asleep, I closed my eyes and began to hum.

For 2 months I missed this feeling terribly, relieved to finally have her with me again. Surrounded by protection where nothing could possibly harm her. She must have exhausted a good amount of chakra doing that jutsu she told me about. No wonder she's so tired.

But right now all I could think of was how good it felt to finally have my daughter back, though I felt the impact of Sasuke's absence harder than I would let show. Oh, did I feel it though. I missed him. I missed his onyx eyes that I could stare into deeply; they held an endless universe full of stories and secrets to be revealed. I missed his heartbeat; it was the only sound in the world that could be the ideal lullaby for me. I missed his arms wrapped around me, how I felt so warm and protected in them, like nothing could ever harm me ever again. I missed his lips, how they melted me from the inside out.

Most of all, I missed putting Emi to bed _together_. Those sweet moments when I would see him smiling, actually _smiling _down at her as she fell asleep. It was a rare moment, but well worth the wait.

I sighed and looked down at the peaceful sleeping Emi, then down at my womb, placing my hand over it and rubbing my thumb across the bare skin. I thought of the little Uchihas forming inside, but mostly about the one who helped create these lives.

"_Sasuke."_

"_**I dream of your arms around me, as I tuck the kids in bed.**_

_**I don't know what you're doing.**_

_**And I don't know where you are.**_

_**But I look up at that great big sky,**_

_**And I hope you're wishing on that same bright star..**_

_**I wonder..**_

_**I pray..**_

_**And I sleep alone.**_

_**I cry alone.**_

_**And it's so hard living here on my own.**_

_**So please…**_

_**Come home soon…**_

_**Come home soon."**_

Sasuke's view:

I looked at the still, lifeless child lying next to me. Never in my life did I want to see her like this. In fact, I did all I could to make sure something like this couldn't happen. Where did I go wrong? Should I have waited up all night, protecting her? As impractical as it sounds, I couldn't help thinking like that.

I grunted and slammed my fist on the ground in frustration. The ground crumbled beneath my hand. _"Where the hell is Kabuto's little messenger snake? I won't know where I'm fucking going if it doesn't show up soon," _I growled to myself.

Looking back up at the black sky, filled with bright stars I spotted one in particular, the brightest. It stood out from every other, as if it were calling my attention. Suddenly, a face popped into my mind of a beautiful pink haired, green eyed kunoichi. I recalled the night I had first left.

_Flashback:_

"_I'll never be like you and Naruto," I finished my speech and awaited whatever desperate plea she could conjure to beg me to stay. It was right then I knew I could never be in the same mind set as them. Never share the same goals or morals they shared. I would never know what the happiness of a family and friends would feel like. My path wouldn't allow it._

_She raised her voice a little, tears spilling from both sides of her emerald orbs. "Don't do this, Sasuke! You don't have to be alone! You told me that day, how painful a thing solitude can be!" She took another step towards me. I wanted to move, needed to leave, but I couldn't. Something in me wanted to hear this, but the majority said it wouldn't matter in the end. "I understand that pain now…" tears spilled onto the unforgiving pavement._

"_**You have no idea…" **__Was all I could say to myself, __**"What would you know about seeing EVERYONE you love die in front of you? Having no power to even avenge their deaths and not being there to try to prevent them? Having the burden of an entire slaughtered clan by your own blood weighing down on you since you were a child? You know nothing about it!" **__I screamed in my mind. Though nothing in me wanted to scream that to her. She's torn up enough as it is, her voice was already shaking. I had to pity her at least that much so I quietly listened to what she had to say, never losing my blank stare ahead._

"_I have family.. and friends. But… If you were gone, Sasuke, it would be the same thing, for me, as being all alone!" At this I felt strange. I knew all along she had a pathetic crush on me, but this began hitting deeper. __**"I need to make her let go," **__I decided._

"_This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us," I stated it as a fact. A cold fact and she broke down._

"_Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise I'd never let you regret it! Everyday would be a joy! I can GIVE you happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke! So please, I'm begging you! Don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen! I swear! So stay here… with me! And if you can't… then take me with you, Sasuke!" _

_This is when I finally figured out her love was genuine. She would leave everything behind for me. Sadly, it wouldn't be enough. She could get hurt, she's not strong enough. And she doesn't hold the same hate. Just the same love sick mentality she had when we first met. I cocked my head back and gave her an icy smirk. I need to end this quickly._

"_You haven't changed, you're still annoying."_

_She gasped and stared at me wide-eyed. I began to walk away, hoping by some miracle she would stop right then and there._

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_I kept walking. She ran closer to me desperately._

"_IF YOU GO, I'LL SCREAM AND-"_

_I appeared behind her and everything stilled, except the wind which picked up and blew leaves around us as I stood closely behind her. Her cries and pleads even became silent, tears still streamed from her emerald eyes._

"_Sakura." I said her name lowly, making sure she was listening to me carefully. I bit my lip, unsure of what exactly to say to make everything okay. I wanted her to stop crying, I didn't want to hear that shaky voice anymore, and I didn't want to leave her without her knowing I cared for her. For all her effort and time she spent on me. She was the one to keep light in my eye when none seemed to exist. The one who reminded me of who I was when I had completely lost it. She risked her life for me, in turn I did the same for her. She was nothing, if not a true and loyal friend to me. _

_Had my path been chosen differently, this could have turned into something more perhaps. But the facts have already been written in stone. I could only think of a few words to explain to her a million meanings._

"_Thank you for everything," She gasped._

_I hit a pressure point on the back of her head and she came down. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Picking her up, I laid her down on the concrete bench and walked away._

_When I first met her, I never dreamed I would actually grow to care for her this much. But now, a new path begins. And Sakura cannot be a part of that path. _

_End of flashback._

Now, looking back on it, I saw how foolish we both were. I didn't like how Sakura tried to make it all about her, as if guilt tripping me into staying, just to be with her. Back then, I hadn't even thought of love for a woman. And Sakura was not the woman back then, that she has grown into now.

Back then, the love was ultimately one sided. Though I never denied caring for her, I never would have imagined loving her as I do now. I'm proud for at least one turn out of that night, Sakura became strong.

This time, she didn't make it all about her. She made it about our daughter, and our life. She included herself, but tried to give me other reason to rethink myself. If the circumstances were different, there's no doubt I would have stayed. For her.

She even tried to fight me while being injured. Had she collapsed with that injured leg, I would have caught her. I know it wouldn't be intentional, but automatic. I didn't want to see her get hurt ever again, yet I'm the one hurting her more than anything right now. I can't bear to imagine the pain and shock she'll feel when she wakes up on that same bench.

I picked Emi up and set her between my legs as I was propped up against a tree, her head laid on my stomach and I wrapped my arms around her securely. Then I rested my head back against the tree trunk and let my thoughts run free. There was still something I needed to make clear to myself.

"_I'm sorry, Sakura," _I let a tear slide down my face.

"_I'm sorry I let it get this way, I should have never gone back. I realize now that I always loved you ever since the first time you stood up to me in that damned Sound village. I saw a side of you I didn't know, one I wanted to figure out and couldn't for the longest time. That's what drew me to you in the first place. Then I missed the old Sakura that was always kind hearted and gentle, and saw that you still had that side. It was brought out by Emi. But I wanted to tie myself with that side as well. I got use to the new you, and the more I knew you, the more I became attached. Now I regret not knowing it before, for all the times I wasn't there when you needed me, and for pushing you away when all you did was try to help me. One thing I can't bring myself to regret, is loving you. I love you, Sakura Haruno. That will never change now."_

And with that thought, a white snake slithered up to me and looked me dead in the eye. My sharingan spun as it neared. It sat up and became eye-level with me. Its eye twinkled and sent a hidden message into my mind.

A place appeared, a very familiar place. I knew exactly where I was going now. And without a word spoken, the white snake slithered away and I rested my head back, knowing I had a few hours left of rest before I had to go.

The last image I saw before falling asleep was the one of Sakura's torn face from earlier. I wish I could wipe that pain away, but I can't. I squeezed my eyes shut and dug my fingers into both sides of my arms until they shook. My whole body tensed and even made Emi start shaking along with it. Then the tears came. When I clenched my teeth and did everything possible not to let them fall, ultimately failing.

"_Sakura."_

"_**I know I wasn't there, when you needed me the most.**_

_**I know I didn't care, and was afraid to get so close.**_

_**Tonight it's getting hard to fall asleep, **_

_**Cause it's becoming clear that I broke all into pieces,**_

_**And I cannot reverse it.**_

_**So I've got one more thing to say..**_

_**I'm sorry for your pain.**_

_**I'm sorry for your tears.**_

_**For all the little things I didn't know.**_

_**I'm sorry for the words I didn't say.**_

_**But what I still do,**_

_**I'm still loving you.."**_

Sakura's view:

The sun peaked over the horizon. The clouds above showed early morning purples, blues and grays of a dawning day. hadn't had one second of sleep the whole night. I stared down at Emi's sleeping face most of the night, and over the rest of the kunoichi, peacefully asleep.

Half the night I silently cried, thinking of Sasuke…missing him more than words could describe. I'm not even tired right now, just worn out. Emi's eyes suddenly popped open and she sat up quickly. I sat up and opened my mouth to ask when she cut me off.

"Daddy's on the move. I know where he's going!" She jumped up and started yelling at Aunty Ino and Hinata and Ten-ten to get up. They shot up and looked at her half lidded, yawning as she rushed them to get up.

I stared at her in confusion.

"How do you know?" I wondered out loud. _There's no way…_

"I don't know, I just do! Hurry up everyone! Uncle Naru! Everyone, GET UP!" She yelled.

Everyone began grumbling, but got up and quickly started packing everything. We were back on the move within 5 minutes. Emi paced around nervously and impatiently the whole time, she seemed concentrated and deep in thought. Oh what I would give just to be able to read HER mind for once. I can only imagine what goes on in there.

"Ready?" Naruto smiled tiredly at Emi, she grabbed both our hands and started hauling us toward the tall trees.

"Yes! Now let's go!" She rushed. The group behind us sighed and we were off.

This time, Emi took the lead. I followed very closely behind on her left, while Naruto was close on her right. She sped through the trees and created her own wind tunnel just by her speed. Everything was a blur passing. _"She's really in a rush , isn't she?" _I thought to myself. She gained my full confidence in her to know what she's doing. Whatever happened while I was away with Sasuke and Lady Chiyo, thank god. She seems to be 10 steps ahead already.

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. The rest of us stopped in confusion.

"Emi?" I called to her in a questionable tone. She didn't speak. didn't move a muscle though she seemed tense.

"There's something I need to warn all of you about."

I looked at Naruto, his eyes were wide and he shrugged.

"What is it, Kiddo?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Kabuto still has some third world corpses of old and powerful shinobi set up around the perimeter. There are 6 of them; all of their chakras are equal to Daddy's. Meaning only Uncle Naru and I could defend ourselves effectively on a one on one fight. There are 11 of us, and the rest of you could die if we continue. Mommy, you are at the highest risk since you are pregnant. Many of us will die just trying to protect you."

The whole group went entirely silent. Tension rang high in the air. Emi sounded completely serious, and all of us knew she knew what she was talking about.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto finally broke the silence. I was still in shock. A moment of silence that seemed to last forever held through the air once again. Everyone on edge at the news.

"An assault from the inside out is the only thing I can think of that wouldn't hold as high of a risk," She spoke softly. _"Is this really my Emi? MY 5 year old Emi? This sounds like someone our age with our experience trapped inside a 5 year olds body!" _I screamed to myself, knowing what was coming next. I refused to believe it. Tears swelled up as my entire body locked up.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked lowly.

"I'll go in.. I can switch into my clones body. I learned how from my training with Chiyo-sensei by accident. I'll become poisoned like my clone, but I'll be able to take the antidote only Kabuto has and recreate the affects until I work it off from the inside. I'll be inside of my own body, working on myself, then I'll be able to get to Daddy and explain everything, and he can help."

"You mean, you go in there, alone through a clone, and pretend to be poisoned while you get to Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes."

"NO," I finally swallowed my lump and spoke against this insane idea. Maybe she doesn't know what she's talking about after all.

She turned and pleaded to me.

"Mommy, it's the only way! If we get to close… and it's still my clone, they'll think Daddy brought us here and kill him on the spot! He can't take ALL of them on his own! This is the only way! It won't take too long. Give me 3 days there and then I'll send a signal. You guys stay FAR away and don't come until I give you the signal. If you receive it on the third day, you know we're alive and alright and you can come. We'll make our move when you arrive. I promise it'll work out! Mommy, please believe in me!"

Her eyes swelled up in tears, her mouth hung open and her stain glass emerald pierced through me. My mouth gaped as I searched her eyes, not wanting to believe what I just heard. My own 5 year old daughter, going off alone with some psychotic sickos surrounding her, and she expects me to be okay with that?

"Emi, I can't let you risk yourself like that. I couldn't- none of us could bear to lose you if something went wrong," She ran up to me in rage.

"Mommy, There is no other way! I'll be fine, I promise! If I didn't think I could do this, I wouldn't have said anything! I need you to think I can do this though too Mommy!"

She bent her head down and let the tears run down her face.

"I need you to believe in me, more than anything. This is the only way," she whispered lowly.

I bent down and lifted her chin to meet my teary eyes.

"It's not that I don't think you can do it, it's just that I can't stand the thought of losing you, Tenshi."

She wrapped her arms around me and dug her face into my hair. I returned the embrace. Naruto came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, let her go."

I looked up at him, furious he actually took her side when I just convinced her not to!

"Naru-!"

"No, listen to her Sakura-chan. Remember who she is. She's not an ordinary 5 year old. You brought her into your life knowing that fact just as well as the rest of us did. We have to accept it, even if we don't like it, and none of us like it. Let her go."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, nodding to Emi as she backed away, sharing a deep stare with me the whole time. She moved her miniature mission cape to the side and got into position.

The whole group came up and surrounded me. Naruto wrapped one arm around me as I turned and cried on his shoulder, watching Emi with one eye while she concentrated. Sai put a hand on my shoulder and Ino and Hinata held onto me in a light embrace from behind. We watched the 5 year old hero at work.

She bit her thumb and wrote a blood seal across her other palm, she closed her eyes and made several hand signs. Slamming her hand onto a branch, hundreds of symbols spread from a circle surrounding her. She glanced up at me as the seal lit up in a white aura, consuming her.

"I love you," She mouthed to me before the seal flashed and consumed her whole.

Then there was nothing as the symbols vanished, along with the part of me Emi held.

"EMI!" I cried out her name and reached for the place she had just stood only moments ago. The group pulled me back in.

I sobbed onto Naruto's shoulder, knowing she's now at the mercy of poison, 6 powerful otherworld shinobi, the snake himself, and Madara.

"Sakura-chan, it'll be alright," Naruto spoke sadly, worry detected in his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

The group enclosed around me, yet I felt so alone.

First I lost Sasuke.

Now I lost my baby.

"_Sasuke, you better not let ANYTHING happen to her!" _I screamed inside my head.

I couldn't stop weeping. Tears kept streaming, pouring like a waterfall and no matter what, I had no will left to make them stop. So I just let them go. No sweet words would calm the aching burning in my heart and the full blown hurricane inside my head.

"_**Sometimes late at night I watch her sleep.**_

_**I dream of the girl she'd like to be.**_

_**I try to be strong and see her through,**_

_**But Sasuke, who she needs right now is you.**_

_**Let her grow old..**_

_**Live life without this fear.**_

_**What would I be, living without her here?**_

_**She's so tired..**_

_**And she's scared..**_

_**Let her know that you're there.**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Am I getting through tonight?**_

_**Can you see her?**_

_**Can you make her feel alright?**_

_**If you can hear me,**_

_**Let me take her place somehow!**_

_**See, she's not just anyone..**_

_**She's my sun!"**_

Emi's view:

The last image I had of my mother's broken face as she cried into Uncle Naru would be forever engraved in my mind. That's all I could clearly see now since I'm now in the body of my clone, only it's not my clone anymore. It's actually ME.

I found out when I almost went too far with the jutsu during training that I could see and feel everything my clone felt, granted I only felt it for split seconds, but I remembered everything. Now, it came in handy.

I know I sounded so sure I could do this, but I don't even know for sure if I can. What if they did something extra to the antidote? What if my predictions on how I can heal myself faster are simply impossible? It was a thought, and as soon as I receive the first dose, I should know for sure.

All I could hear right now is a heartbeat. My father's heartbeat. It was comforting, and I could feel his arms around my shoulders and knees as we leapt through trees. Suddenly, the effects of the poison kicked in. I sensed my heart rate slowing, I felt sweaty and clammy and my body began to burn all over. My muscles went numb and there was nothing I could do to move, and I could hardly breathe.

Now I could see why he would say he has the only antidote. This isn't a regular poison. If I don't get that antidote on time, I WILL die.

"_Once I DO get the antidote, if everything works as I think it will, I should be able to send out a clone when no one's looking and have her lead them into the base. That way, she can help them fight from the outside in and take most of the impact, while Daddy fights from the inside out and I also use my other clone and fight from both sides."_

Somehow I couldn't shake the feeling something bad would happen. And for once I couldn't predict it.

"_**Look what the world has come to, **_

_**So now it's time to say "FUCK YOU!"**_

_**If you care, then they drug you.**_

_**And no one's there when they numb you,**_

_**Fill you with terror and crush you,**_

_**Pretend they care as they shove you.**_

_**So you look to me to find the truth,**_

_**And what I say is what you do.**_

_**But everyone you look up to is really as fucked up as you.**_

_**Time is getting shorter,**_

_**With these enforced disorders.**_

_**And we get blamed and pushed around,**_

_**Who's the fucken villain now?"**_

Naruto's view:

I've never seen Sakura-chan so broken up. Not even when Sasuke left. This had to have hurt her deeper than anything, on so many levels. She hadn't stopped crying for a whole hour, no matter what anyone said or did. Finally we set up camp and began the waiting game.

She sat across from me in the shade, her eyes low to the ground, face full of numbness. It hurt me to see her like this.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to get some fresh water for everyone. Want to help?" Hinata came up behind me and smiled shyly. I started getting up and nodded, taking her hand and walking away from my best friend, who hadn't moved a muscle in almost an hour now.

"Naruto-kun, why do you think Sakura-chan didn't tell Sasuke-kun about her being pregnant?" Hinata finally asked after we got out of ear shot of the entire group.

"So you caught that lie to huh, Hinata-chan?" I smirked at her ability to observe people closely and call lies.

"Mhm," She smiled weakly

"Well… I think Sakura-chan didn't want him to base his decision off of that. I'm sure it would've made a difference and Sasuke would have ended up going crazy trying to figure out what to do now that we know the full story. Also it was a pride thing. At that time, she felt stupid for loving Sasuke and getting pregnant by the one who betrayed her time and time again. She was probably thinking of never telling him."

"How could she hide something like that?"

"She hid being an ANBU assassin from me for a long time, Hinata-chan." She turned her head back to face the north.

"I just wish things would work out right for Sakura-chan for once, Naruto-kun,"

Her head hung down in sadness. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. Her cheeks lit up red, I LOVE making that happen. It's so adorable!

"I know, everyone does," She laid her head on my shoulder and we continued on our walk in a comfortable silence.

"_**She's my kind of rain,**_

_**Like love from a drunken sky.**_

_**Confetti fallen down all night.**_

_**She's my kind of rain."**_

Sasuke's view:

I traveled throughout the night and ended up there a day early. I set my sights on the underground ruin Orochimaru once used as a lair. This place of chance happened to be where I saw Naruto, my replacement and Sakura again after 3 years. Figures he would choose this place, just to spite me.

On the way, I noticed several large chakras hiding around the place, knowing Kabuto had probably set them up to keep anyone else out.

Walking into the dark hallway of the open tunnel I looked down at the even bluer face of Emi. Something about her changed, it could just be my imagination though. Fucking father instincts.

"Aa, Sasuke-kun. You've finally made it, the child too! This is such a wonderful reunion, isn't it Madara?"

The slimy snake came out of the shadow of the cave and stood before me, followed by none other than Madara Uchiha himself.

"That it is. Sasuke looks as enthusiastic as ever," Referring to the cold glare I shot at both of them.

"Save the greetings for someone who cares. Where's this antidote?" I demanded coldly.

"Patience Sasuke-kun, right this way."

He smirked and turned, followed by Madara who stared down at the child for a good moment. I followed cautiously, fully on guard for an attack.

We walked through the maze of hallways until reaching the medical room. They led me inside and revealed Karin, whose head snapped up and eyes widened, filling with tears at the sight of me.

"Sasuke-kun!" She ran over and grabbed my neck, pulling me forward into a tight embrace, carelessly, while I still had Emi in my arms.

"Get off!" I spat and shrugged her away, readjusting Emi into a more comfortable position, AGAIN.

She stared up at me and let a few tears fall. She hung her head back down and moved to beside Kabuto who wrapped an arm around her shoulder as her eyes hit the floor.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun. Let's not be rude to the cure."

My eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" I furrowed my eyebrows and forced my lips into a tight line.

"Our lovely little red-head will be our little Emi's antidote. Her blood and chakra has been fused with the only antidote. In other words, you _need_ Karin."

Wow. This day just keeps getting better and better.. Fuck me…

"_**I'm not your boyfriend baby.**_

_**I'm not your cute little sex toy.**_

_**I'm not your lion or your tiger.**_

_**Won't be your nasty little boy."**_

Karin's view:

Sasuke scoffed and stalked off. I kept my eyes low and felt the pain of rejection, yet it reminded me why I like him so much. He's not like all the other men. Kabuto turned to me and smiled deviously.

"He'll warm up, just keep him company for a while. He's just in a bad mood."

I nodded and walked off to follow the man of my dreams. My hearts only desire.

He walked into one of the bedrooms and didn't bother to close the door all the way behind him. He carefully laid the little girl down on the bed and felt her forehead. Sighing and standing back up, he turned to the door and found me peaking over the corner. I was shocked he noticed me there already and didn't know what to do, so I just came out and stood in the doorway shyly.

"I-is there anything I can do for you, Sas-uke-kun?" I looked down and smiled sheepishly. Looking back up I saw his face unchanged, still stoic even through my cuteness. _"What's up his ass?" _I wondered. _"Oh right, the kid."_

"Karin, get over here and do what you have to do, then go get me some cold, wet cloths."

I walked into the room and he stepped aside to let me by the bed. I looked down at the sickly little girl and was afraid to touch her. She looks so brittle.. Yet beautiful. But at the same time I shunned the kid for not being mine, and Sasuke-kun already accepting her as his daughter. She would be one more thing standing between us. I sighed and bent down, scooping her head up in one hand and bending it forward.

I gently opened her mouth and placed my wrist between her teeth, feeling Sasuke-kun's eyes on my every movement, like a hawk. Making her bite down, blood started pouring into her mouth. Recalling how much Kabuto said to give her at one time, I looked up to Sasuke and smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I've missed you Sasuke-ku-"

"Just get done with it and leave. I'm in a very bad mood," He stated coldly. His eyes hardened and showed no sign of welcoming to the conversation.

"But Sasu-"

"Karin," He yelled, his eyes spun crimson and bore down on me. "I don't want to talk."

I bent my head back down to the pale little girl.

"Does it have something to do with that pink headed bitch that almost killed me?" I went there. Hell yes. Now Sasuke-kun can get sad, and I can be there to comfort him! And-!

"It has EVERYTHING to do with her," He spat back poisonously. I looked up at him in shock at how angry and sure he sounded. Like it wasn't even out of anger he said that, it was more a fact of life. But how? How could she manage to steal Sasuke-kun's heart when I hadn't even so much as touched it all this time? It made me wonder..

"What's so special about her? Didn't you _leave _her a long time ago or something? And last I checked, you two hated each other's GUTS and now suddenly you... you..."

"Love her? And she is everything YOU will NEVER BE."

The words hit me like a steel knife, right to the heart. It was the first time I had ever felt this way, the first time I've actually gotten my heart broken. And how could he be so sure of someone like _HER_? She almost_ KILLED _me! Why would Sasuke-kun love her? It doesn't make sense!

I could no longer speak. I choked back the tears and focused on the kid. Only a few more minutes and this dosage would be over. I had to give it to her 3 times a day and it's only 6 hours until her next dose. I need to lie down.

I walked out of the room with the fog of heavy tension finally releasing me, but the storm in my mind never ceased.

"_**Tell me,**_

_**What makes her so much better than me?**_

_**What makes her just EVERYTHING I can never be?**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?"**_

Sasuke's view:

Karin has always been over obsessed. Maybe it was useful back then, but if I didn't need her, she would be dead right now.

"_So Sakura almost killed her huh? Too bad she didn't finish the job," _I thought darkly to myself.

I sat on the floor in front of Emi's bed and laid my head back, feeling her arm pressed against my head through the blanket. Tightly shutting my eyes, I held back images and memories from flooding this deafening silence. I can't afford to lose it now.

"Emi. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. Seems like the more I love someone, the more destined I am to lose them," I whispered out loud. Suddenly footfalls came into the room. I opened my eyes and looked up to find Suigetsu leaning on the doorframe, his eyes fixed on me with a serious face. I cocked and eyebrow and he came in, shutting the door and sitting against the wall across from me.

"So you're finally back with the kid. The price was rather harsh, but it's been so dull without you, believe it or not. Karin's been going crazy over trying to get you back. In the meantime she's just this little puppet for Madara and Kabuto to play with, so depressed and willing to do whatever it took. So not like HER," He sneered.

"Hn," I grunted, avoiding the subject.

"You know-" He lowered his voice to a whisper, looking around before deeply gazing at me in a serious matter. "I don't think what they're doing to you and that kid is right at all. And I'm not someone who really cares about fairness of whatever, but bringing a kid into this mess?"

"I had no other options. If I could have, I would have killed Kabuto the moment he stepped foot into my daughter's life," I said lowly, but with every drop of poison clear.

"I never figured you for a family man Sasuke. I gotta say, I'm really disappointed," He chuckled darkly. I huffed and turned my face to the wall. "But, I hope the old you is in there still. The one that thought of everything 10 steps ahead," He put one hand on one knee and pushed himself up, smirking at me as he turned to leave. As he was about to pull the door open, he stopped and turned his head to the side. "Just letting you know, whatever you decide to do, Juugo and I have your back."

And without another word he turned and exited. I was left in my thoughts. Never once did I think Suigetsu was that loyal, but for once he had a hidden meaning. He had my back if I chose to kill Madara and Kabuto. For that, I felt a little burden lifted.

Looking to the side of me I saw a medium sized bowl full of cold water and 4 fresh washcloths. I got up to replace Emi's warming cloth in an attempt to get her fever down, her next dose isn't for hours.

A thought crossed my mind. Something I hadn't done since I was a child. My mother always did this, being the perfect woman and mother she was, but I saw no reason to do this for years. I had nothing to say to him. Now, as I looked down at the sickly little pale girl holding onto my heart, looking so lifeless, I finally had a reason.

I got back down on my knees beside her bed, not taking my eyes off of her face. I placed my linked fingers on the edge of her bed and bowed my head, closing my eyes tightly and letting a few tears slide down my nose, becoming overwhelmed with emotion.

I was down on my knees, praying. I didn't know what to say, but if there was a god out there, he would know what I need. He would understand and make everything okay, because I've come to realize I can't.

Tears kept sliding down my face as I looked back up at her face and gently sat on the bed, bringing her into my arms and holding her tightly, crying into her hair and she soundly slept against my chest, barely breathing. Her mouth slightly parted.

My whole body shook, tears kept coming down and I did my best at keeping them completely inaudible. Uchihas aren't suppose to cry! Pride wouldn't allow it.

Does pride matter, when you're on the verge of losing everything else?

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Over and over. Hoping by some miracle this would make it all better. Somehow.

"_**I'm down on my knees again tonight.**_

_**I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right.**_

_**See there is a girl that needs your help.**_

_**I've done all that I can do myself.**_

_**Her father is tired.**_

_**I'm sure you can understand.**_

_**Each night as she sleeps,**_

_**He goes in to hold her hand,**_

_**And he tries not to cry,**_

_**As the tears fill his eyes."**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**My beta is back in business haha (: thank you so much.**_

_**But yeah, sadness, depressing thoughts. ): what will happen now? Will Emi's plan work? And Sasuke prayed, will his prayers be answered?**_

_**Find out soon enough (: onto reviewers:**_

_**Niakay: I felt I just HAD to write you back. Lmfao. Your review made me almost pee my pants laughing. I was like GOSH I think she might actually kill me… BUT no worries, Karin will die a painful and horrible death once and for all! But um, dibs on that cookie! Not even kidding… deuces (;**_

_**: I'm sorry about that. But, a majority of the readers do like the lyrics for some reason. So skip over them I guess? Sorry /: my other story only has lyrics or poems at the very top and then goes into the actual story if you would prefer that. Hope it doesn't make it to bad for you /: thank you for complimenting my story though (: **_

_**To the other reviewers: sorry you don't each get a paragraph! ): but it would take FOREVER and I think I want to update quicker lol. Thank you everyone though! You guys are fantastic! Please keep R&R AND PLEASE check out my other story (:!**_


	39. Help From The Unexpected

Emi's view:

Black. Black emptiness surrounded me as I laid facing up, err, down. I wasn't so sure which was which. There was no direction, there was no time. There was NOTHING.

It's scary being lost in my own mind. I struggled to find my own voice.

"He-hello?" My voice echoed throughout the never-ending universe of emptiness.

I got up and looked around, searching for a sign or anything at all. Nothing. I looked at my feet, tears stung my eyes.

"Mommy I don't know what to do now…" I sniffed back tears, they fell regardless. The teardrops kept coming and falling into the abyss.

Looking back up, an image was becoming clear right in front of me, like a TV screen!

It was an image of mommy. She was smiling. Her eyes were bright and vivid, the warmth I miss so much.

"And daddy, I wish I could pull you into my own mind somehow. You would know what to do."

Another image appeared behind me, I turned slowly to find it was Infact one of my father. His handsome smirk and relaxed eyes. I felt as if mommy and daddy were both smiling at me right now. It gave me a newfound need to figure out what I'm suppose to do.

"So if I think real hard about something, it happens…" I came to the conclusion. Now I just need to figure out how I did it!

I closed my eyes real tight, breathing in deeply for maximum focus. A dark voice chuckled and echoed. My eyes shot open and began scanning the empty space.

"Hahahaha… my child. Oh, how proud I am to see what you have become."

It laughed again, a male voice I KNOW I've heard before.

"Who-who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled out to the voice, fear filled.

A dark shadow figure began to form in front of me. A face appeared on this figure, a scaly, evil, snake looking face.

"You don't remember me? I am heart broken. But it has been a long time since I have seen my favorite experiment. And from what I have seen being inside of you, my most successful one. You have grown in ways I couldn't have even calculated. But that should be expected of the perfect being." He spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone. I felt like I was being admired and hunted at the same time.

"You.. You're the man who-"

"Made you? yes. I also stored some of my own chakra inside of you in the event that your dearest "father" decided to.. Exterminate me, I would be sure we can one day have this glorious reunion. You are now realizing your full potential, and you still have a lot to learn, my child."

"What-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I crashed to my knees in tears. I'm so scared and unsure, I don't even know how to get out of here! Oh, mommy! Where are you when I need you?

"Now, now, don't fret my dearest Emi. That is, what they named you, correct? Anyhow, it would not be in my will to let your life be cut short, and not see just how powerful you can become. So, I will help you."

I read his eyes, now knowing everything, I knew his intentions. If anyone could help me out of this, as evil as he is, it's him.

"I need to come back to reality, I don't know how to get out of my mind. If you lie or try to mislead me, I'll know it! Start talking!"

He snickered and looked me up and down. I felt creepy even talking to him, let alone asking him for help. I wanted my mommy and daddy to hit him in his ugly mug.

"Kabuto has done a number with this poison, huh? You have received the antidote, think real hard about it, dearest Emi. Concentrate, calculate where exactly the antidote has been stored in your veins." His voice hissed the S at the end of veins.

I did as he instructed, locating it inside my veins and focusing on pinpointing how much has spread through what parts of my body.

"Good. Now relax and send chakra to those locations, fuse it with the antidote and double it. Then triple it. Repeat."

He directed me as I warily complied, slowly I felt my ears begin to ring.

"This process is much less time consuming than your original plan. Sadly my pet, we will not be meeting again."

His voice began to fade. My nostrils filled with stuffy air, my head filled with fog. Everything around me got fuzzy and Orochimaru vanished.

My body was numb, slowly I felt my fingertips tingle and twitch.

A sensation shocked me and I sprang awake. Looking around everything was still. The empty walls stood silently, the door closed and untouched for some time.

My daddy slept soundly on the cement floor.

"_I'm a couple days ahead of myself… daddy and I can try to leave tonight."_

The idea gave me hope, and daddy's face gave me fear. Even in his sleep, I could tell he was crying.

I quietly stretched and started moving my stiff muscles.

"_Time to get you back to mommy and make things okay again. I miss you mommy.."_

"_**How stubborn are the scars when they wont fade away?**_

_**Or just a gentle reminder that now are better days.**_

_**We'll be home soon, so dry your eyes**_

_**We'll be okay."**_

Sasuke's view:

Little fingers poked at my back and jolted me awake. I swore I was dreaming when the face of my daughter was looking up at me, tears in her eyes as her lip poked out in a pout. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Her scent filled my nostrils, so realistically.

"I'm okay daddy, mommy knows everything and everything will be okay! Oh daddy, I missed you! I love you so much! We'll get out of here, we'll be okay!" she wept. Her broken voice shattering my heart all over again.

She cried silently into my chest, her whispers made my heart throb. If I was dreaming, I hope to fucking god I don't wake up to see Emi lifeless back on that damn stone.

"Emi?" I breathed. My eyes wide open, I felt my hands shake.

"I'm here, daddy, I'm okay!" she cried.

Faster than a blink of an eye she was cradled in my arms, we sat on the hard floor like this for what seemed a lifetime. And I had never felt more relieved in my life.

She pulled back and met my eyes.

"I blocked out the poison daddy, mommy is waiting for us in the woods with everyone. There's monsters all around the whole place, we have to get through them. I think we have to fight our way out, daddy."

No fucking way.

"I don't want you fighting. I almost lost you once, I'm not letting you get in harms way again."

"Daddy, this is was I was made for."

I held her tighter.

"No Emi! You're still young and my daughter, there's no way I'm letting you battle with these fucking bastards!" My eyes bled red and spun dangerously, Emi didn't seem intimidated or even affected at all.

Has she forgotten that she's five years old? That this isn't fun and games anymore? This is the real fucking deal!

"I can read their chakra levels. Mine is higher than all of them combined! Everyone worked hard to train me for this! I can do it! You have to believe in me daddy.."

"_**As years go by**_

_**I race the clock with you**_

_**But if you die right now**_

_**You know that I'd die to**_

_**I'd die to.**_

_**You remind me of the times when I knew who I was**_

_**Still the second hand will catch us, like it always does."**_

Emi's view:

He looked at me with disbelief, there's nothing he can do to stop me and he knows it.

With a hard sigh and a glance downward he loosened his grip.

"You stay by my side at all times. No matter what your routes are, you're still my daughter." Daddy's words hit me like a ton of brick. This was the first time he had ever vocalized how much he cares to me. I hugged into him tighter.

"Hai. I'm sleepy father. I'll send a clone to find mommy and help her before we leave."

I yawned and rubbed my eye, cuddling further into the warmth of my hero, my daddy.

"Sleep, Emi. We have a long night ahead of us."

He picked me up and set me on the stone bed. Brushing my hair back, he kissed my forehead and took a sitting position in front of me. My guardian.

I felt like a burden to the world. If I had never been born, err, created, mommy and daddy wouldn't be risking their lives all the time to protect me. Now everyone else is too…

I didn't want to tell him about the man in my dream. Daddy and him didn't get along, I don't want to worry him any more than he already is.

"_I have to make things right, once and for all." _I decided.

"_**You said the nights were far to long,**_

_**Honey it's just the start of it."**_

Sasuke's view:

With Emi back in the game the odds favored us. But just how well will she stand against Madara himself? No one knows his true power, but the thought terrifies even me.

The door handle jiggled and jolted open, a sharky figure appeared in the door and silently stepped in, closing the door behind him and taking a seat across the room from me.

"Ey, Sasuke. Long time no see"

"Hn." Suigetsu's questionable stare could be made out through the darkness. "What do you want?"

"Another hour and Karin will be back to give the kid another dose or whatever. She's been bawling obnoxiously in her room for hours about how unfair life is and how pink headed bitches are stupid and blah, blah, blah." he moved his head back and forth for emphasis.

"Tch." I scoffed and looked at the ground. Suigetsu wasn't a threat, that much I was certain.

"You've changed quite a bit Sasuke, why do you care about little Emi so much? Vengeful psychopath to daddy dearest." he chuckled in a mocking manor.

My heart jumped and suddenly I wanted to choke the fucking life out of him.

"Why does it matter to you?" I spat.

"I've never really cared about _bonds_ or any of that crap.. I never figured you for a caring fatherly type either."

I snorted. "Hn. I didn't either."

He gave me a questioning look, "why do they want her so bad, Sasuke? She's a runt with a few skills."

A poisonous glare shot at him. "She has more potential than Madara. Let's just say that."

"She's just a kid, I may not be the most holy guy, but even I know that's not right." His eyes searched behind me to analyze the angelic face lying still.

I huffed. "that doesn't mean shit to them. They want her power, regardless of the fact that she's a human being. I remember when I thought the same way.. now I cant imagine why."

A moment of silence fell over the room. Suigetsu sniffed and brought one leg up to rest an elbow on. His face showed a devilish smile.

"Well, since you are the closest thing I've had to a friend, and I don't really like these chumps anyway, I'm gonna help you out."

My gaze snapped to his. Was he serious?

"Why? What's your motive?" I couldn't help but question. Suigetsu has never been the kind and caring friend, or whatever you call it.

"No motive, I just want to see what the kid can do. By her smell and steady breathing pattern, and the fact she doesn't look like death anymore, I can tell you both have already started on your escape. It might help if I accidentally blow something up in the opposite direction of where you plan on going and give you an opening to get a head start, but you have those undead things to worry about still."

It was worth a shot.

"create a distraction, we have company outside of these walls. You don't have to fight with us. I appreciate your help, Suigetsu."

He got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Turning and winking behind him as he stepped out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just be ready within the next hour. The signal to get the hell out will be a big BOOM."

I smirked at that. Suigetsu is good for something once in awhile.

Turning my head back I looked at Emi's face. She yawned and looked up at me, her sleepy emerald met my gaze.

"I heard everything, daddy. I'll send a clone right now to warn the others."

"Hai. Good girl." we shared a smile.

"_That's my little girl." _

"_**I was blindfolded**_

_**But now I'm seeing**_

_**My mind was closing**_

_**Now I'm believing**_

_**I finally know just what it means to let someone in**_

_**To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**_

_**So if you're lost and find yourself all alone**_

_**I'd search forever just to bring you home"**_

Sakura's view:

"Oi, Sakura-chan, you're gonna get fat having twins."

My face flattened while Ino and the others cracked up. Leave it to Naruto to point out the fucking obvious.

"Looks like something will finally be bigger than her forehead!" Ino-pig chirped.

I hurled a rock at both of them, barely missing by a hair. Their eyes bugged and the others around snickered.

Stomping my foot on the ground and sticking my nose up in the air.

"You'll both be babysitting and changing diapers for me. I'll make sure I save the poop ones for you two."

"Ey, just get Sasuke to change them!" Kiba burst into laughter.

"Sasuke would probably ask why these crying aliens stink and wont shut the hell up!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter over the though of Sasuke ACTUALLY changing a poopy diaper.. I even cracked up and cooed to my stomach.

"I think he'll get the hang of it. He did with Emi." I shrugged and smiled.

"Emi isn't exactly your ordinary crying baby, Sakura. She probably changed herself as a newborn." Ino added with a beaming smile.

The group was finally making conversation, trying to make light of the situation. Somehow, it helped.

"_Emi, you're meant for so much more"_

"Heads up, we have company!" Neji warned.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped to his feet, the rest of us followed.

"It's Emi, err, a clone of her." Neji assured.

The group all stood and faced the direction of the approaching clone.

My little Emi came out of the brush and faced the group with a serious expression.

"Hello everyone, I know I'm early. Things are going better than I hoped! Daddy and I are okay, we have people helping us escape. At any moment you will hear a big explosion, that's when we go in. I'll be here to help you guys and communicate with myself, daddy and I will meet you in mid battle field." she spoke so calmly and carefully, it was hard to believe she was a child.

The group shared glances.

"How is your father?" I had to know.

She looked down at the ground for a moment as if to regain her thoughts. All the light air around us had evaporated into uncertainty and anxiety. Everyone was on edge.

"He's like you, momma. He's scared."

Reality of the situation sunk in, and everything around me started to feel like kunai coming at me.

EVERYTHING is at stake.

A loud, thundering boom rushed through the trees. Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the blast.

"Everyone in position!" Shikimaru ordered.

"_**On a collision course to hell we march**_

_**We're doomed to this now**_

_**Oh, the irony**_

_**If I'm going down,**_

_**I wont go down alone!"**_

**Author's note:**

**I know, I know, I'm awful person for not updating in like, a year ): I hope people actually still follow this lol. I apologize, big time. But those of you who are still with me, thank you so much! I have time now to be the good author I use to be who updated like a minimum of three times a week. Maybe not THAT often, but I will definitely do my best!**

**As anyone who follows my stories would know, I like to be a little unpredictable. I threw Orochimaru in there to shake it up. Kind of a 'meet your maker' deal. But nothing too significant and it sped it up a little.**

**Now be prepared for a gory and eventful full out WAR in the next chapter. I love writing those. (:**

**You guys are awesome, please keep R&R and message me if you feel the need to cuss me out for disappearing… I can take it lol. **


	40. Let the battle BEGIN!

Emi's view:

"RUN!" I roared.

We sprinted for it, I felt the menacing chakras moving away, and more coming closer. I also felt many distant powerful chakras heading our direction. _"Mother."_

I looked back and saw father with the most determined expression on his stone face. It all ends here.

The undead chakras grew nearer, they could tell that we were coming. I cut my chakra level down to nothing, feeling father did the same. We are ghosts.

"When these things get close, stay behind me. I mean it." father ordered. I nodded to show I understood, knowing I wont obey this time. _"Forgive me father, I know what I have to do."_

"_**You got your hell together**_

_**You know it could be worse**_

_**A self inflicted murder**_

_**You say it's all a crisis **_

_**You say it's all a blur**_

_**There comes a time you've got to face it"**_

Sasuke's view:

Emi leading the way, we breached daylight. Every step we got closer to these monsters, every step I got closer to losing it. My blood boiled, my eyes spun. The heat showered over my body to the point I could swear I would explode.

But Emi kept calm, too calm. She was focused, relaxed. As if this was training. What exactly is this child capable of? I guess I'll find out.

"2 up ahead, father!" she screamed back to me, my feet moved quicker than my mind and unsheathed my katana, bee lining in front of Emi as fast as my legs would carry me.

The undead bodies came into view, both made their run for me.

One had nothing but chains wrapped around it's body, thick and rusted. It swung it over it's head as it came for me. The other melted into the ground the moment I swung for it.

"Tch." I spat and twirled to catch the chain around my sword. Pulling it aside I landed a solid kick to the creatures skull, a loud crack echoed in the trees.

Behind me Emi roared fearlessly, she allowed the monster to grab onto her upper forearm. Wincing, she gripped the monsters forearm and pulled the bastard right out of the ground, forcing it to return to a solid. She slammed it into the hard ground like a rag doll.

Emi didn't miss a beat. She got on top of it and started pounding it in the face. I had a relapse moment of Naruto back when we were genin. The same fighting spirit.

"hn." I smirked, returning to my prey. He struggled to regain composure after a solid skull cracking. "Kabuto didn't do very good with you, did he? Pathetic excuse for an undead experiment of my old bastard sensei, Orochimaru." it roared at me fiercely.

"Daddy, we don't have the tools to kill these guys! They'll keep coming back!" Emi exclaimed. She watched how all the damage she caused healed in a matter of minutes. "Mother isn't far away, we have to go!" She sprinted towards me, flipping over my head and drilling the bastard straight into the ground, the chain released my sword.

"_I wonder…." _My eyes spun, I closed one and used amaterasu eternal black flame and set the bastards on fire. They screamed bloody hell. Emi and I watched as they burned to ashes, then to nothing. She looked up at me.

"Yay, daddy!" She squealed, beaming a bright smile.

She grabbed my hand and we bolted for the woods.

"She's just up ahead." Emi informed.

"HELL YEAH!"

BOOM. I held Emi close, ducking over her as debris, boulders and trees flew past us.

"There's Sakura."

My heart skipped a beat.

Emi activated byaku-sharingan and searched ahead. When we got closer her eyes widened, her mouth dropped. From within the brush, she watched in amazement. It was frustrating as HELL to not know what she was looking at!

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"It's mommy." she whispered.

"What about mommy?" I hissed in a harsh tone, losing patience.

"She's-she's pregnant, I think."

And with vengeance, the weight of the world crashed on my shoulders once again.

"'_**Cause when I look at you **_

_**I can see an angel in your eyes**_

_**But if I look deeper inside, **_

_**I see your freakish little side."**_

Sakura's view:

It could be the hormones, or the fact that everyone expected me to sit back and cower like a pathetic pregnant lady, but I was pumped as hell. Fresh adrenaline ran through me every few seconds. Most of the blood on me, wasn't even mine.

Two came at me at once, I twirled a kunai around and gripped it. I came back at them with momentum, dashing over the huge crater I already created. Bringing the kunai over my head, I prepared to plunge it into the creature as far as it would fucking go, and drill it into the other. A movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. Next I knew they were up to their necks in black flames.

I was on the ground, muscular arms wrapped around me and cradled me. The kunai was missing from my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a strong face, jet black spiky hair, ebony eyes, his lips pressed in a tight line and eyebrows furrowed.

"Sas-uke" I breathed. Behind him I heard a loud crash in the ground, he shielded me as mounds of debris flew past us.

"_Sasuke's here, so that means…" _I shoved him away, he grunted in frustration as I sprang up and scanned the area. In the center of a larger crater than the one I created, a little body stood tall. Jet black hair flowed in the wind. Her upper forearm had a three large scratches, the rest of her seemed untainted.

"EMI!" I cried. She turned towards me, tears weld in her icy sharingan eyes and spilled over. Next I knew she was in my arms, crying and gripping my hair.

A hand grasped my arm and turned me around to face a pissed off Sasuke.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ARE PREGNANT!" he demanded in the harshest tone that has ever escaped his lips. I shuddered, but got a grip.

"You didn't ask." with my nose stuck up in the air I turned away and didn't give the bastard a second glimpse. He fucking left me!

"SAKURA THAT ISNT SOMETHING YOU LEAVE OUT! What if you had gotten hurt and lost the babies? There goes the future of my clan!" he snarled furiously at me. His eyes crimson and deadly. Everything around us disappeared in the heat of the moment.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? YOUR CLAN? Sasuke what the hell have we been doing? We have other things to worry about, and I didn't even know I was until a few days ag-"

"You're not fighting." He stated calmly. But from his tone, it wasn't optional.

I took a step forward. Emi gripped me even tighter and whimpered quietly.

"I don't need your permission. I'll be fine, Sasuke." My lips tightened and eyebrows furrowed a deep frown. He huffed and walked toward me in a dominating way.

"Why would you want to risk it, Sakura? You think you're so strong, what if you slip up and they get you? Then everything I've worked for in returning to the village goes to waste!"

I put Emi down and turned my back to Sasuke.

"Tell it to someone who fucking cares, I have monsters to destroy."

I went to leap off, but a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. Muscular arms engulfed me and spun me into a warm and perfect chest. His arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

"I don't ever want to lose you again, Sakura. Ever since you came to me, you and Emi became my world."

And with that, my heart cried out for this man. This man that has just given me every reason to live. I grasped his shirt in both hands and pulled myself closer, burying my face into his chest and fighting back the tears.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"_**How did I become so obnoxious?**_

_**What is it with you, that makes me act like this?**_

_**I've never been this nasty.**_

_**Cant you see that this is all just a contest? **_

_**The one who wins will be the one who hit's the hardest!**_

_**Now baby I don't mean it.. I mean it.. I promise.**_

_**Please… Don't leave me."**_

Emi's view:

Finally, mommy and daddy were back together, I watched them with warm butterflies in my stomach and they hugged and hugged like they hadn't seen each other in YEARS.

I couldn't help but smile, I sniffed a little as a tear feel from my eye.

I couldn't help it, I leapt toward them and embraced them both. They giggled and brought me in the middle of them, holding me tightly and I heard mommy sigh in content. I'd never felt so loved and protected than I do right now. My daddy is so warm!

Mommy pulled back and looked at both of us in the eye.

"We have to go find the others and help them."

"Hai!"

Daddy just nodded. Of course.

"_**You say this is suicide?**_

_**I say this is WAR."**_

Third person's POV:

The battle quickly turned to a bloody war. Naruto kicked off a tree and pulled his fist back as he flew directly at a monster and slammed into his cheek, the monster let out a blood curdling scream and flew backwards, but Naruto was quick.

He beamed after the fucking dead man with rasengan. Before it regained composure, he drilled it into it's stomach. Blood splattered over every surface, Naruto was covered in it. His eyes beat red in slits like a cats, a red chakra aura surrounded him with deadly intent. His nails turned to claws. He slit the monster's throat and clawed it's eyes out of it's sockets before it could recover, he knew he couldn't stop.

The monster's screams filled the air as the murderous Naruto cut it's throat a second time, it's body went still and limp.

Before Naruto could continue and make sure the damn thing was dead, a black flame arose on the monster's face, Naruto quickly jumped backward before the flame engulfed the whole damn thing, burning it to ashes.

As he turned his head, three figures appeared high in the trees. They jumped down a few yards away.

"UNCLE NARU!" Emi squealed and ran for him. At the sight of her beautiful little face, all the tension and anger vanished and left nothing but gratitude that she was okay.

He caught her in his arms and spun her around, the two looked like kids just laughing and grinning at each other. Naruto set her down and patted her head.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up smiling to their former teammate and their little girl.

"You did it, Teme. How did you know that would kill it?"

"How can they come back, if there's nothing left of them? dobe." Sasuke stuck his nose in the air and scoffed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, _"Just like old times." _she sighed and smiled to herself.

Naruto clasped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke gave Naruto a questionable stare.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us hanging like that again, Sasuke." He smirked devilishly at his dark haired best friend. "You ready to beat these bastards one more time?"

Sasuke clasped a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shared the same expression. "Hn. Let's do it, dobe."

Naruto turned his gaze to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay to fight? Sasuke's eyes went cold and darted to the female kunoichi's abdomen. But his lips stayed pressed in a tight line. Sakura glanced at Sasuke for a moment, then nodded. "Hai."

Hinata blocked an oncoming fist, twirling it off to the side to deliver a palm. A large hand gripped her wrist and dodged the palm, swinging her around and sent her flying into a tree. She crashed into it, creating a dent in the trunk. The kunoichi stumbled, but rose up.

Hinata resumed her tai jutsu stance, the air stilled as the lifeless being stood before her, neither moved a muscle.

"_Naruto-kun told me to be strong.." _Hinata reminded herself. Naruto gave her the determination and extra push to carry on.

"Weak little girl." The monster hissed. Hinata's eyes went wide. _"They speak?" _Her hands began to slightly tremble.

The demon voice continued. "I know those eyes…. You are descended of the Hyuga clan. With such eyes, and the clan's cocky nature, one would think you would have the confidence to play offense.. But you have yet to land a solid hit. Pathetic."

Hinata was taken back. Her pupils dilated. She replayed Naruto's words over and over in her head, drowning out the voice of this creature. _"Don't let him get in your head, Hinata-chan!" _She heard Naruto's voice echoing in her mind. She closed her eyes and pictured his face. The creature chuckled and took a step forward.

"_This guy doesn't know you! Don't let him tell you who you are!"_ Naruto raged. Something flickered in Hinata's eyes when she opened them back up. Boldness shone through fear.

Before she knew it, she was behind the creature. She made seals for the 64 palms as it turned around. In an instant she was paralyzing the creature's chakra points. The monster grunted at each hit. Hinata came harder with each hit.

She pulled back in a matter of seconds and disappeared. The monster looked around, frozen in fear. Hinata reappeared and sent the mother fucker flying into the same tree where she was hurled.

It impelled in it, the spikes on it's back lodged into the trunk. The jet haired kunoichi darted toward it with no moments notice, shuriken between each fingers. She pegged the beast in every vital point, avoiding the head. The shuriken sliced through the rough skin with ease, spattering blood and chipping bone, driving in as the beast let out an ear piercing scream. The apprehensive shinobi found herself at the undead experiment's throat with a poison kunai. She looked into it's blood shot eye as it coughed out blood and didn't even flinch.

Before another word was spoken, before Hinata lost her silver lining of bravery, a black flame spurted and consumed the creature.

She repelled and sunk onto the ground. Watching the flame grow, the monster's screams slowly died. She sensed familiar chakras emerging from the trees. Before she knew it she was in Naruto's arms.

"Hinata-chan, that was amazing!" her cheeks beat red as every feeling of anxiety vanished. She returned his embrace and watched other figures come closer. Her eyes went wide to discover Emi and Sasuke standing before her.

"Emi-chan! Sasuke-kun!" She breathed.

"Aunty Hina-chan!" Emi squealed.

Suigetsu's view:

"Ne, when did I become a nice guy?" I chuckled to myself. "Sascakes owes me big time."

Three chakras came towards me. Kabuto I could tell was in the center, Karin on the left and juugo on the right. Juugo would help me, Karin will probably run off after Sasuke. couldn't help but role my eyes at the thought.

"Suigetsu?" Karin gave me a repulsive look, oh wait, that's just her face.

"Howdy!" I cheesed. Kabuto's face went blank.

"What was the explosion?" Karin questioned. I acted my part enthusiastically, placing a finger on my chin and looking up in a thinking position.

"Well, I saw a spider, and I _know_ you hate those…"

"Enough of this!" Kabuto growled. "Karin, go back to base and check on our _guests_. Juugo, scout the area. You stay put, Suigetsu." He oozed out my name like poison.

At the thought of something to do with Sasuke, Karin dashed away frantically. Kabuto kept his snake eyes on me, almost like constrictors. I shook up head and looked a the ground beneath me.

"Oi, you guys have no sense of humor."

**Author's note:**

**It's a little short, but I'm shooting for 60 chapters! Not all on war, of course. We have LOTS going on now. Hehe! I'm inspired by the actual manga that only shows short glimpses before we get to big battles, that's why each battle is so short.**

**There was something in a review I wanted to address, Emi's likeability. She's mostly Uchiha blood and pretty much the cutest damn kid, which is why everybody takes a liking to her, I was kinda going for making her perfect. Thank you for giving me your honest opinion! (:**

**NOW I WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE ACTUAL NARUTO. I just caught up on all my manga, chapter 590 was put up yesterday, HOLY SHIT. Itachi finally told Sasuke EVERYTHING. I was like BOOM, mind blown. Huge brain explosion. I wanted to hug him and say good job big brother! **

**I feel stupid that I kept Kabuto alive in this story now.. But in my other one you'll see how I predicted the war to end where all the bad guys are dead and only the people we love survive. I think Tsunade might die though and leave Naruto as Hokage. But both Naruto and Sasuke HAVE TO LIVE. Naruto says that if they fight, they BOTH die. Which, the creator of Naruto said that Naruto will end with Naruto as Hokage. And if Naruto is to become Hokage, he feels he has to keep ALL his promises. And remember his big promise to Sakura? (; **

**BOOM. I just gave everybody hope for the future. **

**R&R and maybe also tell me what YOU think will happen. I'm interested in seeing predictions and such. Or message me and we can go back and forth about it like classy lads over tea. JK, I hate tea. But thank you everyone and again, I wont vanish anytime soon. (: THANK YOU EVERYONE YOU ARE AWESOME! XOXO **


End file.
